Now it's my turn to tell the story
by twilight addict 17
Summary: Sam breaks up with Leah, and all hell broke loose in Leah's life. my story has a lot of twist to it. I added new characters of my own to it. Read and review. Lot's of drama later on in the story.
1. Heart break

My story:

Chapter 1: Heart break

**Authors Note: Hi guys, this is my first fan fiction ever, so please read and review and please be honest. Hope you like it.**

" Sam how could you?" I demanded glaring at him.

" I'm sorry Leah. I just don't love you anymore." Sam Uley said looking me in the eye.

I cant believe this. I cant believe what I am hearing. This cant be real. It has to be a nightmare. " Baby, no. You cant love her. It's not possible. You said you love me Sam. We're high school sweethearts. You cant possibly love Emily. Baby tell me that this isn't true." I pleaded desperately, hoping for some chance this isn't real. That this is just some awful joke.

" I'm sorry, Leah. I wish there's a easier way. But I love Emily. I love her now. I just don't feel the same way about you anymore. I'm sorry." He said looking at me straight in the eye again. My heart sank.

" I don't understand." I whispered. " What is wrong with me? Did I do something wrong. Because I don't understand. We were perfect till my cousin came and visit during the summer."

I ran into Sam's arms. I need to be held, and for Sam to tell me he still love me. That this is just a huge mistake. For him to whisper in my ears, and hold me tight. And smile that adorable smile like he always does when he sees me. To light up like he did in our first date. I just want to forget about today, forget all about Emily, forget about everything, and just concentrate on us.

Sam stiffened. He gently pushed me away. I sighed. I let go off my arms. How can I get over this boy. How can I get over my love. How can I get over my broken heart. " Sam, please don't leave me. Tell me what I can do. Tell me what I did wrong. Tell me how I can fix this." I begged taking his hands.

" You didn't do anything wrong, Leah. I swear it's not you. It's me." he said.

" Please don't say that. I hate it when people say that." I whispered close to tears, I been holding back to keep from falling. " Please leave, Sam." I had enough. I am starting to feel weak and have to sit down.


	2. how to deal

-1  
" Ahh!" I screamed storming to my room and slammed the door as hard as I can. " Damn you Sam!" I screamed to my Green Day poster. I picked up my CD that was sitting on my desk and flung it across the room and broke down crying.

Than there was knock on the door. " Go away!" I yelled.

" Leah! Are you okay?" Seth, my little brother asked. " I just saw Sam left in a hurry and I just heard you slamming the door when I step in the house, and than I heard you crying. Did Sam hurt you?"

" Leave me alone Seth! This is none of your business." I yelled at him blowing my nose.

" Not until you tell me what's going on." Seth said.

" Fine!" I yelled. " Sam broke up with me tonight. He said he fell in love with some one else. Do you want to know who he fell in love with? He fell in love with Emily. He is in love with our cousin." I said bitterly.

There was silence on the other end. " How?" he finally said.

" That's what I want to know. How the hell can he fall in love with her so quick? She only been here a month visiting us. Why did he throw us away? Am I not good enough for him? I mean did I do something wrong? Am I a bad girlfriend?"

" Don't say that Leah." Sam said angrily. " Don't say your not good enough for him. Sam lost his god damn mind for breaking up with you. He loves you Leah."

" But than why did he leave me for Emily? If I am good enough than why did he broke every promise he ever made to me? If I did nothing wrong, than why did he leave? If he loved with me why did he go and left me falling to pieces? Than why couldn't he could not give me a reason to why he left me behind?" I said breaking down.

" Sam must of lost his god damn mind for breaking up with you. Soon he will come to his senses. Soon he is going to realize he make a mistake. And the next time I see him I am going to beat his ass!" he said angrily.

" What good is that going to do?" I said bitterly. " What I would like to do is beat the shit out of Emily."

" What good would that do." he retorted. " She's family. Who knows what mom will do when she find's out. Like it or not, she's family."

" So what?" I yelled. " She betrayed me Seth! She went after the love of my life. She deserves what she get. I don't care if she is family. How can she do this to me?"

" Leah, calm down." Seth said. " I am sorry I said anything."

" I am calm. You don't see me rushing out of my room causing some one harm. Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" I yelled.

" All right, all right. Don't bite my head off. I am on your side remember?"

" Sorry. I don't mean to go off at you like that." I said my anger fading a little.

" Leah, can I come in?" he said gently.

" No, I cant I have to be alone right now."

Seth understood she need her space and left to his room still concerned about his sister.

In my room I laid there crying softly looking out the window which is a full moon. Finally I reached for my cell phone and called Sam. After three rings someone answered.

" Hello." answered a female voice which sounded so familiar.

" Who is this?" I demanded.

" Leah?"

It was Emily. Damn what is she doing there? " Where's Sam? I need to talk to him."

" He's busy right now." she stammered.

" Well get him on the phone!" I said loosing all my cool.

" Did I forget to mention, he went out." and with that she hanged up.

Out? I thought. Where?


	3. What's your explanation?

**Emily's POV**

**A/N: Read and review please. Hope u like it :) **

" Oh shit." I muttered pacing around Sam's living room. " Damn it!" Why couldn't I just checked the caller Id.

" Em? What are you doing?" Sam asked standing in the entry way of the living room. I looked up surprised.

" Oh my god. You scared me." I told him. He chuckled softly. He wrapped his arms around my waist. " I'm glad your back." I told him softly.

" Me too." he whispered in my ears causing a shiver down my spine.

" Leah called." I told him. " She wants to talk to you."

" When?" he asked.

" Not too long ago." I told him. " Are you going to call her back?"

" I don't know if I want to talk to her. I feel like a jack ass for hurting her so much. I just cant face her right now. God every time I look into her eyes, it just kills me to know how much I hurt her." he said softly.

" Sam, do you regret breaking up with her for me?" I asked carefully.

He looked at me surprised. " Of course I don't regret ending things with her. I just regret hurting her so much. Emily, I love you. I don't regret us ever. I want to be with you Em." he said the last part softly.

" Good." I told him. " I was worried that one day you would resent me. I know how much you love Leah. Everyone can see how much you cared for her. She is the love of your life. I know you probably compare me to her. I am so scared that you might hurt me, or one day you realize that I am not worth it." I admitted.

Sam took my hands " Emily, you get this all wrong. I don't compare you to Leah. I ended things with her because, I couldn't be with her when I had feelings for some one else. That isn't fair to her or to you. I wont ever resent you. I broke up with her because I don't want to be with her. I want to be with some one else."

Just than in there was a knock on the door. He went to get the door.

" Leah?" I heard him say.

Oh shit, she's here. This cant be good. She's gonna kill me.

" We need to talk." she said as she walked in to the living room. From the look she give me, if looks could kill I would be dead now. " Emily." she hissed.

" Leah, I am so sorry." I said finally breaking the awkward silence.

She turned to me and hissed " It doesn't matter how sorry you are, or how many times you say it. You still hurt me. There's no excuse for what you did. The saddest thing is that we were close. Even when you moved to NYC when you were nine we kept in touch and I fly over there to visit you. Than when you come back home to La Push for the first time and you took my boyfriend away from me. I hate you so much Emily. And I hate the fact that I hate you. I don't want to hate you because you were like a sister to me."

" I didn't mean to hurt you Leah." I told her. " I never would of thought I would fallen for Sam. I am sorry. I wish I could take it all back."

" The thing is why did you do it? If you know how it could hurt me than why did you do it?"

" I cant explain it. I just can't, it's impossible to explain, or for you to understand."  
She frowned. " What the hell does that mean?" she demanded clenching her fist's.

Sam than came to my rescue. " It mean's it's complicated. It's not something you would understand, or anyone else."

" Are you insulting my intelligence, Sam!" her voice got louder with each word.

" That's not it at all." Sam said quietly. " That's not what I mean, you know that."

" Than what are you trying to say than?" she said confused.

" Leah, it's late you should go home and rest." Sam said gently.

" No, not till I get some sort of explanation." she said stubbornly.

" Leah, don't be so stubborn." Sam said.

" I'm not trying to be." she retorted. " Your making this so much more difficult than it really has to be. How hard is it to give me a explanation?"

" You have no idea." I said under my breath.

Unfortunately, Leah heard me. " What's that suppose to mean?" she demanded again.

" Nothing." I said.

" No, not nothing." she said glaring at me.

" Leah." Sam said coming to my rescue again. " Emily, doesn't have to explain everything to you. Can you please just go home. We can talk another night alone."

" I'm not going anywhere." she insisted. " I haven't done anything wrong. I deserve an explanation. I wouldn't be here if you were there when I called you instead you were out. And it was eleven thirty when I called. Where were you?"

" None of your business. It doesn't matter where I am, or who I am with because it's no longer your business. I'm not your boyfriend anymore." he said harshly without thinking.

Her face fell. Than he realized what he just said out loud to her. He immediately regretted it. " I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that."

" Sam." she whispered tears rolling down her cheeks. " Was it me? Did I do something wrong?"

" No, it's not you, it's me." he said quietly. " You did nothing wrong. It has nothing to do with you."

Oh how, true his words were.

" Stop saying that. I told you I hate it when people say that! Whenever people say that, it always mean the opposite."

" I mean it. It's me not you." he insisted. Leah clenched her fists even harder, till her knuckles went white.

" Ahh!" she screamed. " This is not getting anywhere."

" Leah I.." I begin but couldn't finish because she cut me off.

" Don't you dare try to apologize to me again. I'm tired of apologizes. I know your sorry. Trust me I know. But what good does it do to apologize a million times. You still hurt me." she said trying to calm down.

" I know. But I'm still sorry." I said.

Just than there was another knock on the door. Who could it be? Sam walked to the front door and opened it.

" Seth?" Sam said surprised.

" Yea, I came here to get Leah." he said.

" How did you know I got out of the house?" she said surprised.

" Oh, come one I heard you. You weren't as quiet as you thought you were." he said. " Come one let's go home."

" No." she said. " Not until Sam answer this question." she said crossing her arms over chest.

" Leah, I already told you that I.." he started. She cut him off.

" Yea, yea I know. This is a different one. Do you still love me, deep down. Do you still care about me?"

Everyone is looking at Sam. I held my breath for his answer. I wondered if he still loves her.

" Of course I love you. I always will. Just not the way I used to. When I met Emily, everything changed. I will always care about you. Always."

Leah looked into Sam's eyes and said " I love you Sam. I always will. Please don't go." she begged. Her tears were coming down out of control now.

Seth put his arm's around her shoulder's. " Come on let's go home." Than he turned around to face us. " I came here because I was worried that Leah might have beat the shit out of you. Not because you don't deserve it. But because I don't want my mom pissed of at us." Than he looked at Sam. " And you, if you hurt my sister again I will personally beat your ass myself."

The front door was slammed shut. I sighed of relive. " I'm so exhausted." I said walking towards the couch.

" Yeah me too." Sam said. " Let's go to bed."


	4. realize

**LEah's POV: **

" Of course I love you. I always will. Just not the way I used to. When I met Emily, everything changed. I will always care about you. Always." played in my mind over and over again all day.

" Leah?" my best friend Carla said waving her hand in my face, when I zoned out again.

" Sorry." I apologized.

" Leah, I am so worried about you. You been zoning out on me all day. You barely eat all day, your eyes are red from crying all day. Leah, you cant let a guy break you down like this. What happen with Sam, sucks, but you shouldn't let him effect you like this."

" I know, but I feel so broken. I feel like some one dropped me and I broke to a thousand pieces. I just feel so incomplete."

" I know. I am here for you, girl. I am not going anywhere." she said giving me a hug. " And girl you have to go out and have some fun. You cant sit here and cry your eyes out and be miserable for the rest of your life. You have two months before you leave for college. And I am going to make sure you enjoy the rest of summer. I am not letting Sam or Emily ruin that for you."

" I don't want to go out." I said stubbornly.

" Well that's too bad, because we are." Carla said. " I know how much you love to sing and dance. So we are going to a karaoke bar, and have fun like the old times."

" Carla.." I protested.

" We are going and that's final." she cut in not letting me finish my sentence.

" Yes, Madam." I said sarcastically.

**Sam's POV**

I cant believe, Jared and Paul dragged me to a karaoke bar. I told them specifically I didn't want to go. I finally relented when they just wont shut up about it. The karaoke bar is one of me and Leah's favorite hangouts. As I step inside I heard the manger announcing

" Good evening everyone. Now singing Realize by Colbie Caillat is Leah Clearwater." I glared at both Paul and Jared.

" Sorry, I didn't think she would be here tonight." Jared said.

Than Leah went on stage wearing a red tank top that I always love on her and dark skinny jeans. She walked up to the microphone and started singing. When she looked out to the crowd. When her eyes landed on the back of the crowd, her eyes went wide in surprise when she spotted me.

**Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is, Crashing down on in.  
Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, Didn't I tell you.**

But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you  
If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And will never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other now.

Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by.. Didn't I tell you

But I can't spell it out for you,  
No its never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you.  
If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
Then we'd never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other now.

It's not always the same  
No it's never the same  
If you don't feel it too.  
If you meet me half way  
If you could meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you.

If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
Then we'd never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
Just realize what I just realized

OoOoOOo  
Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now

The whole time while she was singing the song, Leah was looking right at me never breaking contact. I however was having a hard time not to break down crying here in the bar. When the song was over, the whole crowd gave a huge round of applause.

I nudged Jared " Come one let's go and get some drinks."

**Leah's POV:**

When I got off the stage, Carla got up from where she was sitting and gave me a hug. "That was awesome Leah!"

" Thanks." I told her returning her hug. " Sam is here." I told her.

" Really?"

" Yeah, I saw him when I was on stage singing. He was in the back. Now he went to the bar for drinks. I am go talk to him. I'll be right back."

" You sure about this?" she asked me.

" Yea, I am going to be okay." I reassured her.

I walked over to the bar and saw that Sam wasn't alone he was with Jared and Paul. I walked up to where the guys were sitting. They greeted me.

" Wow, Paul, Jared, you gotten bigger since the last time I seen you."

" Growth spurt." Jared said looking down at his drink.

So to break the tension, Paul said " Nice performance. You were great."

" Thanks." I told him. " Sam, I need to talk to you."

" Right now?" he asked.

" Yeah." I said. " Look, about last night I.." I started but didn't got the chance to continue because Sam is interrupted me.

" Look, this is the best time or the place to talk." Sam said talking another drink.

" When is the best time to talk? Your avoiding me, avoiding the topic of our breakup. What the hell are you hiding from me?" I demanded. " I hate liars, Sam. And you know what they say, the truth always comes out."

He looked down and took another drink. That's it! " Will you stop drinking for one second and look at me!" He sighed and glanced up at me. " I am tired of being kept in the dark. I am tired of you and Emily lying to me. I am tired of you hurting me. I am tired of lies, and secrets. I tired giving you a chance to explain things to me. But than I realize now, your never going to. Your being a coward. Your being someone I don't know. Your not the Sam I fell in love with. What happen to that guy? The guy I loved so much. Because that guy would never walk out on me, or give me empty promises. "

I left and head back to Carla. When she saw me coming towards her crying she pulled me into a hug again. " What happened? What did Sam say?" she said concerned.

" He didn't say much. I told him that he was coward. I told him that he was just different from the guy I fell in love with."

" Oh honey." She said brushing my hair with her fingers. " It's going to be okay. One day your going to find your prince, I promise."

**Read and Review. Tell me what you think. Hate it or love it.** **The next chapter is going to be about, Jacob Black as a new boy in town.**


	5. closer to the truth that I realize

**Jacob's POV**

I already miss Chicago already. I missed the tall buildings, my girlfriend Reni, my friend's, my cousins, the house, going on the park to skateboard with my girlfriend. I cant believe Dad's moving us to La Push where my dad was born and raised till he moved to Chicago for college.

No one in the car talked. Rebecca, is on her side kick texting Zach, her boyfriend. Rachel is reading a book, and me, I am listening to my Ipod looking out the window.

Dad finally broke the silence and said. " Come one, give it a chance." he said. " It's a great place. You'll see.''

Rebecca snorted. " Yea, right. I cant wait till I am legal in about nine months. Than I'll head back to Chicago. Back to the life I know. Back to my boyfriend, who loves me, back to my friend's I know."

" I cant wait too." I muttered. " I cant wait two years, your taking me Rebecca."

" Me too. Three years would be unbearable." Rachel said looking up from the book she was reading.

" In your dreams. I am not taking you two with me." Rebecca retorted.

" Oh, come on." I whined. " You cant let me suffer out in La Push for two years."

" Yeah." Rachel said.

" Oh, please. I'm going back to be with Zach and go to school there. No way am I taking two little kids with me."

" Hey, who are you calling a little kid." I shot back. " I wont be in your way. I'm going to be with Reni the majority of my time. Heck I am even going to live with her or something. We will find a way."

" Yea, and I will be with my Brian. We could live together, his parents love me."

" Kids, kids, stop talking about leaving. You haven't even seen the place. You will love it. And plus you will meet new people, heck maybe you can even find love there."

" I don't want to meet new people or new girls dad. I want my old friend's and my girlfriend. I only want her. I love her. I know you don't like me dating her, but get over it, dad we are in love." I said stubbornly.

" You really think she would wait that long for you? A girl like her? She would only hurt you. Or would you even wait that long for her? What if you met someone there. Or what if she met some one else." Dad said.

" Oh please dad. I'm not going to meet someone else. She's not going to meet someone new. She has my heart and I have hers. I love her, dad. You will see."

" And all three of you think your in love?" he asked us turning around to look at us for a second when he stopped for a red light.

" I know I am." Rebecca said. " Zach and I been together for a year and a half. Nine months apart wont change our love. I met the one for me and it's Zach, dad."

" You just think your in love." he said turning his attention on the road again. " Your all too young to understand love."

" How are we young dad? We feel it in our hearts." Rachel said. " I feel it in my soul, my heart. Plus dad you like Brian. Why do you doubt that I love him or that he loves me?"

" It's not that I don't like, Brian or Zach. They are fine guys. Great guys, but I am scared that they might hurt you. Break your heart. You guys have a whole life time to discover love. And son, I never liked Reni. I am scared for that one day she will break your heart. I am scared for what it might do to you. Son you can do better than her."

"Reni is an amazing girl, dad. She will never hurt me or would I hurt her. She loves me, I know she does. She gave me her heart, and trust me with it. She trust that I will take care of it, and I will. I gave her mine's and trusting her to do the same. And I trust her." I said.

He didn't say anything, he kept his eyes on the road. I turned the volume of my music higher so I absolutely cant hear anything at all. Rachel turned her attention to her book, and Rebecca continued with her texting.

**Leah's POV: **

As I am walking around town clearing my head, I saw Quil, Embry, Paul and Jared sitting on the tables outside the coffee tables talking. I walked over to the coffee shop and sat a few tables from them and took a menu lying on the table and cover my face with it.

" I cant believe Sam is making us go on a run again." Quil complained. "It's the third time this week! I miss my imprint I barely get to spend time with her this week from being tired all the time."

" But Sam has his reasons. Plus Sam is dealing with a lot of stuff lately." Embry said. " Plus, if it get rid of those bloodsuckers from harming human life than I am all for it."

Imprint? Blood suckers? I thought puzzled. What does that mean? What is a imprint? Does that has something to do with me and Sam's break up?

" Poor, Leah." Quil said, not knowing he answered my question. " If it wasn't for the fact that Sam imprinted on Emily, he and Leah would of have a life together, a future. But it is what it is. I guess you cant escape fate."

Sam imprinted on Emily? What the hell does that even mean? Is that code word for sex? Emily had Sex with Sam? Than a mental image came to my head. I shuddered, and push that thought away. I hated doing this, eavesdropping. But I have no choice, this the closet to the truth I can get.

" Sometimes." Embry said wistfully. " I wish that I am a hundred percent human, not half of an human. Sometimes I wish the world is just normal, no mythical creatures like us, or others just like the Cullens."

" Yea, same here." Jared said. " But I think being a shape shifter has it's plus. Being able to phase when you just cant deal with your human emotions and let loose and be a free spirit. But some days like you said, I just wish there is a world with no magic. Some days I just feel so tired of being a freak. Some days I wish I can just walk away from it all and never be able phase ever again."

Finally Paul spoke up. " You better hope Sam will never hear you thinking like this."

" Yea, I know." Jared rolled his eyes. " I know how Sam honors his role as a Alpha, and he's an excellent one. But you know if he could he would give all this up just for a normal life just like anyone else, he would do it in an heartbeat. "

Half human? I thought rubbing my head with my right hand, while still holding my menu with my left hand.

" Come on guy's let's go." Jared said. " I need to sleep before patrolling tonight. I barely gotten any sleep." he said yawning.

The guy's got up and walked away. When they were a safe distance away I put my menu down. Crap. I got a headache now. What is all that stuff about imprints, and talks about being half human?

" Sam, what are you hiding from me?" I whispered out loud. I got up from the chair and started my walk back home. As I came through the front door I saw Emily and my brother sitting on the couch talking. They both looked up when they see me.

" Leah, your back so soon." Seth said.

" Yeah." I said. All my anger is came rushing through my body. All of a sudden I felt like I want to explode. " I needed to come home and rest and get my head together, but I could see that's not happening."

Emily looked down on the floor.

" Yea, Leah that's real nice." Seth said.

" Why are you so nice to her, after what she did to me?" I accused him. " Seth, do you know what I heard today, Sam imprinted on Emily."

Emily practically choked on the water she just took a sip of. Seth looked at her concerned. " You okay." Emily just nodded weakly.

Seth turned his attention back to me. " What does that mean?" he said confused.

" That's what I want to know. I know she know what that means because it has to do with my breakup with Sam." I said pointing at Emily.

" Why don't you explain it to us. What does imprint mean?" Seth said turning to face Emily.

" Is that like a code word for sex or something?" I asked.

" No, of course not." Emily said turning red.

" Than what does it mean?" Seth asked. " You say your sorry, you came here trying to prove to me how sorry you are. Now this your chance to do right."

" It's not my place to tell." Emily stammered. " How did you hear all of this?"

" That's irrelevant." I told her impatiently. " It doesn't matter where I hear it from. All that matters is that you are telling me what that means. What does it mean, when Sam imprinted on you?"

" I cant." she said. " I'm sorry. I cant say it. I cant tell you. It's not my place to tell. You should not have found out about this." She stammered.

" Emily, please " Seth pleaded. " Emily, tell us. You say your sorry, prove it to us."

" I just cant." she whispered. " You both don't understand."

Oh that's it I had enough. I clenched my fists and raised them up. " Look your either going to tell me or I am going to beat the living crap out of you, something I been meaning to do for three days." I threatened. " I am tired of hearing excuses for why you cant explain things to me. I am tired of hearing you both tell me I cant understand. I have enough bull shit. I want the truth. So you either going to tell me, or I will beat it out of you."

" I am sorry, I wont do that." She whispered. " I promised him."

" Oh please. " I said. " What do you know about promises. What do you know about loyalty, or trust. I trusted you, and look where it got me!" I raised my fist up again, ready to strike her down. But Seth held me back. " No, Leah. Don't, she's not worth it. She's not worth the trouble we will get into. No matter how many times you hit her, you will never get Sam back. Its not worth it."

" Let me go Seth!" I yelled. " I don't care how much trouble I get into! How can you let her just stand there? Do you know how much she has hurt me? Do you know there is a lot of things she been keeping from us? So why don't you explain what phasing is? Or what it means not to be a fully human being? Why don't you explain that?" I lunched forward about to strike her again trying to pry my way out of Seth's arm.

But Seth just held on tighter. " Leah, please calm down." he begged. " It's not worth it."

I still struggles to get free of his strong arms holding me from attacking her. " It's not fair, that Sam met her for a month and he trust her with a big secret and he known me for a long time and he cant even come to me. It's not right that you come visit for one summer and he claims he loves you. So, I heard that imprinting have something to do with it, and I have a right to know. You say I woulden't understand. Your right I cant right now, becasue you never given me the chance to understand. So cut the crap Emily. Cause I am really tired of it."

" How... How.. Did you know all of this?" Emily asked loss for words.  
" Like I said, doesn't matter where I heard it from, or got it from." I snapped. " You got a lot of explaining girl!"

" Make it easy on yourself Emily, and start talking." Seth advised her.

" I cant." she said. " It's not my place to tell. I am sorry. I really am."

" Than go." Seth said. " Go, than before I cant hold Leah off. You deserve to be hit, slapped. But I cant let it happen because no matter what you did, or what secrets your hiding from us, we will deep down inside, still love you. You are still family. Plus if we hit you, we will have hell from mom."

After she left, he let me go. " Why you let her go?" I said breaking down into tears Ihave held inside. " What do you think it all means. They said bloodsucker, phasing, imprinting, and saying they are not fully human."

" Maybe, they are some sort half creature?" he suggested.

" Like a warewolf?" I said scoffing at how incredibly riddicoulous it is. " There's no such thing. It's an myth."

" I know. I know." he said. " I dont see you having any other better ideas." he retorted.

" Yeah whatever, I will figure this out." I said. " Secrects don't stay hidden forever."

A/n: Leah keeps true to her word. She tries to figure out what she overheard. Jaccob finally arrives. And Sam is doing whatever he can to keep it all a secrect- On the next chapter.

Review please.


	6. meeting the cullens

**Sam's POV **

" How did she find out?" I asked amazed. " Where in the world did she heard it from?"

" I don't know." Emily said. " You think maybe she asked one of the guys?"

" If she did, they wouldn't tell her that. They wouldn't dare." I told her.

" Maybe." she said. " But what are you going to do. Knowing Leah, she wont give up till she find her answer. She's very stubborn."

" She is very stubborn." I agreed. "We will need to keep an eye on them."

" How? By following her around?" She asked.

" Maybe." I said. " I don't know, we need a way to keep her from knowing our secret."

**Alice's ( POV) **

**A/N She has an vision. **

_**The door bell rang. " I'll get it." I told Jasper. Getting up from the couch. **_

_**I opened the door, to a strange girl I have never seen before. " Hi." I greeted her. **_

" _**Hi." she said back. " Is this the Cullen's?" she asked uncertain. **_

" _**Yes." I said**_

" _**My name is Leah Clearwater." she said extending an hand out. I shook her hand. She put her hand back in surprise. **_

" _**Sorry." I said. **_

" _**It's okay." she said still a bit shocked. " You probably wondering why I am here. I'm from La Push, and I came here today to ask you few questions." **_

" _Alice?" Jasper asked worried. " Honey, are you okay? What did you see?" _

" _I am okay." I assured him. I just had an weird vision." I told him. _

_Just than the door bell ring. " That's my vision and it's about to come true." I told him. _

**Leah POV: **

When I walked up the Cullen's drive way all I can is look at the house in awe. It looks amazing. Wow. I thought. They must be loaded. I stand facing the front door, nervous. Leah. I told myself. You can do this. It's now or never. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and press the doorbell.

Couple seconds later a pixie girl with short spiky hair answered the door. My eyes widened a little in surprise. She was so pale. It look like she hasn't been out in the sun in years. Plus she was so gorgeous, I felt so plain in comparison.

" Hi." I said nervously. There was something about her that makes me feel so nervous. " Is this the Cullen's?" I asked her. Maybe I had gotten the wrong address.

" Yes, its is." She said.

Oh great, I am in the right place. " My name is Leah Clearwater." I introduced myself and extended my hand out. She hesitated for a second and shook my hand. I pulled my hand back shocked. It was ice cold! Is that even possible for an human being to have a hand that cold? I thought in amazement.

" Sorry." she said.

" It's okay." I said still a bit shocked. " Your probably wondering why I am here. I am from La Push and I came here to ask you a few questions."

The girl looked a bit surprised. " Oh." she said. " What for?"

I am about to explain when I noticed her family, coming towards the door. All I could do is stare. They are all so pale, so gorgeous. They all look like supermodels.

A young woman in her twenties stood next to the pixie hair girl. " Alice, why don't you invite her in?" Than she turns towards and me and smiled. " Hi, my name is Esme, these are my kids, that's Alice." she said pointing to the girl who answered the door. " And that is Edward, Emmet and Jasper and this is Rosalie."

" Hi." I managed to say without stuttering. This family is just so breath taking. How can she has four teenagers. She is in her twenties! I thought amazed.

" We are adopted by our parents. Our father Carlisle is a the hospital, he's the doctor." a boy with bronze hair said. It was like he read my mind. What was his name again. Edward or something.

" Oh." I said. " Well I came here to ask a few questions." I said trying not to get distracted by the beautiful house or the beautiful people living there.

" Come sit down." Esme said. " Would you like something to drink?" she asked.

" A diet coke." I said. I need to loose some weight, I decided. I needed to loose some of the body fat.

How do I ask them? I racked my brain for the best way to ask them. Couple seconds later Esme hands me a diet coke and a plate of chocolate chip cookies. I immediately like Esme. I could tell she is a great mother.

I see Edward smile at the corner of my eye. I swear it was like he read my mind or something. But I pushed that thought aside. All the Cullen's were looking at me expecting me to say something. I started to sweat a bit. I wish I took Seth with me. At least he would know how to break the silence.

Okay here goes nothing. " I have a bit of a weird question to ask. You see lately I overheard someone talking and they mentioned your name." I said cringing when I realize what I just said. Great, now their going to think I am crazy.

" Oh." Esme said. " What did they say?"

" I hope you don't take this the wrong way." I said. " Let me explain. My boyfriend recently broke up with me. He never gave me an explanation. Until yesterday I overheard his friend's talking. They mentioned a lot of stuff, like imprinting, phasing, and the magic in this world or something. So I looked you up hoping I can ask you and help me understand." I said my palms sweating.

" What makes you think, we know the answers?" said the blonde rudely.

" Rosalie." Esme scold. " Be nice!"

" Fine." she said crossing her arms. " But I am not going to like it." she said glaring at me.

I hate this girl. What have I done to her. I want to go reach out and put my hands around her neck and choke her. But I couldn't do that. Not when Esme's here. Not when she has been nothing but nice to me all along. I clenched my fist's keeping them on my side. Plus there's something about the Cullen's which scares me. There's just something about this feeling that makes me feel so uneasy. There's something about them that makes me fearful of them, like my human survival instincts are telling me to stay away. I tired to shake that feeling off.

"I don't know if you do have the answers, I just thought I could give it a shot." I said as calmly as I could possibly muster. " So do you know any one in La Push?"

" We know a few." Esme said. " But we are not exactly in good terms with them.

" Do you know who Sam Uley is?" I asked. Finally, I will be getting answers.

" Yes." Edward said. " But we are not exactly close friends." he said his jaw hardening.

" Oh." I said. Sam never told me that he knew the Cullen's. Or did he tell me the problems he has with them. Did he tell Emily? I thought bitterly.

" How do you know my boyfriend?" I asked. I pray they don't tell me it's complicated and that I wouldn't understand. Frankly I am tired of that bullshit my ex and my cousin keep feeding me.

" It's a long story." Edward said carefully. " It's something that I don't want to go into. I'm sorry."

Suddenly I feel bad, knowing I am asking a touchy subject for the Cullen's. As much as I want to know, as much as I want information I don't want to pry too much. I just have to get my information from some where else.

I got up from the couch and said " Esme thank you for the drinks and cookies." I told her. " It was nice meeting you all." I told them. " But I have to go."

They walk me to the door. " Leah, it is a pleasure meeting you. I am sorry about Sam. It is his lost. You will find love again, you will find your soul mate."

" I already did." I told her. " At least I thought I did."

**Jacob POV: **

" We're here." Dad announced cheerfully, as we approached the sign that says WELCOME TO LA PUSH!

" Don't care." said Rebecca, not even looking up from the fashion magazine she is reading.

" Joy." I said sarcastically I returned back to the car magazine I was reading.

" Oh, come on kids." Dad complained. "Just give it a chance."

" Oh give up." Rachel mumbled under her breath only we can hear.

" Seriously." I said rolling my eyes.

" Come on, look around you. Look how beautiful it is. You cant get this in Chicago." Dad said trying again.

I hate to admit it but it is beautiful. It is so green and nice. But, it's not Chicago. It's not home.

" Yea, it's nice." I said in a flat voice. " Not as beautiful as Chicago."

" Yea." Rachel said. " I miss the city. It's so green here."

" Is that a bad thing or good thing?" Dad ask.

" Both." she said.

We were all silent for a moment. Till I finally I said " Dad, why don't you just drop the act. Stop pretending we are all going to be one big happy family here."

No one said anything. " Son." he begin.

I interrupted him. " Don't." I said." Whatever it is you are going to say. I don't want to hear it. Just like I don't want to hear how we will like it here."

" Jake." Rachel whispered. " Don't say anything else. The tension's already thick enough."

The next ten minutes went by silent again. When we reached the house, I got out of the car to stretched my legs. It felt so good to be out the car after a super, super long ride.

**Read and review. Hopefully i would have another one updated soon.** :)


	7. suspicions

**Seth's POV: **

" Seth, wake up." some one said shaking me.

" ummm." I mumbled. " Go away. It's too early."

" I need your help."

I opened my eyes, and looked at Leah. " What?" I said annoyed.

" I think I'm being watched." she said.

" Yea, sure." I said still half asleep. " Go back to bed Leah." I whined.

" Seth I'm serious. I feel like I am being watched and followed." She insisted.

" Nonsense." I told her. " Your being paranoid."

" I am not." She said. " I'm being serious." she insisted.

" Why do you think that." I said closing my eyes about to go back to sleep.

" I went out for a jog at seven, I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. I needed to release my stress anyways, and it's a healthier way to do so. And I swear I feel like someone is watching me, following me. I just had that gut instinct." She said.

" I'm sure it's a coincidence." I said waving off her concern.

" What if it is Sam?" She said. Now I was fully awake.

" Leah, I am sure he wouldn't stoop that low." I assured her.

" Not if he has something to hide." She said. "I don't even know him anymore. He changed so much." she said bitterly.

" Leah, Sam wouldn't do that. He may be bastard for hurting you. I don't think he would sink that low to having you followed or spied on."

" I hope your right." She said. " Hey, have you heard. There's a new family in town." she asked trying to change the subject.

" Yeah, mom was telling me about it last night." I told her.

" I wonder who they are." she said.

"They are the Blacks. The father, Billy is a single father raising three kids. He has a son and two daughters. The oldest one is 17 and 16 and the youngest is 15."

" Small towns, there's just no secrets, everybody just knows everybody's business."

**Leah's POV: **

Beep, Beep my I phone went. I got a text from Carla: **Leah, wanna hang out today? Been few days since we actually hung out and I miss u and I worry about u. **

I texted her back: _Sorry, I been busy. I need to talk to you so bad. Meet me by Andy's Brewery in 15 minutes. I need your help with something. _

**Okay c u there. Remember, I am your girl for life. I am here for you. **

**Embry's POV: **

I cant believe that Sam is making me spy on his ex. I sat there at the corner of the coffee shop. I could see her just fine, but I am out of her sight from where's she sitting. This is just wrong. I hate doing this. If Sam really wanted to keep an eye on her, he should do it. But I cant refuse an order from the Alpha. I cant disobey his orders.

I watched as Leah is drinking from her coffee mug and talking to Carla. One advantage to being an ware wolf is good hearing. " I swear I am being followed. I think it is Sam."

" I don't think he would stoop that low." Carla said. " You sure about that?"

" Carla, I have this gut feeling that I am being followed. I know it in my heart I am being watched. It was creepy. I feel it right now too." She said looking out the window hoping to catch the culprit.

" Okay, but why would he have you followed. What aren't you telling me?"

" Okay, you might think this is crazy. I overheard the guy's conversation when they were sitting in the coffee shop on Main Street. They said the reason for our breakup is Sam imprinting on Leah. But I don't know what it means. Plus they said a whole bunch of stuff about them not being completely humans, and phasing and blood suckers."

" That's crazy." Carla said. " None of that makes any sense."

Oh my god, that's where Leah heard it from. It was us. Stupid. Sam will be pissed when he finds out. We just blew our whole entire secret away. We should have been more careful. Good thing she did not understand any of it. But knowing Leah she will find a way.

She continued on. "It is crazy. It sounds like some plot out of some horror film. I went to the Cullen's yesterday to ask them."

Carla looked surprised." Cullen's? They sound familiar. Isn't that the doctor from Forks?"

Leah nodded. " Yea. But the doctor wasn't there. I met the family they are so beautiful. They are graceful, they are like Greek gods or something. Plus I cant get over how pale they are. And when I shook this one girl's hand they were ice cold!" She told Carla.

" Wow." Carla said.

She went to the Cullen's? I thought. Does she have any idea how dangerous that can be. I know they are "vegetarians" and all but what if they cant resist temptation.

" Anyways." Leah said continuing her story. " They know Sam. They said they are not exactly in good terms. I don't know what that exactly means, or what happened. But I could feel it is a touchy subject for them. I felt bad for prying on strangers I don't even know. Plus, there's this girl I absolutely hate. She's a total bitch, totally self absorb, I could tell. Her name's Rosalie."

Oh yea she is not exactly my favorite either. I thought. What would Sam do, when he finds out. Would we have to keep an eye out on Leah at all times?

**Jacob POV: **

I hate La Push. I hate this house. I couldn't sleep all night in this strange house. Even the bed I been sleeping with for years feels uncomfortable some how. I missed my girlfriend. I miss my best friend, Blake. Gosh where is the most important people in your life when you really needed them. I am tired of unpacking, box after box. I am tired of my dad's cheerfulness. I am tired of Rebecca complaining out loud. I am even tired of Rachel even though she didn't say or do anything. I need to get out of here. I need a walk. I already spent all morning unpacking, my hands are tired like hell. " I am going out for a walk." I told dad.

"Sure, son. You sure your going to be okay by yourself?"

" Yeah, I'll be fine." I said walking out the door.

I am walking around, taking in my surroundings. I have to admit it is beautiful, it is a small town. People stopped and greeted me asking about how I like it here. This take some getting used to. Gosh, everyone in a small town know everyone's business. There's like no privacy here. I thought grimly. I am so distracted by my own thought's I didn't pay attention and bumped into someone causing her to spill her coffee.

" I'm sorry." I said to the girl I bumped into. Are you okay. I am sorry I spilled coffee all over you." I said. She looked at me sourly.

" You should watch where you are going, freak!" she said angrily. " Your lucky that the coffee is not boiling hot. Otherwise I might have to sue you."

" Sorry, sorry." I said. Damn, this girl is feisty. " I'm sorry. Do you have a napkin?" I asked the girl with her. She handed it to me. She is watching this whole entire exchange trying hard not to laugh.

I took the napkin and started to wipe the coffee from her hair, and neck and shoulders. As my skin come to contact with hers I felt a jolt of electricity passed through my veins. I felt as my whole entire skin have come alive. I tired to shake that feeling. I wiped her face. I got a good look at her. She is beautiful, with dark skin and dark hair and dark eyes. All of the sudden I got this urge to stroke her cheeks, to touch her smooth looking cheeks. What the hell is wrong with me?

She look a bit shaken. God, she must think I am a freak. " Thank you." She said softly.

" I'm sorry." I told her again.

She nodded. I started to walk away, trying to shake that feeling away.

**Leah's POV: **

What was that? I thought. When that guy touched me, I felt a jolt of electricity going through my body, making my body come alive, when his skin touched mines.

" You should of seen your face." Carla said. I glared at her. " Hey, it was funny."

" It's great to see how I could have been burned, be humorous to you." I said dryly.

" It's not just that. It was seeing him apologizing and looking panic. And than when he touched you, you should of seen your face."

" Whatever, Carla let's go." I said trying to forget about what happened. No luck, I thought about him all day. I wondered who he is. And wonder if I ever see him again. Stop it. I said yelling at myself. What is the matter with me? How can I be thinking about guys again? I am still not over Sam. After what happened with Sam I don't think I would ever fall in love again. I am not giving another guy an opportunity to hurt me like Sam has. I don't ever want to fall in love again. In my heart I will always want Sam. I will always love him no matter how much he hurt me.

**Embry's POV: **

**A/N: At midnight, they are in their wolf forms. **

_**Sam growled. **You idiots. You just told her our whole secret without her knowing. I cant believe you guy's would be so careless. _

_**I looked down on the grass. I bowed my head in shame. We should have been careful and made sure no one was listening. **I am sorry. We should have been more careful. **I told him. **And that's not all. **I told him. **She went to the Cullen's. _

_She what? **Sam growled. **Do you know how dangerous that could have been? Her life could have been endangered. No matter how civilized they are for an vampire, there are still temptations. _

_**Again I looked down in the grass again. I never felt so low in my life. I hate disappointing Sam. I spoke again, **Sam we cant follow her the whole summer. I cant do that. She suspect that she is being followed. She suspects you._

_**Sam looked at all of us. **I don't want to do this. I hate having her followed. I hate having her watched. She knows our secret, without even knowing it herself. I have to protect us. I have to protect my family. She has found out what she shouldn't have known. To protect my brothers, she cant ever discover who we really are. _

_**A/N: Thankyou for those who took the time to write feed back I really appreciate this. Read and Review :) And a update will happen soon hopefully.** _


	8. Lunch

**Jacob's POV: **

All I want to do today is to sleep in and kick back and try to enjoy my Sunday but that is impossible. Am I destined to be miserable with the rest of my life? Is that my father's goal to take everything that means so much to me. It's been five days since we left- two days on the road and three days actually here in this boring town. The only time I get to talk to Reni is through Aim and text messaging and only talked to her once on the phone.

Dad says the Clearwater's that lives a block from us invited us to lunch. I groaned, they are probably nosy boring old people, who are just looking for good gossip. I groaned as I buttoned my shirt and zipped up my jeans. Downstairs the mood was sour.

" Dad." Rebecca whined. " Why do we have to go. Cant I just stay home? You just ruin a good phone conversation with Zach."

" Becca." my father warned. " We been over this. We are going and that is final."

" So not fair." Becca complained. " Your ruining my life!" she said dramatically. I rolled my eyes. I heard this speech from my sister a million times.

" Becca." my father warned again.

" Can't I just stay here?" Rachel said. " Why do we have to go have lunch with them? Dad you could just go, we could stay here." she begged.

" Yea, dad." I said piping in.

" No way, you three are all going to the Clearwater's for lunch and that is final." he said firmly. No one argued with him. The tension downstairs is already tensed enough. No one said anything as my dad went to the kitchen and grabbed the house keys.

" Great." Rebecca whispered. " Just great."

" Shut up Becca." Rachel said. " Dad is coming."

**Leah's POV: **

" Emily's coming?" I said shocked by what my mom just said. It was one thing to have the Black's over for lunch but another to have Emily there as well.

" Leah." Mom said. " As much as I hate what she did to you, she is still family. I still love her, and care for her. As much as she hurt you Leah, I still promised my sister I will take care of Emily. And I want her here. So please Leah, don't be difficult."

" Yea, right." I scoffed. " After what she did to me? I gave her chances to explain herself. But no, she wont. Having her here is a mistake. Un- invite her, mom!"

" I will do no such thing." Mom said sternly.

" But mom!" I exclaimed.

" Leah, I don't want to hear it." mom said firmly.

" Fine." I said sulking like a teenager. " But I wont like it."

" Leah, don't be difficult. Please." mom begged.

" I'll try." I told her. " But no promises." I warned her.

**Emily's POV**:

" Okay Aunt Sue." I told my aunt dread coming to the pit of my stomach. " I'll be there in half and hour." I promised her. " Aunt Sue?" I asked before she hanged up." How is Leah taking the news?" I asked her. Sam looked up from his magazine when I mentioned her name.

" I haven't told her yet." Aunt Sue said. " But I am going too." she said nervously. " But I do want you here."

" Okay, I'll be there." I said nervously. I hanged up the phone after we exchanged goodbyes.

" What was that about?" Sam asked curious.

" That." I said " Is my aunt inviting me to lunch with them and the Black's, the newcomers to town."

" Hmm." he said frowning a bit as he continued reading his magazine.

" What's wrong?" I asked walking towards him.

He shook his head. "It's nothing." he lied.

" Okay." I said not believing him. " Oh my god, Sam it's going to be so awkward, What if me and Leah have another fight! God, it's so stressful!"I moaned slouching down on the couch next to him.

Sam put down his car magazine and start massaging my shoulders. " Babe, it's all right. You'll make it through. I'm here for you."

I certainly hope so.

**Leah's POV:**

The door bell ranged and I told them I'll get it. I opened the door and was shocked to see who was standing there. It was the guy from yesterday. He was the new guy. Oh my god.

We stood there looking at each other for a while both in shock.

" Hi." I finally managed to say. " I'm Leah, you must be the Black's come on in."

" Hi." The boy managed to say as well. " I'm Jacob." he extended his hand out. I shook it. Again electricity flowed through my veins electrifying my whole body from his very touch.

I tried to shake those intense feelings away. Why is it whenever I am near this boy, weird things happens to me. What is the matter with me?

As I lead the Black's to the dining room, my mom popped out from the kitchen. " Hi." she said. " I''m glad your here. Come on have a seat. Lunch is just about ready to be served. Now we just have to wait for one more guest."

" Thank's Sue for inviting us over for lunch." Mr. Black said.

" No problem. It's my pleasure Billy. It's really great to see you again after all these years."

We stood there shocked we had no idea they knew each other. I sat down at the table. We all sat there awkward not knowing what to say to each other.

" So." said one of Jacob's sister breaking the silence. "We haven't gotten the chance to properly introduce ourselves. My name is Rachel this my sister Rebecca."

" Nice to meet you." I said politely.

Just than the doorbell rang. I sighed knowing it is Emily.

" Oh boy." Seth muttered.

Jacob heard her and looked at him curiosity in his eyes.

" You wouldn't want to know. Trust me. " Seth told him.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the front door and opened it.

" Emily." I said as nicely as I can when we are standing there face to face.

" Leah." she said nervously.

**Seth's POV: **

Oh boy. I thought over and over again. Today should be interesting. Emily just rang the front door and I heard Leah opened it. I strained my ears trying to hear if there is screaming and yelling. So far I heard nothing. So far, so good. What is my mom thinking inviting Emily over?

" So what's with the extra guest?" Rebecca asked curious.

" It's our cousin. And right now Leah and her cousin are not exactly getting along." I told them. " Be prepared for fireworks."

" Oh." she said. " This should be interesting."

**Emily's POV:**

" Emily." Leah said when she opened the door. I noticed the tone of her voice immediately. It was different from her usual tone. I realized she is trying her hardest to try to be civil to me. So I did the same.

" Leah." I said greeting her, a bit nervous. " How are you?"

" Okay." she simply said.

" Leah." I started. " I don't want to have another fight with you." I didn't come here today to pick up another argument. I hate all this fighting. It's so stressful, it's not doing both of us any good. At least for today for the sake of our family and our guests, that we wont fight today. No arguing, not another of round of world war 3. What do you say truce for now?" I asked extending my hand out so we can shake on it.

Leah shook my hand firmly and said." Okay for now." She looked at me in the eyes. "But it's not going to be easy. You need to do your part too."

" Deal." I said.

" Okay, come on let's go to the dining room. They are waiting for us."

There is still on thing I still have to ask her. " Wait." I said.

She turned around a little annoyed. But tried to keep her voice calm. " Yeah?"

" Do you ever think we can ever be okay again? Do you think we can be close like sister's again?"

" I don't know." she said sadly. " A lot of things have change. It will take a lot of work for me to ever trust you again."

**Leah's POV: **

True to my word, I tired my hardest to keep things civil between us. She did the same.

" So." Jacob's father ask me. " Where are you going to college in the fall?"

" In Seattle. It's not too far, and not to close. Far enough to stay on campus and not too far to come home for visits." I told him.

" Are you excited?"

" In a way." I said continue eating the food on my plate.

" Rebecca you should look into colleges around the Washington area. They have many great schools around here." Billy said.

" Dad, I already told you I am going back to Chicago. As soon as I graduate from high school."

" Rebecca." her dad sighed. " There's more to life than that boy."

" Dad, what do you know about love? Mom left you. Your just bitter, get over it. Move on for god's sake. Stop being so bitter." She shot back.

Her father looked like he slapped in the face. She immediately regretted her words.

Before Rebecca could say apologize, Rachel spoke up. " Dad, Becca this is not the time or the place to discuss this. If we must talk about this, let's wait till the privacy of our own house."

" I'm sorry dad. I shouldn't of said that." Becca apologized.

" It's okay." her father said.

To break the tension, that is floating over our heads, Rachel said " Nice necklace Emily. It is beautiful. It is quite unusual. Where did you get that from?"

The necklace Emily is wearing around her neck is a medallion chain and inside is a wolf carved onto it.

" Thanks." she said fingering her medallion. " My boyfriend gave it to me as a present."

I shoved a forkful of food into my mouth to avoid saying something that will break our truce.

" Wow, your so lucky ." Rebecca commented. " That thing looks so expensive. My boyfriend is usually broke, he barely has enough to go on dates."

" He could go get of that couch of his and look for a job." her father said.

Oh boy. Here we go again. I thought shoving another forkful of food into my mouth.

" Dad." Rachel warned.

" Okay, who's ready for dessert?" Mom asked getting up from her sit in an attempt to break the tension looming over us.

**Jacob's POV: **

It's a miracle how we got through the rest of lunch. As soon as lunch Dad offered to help Sue out in the kitchen, even though she insisted that he go sit down in the living room with us. But dad insisted that he help, saying it is the least he can do for inviting us over for lunch.

I sat down across from Leah. When I look into her face I was breathless. She is so beautiful. With dark eyes that whenever I look into them I get lost in it. To her smooth beautiful skin that is dark and creamy. And her lips, those full lips that look oh so kissable. I bit own lips. All of sudden my brain and my thoughts were no longer controlled. My hand's my arms and thoughts had a mind of it's own. It was like I am possessed.

I reach for Leah and my lips crashed into Leah's and kissed her softly. She was shocked but she kissed me back. My heart was pounding, and so was hers. She held me tighter kissing me more urgently. I deepened the kiss. I have to say this is the best kiss of my life. Even better than Reni's kisses. Oh go. Reni. What am I doing kissing another girl?

I quickly pulled away. " I'm sorry." I said. Everyone else in the room was shocked at what just happened.

**Leah's POV: **

Whoa! Am I dreaming? Is that all a dream, a fantasy of some sort? Did that just really happened? Did Jacob just kissed me just a second ago? I pinched my self. Ouch. It wasn't a dream.

**Seths POV: **

OMG! Did Jacob just kissed Leah? I cant believe it. I think I am seeing things. I looked at the others their jaws are hanging down like mines, in disbelieve. What is more shocking is that Leah kissed him back. What in the world has gotten into Jacob. And when he pulled away, she looked disappointed. This lunch has just gotten interesting by the minute.

**

* * *

**

* * *

A/N: Review please. The more the merrier :D update will come soon. Until next time :)


	9. witches, vampires and warewolves

**Leah's POV: **

" Carr." I said as soon as she answered the phone. " I have to tell you something. You wont believe what just happened to me like a hour ago."

" What?" she said. " What's going on? Is it about Sam?"

" No, it's not about Sam at all!" I told her.

" Than what is it? Now I am curious." she said.

" Your not going to believe it. Jacob Black kissed me." I told her.

" Jacob Black as in the new kid in town?" she asked shocked. " Tell me your kidding."

" Yea, as in the new kid in town. And no I am not joking."

" How did the kiss happen?"

" I have no idea. Carla, one moment he was looking at me with this intense look in his face and the next he was kissing me. God, the kiss was amazing." I said closing my eyes remembering.

" Wow." she said.

" Yea." I said. Than I frowned. " But, girl that kiss doesn't mean anything, it is an only an time thing. I saw it all over his face when he pulled away."

"Leah, if you say it's an one time thing, than why do you sound so disappointed? Do you want more?"

" God, Carr, no!" I exclaimed. " Carla, I'm still not over Sam. Plus, this whole mystery thing with Sam. Did I tell you that Emily got invited over for lunch?"

" Um no! And how did it go, did you guys fight?" she asked. " Who got hurt? You or her?"

" Surprisingly no one. There was no physical fight or arguments. We made a truce at least for one day." I told her.

" Wow." she said amazed. " I'm really surprised at you Leah."

" Yea." I said. " And guess what Emily have on her neck? She had on a medallion necklace of a wolf carved to it. It is beautiful and bizarre at the same time." I told her remembering. " Sam gave to her." I said bitterly. " I just don't get how he could just fall in love with her so quickly. I swear it's like some sort of spell or something put on him. Maybe she's a witch."

" Ha, ha funny." Carla said. " Wait." she said a thought coming to her mind.

" What?" I asked her.

" The guys said something about not being full human maybe they were referring to Emily. Maybe she's a some sort of witch, maybe in New York she been practicing witch craft and concocted some sort of spell on Sam. And he fell head over heals in love with her. It could make sense."

" Hmm." I said thinking deeply. " What you say makes sense. But, I really cant imagine Emily doing witch craft."

" Well yea, but didn't really see Emily all the time, you visit her a few times and talk on phone and aim, other than that who knows what she does behind close doors."

" But, if Emily cast a spell on Sam than wouldn't he know, since the guys know about it."

" Maybe they are all practicing witch craft, who knows?" Carla said. " But, it's just a theory. It's probably false."

" I guess, it could explain some of those things." I said. " Carla, what do you think about ware wolves?" I asked her.

" That they are a myth. They are not real." she said. " Why do you ask?"

" No reason. Just a thought." I said.

" Do you know who's really weird?" she asked.

" Who?" I asked.

" The Cullen's" she said.

" Yea, I guess." I said. " There is something off about them. I thought maybe it was just me."

" Well, today I was heading off to go hiking in the woods with Josh Devlin, you know the guy I really been crushing on forever. Well he asked me to go with him. So of course I said yes. God, Leah, I wish he could see me as a girlfriend, than see me only as a friend. But we were hiking and we saw these beautiful people that I remember from your description of the Cullen's. They noticed us. And from the expressions of some from some off them they acted like they wanted to eat us. It was just weird at how some of them looked at us." She said remembering to earlier that day. She shuttered.

" Well, there is something off about them." I said. Than I remembered the guy's words. " The guy's mentioned him, they call him blood suckers."

" This is sure weird." Carla commented. " This is like some horror movie. But, bloodsuckers could they mean vampires?"

" Um Carla? If they are vampires than why are they out during the day? If they are vampires than where are their fangs, their sharp teeth?" I asked stating the obvious.

" Hey, it's just a theory." she said. " You should google imprint. Maybe you would find some answers." she suggested.

" Oh my god. I haven't thought about that. Being stressed out with bullshit life throws at me." I said. " Hold on Carla, here let me get on the internet." I said. As soon as I turned my computer on and got on the internet and typed in google.

" Fuck." I said a minute later. " All junk, useless." I told her.

" Anyways I think I should google up ware wolves." I said.

" You find anything?" She asked a minute later when I didn't say anything.

" Yea, I found loads of stuff." I told her. " Some of them are totally junk, like games about ware wolves, some comic books. But most of them say they are myths, and that the stories of ware wolves have been told for thousands of years."

" So, do you believe it?" she asked.

" No, of course not. I don't think ware wolves are real. They don't exist. They are only stories, that only exist in a magical world." I told her.

" Wait, say that again?" Carla said, something suddenly occurred to her.

" Girl, I know you heard me." I said sighing. " Which part?"

"The last part you just said."

" They are only stories, that only exist in a magical world?"

" Now, where have you heard that line before?" she asked.

" I don't get it." I said confused.

" Think about it." she said. " Leah remember where you heard that same line before."

So I tried to think back. And suddenly I got it. " Oh my god. It was something one of the guys said. Magical stuff. So you think that they might be a ware wolf." I said. "This is ridiculous. This whole theory thing we come up with about witches, vampires, and ware wolves. If we actually mention this out loud, we might end up at a mental hospital."

" Yea, duh." she said. " Well, we just need proof. We need to find evidence."

" So, now you believe in those theories. They are just theories like you said a minute ago. Make up your mind!" I said.

" You know full well making up my mind is not a good strength of mines." she said.

I rolled my eyes. " Of course, some things never change." I said.

" So what are we going to do, my partner in crime?" I asked.

" We'll think of something." she said grinning. " I am so going to miss you, when we leave for college. Most of all I am going to miss the crazy shit we always get our selves into. We have so much good times."

I smiled. " We sure had a lot of great times together. Remember the incident with Amber?"

" Heck yes." she said laughing. " Hey, I got to go. Josh is calling."

" Hey, ask him out." I said.

" What? He only sees me as a friend. I cant ask him out."

" Such a chicken." I said smirking.

" Do not smirk at me." She said.

" I am not smirking at you." I said.

" Uh huh. I may not see you but I know you very well, and I could tell your smirking."

" You know me too well." I said. " Bye and say hi to lover boy for me." I added and hanged up the phone.

**Jacob's POV: **

I am overcome with guilt. I cant believe I just kissed Leah. Man I cant believe I kissed her. I have a girlfriend, whom I love very much. I love her to death. Reni and I been together for nearly a year. In fact eleven months. What is worse that kissing Leah is that I cant stop thinking about the kiss. It's been three hours now and I had to mentally slap myself a million times to stop thinking about that kiss. God I am a idiot.

Than my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller Id. It is Reni. Fuck I longed for her calls, and now when she calls me, I don't want to talk to her. I answered the phone.

" Hi babe." I said.

" Hi, Jake." her voice that I miss so much. " I missed you so much. I hate the time difference. It makes calling so much harder. So what did you do today."

" Um, just went out to lunch with the family to the Clearwater's" I told her.

" Who are the Clearwater's?" she asked.

" They are just the people who live a block away from us. And plus dad knows them from way back."

" Oh." she said noticing his tone of voice. "What's wrong?" she asked.

" Oh nothing" I said quickly. " It's just really miss you."

" I miss you too." she said softly. " Are you sure noting is going on? You sound a little off. You know you can go to me with anything right?"

" Nothing's wrong except for the fact that I miss you and I want to go home." I told her hoping she will let it go.

She let it go, but did not believing that was all there is to it.

**Leah's POV: **

Thirty minutes later, my phone rang again. I looked at it, Carla. I smiled

" Hey, that was fast, I would of thought you would of want to talk to lover boy longer." I said smirking.

" Oh my god, wipe that stupid smirk off your face." she said. " And I call because I got news for you."

" So you finally asked Josh out? See, I told you he likes you more than just friends."

" No, not that. I wish. Which you are completely wrong, he only likes me only as a friend."

"Like I said." I told her rolling my eyes." He really likes you. Girl, I'm telling you, you should go for it. So what's the news?"

" When Josh was on the phone talking on me, Josh had a incoming call from his friend who apparently saw the Cullen's. And he was just telling Josh about it. And he just told me. It is so bizarre. It's like nearly inhuman, if that's possible."

" What? Damn it, Carla now you have me intrigue." I said. This should be interesting.

**Alice's POV**:

" _**Harlem said it was the weirdest thing he ever saw." A blonde girl said on to her cell phone. " Leah, I'm telling you it was freaky." **_

" _**Wow, that is not possible for a human. That's just inhuman!" Leah exclaimed. **_

" _**Harlem swears it happen. At least that's what he said to Josh. But maybe our theories aren't so crazy." **_

_Than the vision is over. Oh my god, whoever this Harlem person is, saw something he is not suppose to see. My god he must of seen Jasper hunt. What are we to do? What are her theories? Does she suspect us? _

" _Alice?" Rosalie asked as soon as she walked in the living room with a handful of shopping bags. " What's wrong? Did you have another vision?" _

_I nodded. " It's bad." I whispered. _

" _Do you want to call a family conference?" she asked. _

_I nodded. Than soon the family came down to the family room. They sat down. I thought back to my vision. Edward's jaw hardened. _

" _What is wrong" asked Jasper concerned. He reached for my arms and squeezed them gently. _

" _Some one has seen you hunting." Edward said. _

_Jasper jaw dropped. " What? Are you sure?" _

_I nodded. " Didn't you smell a human?" _

" _Actually no, I was preoccupied with the mountain lion that I was pretty distracted." _

" _It's a good thing you didn't in a way." Esme said. " Otherwise that poor boy wouldn't be here today."  
"The vision Alice had." Edward explained. " It's a girl, probably best friend telling the girl name Leah, the one who came over not too long ago. According to the vision, Leah and that girl have some theories. _

" _Oh come on." Jasper said. " What would the girl come up with? What would they come up with? They cant tell people without sounding crazy themselves." _

_Just than I had another vision. _

_**Leah is sitting in her room frowning in concentration. She wake up her computer which was asleep and went on the internet and went to Google and typed in the words Vampire theories. She looked over the search results. Soon, she just shakes her head. **_

_Edward told them my vision, my whole family sat there thinking what we should do next. Finally Carlisle just said, " We don't need to worry, she cant say these things out loud without sounding crazy. And from your vision I don't think she found anything useful. Plus, she probably thinking she's crazy." _

**Leah POV: **

It's been a day since Jacob Black kissed me, but I still cant keep thinking about that kiss. How pathetic is that? Is that why Sam broke up with me? Is it because I am a pathetic girl? All I can think about is his lips on mine, the way is pulse quickened when he kissed me. The way I felt when he kissed me harder. See how pathetic I am?

" Hi." A girl with a pony tail said her name tag said Carol. " What would you like today?"

"I have a latte, and a cinnamon roll please." I told her.

"Okay." she said taking down my order. " Anything else for you?"

" No this is fine." I told her.

I took out my Ipod and choose a song that reflects my mood Last resort by Papa Roach

Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Dont give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
This is my last resort  
Cut my life into pieces  
Ive reached my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Dont give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding  
Would it be wrong  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And Im contemplating suicide  
Cuz Im losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me Im fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me Im fine  
I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late  
And I was empty within  
Hungry  
Feeding on chaos  
And living in sin  
Downward spiral where do I begin  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself  
And no love for another  
Searching to find a love up on a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devil  
Cuz Im losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me in fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me Im fine  
Nothings alright  
Nothing is fine  
Im running and Im crying  
Im crying  
Im crying  
Im crying  
Im crying  
I cant go on living this way  
Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Dont give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Would it be wrong  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And Im contemplating suicide

Cuz Im losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me Im fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me Im fine  
Nothings alright  
Nothing is fine  
Im running and Im crying

I cant go on living this way  
Cant go on  
Living this way  
Nothings alright

Depressing huh? Trust me this is what I am feeling inside, except for the suicide part. I mean everything in my life is sure fucked up. I think back to some of the fucked up times in my life. First of all I am my daddy's little girl. I was his princess. We were so close together, we were like two peas in a pod. We laughed together, we played together, we were so close. Than all of a sudden when I was five, daddy left. I never knew why. Mom would never tell me. Soon I stopped caring. Soon I started to hate the man who I used to love.

Than there's Mark, I dated him before I was with Sam. We were serious, he was my first boyfriend. I liked him a lot, crazy about him. I didn't exactly love him but it came close enough. Soon I found out of his secrets he been hiding from me. I caught him one night with another girl. I soon found out that hoe he was with wasn't the first time he cheated on me, there has been in fact three girls.

You see how, unlucky I am in relationships. I cant even hold on to a boyfriend. With Mark, he wanted more, he's just not satisfied with one girl, he needs more. With Sam, the one who claims he loves me, who whispers me promises in my ears wanted more, and fell in love with someone else. When is there a guy who's just happy to be with me? When is there going to be a guy who just think I am enough for them? Am I destined to be all alone? Am I just a convince to guys, they just go out with me, and than when they find someone better they dump me and forget all about me?

You see listening to depressing songs always make me better when I am so down. This song, I can relate too. Because this person is fed up with everything in his life and his only resort is suicide. Although I am not about to commit suicide, but I will tell you it is not a bad idea. People left me sometimes without a reason, with no explanation like my dad. One day he loved me and kissed me in cheeks and tell me he loves me and next day he's gone. I never seen him since. I never knew why he left. I never understood. It frustrate me like hell. I just wish he gave me an explanation. And Sam, he left me too. He said he loved me, he said I was his everything, he said I was his soul mate, his princess, his woman, his love, his pride, his joy. But if I was all that than why did he leave.

And Emily, the girl was like my sister I never had. The girl who is my friend, I trusted her. But she sure betrayed me. Than there's Jacob the guy who kissed me yesterday. His kisses were full of passion, full of energy and hope. But where does he fit into the picture. I know it meant nothing to him. In the end he will just be like everyone else, he will desert me. He will realize he needs more. He will realize one day that I am never enough for him. And where will I end up? Alone, crying my eyes out, hurting to days end just like I am doing now with Sam. Just like I once had with Mark.

And what am I doing thinking about Jacob, he and I will never happen. Number one he's sixteen. I am eighteen. He is probably just some immature high school kid just looking for some fun and a story to tell his buddies. And as far as any other guys, right now I am not ready for love. I am not ready to be hurt again, to feel so vulnerable. For another man to step all over my heart.

Than there I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Jacob Black standing there. I took my headphones from my ears. Anyways the song is over. " Hi." I said.

_Authors Note: Hey here's another chapter. Please, please, please, for those of you who haven't post review, please do so. I love to have reader feedback and since I put time and effort into it, I would love to have more feedbacks. For those of you who have put the time to do so and post reviews, thankyou, I really apprecaite this. _

_So please review....... your feedbacks is what keeps me continuing writing this story. _


	10. payback's a bitch

**Leah's POV:**

"Hi, what are you doing here?" I asked.

" I needed to get away and clear my head." he said nervously. " Plus there's something I need to say to you." he said putting his hands into this pockets.

" Go, sit down." I said. I took my head phone out my ears. " So what's up?" I asked casually as if we were friends.

" Listen about yesterday." he started nervously. " I just want to say I am sorry. That shouldn't of happen."

" Jacob." I said slowly. " It's okay. I know it's a mistake. Apology accepted."

He looked relieved. I gave him a weak smile. He smiled back. My heart stopped. All of a sudden I have thoughts I shouldn't bet thinking about. But I cant help it. Geez, what is with this boy, every time I am near him it's like there's a magnetic field pulling us together.

"But, I am curious." I said casually. " Why did you kiss me?"

He turned bright red. He looked down on the table. " Um, I'm not really sure. I think's it's because I miss my girlfriend." he said not meeting my eyes.

" I see. But that is a lamest reason I ever heard" I said. " So, do you do this to every girl, you meet? Do I like remind you of your girlfriend or something?"

" No, I don't do this to every girl. I don't usually go kiss girls I barely know." he said defending himself meeting my eyes now. " And no, you and my girlfriend are like complete opposites."

"Is that a compliment, or should I be offended." I said.

" No, I don't meant it as an offense at all." he quickly said. " What I meant is that you are the total opposite of her, from looks, to personality."

" Gee, thanks." I said dryly.

" Not that I think your ugly or anything." he rushed out. " I mean your beautiful, your really good looking. Which I bet you already have a boyfriend."

" I used to." I said. " We broke up."

" Oh." he said. "I'm sorry."

" It's cool." I told him. He stood up from his chair about to go and order something. "You could stay here and sit here with me if you want." I suddenly blurted out. All of a sudden I didn't want him to leave.

" Okay." he said. " You sure?"

Was I sure? I nodded. " After all I want to know more about the boy who kissed me yesterday. So, tell me what kind of music do you listen to?"

" Anything, hip hop, rap, country, rock, anything. But I do have a few favorites like, Green day, Second hand serenade, Mariah Carey, Paramore."

" Wow, I'm the same exact way." I told him. " I love to sing and dance. Me and my best friend Carla used to go to karaoke bars and go sing and dance almost every Friday nights."

" Why don't you do it anymore." he asked looking at me his eyes staring at me intently.

" Because, when me and my long time boyfriend broke up, it really tear me apart. Since the break up, it's hard to dance and have fun and not remember him. He used to come with me and just watch me. A huge part of me just cant wait till I leave. So I can start all over again. And leave a place where me and him have so much memories together."

" Wow, I'm sorry. Whoever he is who broke up with you is an idiot. He must have been an huge one to let someone so beautiful and amazing go."

Tears were coming out of my eyes now. " Thank you." I whispered. " For saying that, for trying to make me feel better. I don't feel beautiful anymore. But thanks for trying."

He put his huge hands on my face, and softly wiped away my tears. He hands are soft and gentle, his heat from his hands radiated to my skin. I begin to melt at his touch. "I'm not just saying it." he said. " You are beautiful, and I see an awesome girl. Even I barely know you, I know that you are feisty, strong, and don't take crap from anyone."

He move his face closer to mines. My heart start pounding. " Jacob." I said softly.

My move my face closer to his and our lips are now softly touching. I could feel his heartbeat beating steadily alongside my own heartbeat. He hands gently touched my cheeks. " You have no idea, how good this feels." I said softly.

" Jacob?" someone said behind us. He quickly pulled away. My face blushed bright pink. It was Rachel, Jacob's sister.

" Leah?" she asked shocked.

" Hi." I said flushing in a even deeper shade of pink.

" Rachel." he asked his eyes trying to avoid mines. " What are you doing here?"

" To order a latte." she said still eying us curiously. " Same thing as you are."

**Jacob's POV:**

" What was that?" Rachel demanded as soon as we left the coffee shop. I sighed.

" Nothing." I said.

"Really, you kissed her yesterday right in front of everybody. Than I walked in on you holding her, stroking her face, about to kiss her!"

" It's nothing." I told her. " Really, she was crying, she was upset over her boyfriend breaking up with her."

" Oh, when? Did it have to do with what happened yesterday."

" Of course not." I said after seeing the look in her face.

" But tell me something. Be completely honest with me. Do you like her?" Rachel said.

" No." I cried. " Let it go, Rachel! I have Reni, I am with her. I have a girl back home. I was just comforting Leah. And that kiss that happened yesterday was an accident."

" That's what you say." Rachel said. " But I know that's not all there is to it. There's more to it, than your letting yourself admit. Jake, all I'm asking is listen to your heart."

**Leah's POV: **

I blinked. Damn, what just happened? I said staring when Jacob left the coffee shop with the lattes in their hands. One moment we were just talking, one moment tears was coming down my eyes. The next moment, he was comforting me and wiping the tears from my eyes and to out lips touching. I could still feel the warmth from his touch.

Just than the song on the coffee shop come on it was wasted by Carrie Underwood.

When the song begin, without thinking almost on impulse, I started signing along to the song.

**Standing at the back door  
She tried to make it fast  
One tear hit the hard wood  
It fell like broken glass  
She said sometimes love slips away  
And you just can't get it back  
Let's face it  
For one split second  
She almost turned around  
But that would be like pouring rain drops  
Back into a cloud  
So she took another step and said  
I see the way out and I'm gonna' take it  
I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted  
Another glass of whisky but it still don't kill the pain  
So he stumbles to the sink and pours it down the drain  
He says it's time to be a man and stop living for yesterday  
Gotta face it.  
Cause' I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted  
Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time  
Wasted  
She kept drivin' along  
Till the moon and the sun were floating side-by-side  
He looked in the mirror and his eyes were clear  
For the first time in a while  
Hey, yeah,  
Oh, I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted  
Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time  
Wasted  
Oh, I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted  
Yeah, yeah  
Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time  
Wasted**

I sang the words with all I got. I poured my soul into the song. It made me remember the old Leah. When I was finished the people in the shop was clapping.

" Encore." Some one shouted. " That was good, come one do an encore."

I blushed.

" yeah." Some one agreed." Encore."

" Oh, why not." I said. " Will you put on the song No good by Kate Voegele."

" Sure thing." the manager. She was willing to do anything since she is attracting more customers.

" And this song right here, is dedicated to both my ex's and a girl who betrayed me."

Soon the song was on and I opened my mouth and sing my heart out.

**I never feared the unexpected  
Until I found myself in this peculiar place  
Unaware of where I was headed  
Oh it turns out it was your footsteps I had chased  
Well I should know so much better than this yeah, Yeah, yeah, yeah  
But you've occupied the center of my universe, so  
I'm moving in reverse  
Under your mighty curse  
I hate myself for loving you  
I turn my head away  
But my heart will remain **

**Till the day I learn you're no good for me, no  
It's illogical and it's outrageous  
The way I let you keep me hanging on  
Your character is that contagious  
Oh I know I should have thought before I'd done  
I've gone and let my impulse be my guide  
And on that note, I'll be defenseless for some time, oh **

__

**[Chorus]**

  
**Hey you there, keep your distance  
Don't you come around here  
Don't test my patience baby  
Cause I ain't gonna let you off easy no ,no, no, no, no  
Oh you're no good, no, no good, no good, no good, no**

_**[Chorus]**_

" Whew girl, that was hot!" Some one shouted.

" Thank you." I said smiling.

" Awesome song." Another had said.

For the first time in days I actually felt better.

**Embry's POV: **

**A/N: in their wolf forms around eleven thirty at night. The same day Leah sang her songs) **

_Another night of patrol with the guys. Another sleepless night. My heart just isn't into it.__**Oh stop complaining.** Quil whined. **I cant stand hearing it. Gosh, suck it up will you?**_

_**Hey. Who told you to listen to my thoughts.** I snapped._

_**If I could I wouldn't but too bad out thoughts are connected. Now will you think about something different. Like maybe something pleasant. **_

_I rolled my eyes. Or at least do the wolf version of it. What do you have in mind genius? We went on and on arguing over something stupid that we were not paying attention to what where we are going._

_**Quil!** I thought panicking**.** **We just crossed into Vampire territory** he realized this he was horrified**.**_

_** Oh my god.** he whined**. Sam's going to kill us, if the Cullen's don't kill us first. **_

_I nodded. We both prayed and hoped we can go back before it is too late. Before we break the treaty between werewolves and vampires._

**Authors Note: Okay a little survey here, i might take some of your suggestions for the next chapter. So what do you suggest should happen next????**

Read and review please. More feedback i get from writers the better.


	11. accident

**Leah's POV: **

_**(A/n: Flashback. It is right after she got home from her high of singing.)**_

" _Hey." Carla said as soon as I answer my cell. " Want to go hangout tonight and go for a drive, like the old times?"_

" _Sure." I said. " Pick me up in about fifteen minutes?" _

" _Sure. I'll be there." _

**Sam's POV:**

**( still in wolf form)**

_**Hey, where's Embry and Quil? **I asked. Paul and Jared shrugged. I am worried right now. **What is taking them so long? **_

_They shrugged. **Don't worry Sam, I'm sure they are fine. **Jared said trying to ease my fears. _

_**Go, search for them, and bring them right back. Be careful.** I told my brothers. _

_**Don't worry Sam. We'll be okay. We wont let you down. **_

_I nodded, and prayed for their safe returns. _

**Leah's POV: **

" Dude, Carla we just drove past the La Push area." I exclaimed.

" Yea, so?"

" Where do you plan on going."

" I don't know, wherever the road will take us. I told you before Leah, I am not going to let you spend your whole summer, doing nothing but be miserable over one guy. So we are going to have fun like we used to."

" I'm having fun today." Than I told her about today in the coffee shop.

" Good for you." she said turning towards me and gave me a smile.

" Oh, and one thing Jacob and I almost kissed again." I told her.

" Aw." she said. " So what's the deal between you two?"

" Nothing." I said. When I saw the look on her face I added, " Seriously nothing okay? He have a girlfriend back home."

" You know, since the first day, he ran into you and spilled coffee all over you I been sensing sparks."

" Please." I scoffed. " There's nothing between us."

" Uh huh. Whatever you say Leah." she said rolling her eyes.

" Really there's nothing between us. Than there's still Sam, who I still love."

" Oh, honey, you cant hide your feelings, and use Sam as your excuse. Honey, what Sam did was fucked up. I mean he was stupid and let you go. But babe, you cant always hide what you want. The only way to heal, is to let it go and eventually forgive, but that doesn't mean forget."

I stayed quiet for a minute.

" I'm glad you're my best friend." I told her.

She took her eyes off the road for a moment. " Me too. I'm here for you, always. You can count on that. I'm not going anywhere. And if you get into shit in college, you can always come to me. We are girls till the end."

" Yeah." I reached for her hand. " Forever."

" Promise me one thing. If you ever find a great guy. Don't hide your feelings. Don't keep using Sam as an excuse to why you cant move on. Promise?"

" I promise." I told her. " But, Carla, I wont ever find a great guy. No guy ever thinks I'm enough for them. I'm never enough."

She took her eyes away from the road again. " Leah, your so blind. Your enough for any guy. They just have to see that. If they can't see that, than plain and simple, that guy don't deserve you."

Just than I saw a light coming toward us. It was a truck coming toward us. My heart froze. " Carr!" Watch out." I shouted.

Her eyes widened. " Oh shit." she said.

She steered her steering wheel frantically to avoid collision.

We missed the truck in a split second. I sighed of relief. But that was short lived. When we hit a tree a second later.

**Alice's POV: **

_********___

A red Honda Civic was coming down the road. There was two girls in the car. The one behind the wheel had her eyes taken off the road talking to the passenger in the seat. The passenger girl, shouted something to her, to which the driver mumbled something, frantically steering the wheel trying to avoid collision with the truck. They miss by a mere second before hitting a tree.

_I gasped. The vision was fuzzy, and I couldn't see clearly of the faces of the two girls. _

_Edward and I stare at each other horrified. Everyone stopped and look at us. _

" _What's wrong?" Jasper asked concerned. _

" _There is an accident." I grasped out. " An terrible accident." _

" _What? Where?" Jasper asked. _

_I didn't respond still horrified by my vision. The ware wolves, still in their wolf forms looked at each other. _

" _No, she doesn't know who." Edward answered one of the wolf's thoughts. " And yes I understand, it was an accident. But next time please be more careful." _

" _Alice?" Esme said looking at me in concern. " Honey, are you okay?" said worried by my frozen state. _

" _She's okay." Edward said. " She's just shocked by her vision that's all." _

" _We have to go help them." I said. _

" _But. If there's an accident than there's blood. You know I'm still struggling to keep up with the family diet." _

" _We have Carlisle." I argued. " We have to go help or they die." _

" _But, Alice, what if I am not strong enough?" he protested. _

" _Yes, you are." I argued. " Jasper, I love you. You are strong enough. Do it for me babe. I know you can do this, I have faith in you." _

" _Alice." he whispered. " I'm scared I'm not strong enough." _

" _Yes, you are." I said firmly. " Look at me Jasper Hale. You are brave, you are strong enough. You are all that. You can do this. I have every faith in you. I believe in you. Now you have to believe in yourself." _

" _Okay." he whispered. _

" _Come one." I said urgently. " We have to go before it's too late." _

**Leah's POV: **

I moaned, when I opened my eyes, I feel something liquidly around me. My eyes begin to adjust to the dark. Than I saw that I was laying on top of the pool of blood. I started to panic when I realized it was mine's and I remembered about the accident. Just about ten feet away from me is Carla. I ran over to her, dragging myself over to her.

It hurt to drag myself over to her. I am very much in pain but I have to get over to her. I have to get us help. I have to help her. This is a matter of life and death. " Carla." I said when I finally reached her.

I reached over to check her pulse. It is pretty weak. " Carla." I said tears welling up my eyes now. " Stay with me. I wont let you die." my voice getting choked up. " Sweetie, stay with me. Everything's going to be fine. I'll go get us help."

I put pressured on Carla's wound to keep her from bleeding to death. " Hold on." I whispered. Than I realized in panic I have no idea how to get help. I cant leave her here. I cant go much further, I am injured, if I moved much further I will bleed even harder. Right now since I am not moving much I don't seem to be bleeding much. There was no car's out here, for me to flag them down for help.

" Hold on." I whisper yet again. I begin to feel hopeless. I checked her pulse. It was still weak. Suddenly I saw people appear. I begin to feel hopeful. " Help!" I shouted. " I need help, I need to help my friend."

" Leah?" a girl asked surprised.

Suddenly I recognized who it was, the Cullen's. " Yea, I need help. We both do."

The young man, whom I assumed is the doctor from Forks stepped around. He examined both me and Carla's wound.

" Doctor Cullen." I whispered tears streaming down my face. " Help her. Please don't let my best friend die. Please. Help her, please."

He looked at me earnestly." Don't worry, I will help you both. Come on. First we need to stop both of you from bleeding. Than we will call for an ambulance. Don't you worry, she will be just fine, Leah."

I felt reassured at the doctor's words. I reached for his hands for comfort. I gasped when I realized his hands were ice cold just like Alice's hand's when I shook her hand the last time.

" Sorry." he said repeating those same words. I nodded. My mind is focused on Carla. I was so focused that I didn't noticed wolves standing by the Cullen's till now. I gasped, scared. " Wolves." I said scared pointing at the creatures.

Carlisle remained calm and collected along with the Cullen's, except for one thing I noticed now, they don't seem to be breathing. They seem to be holding their breaths. Weird. But I put it out of my mind.

" It's nothing, to worry about." he said soothingly. " Your delusional, Leah. It's very common for people who lost a good amount of blood. Come one Esme just called ambulance, they will be coming here shortly. You will be okay, and Carla too."

I nodded. Carla. I thought. Please pull through for me. We been through so much together. You were always here for me. We are each other's rock. We hold each other up when we fall. Come on Carla.

I soon begin to feel weak from the loss of blood. Soon I heard the sirens and I soon lost consciousness.

**Seth's POV: **

" Ring!, Ring!" the house phone went. I groaned and rubbed my eyes and looked at the digital clock. It was 2:30. I just only been asleep for like maybe an hour. Who the hell would call at this hour. I thought annoyed.

I got up and answered it half annoyed, half asleep. " Hello."

" Is this the Clearwater residence?" A voice asked.

" Yes." I said. " Who is this?" I asked groggily.

" This is Forks hospital, calling about Leah."

Now that woke me up. I am now fully alert. " Hospital? What's Leah doing in a hospital? Is she okay?"

" Who is it that's calling at this hour." Said mom coming from behind me in a bath robe looking tired. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

" The hospital." I said

Mom's eyes widened. She quickly took the phone away from me.

" Hello, this is Sue Clearwater,Leah's mother." she said on the phone tears welling up in her eyes. " Please tell me what is going on?"


	12. therories

**Nurse Beth's POV: **

" Beth." Carlisle said when the door's of the emergency room opened. " We have two girls in a motor related accident. These two girls have lost a substantial amounts of blood. They need blood immediately to save their lives. Go check our blood supply and see if we have type A blood and a type O blood. If we don't, you need to find someone who can donate."

" I'll be on my way." I said.

" Camille." I hear Carlisle say. " Hand me the Iv." he commended.

**Seth's POV: **

" I need to see Leah Clearwater." I said as soon as I reached the receptionist. " I'm Seth, her brother and this is her mom."

Her face suddenly changed. "Yes, I was the one who called you earlier. Come on in let me take you to her."

" Is my Leah okay?" Mom asked blowing her nose. " Is my girl okay?"

" Yes, she is going to be all right, ma'am. Her doctor will be right with you. He will explain everything to you."

" Thank you."

I reached over and hugged mom. " It's going to be okay." I said soothingly. " She's going to be okay." I said crying myself as well.

Ten minutes later the doctor walked out. " Dr." I said. " How is she?"

" She's doing fine, she lost a lot of blood tonight, luckily she got help before she bleed to death. We were able to get her the blood she needs. She has a few minor injuries. But other than that she is going to be fine. As of right now, she is still unconscious. When she gains consciousness again she will be fine, except for the fact that she did fracture her left arm. She will be in a cast for a little while."

Mom nodded. " What about Carla?" she asked. The doctor hesitated.

" She's in a much more critical condition. The impact of the crash caused injury to the head. She is also has lost substantial amount of blood . As of right now, she is in a coma."

Tears were coming down my face uncontrollably. I shake as I cried, mom wrap her arms around me.

" Can I see Leah?" Mom asked. The doctor nodded.

**Sam's POV: ( Still in wolf form at this point) **

_I saw my Embry and Quil coming towards me. **Sam, something bad has happened. Something really terrible happened. **_

_My heart sank. **What happened. **I asked. **What is going on? Did something happen to you? **_

_**It's not us. **Embry said. **It's Leah. She got in to an accident. **Embry's mind went over the whole entire scene in his head. I was horrified at the image I saw. _

_**I'm sorry Sam. **Quil whispered sadly. **I'm so sorry.**_

I quickly phased back to my human form and put on my clothes quickly. Embry and Quil did the same. I just couldn't keep the image of Leah out of my head.

" Sam, were so sorry." Embry said.

" I know." I said. " I'm going to go home and get Emily. You two can go home."

" Sam, your not her family. Do you think the hospital is going to let you see her?"

" I 'm not but Emily is." I told them.

" Hey, where's Jared and Paul?" Embry asked finally noticing the other guys weren't with Sam.

" I sent them out to go look for you." I told them.

**Emily's POV: **

" Emily." some one said shaking me.

" Go, away." I mumbled and turned over.

" Emily, please wake up." the voice said more urgently and shaking me harder.

" No." I mumbled to my pillow. " Go away."

" There's been an accident. Leah's in the hospital." someone said.

" Hmm?" I said groggily still asleep my mind not processing what has been said.

" Come one, you have to wake up. I know your tired Emily." he said softly still shaking me.

" Later." I mumbled. " I need my sleep." I said turning to my other side.

" Seriously." the voice said not going away. " Leah is in the hospital. She was in an accident. We need to go to the hospital." He said urgently. This time shaking me really hard.

I woke up with a start. " What?" I asked. " What did you just say?"

" Leah's in the hospital, she been in an accident."

I sat up on the bed. " What kind of accident?"

" Car accident." he said.

" Hold on let me put on some clothes." I told him.

**Leah's POV: **

I opened my eyes and I saw Mom and Seth both sitting down besides me holding my hands.

" Mom." I said.

" Hey, baby." she said her eyes all red from all the crying. " I'm right here sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere." She leaned down and pulled me in to a hug. I lay there on her arms feeling safe.

" Mom? Is Carla okay?" I asked suddenly remembering Carla. " Where is she?" I asked.

" Relax baby." Mom said soothingly. " Carla's in another room. She's going to be fine. You will see her soon."

" It's my fault mom." I told her. " It's all my fault that we got into an accident."

" No, it isn't your fault okay. It's no one's. Don't blame yourself."

" But, it sure feels like it's my fault. I feel so responsible." I whispered. Mom pulled me in closer. She kissed my forehead.

" It's not your fault." she said.

" When can I see her?" I asked. " Can I see her now?" I said anxious to see my best friend. I have to make sure if she's okay.

" No, not right now. You need to rest."

**Sam's POV: **

**A/N: Hours before Leah woke up. **

" _I need to go see Leah Clearwater." I said to the receptionist. _

" _I'm sorry, but you have to wait till visiting hours. Only family can go see her." the lady behind the desk said politely. _

" _But I'm family. I'm Emily her cousin, and this is my boyfriend." Emily said speaking up. " So can we please see her." _

" _I have to go ask Ms. Clear water. I'll be right back." she said getting up from her chair. _

**Seth's POV: **

" _Mom." I said to her. " Come on, you need to sleep." I told her gently. _

" _I cant." She sobbed. " I have to stay with her. I cant sleep. I'm so scared I'll loose her." _

_Just than there was a knock in the room, and a the reception lady came in. _

" _I'm sorry to interrupt." she said apologizing. " We have someone here to see your daughter that claims to be family. She said she is a cousin." _

" _Emily?" I asked. _

" _Yes." she said. _

" _How did she find out about it?" I asked. " Did you call her." _

" _No." she said. " Do you want her here, she is also here with her boyfriend." _

" _Let them in." Mom said. _

" _Mom, I don't think Leah would be to happy to wake up to see both Sam and Emily together. Especially after what she been through. It's not fair to her." _

" _Seth." Mom warned. " I want her here, despite what she did. She deserves to be here." mom said to me sternly._

" _Let them in." Mom told the receptionist. _

" _Yes, ma'am." _

**Leah's POV: **

" Emily?" I said when I see her standing there by the entrance way. " What are you doing here?"

" Honey, Emily is here to see you." Mom said. " I'll leave you two alone, come on Seth."

" No way." Seth said. " It's not a good idea to leave them alone here. They might say things that might cause an argument."

" Seth." Mom said firmly. " We're going to get coffee and something to eat. Leah's an adult, she can resolve her own problems."

" I'm telling you it's not a good idea." Seth warned.

" Seth."

" Okay, okay, I'm coming." Seth said relenting but not without giving Emily a look before he left

When they left there was a moment of silence between us, until she decided to break it.

" I'm glad your okay." She said. " Me and Sam were worried."

" Sam? He's here too?"

She nodded. " He's sleeping. I finally convinced him to sleep. He really needs his sleep."

" Can I ask you something?" I asked.

" I guess." she said warily.

" Why did you do it? You had Owen, you had a good boyfriend. You told me how much you liked him, I seen pictures of you two together. Ya'll look pretty happy together. Of all the guys you could of fall for, why did you have to fall for Sam. Why did you went behind my back and see him when you know he has a girlfriend." I said crossing my arms. " So why did you do it? And please do not feed me a bunch of B.S. about me not understanding."

" I don't know how to tell you." She said. " I don't know what to say."

" I'm not trying to pick a argument with you." I told her. " I just want to know why. I just want to know what's been going on. I mean I'm not stupid. I know there is something really big going on here that your trying to hide from me. I am not stupid. I know that Sam and the Cullen's don't exactly get along."

She remained silent. I sighed. " And get this, the Cullen's for some reason strikes me odd. Their hands are stone cold in an temperature that is not possible for an human being. And get this, the time of the accident, I am sure I saw two wolves standing there. I know I did. I am sure it was not the loss of blood that is making me hallucinate things."

She didn't say anything else. So I continued to go on. " And get this, Josh's friend Harlem, you know one of my other guy friend. Well he see's the Cullen's doing unusual activities. Something that is impossible for an human being to do."

" And." Emily finally said. " What about the Cullen's? And what does that have to do with Sam and me?"

"Well number one I think it's connected. Since the guys mentions them. It is very quite interesting word they use to describe him. Blood suckers? So is it mosquitoes they are referring too, or other blood sucking insects? Surely they are not referring to that. So my next thought has to be vampire. So, can vampire actually explain this. But than it doesn't make any sense, because number one it's an myth, number two vampires have fangs, and number three they cant go out in the day time, they usually come out at night. And the Cullen's come out during the day and I dont see fangs and they dont look like vampires. But one thing is very interesting though, vampires are awfully pale. And the Cullen's are definitely that. They look like they haven't had sunshine in decades."

Emily scoffed, I see a trace of fear in her eyes. " Interesting theory."

" Well, yea. One that makes me sound insane. A theory that is impossible to believe and to proof. But, the more I see the Cullen's the less crazy it seems."

" Maybe you are the crazy one."

" Shut up." I told her. " I'm not through with the theories yet."

" Oh really?" Emily said mocking me. " What else have you come up with? First it's vampires, than what? A goblin, a witch, a ghost?"

" Ha,Ha funny. Not." I told her rolling my eyes. " It has to do with Sam and the guys."

" Oh." she said. " What, that they are a bunch of ghost's haunting everyone. Or witches."

" Actually my theory is that you are a witch. That you put some stupid terrible spell on Sam and made him fall in love with him. But that seems far fetched just like all my theories."

" I'm offended that you think I'm a witch." she said dryly.

" Yea you are for stealing my man. You're a bitch for going behind my back. So yea, you are. Besides witches are fairy tales and for witch craft goes, I think it's crap. Witch craft don't work." I said looking at her in the eye.

" So what's your theory genius."

" Ware wolf." I said simply.

" Ware wolf?" she asked. " Wow, your imagination is going to over drive."

"Well, yea. Do you actually think all this stuff is true. That Vampires are real and that they live among us? Do you know how crazy that is? Ware wolves is a work of Hollywood movies and in children's books. How do you think a man could turn into a wolf? You think that is possible? Nope, it's impossible. Man and a wolf are not connected."

" So why did you come up with all these theories."

" Because I heard a bunch of things I don't understand. And you wont explain things to me, so I came up with stuff on my own. It's amazing what your imagination can come up with sometimes." I said sarcastically.

**Seth's POV: **

" Hey." I said to Leah." Where's Emily?"

" She left a minute ago." she said. " Where's mom?"

" Taking a much needed nap." he said.

" Good. Cause I'm worried about her lack of sleep."

" You okay?" he asked worried. " Did something happen in here?"

" You mean a fight?" she said. " No,sorry to dissapoint you, but we didnt fight besides I'm too tired and too weak to beat her ass. You don't need to worry about that." she said sarcastically.

" I mean arguments." I clarified.

" I wouldn't really call it an argument really." she said.

" What do you mean?" I asked amazed.

" What I mean is we really didn't argue. She didn't say much. I did most of the talking." she said dryly. " All that talking I did is sure wearing me out."

" Oh really." I said playfully. " Poor girl, she had to listen to you go on and on."

" Yup." she said grinning. " But it was nice not having to argue with her."

" So what did you bitch on about."

" I was not bitching." she said hitting me in the arm softly with her right on. " By the way, when does my left cast come off."

" The doctor said at least one to two months."

" Seth?" she asked.

" Hmm?"

" Do you think the Dr. Cullen and the rest of his family are strange? Like maybe something is out of the ordinary about them?"

" Yes." I said. " I cant help it. I feel I don't know like every time I come near them there's this instinct to stay far away and I don't understand why I feel that way. And, Leah the doctors hands are so cold. It's like ice!"

" You know what my theory is?"

" What?"

" Vampire." she said grinning. " But, it's so far fetched. I mean if the good doctor is an vampire than how in the world could he treat patients without killing them? I was bleeding pretty badly. If they are vampires than he would of feed on my blood."

" Vampires? I said. " You know as crazy as that sounds it seems more likely with the Cullen's."

" Exactly what I think!" she said. " Plus, Harlem saw them doing some thing that is impossible for an human to do and something very un human like."

" What?"

" One of the Cullen's attacked an mountain lion with his bare hands in an impossible speed for an human being to do. Harlem swore that's what happened. He told Josh that Cullen sucked the blood out of the animal. He drained the blood away."

" What?" I said laughing. " That is so funny. You think he exaggerated?"

" I don't know maybe." she said. " But, with the Cullen's you never know."

" How can he attack an mountain lion from bare hands?" I wondered.

" I don't know." she said. " But I don't believe Carla's theory though. She was the one who suggested it. I googled it. I mean how in the world can some one be born as an vampire. If they are truly vampires, than they sleep in coffin's and have fangs and wear capes, and come out at night. The only thing they are is super pale. They are freaks of nature."

" Leah." I said. " Don't be so mean."

" So?" she said. " You know it's true. And the Dr, is not the only one with freezing hands so does Alice.

" Alice, the one with the spiky hair?"

" Yup."

" You know what's weird and I didn't think about till now? It's weird how the Cullen's show up. It was in the middle of the night. They didn't seem shocked by what happened. In fact they acted like they know it happened."

" It's a coincidence." I said.

" Don't you think it's weird Seth." She said. " They show up out in the dark, I remember hearing no one coming, I heard no footsteps, no cars. It was silent. Not a peep of sound. I remember I was listening for some one to help us. Than the Cullen's appear in the dark, without me hearing them. I hear nothing. It was late, what on earth could they be doing out so late? What could they been possibly doing? And how would they know how to find me and show up at about the right time? Doesn't that makes you wonder?"

" Yea, it does." I said. " But there has to be an explanation."

" Like what?" she shot back.

" I don't know." I shot back. " But to tell you the truth. I don't see the Cullen's eat at all. They are at the hospital with the Dr. and none of them seem to get tired or eat."

" See?" she said. " They look human, but they don't really seem human, it's like something is off about them. Plus they are too beautiful to be human."

" And vampire's are not beautiful, aren't they suppose to look creepy, and look a lot like Count Dracula." I teased.

" Ha, ha." she said. " Seth, I see the Dr. Dracula coming. He's going to be in her in a few seconds. So, shut up."

" Seriously, vampire?" I said not resisting a chance to piss her off a little.

" Shut up." she said right when the Dr. walked in the room.

" What did I miss?" Dr. Cullen asked us.

" Nothing." Leah said. " We were just teasing each other as usual."

" I see." he said not meeting our eyes.

" So, Dr. Cullen? Can I ask you something?" my sister asked.

" Sure." the Dr. said looking concerned. " Is something wrong? Are you in pain?"

" No, no. I'm fine." she reassured. " I'm curious, why are your hands so cold?"

A/N: Read and Review plese. :)


	13. saying goodbye is always the hardest

**Emily's POV: **

I walked out of the room angry. I felt a rush of anger at everyone and everything. Most of all I am angry with myself. I hurt my own cousin in more ways than I could imagine. I hurt my ex boyfriend. I hurt Seth. I realize as much as I love Sam I cant help but to also love Owen as well.

Owen is my best friend, when we first came to the city. He was my first friend there in the city. Eventually we started dating, and I loved him. I still do. That's my problem. But when I met Sam I couldn't but help what I felt. It was like he was my sun, my light, my moon, he completed me. He was my other part, my other half.

As much as I love him, I have to end things. When Sam told me everything, I believed him as hard as it is to believe in the this stuff. I can't hurt her anymore than I already have. Keeping her in the dark is doing a lot of damage to her, seeing her in the hospital scared me. It made me scared how close I could of come to loosing her.

One day she will forgive me. One day she would let it go. One day she will no longer resent me. And I want that chance. I wanted that opportunity. I want to set things right again with her, and with Owen. I hurt Owen badly, I could hear how his voice break when I told him that day I fell in love with another man. I can find another man, but I cant ever have a great friend like Owen or a cousin like Leah.

Telling Sam this is going to be the hardest thing I will ever have to do. Doing it face to face, I would never have the courage. It makes it harder, and it hurts even more. I went to receptionist's desk and ask for a pen and paper and sat down and wrote the goodbye letter.

**Dear Sam, **

**My dearest love. I realize now what a terrible mistake I have made. I hurt everyone I ever love. I hurt Leah and Seth and Owen. I know as much as I have lost all of Leah's trust and she hates me now, but I know one day things will change, maybe one day we can resolve this. But I know staying with you will strain my relationship with her even further. I cant loose my family. I want to work things out with her. I want an opportunity with her. I hate lying to her, and keep things secret from her. **

**As for Owen, it's hard to let go of the one I love. Owen is my best friend. We been friend's a long time. I hurt him in so may ways I cant even begin to imagine. The worst thing is I broke up with him over the phone. I heard his hurt all over his voice. His heart was breaking and so was mine. I still care for him, a lot. I still in ways still love him. But don't get me wrong I love you as well. I really do love you. What we had is amazing, and I don't want it to end. But it has to because it is hurting people. I hate hurting the people I care about. And I hate that by leaving and ending us, it will hurt you as well. But at the end there's always a price to be paid. And the price is hurting someone. In the end I will always end up hurting someone, my self included. **

**Seeing Leah at the hospital realize how close I came to loosing her. It scared me Sam, a lot. It scared me so much that I might of lost her, and I would of never of told her how much I love her or able to have a chance to be the cousins we used to be. I am hurting Sam because I have hurt everyone. I want things to be right with them. I need to go back home. I need time to work things out with Owen, to tell him I made an mistake, that I need my friend back and make peace with him and eventually make my peace with Leah. I have to go to do that. **

**I love you Sam. I want you to understand that. I want things to be normal again. **

**I love you, Emily. **

" Can you please give this to Sam Uley when he wakes up from his nap." I told the lady in the front desk. She nodded. I started walking out the hospital entrance and ready to head back to Sam's and pack everything I own and leave for good.

**Leah's POV: **

" Leah." Seth scolded.

" That's all right." the Dr. said chuckling looking a little nervous.

Than all of sudden the Dr's pager went off. " I have to take this. I'll be right back."

He left the room. " Saved by the bell." I said sarcastically.

" Gee, Leah. Why did you have to ask that." Seth said.

" I was curious." I defended myself. " I cant wait till I get out of here and go home. By the way when can I see Carla?"

" Um Leah?" Seth said cautiously.

" Is something wrong?" I asked.

" Yea, Leah." he said looking down on his hands. " About Carla."

" Is something wrong with her?" I demanded. " What is going on?"

" Leah, calm down. Please. She's alive, but she's not awake. She's in a comma."

" What!" I bellowed. " Why didn't anyone tell me sooner."

" Because, mom didn't want to upset you." Seth said. " She didn't want to tell you till you are much stabilized."

" When can I see her?" I asked. " I need to see her."

" I know." Seth said. " I know."

**Sam's POV: **

I reached for my Emily. When I reached for her, I couldn't feel her. I opened my eyes. I realized I am in an hospital. I got up from the makeshift bed, and stretched my legs and arms. I begin to wonder about Emily. The last thing I remember her saying to me is that she is going to see Leah.

It is ten in the morning. I figured that she should be finished with her visit. I took out my phone and texted her. _Emily? Where R u? Text me back soon okay? I'm worried. Love u. _I hit the send button and put my phone away.

" Sam." some one said behind me.

" Yea?" I asked turning around.

" A young woman want me to give you this note." the receptionist said.

" Okay, thank you." I told her and took the note from her hands and opened the note.

**Authors's Note: Read and review, and thankyou for those who add my story as your favorite and story alert. it means alot to me. For those who review my stories. Thankyou. But i got to say i am dissapointed by the lack of reviews. I hope to see a lot more readers feedbacks. I hope maybe for this chapter i see four or five reviews. :) **


	14. first phase

**THANKYOU FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEW!!!! I REALLY APPRECIATED THE FEEDBACK THAT I GOT. PLEASE REVIEW BECASUE IT IS THE ONLY WAY TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. AND ALSO IT WOULD GREAT TO LEAVE SUGGESTIONS AND CONSTUCTIVE CRITISISM'S IF YOU DONT LIKE SOEMTHING. SO THAN I CAN WORK ON IT. GREAT WRITERS NEED FEEDBACK AND COMMENTS FROM READERS. SO ENJOY, THERES A LONG LEAH POV COMING UP. ENJOY :) HOPEFULLY I WILL BE SEEING YOUR REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER. **

****** There wil be more Jacob coming up in the next chapter**** :P**

**Leah's POV:**

" Mom! I'm fine." I said frustrated. Mom been asking met that ever since I came back from visiting Carla. Truth is I'm not fine, I'm not okay, I'm dying in the inside. I'm falling apart. But, mom been through enough. I have to pretend that I'm handling it okay.

" Mom, please." I begged. "I'm handling it okay. I'm fine, please stop asking me if I'm okay, it's driving me nuts."

Mom sighed. " You're my baby. I worry about you. I need to know how your handling it."

" And, I'm handling it just fine. Really I'm stable right now." I said reassuring her. I took her hands and look into her eyes. " Mom, really I'm fine. I mean it was hard seeing Carla there. But, mom I'm stable, I can handle that. Mom, I'm grown up, I'm not a little girl that I used to be. I can take care of myself. You raised me well. I love you. But mom right now your driving me nuts with you asking me if I'm okay every ten seconds."

**Sue's POV:**

" Billy?" I said when he answered the phone. " Hey, I really need to talk to you."

" What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

" Everything." I said. " My daughter and her best friend were in an accident late last night. I been in the hospital all morning. Carla's in a comma, while my daughter is fine only with a fractured left arm. She is going to be released from the hospital in about an hour, but my daughter finally knows that her best friend is in a coma. She acts like everything is okay. She pretends she is handling it okay. I know somehow emotionally she's not okay. But she just put's on a front and say she is fine."

When I'm finished with my little speech, I felt relieved, to finally let it off my chest.

" Oh Sue, that is terrible. Do you need me there. I can come down there as soon as I can." he said.

" No, Billy, you don't need to come here." I said. " Leah's going to be released from the hospital in about an hour. I just need someone to talk to right now."

" I'm glad you called." he said. " You can always call me if you need anything."

" I know." I said softly. " I'm glad your finally back Billy. It's good to finally see you again after all these years."

**Leah's POV:**

" Leah, there's someone here to see you." Mom called from downstairs. " I'm sending him up."

" Okay." I yelled. Maybe it's Josh. I haven't see him since yesterday when he visited me yesterday at the hospital and when I got home from the hospital.

When I heard the person nearing my doorway. " Hey, Josh." I said taking a guess. When I looked up from my lap top, I see Jacob standing there on my doorway.

" Jacob?" I asked surprised. " What are you doing here?"

" I came here to see you. I heard about the accident."

I rolled my eyes." Who hasn't. This after all is a small town everyone here knows everybody's business."

Jacob laughed. " Yea, I know. Totally hate it, no privacy at all."

" You must really miss it there huh?"

" You have no idea how much, I miss it there."

" This is not such a bad place. I had a lot of great times here." I said wistfully. " When I was little my daddy would always take me hiking, camping, swimming and all that out door stuff. I especially loved fishing. I remember daddy explaining to me all the different fishes and equipments and what not."

" So what happened to your dad?" he asked. Than he realized that it might be too personal for me. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

Usually I don't like to talk about my dad a lot. Only a few really knows how I really feel. Of course I told Carla, and Josh my best guy friend and of course Sam and Seth. I could never talk to mom about dad. I just cant go to her and talk about it. I wish I could. But with Jacob, I find myself wanting to tell him about my dad, I want to tell him how I really felt that day when he left me.

"No, it's okay. I usually don't talk a lot about my dad. I only tell a few people about him. But with you somehow I want to tell you. I feel like I could open up to you." I told him truthfully.

" That's good to know." Jacob said. " If you ever need someone to listen to you, listen to your problems I'm here. If you need a friend, I'm here ."

" Thanks'." I said. I smiled at him a true genuine smile for the first time in in two days. " My dad, was a great dad to me and Seth. He was there, he spent time with us, he took care of us, just like any other father would. Things went down for me when my dad walked out on the family. I was too young to understand. I didn't understand why I didn't see my dad anymore. I remember asking my mom where daddy was. I remember sleeping in her bed at night hoping the next morning when I woke up daddy will be there. He never was. He never came back. My mom had no idea how to tell me than. He missed our birthdays. He misses holidays. Soon as I got older, I cared less and less. I started to hate him. But than I really don't, because whenever I look at old pictures of us and think back to those good old memories, I find myself missing him all over again. My whole life I wished my father just come back."

I let out a little sob. "My whole childhood, I wished that I had a daddy again. Especially when I see the girls who had their dad. I wish he never left. I once even imagined that my dad didn't leave, than he would watch me grow up. He would meet my boyfriends, he would grill my boyfriend's and ask them a million questions. He could even be those embarrassing dad's that the girls in TV shows whine and complain about. But at least I could of have a dad around."

Jacob wrapped his strong arms around me. His body heat is alarming. He feels so warm and nice. It felt good being held in his arms. It feels natural, like I belong in his arms. He hold on to me even tighter. He let me cry, not complaining that I am wetting his t shirt by my tears.

With Sam, I have never ever really felt this way. Being in Sam's arms are entirely different from being in Jacob's. In Sam's arms I always felt warm and safe, and comfortable. But in Jacob's arm's I feel a sense of belonging, like I was made to be in his arms. And as much I hate to think about it. Jacob's kisses are amazing. His kisses has so much passion in to them, so much energy, so much life, and love. And his kisses make me want more. Every time he looks at me I get butterflies in my stomach. Every touch, makes me crave for more.

Sam's kisses are not bad at all. It was great, it was incredible. But it wasn't like Jacob's kisses. When Jacob kisses me it's like fireworks, it's like lightning. But with Sam, I never remember any of those kisses being like that. And this scares me that I cant stop thinking about Jacob, a boy I barely know.

Suddenly my phone that is sitting on the night stand vibrated. It pulled me out of my trance, and out of my thoughts. I pulled away from his arms. As soon I am away from his arms I suddenly got this empty feeling. I looked at the caller Id. It is Sam.

" Sam?" I said surprised when I answered. Why is he calling me? I thought to myself.

" Leah." Sam said his voice breaking.

" Sam, what's going on?" I asked worried. I know Sam long enough, he rarely cries. He cries when something really wrong is happening. That made me scared and worried.

" It's Emily." he said.

All my concern feelings and worries are gone now. In it's replacement is anger, and resentment.

" So, what you and Emily had a little lovers quarrel." I said coldly. " Why bother calling me to tell me about it? I don't care. I could care less about you and Emily. God, for a moment there you had me worried that maybe something seriously went wrong.."

" Wait here me out." he begin.

" Oh here we go again." I said rolling my eyes. " I'm tired of this Sam. This is draining me emotionally. I'm tired of us fighting, I'm tired of this. Sam, whatever problems you have with Emily, I don't want to hear. I'm not some god damn shrink. If you want one hire one. I don't want to hear your problems. I already have problems of my own to deal with. And you and Emily are a huge part of my problem." I said fighting back tears.

" Leah, Emily left." Sam said. " That's why I call you."

" She left?" I asked surprised. A part of me miss her, as much as I hate her right now, I wish she didn't go. I felt a lump on the back of my throat. I didn't understand my reaction to the news. I should be happy, I should be over joy of the news that my cousin has left. But instead I felt the complete opposite. And that feeling scared the crap out of me.

So instead I said " Good." I said coldly. " Now, you finally know how it feels to have someone who you love walk out. You finally know how I feel. Karma's a bitch Sam. It always comes back and bite you in the ass."

Sam was a bit shock by her harsh words. Sam knew she would be angry, she knew she was mad at him throughout the breakup but never have he heard such harsh words from her before, at least not towards him.

" I cant believe you just said that." he said. " God, Leah sometimes you can be such an bitch."

" And I cant believe that you just said that." I yelled back. " Calling me an bitch! Gosh, Sam am I really the bitch here? Am I? Huh? Because I will tell you who is the real son of the bitch ! That would be you Sam Uley. A son of a bitch for sneaking around with my cousin. Son of a bitch for falling in love with her and left me. Is your hear falling apart?, Do you feel like crying?, Do you feel like your life is broken into a million pieces Sam?, Do you feel like your going to rip yourself apart?, Do you feel lost? Because if you do, that's exactly how I felt when you told me you no longer wanted to be with me. You broke my heart, you left me no god damn explanation. All I got from you was sorry. But sorry isn't going to heal me. Sorry isn't going to fix a broken heart. Or is it going to repair our trust. Of all the peole you could call and tell them about Emily why dont you tell it to one that actually gives a damn."

Sam is to shock to say anything else. His heart hurt knowing how much pain he really cause Leah. His heart hurt twice as much when Emily left. When she left his world just fell apart. With her gone, all the brightness and happiness has gone with her. All he can feel is darkness. His days are no longer bright, it is just darkness and emptiness without Emily by his side.

He wished more than anything he can be with Leah, and just be happy the way things were. But fate had other plans. He knows that now.

It was silent on the other end, I don't know if he is still there or not but I continued anyway. Emotions and frustrations that has been building up came flooding out.

" You were my everything." I said sobbing, tears running down my face uncontrollably. "You were my life. I never had a warning. You never came to me to say that you might have feelings for Emily. You never came to me. You never told me and warn me. You just stayed with me for a whole month while you secretly seeing her. You told me you love me the whole time when you were going behind my back and telling her the same shit. You pull the rug from under me. You meant a lot to me. You still do. I love you. I'll be lying if I say I don't. We had a long history. A history that doesn't go away on it's own. You meant the world to me. But that came crashing down the day you said you no longer wanted to be with me. I don't understand, why, or how." I said reaching for a tissue.

" But, what I don't get is why did you come to me. You know I am still wounded by what happened. Why do you have to go poke on my wounds? So why didn't you tell someone who give a damn? Some one who actually cares if my cousin left town or not. Of all the people who you could go to, why me?" I said continuing on.

" Because." Sam said breaking his silence for the first time since I started breaking down on him. " I know deep down, you care. I know you do care if Emily left . I know you Leah for a long time. I came to you, because in the past if something went wrong, you would always listen, always help me out. I came here because I still need you."

" Damn it Sam!" I cried. " You need me? That is a bunch of bull! Do you really think for a minute that if you told me a sob story that went on between you and Emily, that I will put our hard feelings aside and help you? You don't need me Sam. You left me, and you made quite clear that day you don't need me. So don't you say words like that, words that you don't mean."

" I do mean them. I do need you. I need you a lot." he said.

I laughed bitterly. " You only need me to help you get Emily back. As soon as you get her back, you don't need me. You would get rid of me. You would go back to your happy life, leaving me hurting as usual. This is what you have become Sam, a user. That's what you are. I was already your convenience. I was there for you to be with, to kiss until you found someone else. I am not foolish Sam, not anymore. I cant let you in my heart again. And hell, I am not letting you break my heart the second time."

" Is that what you think of me?" Sam said hurt. " Do you really think I was just really using you? You know me better than that. I do need you, Leah now more than ever. I need you in my life. I always will need you. I always needed you when things go wrong, when shit happens. I needed you than. I need you now."

" Like what?" I screamed on to the receiver. " Like what? As I recall, you cant really seem to be able to tell me stuff anymore. In fact you like to keep things from me now. You told me once before remember anything you do is no longer my concern because I am not your girlfriend anymore. Remember that? Guess what you have your wish. I am not helping you. You want help call someone who really gives a damn. Because I sure don't."

Sam remained silent. She got him there. Sam started shaking out of control now. It angers him a lot on how Leah really truly thinks that he has been using her. He loved her, he really did. He couldn't believe it that she can believe that he was only using her. It hurt him really bad.

" Leah, stop acting like you know shit." he yelled. His whole body is trembling now. A wave of emotions hitting him. " You don't know anything. I wanted to go to you about what happened. But you cant handle the truth. Trust me you cant. You would of never understood like Emily would of. You could never understand me. You never will. Not this you couldn't. if you know the truth it would crush you. It would overwhelm you. It would be too much for you to take."

My mouth hanged opened a little bit, I couldn't believe what he just said. " You son of a bitch." I yelled. " Next time shit happens don't go running to me. Go to run into some other girls arms. Go crying to her about your problems. I don't care anymore Sam." I lied.

He can no longer control it. He is only seconds from phasing into a wolf now right here right now while he is in the phone with Leah. He tried hard to calm down, but all he could see is red.

" You're the bitch Leah." he yelled. " With a capital B. Everything always has to revolve around you. Damn it," he said stopping mid sentence. Than all of a sudden I heard a ear splitting animal growl. I cringed and pulled the phone out of my ears.

My jaw completely dropped. What the hell was that? What on earth? " Sam?" I yelled worried. " Sam? Are you there? What was that? Sam?" I shouted frantically.

No response.


	15. trying again

**authors note: Okay to clear things up a little bit, Jacob is in the room with Leah the whole time, he just says quiet the whole time. :P **

**Emily's POV: **

" Emily!" Some one shouted when I got out of the plane and at the air port. I looked up and saw my mom waving.

" Mom!" I screamed running towards her opened arms. " I missed you."

" I miss you too." she said hugging me. " It's good that your home."

" I'm glad to be home." I told her honestly.

" Emily." a second voice said. I looked up and saw him.

" Owen!" I squealed. " I'm so glad you're here. I missed you." I said giving him a hug.

" Well, yea I got your message." he said. " I miss you too. I want things to work out between us too. We need to talk about this."

" We all set to go?" mom asked when we got all the bags from the baggage claim.

" Yea." I said.

" Sweetie you can go ride with Owen." Mom said sensing that Owen and I needed the opportunity to talk.

****

Sam's POV:

This ware wolf crap sometimes has it's disadvantage. I thought as I kept running in my wolf form. I been running god knows how many miles. It is giving me rush running. It is releasing all my tension and every thing I have kept bottled up. This ware wolf shit destroys relationships, friendships and families. Look at Henry Clearwater, Leah and Seth's dad. Look at the guy, he was married, happy with two kids. He had everything going for him. He was in love with his wife Sue. Six months after Seth's birth he first phased. He was scared at first. But he did everything to keep his wife and kids in the dark.

Everything worked out fine at first. He kept his wife in the dark for a few years, Sue have no freaking clue. But she did suspect him of cheating though. She was wrong at first, but in the end she was right. He did cheat. He met a woman he imprinted on. A co- worker, name Josephine. He was seeing her on the side, for about five months. His plan is to stay with his wife and kids and still see Josephine on the side.

Josephine of course knows all about the ware wolf and imprinting. She understood. She understood that he has a wife, and kids, and he is scared to leave now, and that he has to work up his courage. Soon she got tired of waiting. She was tired of being second. She wanted to be his first priority. She refuse to keep seeing him if he doesn't leave his wife for her.

She gave him a ultimatum. He either choose her or his wife. He took a few days thinking, but at the end, Josephine meant a lot more to than his wife. At the end he decided he cant live without her. He told Sue, he was no longer in love with her. He told her he wanted more, and walked out on the family.

When Leah told me about her dad, I thought of him as an jerk. But that was before I phased. But when I found out the story about Henry Clearwater, I vowed to never be that guy. But in the end when I imprinted on Emily, I realized I am exactly like Henry. Like him I had everything, and I still left.

**Emily's POV:**

" You ready?" Owen asked me when we got in to his red Volks Wagon.

" Yea." I told him as I buckled my seat belt.

" Emily." he begin. " I miss you when you went to La Push to visit your cousin. I miss you. I needed my best friend and girlfriend. And it hurt when you called and broke up with me over the phone saying you met someone else."

" I am sorry." I told him. " I ended things with Sam." I told him looking at him in the eye as we near the red light. " I came back here to work things out with you. I need my best friend. I need you. Maybe it will take work for us to get back to the way things used to be between us. But I am willing to work this out. I am willing to wait however long it takes. I am not going anywhere. I need you Owen. I still love you even when I am with Sam. I want to try again someday."

He kept his eyes on the road when the lights turn green. There is silence for a minute or two before I break it. " Owen, seeing my cousin lying there in the hospital scared me after the car crash with her best friend scared the crap out of me. Leah is okay, but her best friend is currently in an comma. It made me realize how short life is. It made me realize I have to come back home. I need to talk to you. That I need to see you again. It made me realize how much I really miss having you around. I hurt you so bad. Something I didn't meant to do."

He still kept his wyes on the road. " Car accident?" he asked.

" Yea." I told him. " Leah and her best friend Carla, was driving around having fun and hit a tree. They both lost a lot of blood. Leah came out with only a fractured left arm while Carla is in an much more severe condition than she is." I explained.

He look at me for a brief second before he kept his eyes on the road. " Do you know what happened? Were they speeding?"

" I don't know. She never told me. I guess only Leah and Carla knows what happened that night." I said.

" I'm really glad your back." he said softly. " I still love you."

My heart soared at his words. " So what do we do?" I asked.

" We take things slow. We need to talk, we need to work out on a lot of things before we can ever be an we again."

I nodded. " I agree." I looked over at him again, seeing him eyes on the road. " I love you, I'm not going no where. I'm staying here. However long we take to repair our friendship/ relationship I'm still going to be here. I promise."

He looked at me in the eye and took my hand into his nice, warm tender ones when we had to wait for traffic. " That's all I need to hear, Em. That you're here and willing to try."

" And what I need to hear is that your willing to meet me half way." I told him. " I need to hear you say that you are willing to give us a try."

" I'm willing." he said holding my hands tighter.

****

Jacob's POV:

" Damn it, Sam." Leah shouted a second later when she hanged up the phone. Good lord, after watching her fight with her ex boyfriend made me feel a little intimidated. She is feisty as hell. There is a big difference between her and Reni Washington. Reni is the typical cheerleader girl. She is a blonde with beautiful blue eyes, sexy as hell. But there is something so much more about her. She is smart, even though sometimes she hides it from her friends, who majority are jocks. She is a bit of a follower than a leader.

Than Leah suddenly realized she is not alone. " Oh, sorry, you have to hear all of that." she said a second later. " Here, I'll show you the way out." she said.

" Okay." I said. " If you need anyone to talk too, you can always come to me." I told her giving her a quick little hug, trying to ignore how good she really feels in my arms.

" Thanks." she said.

For the first time, I realized that I like her. I like her a lot, maybe even more than as friends . I like how she is feisty. I like how she is independent, and speak her mind. But how can I like Leah like that when I am in love with Reni.

**************************************

**Readers: I need your help. I want to put Victoria and James somewhere in this story. I am not exactly sure right now,how they should go in this story. So if you give me some suggestions that would be great. Should I put them in as vampires/ or regular human beings???? Should they be evil or good? **

**Read and review. :) **

**And next chapter your going to find out what Leah is going to do. **


	16. a touch of the fever

**Leah's POV: **

When Jacob has left, my mind debated on what I should do. At last I decided to go over there and check things out. I grabbed my keys and cell phone and my purse from my room and I told my mom that I am heading out.

When I was heading down the drive way, I saw Josh parking his car. " Josh?" I asked when he got out of his car. " What are you doing here?" I said coming over to him to embrace my guy friend.

" Hey Leah." he said. "I just came back from visiting Carla. Where are you going?" he asked.

" Just out." I said.

Than he seen my face and know immediately something's wrong. " What's wrong?"

" Nothing." I said hoping he will let it go.

" I know something's wrong. I know you Leah, it's written all over your face."

I sighed. " It's Sam." I told him. " I think he's in trouble."

" How? What happened?" he asked surprised.

" I don't know. Sam called me on the cell, we got into an argument. And in the middle of our argument, he got cut off. There was this terrible animal noise. It sounds like he gotten attack by an animal. But I'm not sure." I explained.

" No shit?" he asked baffled.

" No shit." I answered. " How's Carla? I was planning to visit her later this afternoon. Is she getting better?"

" She's the same. She is in stable condition." he said. " What do you plan on doing?"

" To go over his place and check things out." I said.

" Come on let's go." Josh said.

" You want to come?" I asked surprised.

" Well yea." he said looking at me. " If there's an animal on the loose, I don't want you to go on your own. I have two friends that has been an accident recently. I don't want to take chances."

" Thanks." I told him earnestly.

" Anything for a friend."

" Josh, when are you ever going to tell Carla, that you like her more than just friends?"

" I don't know." He said. " How do you know that I like her?" he asked surprised that I know that he likes her.

" Um, dude, almost everyone knows you like her more than just friends. Except maybe for you two. You two are totally clueless. She likes you, you like her. Trust me she has the hugest crush on you." I told him.

" Really?" he asked completely shocked.

" Yea, really." I said. " You are so clueless." I teased.

" Wow." he said. " Come on, I'll drive, we can take my car." he said changing the subject.

As I got in and buckled my seat belt. " Tell her, Josh. Stop wasting time. Life is short, stop being so scared of telling her how you really feel."

" And what about you?" Josh said looking me in the eye.

" What about me?" I asked confused.

" Carla, told me about the kiss you and Jacob had when his family came over to your place for lunch." he said.

I blushed. " She told you that?"

He nodded. " So do you like that Jacob boy?"

" He has a girlfriend back home."

" You didn't answer my question." Josh said.

" He doesn't like me."

" You still didn't answer my question."

" I don't know." I said honestly. " I still in love with Sam."

" It's time to move on." he said.

" Emily left." I told him trying to avoid the topic. " That's why Sam called me."

" Really?" he asked surprised. " Sam must of lost his shit.

" No kidding." I said bitterly. " He sounded so broken. I wish he sounded like that, when he ended things with me."

" Move on." Josh said. " Sam hurt you, way to much. I know he doesn't mean too, but that's no excuse for him to keep hurting you emotionally. He's not worth it. No guy is worth it, if he keeps hurting you like that."

" Yea." I said.

" Do you really think, Sam got attacked by an animal?" he said changing the subject.

" I don't know." I said. " It sounded like it though. Although there was no screams coming from Sam. So I don't know." I said thoughtfully.

**Seth's POV:**

When I woke up, at two in the afternoon, my body is shivering from the chills coming through my body. I frowned. I put my hand on my forehead, it feels pretty warm.

_That is weird._ I thought. I usually don't get sick that easily. I was fine when I went to bed, in fact I was fine all day yesterday. I had no symptoms, or anything indicating that I was sick.

I got back into my bed. I wrapped the blankets around me tightly, shivering violently. " Mom?" I yelled hoping she is at home. I listened carefully for her footsteps. I heard nothing.

" Mom! I need you!" I yelled again. " Mom!"

Than I heard footsteps. " I'm coming." mom answered " What's wrong?" when mom opened the door and entered the room.

" I think I have a fever." I told her.

Mom immediately, put her cool arms on my forehead. " Your definitely warm." she said concerned. " Hold on, let me get the thermometer."

Ten minutes later, mom looked at the thermometer. " Definitely a fever. 102." she said pursing her lips concerned.

" I'll be right back, with the medicine." she said leaving the room again.

**Leah's POV:**

" Oh my god." I gasped when we reached Sam's place. " Look." I pointed to the broken down front door.

Josh looks over to where, I am pointing. His jaw dropped. " Oh my god." he said copying my words.

" Why in the world…?" I said lost for words. " How..?"

" Why in the world, did an animal break in to Sam's house?" Josh said completing my thoughts.

" I don't know." I said. Than I thought back to my theories that Carla and I came up with. And my mind went to ware wolf.

" Come on." he said walking up the driveway towards Sam's front door.

" What are we going to do? Should we call the cops?" I asked.

" No not yet." he said. "Look at the mud in the grass." he said to me.

I looked. " Foot prints." I said observing the muddy footprints made in the grass.

" Their pretty big too." Josh said.

" What do you think about Ware wolves?" I asked Josh.

" You think Sam is a ware wolf?" he asked looking at me surprised.

" I don't know. I mean ware wolves are legends. They are not real, they are only myths. But than when you think about it, it makes a lot of sense." I explained. I told Josh all about the conversation that I over heard the guys say, and to the theories that Carla and I have come up with.

" It cant be real. There's no way that is possible. There's got to be an explanation for this. Come on let's go inside." he said.

" That's what I say. It's impossible. But when you think about it, maybe it is not as crazy as we think it is." I said.

For the next fifteen minutes we look around the house for clues. " Josh, there's nothing. That's weird. No blood, just the house phone where he called me been crushed to pieces. Other than that nothing except for the broken front door."

" You know, the ware wolf theory of yours may not be so crazy. I mean why else would an animal go break in to Sam's house and take Sam away. It makes no sense."

" So." I said. " If Sam is an ware wolf than he changed and shifted to a ware wolf." I said shuddering at the image of the man I once love, transforming to an wolf. " He than run out of the house, but in his wolf form he couldn't open the door, so he broke it down."

" Right, and he run off thus, leaving foot prints. It does explain the size of the footprints." he said.

" But, one thing doesn't add up. Why would her turn into a wolf right in the middle of a conversation with me? Why would he do that? If this one secret he is keeping from me than why did he turn into the wolf right than?" I asked.

Than something clicked into my head. " Wait." I said. Josh looked at me expectantly thinking I have the answer to my own question. " The guys said phasing. I think I know what it means now." I explained. "It means turning into a wolf. That's what it means."

I put my palm of my hands and start messaging my head. I could feel a throbbing headache coming. I sighed. " But, that is impossible. A wolf? A ware wolf? Sam? That is just crazy." I said sitting down on Sam's couch. I shuddered at the thought of how many times I have kissed him, and had sex with him.

Josh sat down next to me. " Maybe all of this is just some crazy coincidence. There has to been an sane explanation for this. There has to be."

" So what do we do now?" I asked exhausted. " Should we leave now? Should we wait for Sam?"

" I don't know." he said. " I'm surprised that no one came into his house to steal things from his place. Or that anyone noticed his front door has been broken into."

" His neighbors." I explained. " Their usually at work at this time. And since his front door is sort of out of view from the humongous tree he has in the front of the yard, so it sort of hard to see unless you look really carefully."

" You want to leave?" he asked.

I nodded. " Let's go see Carla."

We were about to leave when we heard a noise. I stiffened, thinking it might be a burglar. My hands reached for Josh's. He hold my hand tightly. " What are we going to do?" I asked quietly panicking.

" I don't know." he said just as frightened.

******************************************

**Thanks for the suggestions readers. I will keep that in my mind when it comes to the victoria and James part of the story, which will be later on in the story :) **

**So read and review. If you have any other suggestions, feel free to leave them. **


	17. outrage

**Dear Readers: I have a new fan fcition called Since you been gone. So i would really appreciate it if you read it and tell me what you think. And if you have suggestions and constructive crtisims, feel free to leave them. Thanks. :) **

* * *

****

Seth's POV:

It's been in an hour, my fever don't seem to go down. In fact I think I seem to be getting worse. When my mom touched my forehead, she looked even more worried.

" Seth." She said " Son, your temperature seems to be hiking up. It's not going down." she sighs. I noticed for the first time, I see dark rings on her under her eyes from worry and lack of sleep. I hate adding more problems. I hate stressing my mother even more. "Come on, lets go, I'm taking you to the emergency room." she said.

" Maybe you should take my temperature again, just to be sure that my temperature is going up." I said.

" No. I cant waste anymore time. I'm taking you to the emergency room." mom said her lips set.

Seeing her face, I decided not to say anything else. So I got up and grabbed the sweater and put it on and followed my mom out of the house to her car.

* * *

****

Leah's POV:

I whimpered quietly. I tighten my hold on Josh's hand. He tightened his hold on mines as well. Both of our faces frozen with fear.

" Who's there." a voice demanded.

The voice sounded so familiar. It was a voice I heard a million times.

" Sam!" I said.

" Leah?" he asked, with a stick in his hand. " What are you doing here?" Than when he see Josh there next to me, holding my hand. " Josh? What are you doing here as well?"

" I should be asking you questions." I said. " What on earth happened?"

" Nothing." he said. " Nothing happened."

Josh snorted. " Yea, right." he said "I'm sure, the door break on it's own." he added sarcastically.

" So you came here to snoop around." Sam said angrily.

" We did not come here to snoop around, Sam. I am an caring person. I was worried about you Sam! I was worried when I heard some animal growling sound and thought you been attacked by an animal. I was scared for your life Sam. Josh and I were worried. Imagine our surprise when we got here, we found a broken door, and no sign of you." I said completely frustrated.

" Yea." Josh added to my defense. " We came here we saw no blood, no nothing, except for the broken phone. Imagine our surprise. This is so bizarre. I mean why would an animal attack you of all the people, and why your house. So let's say for example a wolf came breaking down the door. It chose you, because maybe it smelled your sent. So let's say the wolf took you away, you would of returned bleeding, hurt, broken bones, bruised. You seem to be fine. So let's say hypothetically, that you were actually the animal yourself. So let's pretend that ware wolves are true that they exist. So let's say you turned or phased into an ware wolf during the argument. And than you broke down the door and left. This is hypothetical of course, but it makes a lot of sense."

Sam looked shocked at what Josh had just said. Than he burst out laughing. We both stared at him. " Ware wolf." He said laughing so hard he can barely talk. " Are you guys serious?"

" Maybe, maybe not." I snapped. " Why don't you tell us that?" I said crossing my arms.

Fear flickered through his eyes for a second. " Of course it's not real." he said not quite reaching my eyes.

" Yea, right." I muttered.

" So you really believe in Ware wolfs?" he asked.

" Of course not. There's no such thing. Ware wolves are freaks of nature." I said glaring at him.

I swear I saw a glimpse of anger, crossing his face.

" What did I say?" I said challenging him. " What did I say wrong this time?"

" What are you talking about?"

" I saw your face when I said that." I said looking at him. " I swear if I ever find out the whole truth I will make you pay."

" Don't be so sure about that." Sam muttered under his breath.

Unluckily for him I heard. " I will make you pay for the hell you caused me. I would make you regret leaving me. I will make you pay for not explaining things to me, hurting me, you son of a bitch! I'll make sure of that."

" Don't count on it." he said without thinking.

" Are threatening me?" I said glaring at him. I stepped closer to him and slapped him hard as I can in the face. " That's for breaking up with me." I said, slapping him for second time. " That's for cheating on me with my cousin." I said reaching over slapping him again for the third time . " And that's for keeping things from me." I said my hand raised ready to slapped him hard on his face for the final time.

He is no longer shocked. His body reacted this time. He grabbed my arms roughly, to stop them. " Sam!" I cried out in pain at his grasp. " Let go of my arms!" I screeched. "Your hurting me."

" Hey, let go of her." Josh demanded. " Your hurting her good arm."

" Stay out of this!" Sam screamed.

" This it my business. You just made it my business by putting your hands on her!" Josh said.

" Sam! Let go of my arm. Your going to break my arm." I said. I swear I heard my bones crackling.

" Let her go." Josh screamed. " Your going to break her arm." he said pushing Sam away and sending him tumbling towards the wall.

Josh came over to me. " Leah? You okay? Is your arm broken?" he asked me frantically.

" I don't know." I said tears coming down my face from the pain.

Josh glared at Sam. " You son of a bitch."

Josh went over to Sam, and pulled him by the shirt. " Don't you ever lay your hand on her ever again. Do you hear me? You touch her again, and your dead. I swear to god, I will do so much worse next time."

Sam no longer can control his thoughts, his thinking no longer rational, his anger taken over. He is ready to phase. His body is physically shaking. His dark eyes stormy and dangerous. He pushed Josh against the wall. Sam tried his hardest to keep from phasing.

" Sam!" I yelled. " Let him go! This is not like you. Your not a violent person. You used to be caring."

Sam didn't listen, his part animal instinct is about to come out. He had a hard day, every emotion, frustration came pouring out. He can no longer control his anger now. He put Josh harder against the wall, that he put a dent in the wall.

My moth hanged opened at his strength, that I never noticed before. Standing here is no longer Sam Uley He is a different men. I shrink back scared to of Sam for the first time I ever known Sam.

* * *

**Author's Note: Read and review. Happy St patrick's day :)**


	18. coming to my rescue

**Author's Note: For those who were confused to who Josh is, he is mentioned briefly in earlier chapter when Leah was on the phone with her bestfriend. Hope that it clears the confusion. :) **

**And thanks for those who reviewed. keep them coming. And here's a Jacob scene for you. :) **

* * *

**Leah's POV: **

I watched in shock as Sam slammed Josh into the wall roughly again, putting another dent into the wall. Josh winced in pain by the impact.

" Let him go!" I begged. " Please, let him go before you really hurt him. Sam, your not like this. I have never seen this side of you before." I said rambling.

He didn't listen, my words seem to have no influence on him. He continued to let anger rule his emotions. All he wants is just for everyone to feel pain, making them feel his pain.

He pounded his fist on Josh, all the while holding Josh tightly. One look of Josh's terrified face set me over the edge. I have to do something now, or he is going to die. I am not going to let my guy friend die. I cant have two friends I care about, hurt. I have to do something.

" Sam!" I screamed walking towards them. " Let him go!"

" Leah! Stay back." Josh said.

" No." I said. " I'm helping you. Josh, I cant let him beat you to death watching it with my own eyes too scared to do anything. I already have a best friend in a coma. I cant have you dead as well. It would be too much for me to handle."

Ignoring the pain on my right arm from Sam's hold earlier, I tried to push Sam as hard as I can. It worked, Sam was pushed far enough for me to reach for Josh and pulling him into an hug. But, pain soared through my right arm. It hurt like hell.

Sam got up, and grabbed my wrist roughly. I turned around to face him. I looked into his eyes, and saw the eyes of a different Sam. His soft gray eyes, are not the eyes I once have been accustomed to. His eyes are no longer loving, gentle, and kind. His eyes are taken over by fury, anger, hurt, and hopelessness. His once calm eyes are as violent as the stormy sea.

" Let me go!" I screamed struggling out of his strong hold on me. " Damn it, Let me go!" I screamed again struggling harder trying to pry free from his hold.

" Hey, she said let go. So let the girl go!" a strong male voice demanded.

Everyone turned around to look surprised by the new voice.

To my happiness it was Jacob and Rebecca. Jacob came over and punched Sam hard in the face. And Rebecca walked over to Sam and slapped him hard on the face. "Don't you ever lay hands on a women. Do you understand me? I don't care who you are, what you do, where come from, but in no circumstances do you ever hit a women. If I ever see you hit a girl again, I don't care who, there will be hell to pay!" She said glaring at him.

Sam seemed to be awaken from his angry state. He begin to come to his senses again. He is beginning to be in control of his thoughts again. He soon begin to feel ashamed of what he has done. He isn't like that. He is not an violent person, who hits girls. He is not an abuser.

" Leah." he said looking at me. "I'm sorry." he said sincerely. And than turned to Josh. " I'm sorry too. I lost my mind. I jsut lost it. I'm sorry."

" Just stay away from me Sam. I just don't even know who you are. I know you are sorry. But that is all you ever give me now. But sorry just another word to me coming from you." I said.

Jacob went and wrap his arms around me. " Come on, Leah." he said softly. "Let's go."

I let myself relax in Jacob's arms, my head resting in his chest as he walk me to Josh's car.

" Hey, man." Josh said looking at Jacob. " Thanks."

" No problem. I'm Jacob." he said introducing himself.

" Josh." he said shaking Jacob's hands firmly.

* * *

****

Billy's POV:

" Billy?" Sue asked when she answered the door, surprised to see me there. " What are you doing here?"

" Am I coming here at a bad time?" I asked, that's when I noticed the bags under her eyes.

" No of course not." she said. " Come on in. What's wrong?"

" I don't even know how to begin." I said.

" Well, tell me." She said. " We known each other for a long, long time. You can tell me anything."

"It's that I have been keeping a lot of things from the kids. I just wish I can just sit down and tell my kids everything I been keeping all these years from them."

" Billy, I understand, why we as parents keep things from our children."

" Sue, there's something I have to tell you." I told her looking at her in the eyes. "Something, that I cant even admit to myself sometimes, much less anyone else."

" What?" Sue said waiting for my answer.

I took in a deep breath. " I'm gay. Sue, how am I going to tell my kids that I am a homosexual."

" Billy, I known for years. I knew you were gay since we were in high school."

I looked at her surprise. " You did?"

" Yeah, I did, there were some signs, that other people would of missed, but since I know you pretty well back than I saw the signs."

" But, how do I tell them. How do I even start to tell the kids, to why one of the reason's why their mother left."

" You have to trust them enough that they can handle it." She said reaching towards me for an hug.

* * *

Review please. I will try to update soon. I have some ideas for the next chapter.


	19. irresistable

Leah's POV:

" Do you want me to come inside with you?" Jacob asked me when Josh pulled up to the front of my house.

" Yea, that will be great." I said. " Thanks."

" What about you Becks?" he asked his sister.

" I'll just have Josh here bring me home. See you later." she said as Jacob and I got out of the car.

" Josh." I said before he drove away. " Call me later tonight okay?"

He nodded. "I'm going to see Carla later again. Want me to come back to pick you up?"

" Yeah. In one hour?"

" It's a plan." he said as he drove off.

Jacob put his arms around me and walk me inside. " You okay?" he asked me his dark eyes concerned.

" Yea." I said. " Sam, is good guy. He is a caring and sweet guy. I guess, he really lost it when Emily left."

" Are you hurt or anything?"

" He didn't really hurt me other than a slight pain from my left arm." I said truthfully.

He started massaging my arms. It felt amazing with him touching my arms. I felt warm and complete with his touch. I fought hard to stop a moan from escaping my throat.

What the hell is this boy doing to me, it is driving my hormones crazy. All of a sudden I had the sudden urge to kiss him right now.

Should I kiss him? I thought. " This feel really good." I said my voice getting breathy. I shouldn't kiss him. I cant kiss him. Why am I thinking about kissing him? I thought mentally yelling at myself.

He kept going at it. I fought twice as hard to keep a moan that is dying to escape from my throat. This is the best massage anyone has ever given me. " Don't stop, this feels so good." I said practically moaning. Gee, so much for the plan.

When I look over at his face, I started checking out all his features. I like what I saw. Especially his lips. His lips are full and soft and inviting. I just want to lay my own lips to his and kiss him again and again. Than I blushed when I realized that I was starring. He must think I am a freak or something. It's a good thing as humans we cant read each other's mind, otherwise if he knew what I was thinking about right this moment I would have been terrified.

He smirked at me. Great, Leah, he totally caught you checking him out, could you be a bit more subtle. I thought wryly. He is now starring at me. Looking at me with amusement in his eyes. I wonder what he is thinking. Wait, is he checking me out?

" What..?" I started to say but got cut off by his lips crashing into mines. Oh god, he kissed me. What do I do? I thought. Than my thoughts don't seem to connect to my brain anymore, his kiss got my thoughts all sidetracked. I kissed him back savoring the taste of his lips. Savoring, how his tongue brush up against my mouth. Savoring how delicious and soft his kisses are. Than he started kissing me harder and so much more passion.

I leaned in closer to Jacob's chest. His tightens his arms around his wrist pulling me a bit more closer to him.

* * *

**sorry that it is a bit short. I promise the next chapter will be longer. :) **read and review please


	20. things you overheard

**

* * *

**

Thanks for the reviews, and story alerts and favorite stories add. That made me happy, to see that a lot of you are enjoying it.

****

Jacob's POV:

" Ahem." some one clearing there throat from behind us.

I pulled away from Leah immediately. When I turned around I saw Mrs. Clearwater and my father standing there in the entry way of the living room.

" Mom." Leah said flushing red, which I had the impulse to reach over and stroke her face. But fought off that impulse.

" Dad." I said surprise. " What are you doing here?"

" I'm just visiting an old friend." he said still looking at me.

I squirmed under his watchful eyes.

" Leah." her mom said. " Would you mind checking on Seth?" she asked.

" Why?" Leah asked.

" Your brother is sick. Would you mind checking up on him?"

" Sure." she said eager to have an excuse to leave.

* * *

****

Leah's POV

I knocked on my little brother's door. " Hey, it's me." I said before entering.

" Hey, Leah." he said weakly.

" I heard from mom just now, that you are sick." I said. " You feeling better?"

" No, my fever seems to be getting worse. I feel weird." he said.

" Don't worry, it's probably those twenty four hour flu thing." I said reassuring him.

" Yea, maybe. But I really don't feel good. I feel like hell." he said.

" Your not the only one." I said. " I been through so much hell lately. I just cant wait to go to college, than I'll be in Seattle away from all this shit. And to top it off, Jacob kissed me again."

" What?" he said surprised. " Leah, do you like him or something."

" Seth of course not. I mean Jacob is a really good kisser, and I mean really great. But the thing is, he has a girlfriend back home. And I had a boyfriend, who broke up with me about two weeks ago. I still love him. I think he still loves me, even though he is with Emily. The hardest part is letting go of him. He is such a big part of me. A really big part of me is so happy that Emily left, and that means I can make Sam see that I am the only girl for him. But than another part of me don't want her to leave, because despite the fact that I sometimes want to just beat the shit out of her, I still love her. She is still family, and still like a sister to me. But I still wonder, if I will ever have a chance with Sam again. Maybe in time he will see that I am the girl for him."

" I like Sam, Leah." he said. " I really do, you know that. But, he left you. He hurt you emotionally. Do you really want to get back together with him, and risk your heart again?"

" I don't know. Maybe?" I said after a thought. " But, without Emily around, it might be easier to convince him that I love him. That he doesn't need Emily. But the thing is I am not really sure, if he still loves me, or still a small part him still loves me."

" Just move on." he said. " I think Sam really does love Emily. I seen the way he looks at her."

" I don't want to fall in love with another guy. I don't want to give another guy a chance to hurt me. I cant think about another guy right now, not when I always have dreams at night about Sam."

" What about the Jacob guy. You guys kissed twice." Seth said.

" Like I said its just a kiss. It didn't mean a thing to me. It was great, it was amazing but it meant nothing to me. Plus he has a girl back home." I was lying when I said the kiss meant nothing to me. The truth is it did mean a lot to me and that scared me knowing how much that kiss meant so much to me.

" Good to know, that it meant nothing to you." A male voice said angrily.

Surprised me and Seth turned around and saw Jacob standing outside Seth's opened door.

" Oh shit." I muttered. " Wait, Jacob, let me explain." I said.

" Don't bother." he said his eyes hard walking away.

" Oh my god." I said groaning. " Why does god hate me? What have I ever done to him." I whined.

* * *

****

Emily's POV:

" Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" Owen asked when we are unpacking my stuff.

" Sure." I said. "I'm starved. And it's been a month since I hanged out with you, or went anywhere with you."

" Yea." he said. " I'm starved too. What are you in the mood for?"  
" Indian." I said. " I'm in the mood for Indian food."

" Em?" he asked.

" Yeah?" I said, hanging up the last of my stuff.

" I'm glad your back. I'm happy to see you. I was hurt Em. I am heartbroken to hear you say over there while visiting your cousin that you met a guy. When you wanted to break up I was devastated. I felt for sure, you might never come back. You might come back to pack your stiff and leave without ever seeing me."

" Owen, I did come back. I'm here now. I could of never left without saying goodbye to you. I told you, I am not leaving you. I'm here to stay. You're my best friend. And maybe overtime we can be boyfriends and girlfriends again." I said reaching over to hug him.

" So this Sam guy, is he a really great guy?" he asked carefully. " Because he is after all was your cousin's long time boyfriend."

" He is a great guy. The best, I am so in love with him. But when I realized I hurt more people than I realized, I had to leave. Than I also realize that I still loved you. That I had a really great guy, I went out with, who I hurt. And I realize I had to find that guy, to apologize and to set things straight."

" It's hard knowing you love this Sam guy. It's hard knowing that you love him, and always will love him more than me."  
" Owen." I said reaching for his hands. " I may love Sam a lot, but that doesn't mean I love you any less. You are my best friend, I known you a lot longer. And you know me just as long. I don't love you any less. I came back because I want to be with you."

" You sure it's because you want to, or is it out of guilt?"

I don't know how to respond. " Owen." I finally said.

He put his hand up. " Don't." he said. " Damn it, I love you. I love you a lot, but there's Sam. He is in your heart as well. I always to be on my guard with you, just to be sure you don't hurt me again."

" Well, trust me. I am not leaving. I'm here to stay. You already promised me you would try. That's all I need to hear. It's for you to be willing to give us a try."

* * *

Leah's POV:

" Jacob, wait." I said pleading following him. " Please let me explain." I said pleading.

" Explain what? What is there to explain? I heard you loud and clear."

" Jacob hear me out." I said. " Look, I need to explain things.

" Don't bother." he said. " Like you said, that kiss meant nothing." he said walking away.

I sighed. Idiot. I am such an idiot. How can I be careless and left the door opened.

Just than there was a honk from the car, which means Josh is here to pick me up to see Carla.

" Hey, Josh." I said greeting him as I opened and sit next to him, on passenger seat.

" Hey, Leah." he said. Than seeing my face he was immediately concerned. " Leah? Is something wrong? Are you all right?"

" I'm fine." I said reassuring him. " I'm such an idiot."

" About what?" he asked surprised.

" Jacob kissed me again. My mom sort of caught us. And found from my mom that Seth is sick. And I sort of tell Seth that the kiss me and Jacob shared meant nothing to me. And he heard it, and I tired to explain it to him. But he wont listen. I feel so horrible right now."

" Your not an idiot. Do you like Jacob?" he asked me. " And please be honest." he added.

I thought for a minute. Do I really like him? Did I develop any feelings for him? "I don't know if I really like him, like him."

" When Carla wakes up I am going to tell her how I really feel about her. If you have feelings for Jacob. You should tell him. Don't waste time. Life is short."

" Yea." I said. " I really wish that she would wake up from her coma soon."

" Me too."

* * *

Jacob:

I cant believe what Leah told her brother. It meant nothing to her, while that kiss meant something to me. Than again, why do I care. I have a girlfriend. I have Reni. Why do I care if she said that kiss meant nothing to her.

I am going to give Reni a call. That's what I need. I need to hear her voice. As soon as we gotten home, I locked my door and dialed her number on my cell.

" Hello?" Reni said answering the phone.

" Hi, baby." I said calming down at the sound of her voice.

" Jake!" she said happy to hear from me. " Finally I hear from my boyfriend. What have you been doing today?"

Um I kissed another girl, and it was amazing. I cant tell her that, so I said. " Well me and Rebecca went shopping today we walked around town, just sort of exploring the area a bit. Nothing to special. There's nothing really interesting here to do." Oh yes there is, kissing her.

" Well glad you have some fun baby." She said. " Today, Jessica, Angie, and Amanda and I went shopping for dresses, for this really fancy party, sort of like a ball thing, that Christie Summer's is throwing. Hold up I took a picture of it. I look so good in that dress. Here I'll send it to you."

" Hmm, I get to see my hot girlfriend in a hot dress, count me in, hurry and send it" I said teasingly.

Twenty seconds later my phone vibrated, a picture message from her. I opened the file. And in the picture of my girlfriend looking hot in a hot pink cocktail dress. It hug all her curves just perfectly. Suddenly I have a image on my head on how hot, Leah would of look in that dress. Than I quickly pushed the thought from my head. What the hell is wrong with me thinking about her while I am talking to my girlfriend.

" You look beautiful baby. I wish I could of went with you."

" Yea, me too."

" Do you have a date?" I asked.

There was a pause, before she said. " Yeah, I do. This guy ask me out. I said yes, not wanting to be rude. Plus I really need a date for the thing, since my boyfriend is miles and miles away."

" Oh." I said a little jealous of the fact that my girlfriend would be going on the date with another boy two days from now. " Well he is sure a lucky guy to go out with my wonderful, totally smoking hot girlfriend. So who is the lucky guy?"

" Jeremy Lopez." she said.

" He sounds familiar." I said trying to remember.

" Yeah he is. He was in our math class. He occasionally hangs out with Tony."

" Oh." I said remembering now. " Totally nice guy, a little shy with the ladies."

" Yeah." she said laughing. " Poor guy practically turned red when he asked me out."

" I don't blame him." I said. " I love you."

" I love you too."

" I have to go." I said.

" Okay, bye. I love you Jake."

" I love you too."

* * *

Leah's POV:

" Hey, Carla." I said finally having private time with her right after Josh was done. " I miss you. My life is falling apart. Everything is going wrong all of the sudden. First Sam break up with me, than things start happening, we both getting into an accident, you in an comma, than Sam and I gotten into an heated argument. Something unexplainable happened and when we went there, Sam lost his damn mind over Emily leaving and started attacking Josh. Than Jacob came to my rescue, he's like my knight and shinning armor. And he kissed me, but I sort of told Seth who's sick, that that kiss meant nothing to me when it meant a lot to me. He overheard me and he is pissed at me."

I touched her hands. " Get better soon." I whispered. " Sometimes, I think I must of done something terribly wrong in my past life, for god to punish me like this."

I got up from the chair, and went over to the book shelf, which contains a few books and magazine. I saw her favorite book Wuthering heights and start reading it to her, like I seen people do in TV shows.

* * *

Read and Review I have some ideas for the next chapter. You will learn what will happens to Seth. If you have any suggestions feel free to leave them.


	21. The million dollar question

**Seth's POV:**

I sat up on my bed the next morning, my head in incredible pain. I touched my forehead, my temperature seem to have gone up, despite the Advil and Tylenol I take and the ice packs I put on my forehead, seems defenseless. I reached over to my night table for the pitcher of ice water, and poured myself a glass.

I moaned and clutched my mouth and get up of bed, when I begin to feel nauseous. I quickly ran to my waste basket underneath my desk. I sat down with the waste basket waiting for the vomit to come. Thirty seconds later nothing happened. But the sensation didn't go away.

Than I felt my head going light. I felt as light as a feather. I moaned clutching my stomach. I felt funny feelings that is happening to my stomach. It is almost as if, aliens are taking over my body. I shivered from the chill of the fever, also from being frightened at what is happening with my stomach. I doubled over in pain. I screamed. This pain inside my stomach is killing me. The sharp pains and the funny sounds my stomach is making is making this unbareable. I screamed again out of agony. I want it to stop. I cant take much of this anymore. I cant do it anymore. What the hell is happening to me?

" Seth?" Sam said rushing over to me, with Mom and Leah by his side.

* * *

Sam's POV:

I knocked on the Clearwater residence around nine in the morning. Sue, opened the door surprised to see me.

" Sam?" she said surprised. " What are you doing here?"

" I came here to see Leah. I need to apologize." I said.

" I see. Leah told me what you did. You're a good guy. I'm sorry Emily left, but again for a future warning, don't you ever raise your hands at her ever again. But go ahead, go see her and apologize. Make her see this time, that you are really truly sorry, not another word coming from your mouth. She is hurting a lot. She been through so much lately. Go, talk to her."

" Thanks." I said. I always like Sue, she is a great mother and once a great wife. I could tell, she is loyal, faithful, a great cook, and caring. She always put people before herself. She would do anything for her kids. Poor Sue, in the end no matter how fantastic she was or how in love Henry was with her he just couldn't stay away from his own imprint, Josephine. Ever since I phased, and know the truth, every time I look at her now I cant help but feel the guilt. Sue is a great woman, she is almost like a another mother to me. She deserved to know, she should know the truth. But she just cant, she is human, she is normal, she cant know a thing about the magical mythical world that secretly exists among us.

My stomach that growled loudly. Stupid ware wolf stomach. I thought. I just ate an hour ago. A pretty huge breakfast I might add. But being an ware wolf my metabolism is really fast and burns up the fats and calories real fast.

Sue laughed. " Hungry Sam?" she teased. " Here, have some pancakes." She said getting me a plate and put three stacks of blueberry pancakes on it. " Would this be enough for you?"

" Yes." I said. " That is plenty. Thank you." I sat taking a plate from her. Truth is that is not enough to feed my appetite. Thanks to my ware wolf stomach.

" So, Sam." she said making small talk as she sat down on the breakfast table herself. " So I heard you are going to La Push community college for some classes. So what are you going to major in?"

" Business." I said in between bites.

" That's great. In fact it is what Henry majored in too. I decided to go to the community college here in La Push right after high school. I didn't want to leave this place. I love La Push. Henry got accepted, to University of Washington, Harvard, NYU. But as an back up he also applied to the community college here. But soon he couldn't bare to leave me. So he enrolled with me. I protested, wanting him to pursue his dreams. I wanted him to go to those great schools, and one day be a really great business man. I was willing to let him go so he can accomplish those dreams. He said he loved me and his dream is to be with me. Soon right after high school he proposed to me. We got married have children. Ran a little small business firm made some decent money. We were very happy. I thought he was too. We had two beautiful children. They are wonderful, what more can a person ever ask for. But I guess it wasn't enough. He must of woke up and realized we are just not enough. I should of let him go achieved his dreams. At the end it just hurts more. I should of let him go, and let him go to his dream school which was Harvard. We had different goals, and dreams in life. I should of realize that. I should of protested, and said he should go follow his heart and dream. It would have been less painful in the end." She said with a far away look in her face.

I looked down on my plate guiltily. I forked another bite into my mouth.

" Over the years, since he left, I just cant ever find myself falling in love again. In so many ways. Now, as the children are getting older, I want to find some male companionship."

" Sue, don't worry, in time you will find someone else. You will find a guy who you would find attractive, and he would love you unconditionally." I said.

Just than I heard a scream, of agony. I dropped my fork. I looked at Sue. " Was that Seth?" I asked.

Sue's face wrinkled in concern. " Yeah, Seth's been under the weather. He's been getting a pretty high fever yesterday. And it doesn't seem to get any better. It's doesn't seem to go down."

A fever? I thought. " How high?" I asked.

Sue never got the chance to answer. Seth let out another blood curling scream. This time louder than the last.

We rushed upstairs and as we got close to Seth's room, Leah seems to be woken up, in her PJ"S with a look mixture of confusion and worry reached Seth's room in the same time as we did.

" Seth?" I asked concerned. That's when I noticed Seth sitting on the floor beside the waste basket.

" Seth!" Leah said rushing over to her little brother and put an arms around him. "What's wrong? What's the matter?" she asked concerned.

" My stomach." he said groaning still doubling over in pain.

" You think it is food poisoning?" Leah said asking her mom.

" Probably." Seth said moaning. " This hurts like hell."

Sue, put an hand over his fore head. " Oh boy, you seem to be getting hotter. It's not going down. Come on we need to rush you to the hospital."

I'm pretty sure it's not food poisoning. I have a pretty good idea on what is happening. I cant let them take him to the hospital. If he does phase, he will do so in matter of time whether it is in minute, or matter of hours. He is going to phase. And I cant have him doing that in an hospital. I cant have him hurting people, or possibly having our secret being exposed. But how am I going to keep them from going to the hospital?

* * *

**Readers: In a few chapter's i'm not sure how many LOL. Victoria and James will be in the story line. All of this I promise is going to lead them here into the story. But the question is I'm unsure if I should involve the cullens. So tell me what you think? Stay tuned to find out what happens. Read and review. More Billy next chapter. **


	22. Truth always comes out in the end

**Jacob's POV:**

" Hey, what's going on with dad?" I asked Rachel as we are both heading down the stairs. Dad told us all to head down stairs, and sit down at the breakfast table, dad said he had something to say to all of us.

Rachel shrugged. " I don't know. But it sounds serious."

Rebecca already sitting down eating her cereal already, when we joined her at the table. " I hope dad is not talking about moving to some where else again. If we are moving, the only place acceptable is moving back to Chicago."

" I doubt that." Rachel said.

Dad finally join us in the breakfast table. " Morning." he said to all of us.

" Morning." we mumbled.

" So what's going on?" Rebecca asked.

" I have something to tell you kids." Dad started.

" Good news or bad news?" Rebecca asked again.

" Depends on how you take it." Dad said.

We were all puzzled.

" What do you mean?" Rachel asked this time.

" Let, me explain. I have a lot of stuff that I have been keeping from you for a long, long time." Dad begin.

" Like what?" Rebecca asked looking at dad surprised.

" Like, why mom really left us." Dad said.

" I don't understand." I said. " You said Mom left because she ran off with another guy."

" Your mom loved you all very much. The truth is that I been driving her away our whole entire marriage. I made stupid mistakes. I cant be honest with myself, I hide who I was. I hide who I really am from everyone, including my own wife at the time. Your mother loved me. She loves her three children very, very much. But she was lonely. I couldn't be what she needed. She couldn't fulfill my needs and desires."

" I don't understand." Rachel said. " This is the first I heard this. How come you never told us this before? What were you hiding from everybody?"

" My whole entire life, I lied to everyone about my true self. I cant even admit to even my own self, what I really am. I couldn't even say it out loud till your mother said to me in my face making me admit it. After she left, I tried super hard to deny it. I tried to forget about that day. So I worked longer hours, took care of my children, wanting to forget about all my past. But only I couldn't. I cant forget all my demons. Lately I realize, that I cant keep hiding who I am."

" Daddy, what are you saying?" Rebecca asked not understanding.

He took a deep breath and look at all of us. " I'm homosexual." he said softly looking at all of us, trying to see our reactions.

I stare at him amazed. His words sink into my head causing my head to spin. Was he joking? Dad, a homosexual, my dad the big, muscular, strong, macho dad? Gay? That is impossible. I mean where the hell were the signs. My head denied it. No it's not true. It cant be. He is as straight as he can be. He is lying, he is just pulling our strings. So I burst out laughing.

Both my sisters look at me. Than they burst out laughing too. " Ha, ha dad your so funny." Rachel said.

My dad look hurt. Than I saw his serious expression on his face which made my stomach drop. " Your serious aren't you?" I said, no longer laughing.

He nodded. " I wouldn't kid around with something like this."

" How?" I managed to say. " How did this happened?"

Rebecca, no longer silent now started attacking dad. " Gay?" She busted out. " You got to be shitting me! Since when? Since when are you a homosexual? Is it some fad you picked up? Is this some phrase your going through? Why did you tell us now?"

"Becca." Rachel warned. " Easy there."

Rebecca ignored her and continued on. " Why didn't you tell us sooner? Why now? If you known for a long time, why didn't you say anything before? If you were gay than why did you married mom than? Why did you lie to your family? You always taught us honestly dad. You have got to be the biggest hypocrite ever."

Dad didn't say anything, just let her yelled at him. I felt bad for dad at one hand and at the other hand angry. I have no problem with homosexuals, really. In Chicago, I seen plenty of homosexuals. But I never had someone I care about, an homosexual.

Rachel just kept quiet, biting her tongue. Honestly she doesn't know what to make of it. She watch as her sister bites her father's head off.

I just couldn't take it anymore. I just cant stand here watching my Rebecca bite my dad's head off, and having Rachel and Dad not saying anything just letting her bite his head off. I need to go have time to think. If I stay here anymore longer, I might possibly go insane.

* * *

****

Leah's POV:

" Wait, don't take him there." Sam said.

I turned to face him. " Why? I think he has food poisoning. I think we should take him to the hospital as soon as we can."

" Lee, Lee." he said using my nickname he had for me when we were dating.

" Don't call me that." I hissed stirring up the feelings I don't particularly want right now.

" Please, don't take him there. Listen, we can take him to my place, please. I know what to do. I think I know what is wrong with him." Sam begged.

" Since when are you the Dr.?" I said. Freaking unbelievable. " Sam, Seth possibly has food poisoning. I mean look at him. His health is deteriorating. He needs to be look at immediately for treatment."

" Look at me." Sam said. " Please, look in to my eyes. What do you see in them? Please, don't take him there. Please, I'm begging you and your mom. Please don't. Bring him to my place."

I look into his familiar eyes. I saw sincerity in his eyes. I saw that he really truly believed that the best thing is by not going to the hospital. _But why? _I wondered. _Why wouldn't Sam let me take Seth to the hospital_? I turned to mom, to look at her, she look mystified as I am.

" Sam." My moms said finally speaking. " Why cant we bring him to the hospital, they would know how to treat him. Food poisoning or not."

" Look Sue." Sam said. "It's not food poisoning. Please, just bring him here to my place, I know how to take care of him. I know how to attend to his needs. Please." he said begging.

" Sam." I said. " I don't understand you anymore. Why cant you just let me take my brother to the stinking hospital, so he can get medical treatment!" I said yelling now.

" Remember, Leah, how two months ago, I was out sick too. Remember the fever I got. I had the same thing, nearly similar symptoms, and trust me, I got better and I am fine without the medical treatment. So will he."

" I remember. I couldn't see you for nearly two weeks when you were sick. Does that we mean wont see Seth for two weeks?"

" I don't know." Sam said. " But the hospital will be useless. So please, just let him stay at my place for him to heal most likely he will heal, he will be better. He has much better chances with me. I know what to do. If he goes to the hospital than the best they can do is to send him back home, and tell him to take Advil or something. Pretty much the same thing they told you before."

I don't know what to do. I believed the sincerity in Sam's voice. I know he would take care of Seth. It really amazes me how much I still trust Sam, after all he done lately. But somehow, I believed him. I look in to his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity in them. In his voice I could hear it loud and clear. So I did what a good sister can do. I will let Seth decide. I yet again will put my trust in Sam again. So I turned to Seth." What do want?" I asked. "You want to go to the hospital or go with Sam?"

Seth look at everybody in the room. He didn't know what to do. He hates hospitals. If Sam had this before, and he got better, than maybe he perhaps should go with him. That was exactly what his mother is thinking.

" Seth." Mom said. " It sounds like Sam knows what he is doing. Do you want to go with him? This is up to you."

"I guess, I'll go with Sam, since I really hate hospitals." Seth said. " And if he got better than I guess he knows what he is doing." he added.

Mom went downstairs to get Seth some more water to drink. Before I let my little brother go, I need to talk to him.

" Sam? Think you can give me and Seth some privacy." I said.

" Sure." he said stepping out the room closing the door behind him.

" Seth?" I said. " You sure this is what you want?"

" Yeah. I mean he got better right? He must know what I need. It's better being at Sam's than at the hospitals, with nurse and doctors, and other sick people."

" Yeah. I hate trusting Sam yet again. Promise me, if you are not getting any better, promise me, you will go to the hospital."

" Leah, you worry too much nowadays. There used to be a time where you didn't worry about everything. You have too much on your plate to deal with lately. I promise I will got to the hospital if I get worse. I promise okay?"

" Okay, little brother. You promise me you wont leave." I said.

" I'm not going to leave." he said. " After all if I'm gone, who else is going to annoy you." he added.

I chuckled. " Trust me, there a lot of people in the world who can annoy me like you can. But no one else, I still love in the end, no matter how annoying you can be sometimes."

" I feel the same way."

* * *

****

Jacob's POV:

" I'm homosexual." My dad's words played over and over again in my head as I walked around town. I cant believe my dad's a homosexual. I never seen the signs. How can my dad do this to us? How can he all of a sudden drop the bomb on us like this? I thought angrily. He said he known for a long time. Than why didn't he tell us than. Why did he kept all of this from everybody. If maybe my dad isn't gay than maybe just maybe mom would still be here.

I balled up my fists. I am so angry and pissed off right now, I just want to punch someone. I just want to scream at someone. I just want to cuss someone out. Dad, always preaching us about honestly and not running away from our problems. What a bunch of bull. Like Rachel said, such a hypocrite

_That's it_. I said a thought come to me. _This is brilliant. This is exactly what I need. _I pulled out my wallet, and start counting out my change. _Forty dollars_. I thought. _Hmm, this can work. I'll just need to borrow some money. _

* * *

****

Henry's POV:

" Hey, love." I said greeting my wife Josephine when I came home from work.

" Hello darling." she said smiling. She looked up at the clock. " Wow, I'm impressed, you're a bit earlier today."

" Yeah. I finished all my work earlier today, I have no more business deals to deal with today, they are already taken care of." I reached over and pulled my wife's body towards mine, and kissed her gently.

" Hmm." she groaned. " Wow, I missed this." she said softly putting down the Phoenix Suns Tribune she been reading.

" So." I said, wanting to tell her my plans that I been thinking about. " What do you think about me going back to visit La Push?" I bracing myself for her anger.

She let her arms dropped. She pulled away from my embrace. She looked more shocked than angry. " Where is this coming from?" she finally asked.

" I just thought about it today at work. I think it is about time, I return to La Push for a visit maybe see the kids." I said looking at my wife, for her reaction.

She still look shock. I see no anger in her face. " Henry, do you think this is a good idea?" She asked.

I sighed. " I don't know. Sue probably hates me. The kids probably hates me. More likely don't even know who I am. I been out of my kids life's so long, I don't even know what they accomplish, what they have done, what their goals are, what they like or dont like."

" Henry, I'm sure they don't hate you. I know that for sure. Look what a great father you are to Katie. She is wonderful, adoring, sweet child any parent could ever ask for. She is growing up each day, just like her wonderful father. I cant believe how fast she is growing. In six years she will be an adult. Time flies, when your enjoying your life."

" Jose, I really want to go pay a visit to La Push. After all it is my hometown. Our hometown. I have a history there. It would be nice to see the my two children. It would be nice to see my daughter Leah. I haven't seen her for ages." I said with a far away look in my eyes.

" Henry, if this is what you really want, than I would go with you. We can take Katie. I'm sure she would love to see the place we grew up in."

" That's great, Jose!" I said excited. " We can make this an family vacation."

* * *

****

Seth's POV:

I wasn't feeling any better, in fact worst, when we got to his place. I started to feel queasy. I needed to lay down and rest. I touched my forehead, it wasn't getting any cooler. In fact, it is still as hot as ever.

When Sam unlocked the door, all I want to do is collapse on the bed and just drift off. When we got in, Sam lead me to the couch and mentioned me to sit down. Sam obviously isn't going to let me rest, he must of wanted to talk to me about something.

I started to close my eyes. Sam went to the linen closet and pulled out a pillow for me. " Listen, Seth before I let you sleep or rest or anything. I need to tell you something."

" What?" I said tired. I hope he makes it quick. I really need to rest. I am so exhausted, and sick. I need to lay down on a bed and just be in bed rest all day.

" This is important, that I do tell you, Seth. It will make you feel less frightened when the transformation happens"

" What transformation?" I asked, my feverish brain not understanding.

" Seth, we're ware wolves." Sam said. " We are not completely and fully humans, this ware wolf gene, it has been passed down by generation after generation." Sam said not really knowing how to explain it.

" Ware wolf!" I said shocked at what I just heard. " They are just a myth. They don't exist. Your brain has just gone cuckoo." I said closing my eyes again.

" No, Seth you have to understand." Sam said struggling for words to how to explain this complicated situation.

" Explain later." I said not really caring. I rearrange myself to make myself comfortable in the couch.

" Seth." he said. " You really need to know and understand now. You need to be prepared, to make you less frightened during the process. So please listen to me and understand. We're ware wolves Seth. We are not just some myth, or Hollywood production of it. I have a pack. I am the leader of the pack. I am the Alpha male. The pack are my brothers, they are family to me, it is my job to protect them. We protect one and another. This is a really long story, I will tell you more later on. But for right now, you have to know that it is matter of time before you phase."

I stayed silent. I opened my eyes slowly, not believing what I just heard. If any one but Sam who told me this, I would of laughed at their face, and tell them they must be on crack. But when I look at Sam's eyes, all I see was sincerity, and honestly in them. And something within my gut, told me he was telling me the truth.

" How? Why me?" I said finally after a moment of silence. " How did this happen? How did I get this ware wolf gene?"

Sam hesitated for a minute. " Your father." he said.

" My father?" I asked completely caught off guard.

" Yes, your father, had that gene." Sam said. " Listen." He said checking my temperature. " Follow me outside to the woods. If you phase, I don't want you to phase inside my house."

In the car, we were silent. Five minutes later, he parked the car just along the side of the road and we walked further into the woods. The sun was perfect. I shivered. "Tell me, about my father." I said. My father, left when I was three. I hate talking about my father. I hate mentioning him. As bad as it is to say it, I hate my father. I hate him for walking out of this family, to walk out of his responsibility. I hate him for causing my mother pain, and leaving my mom being the single mother raising two kids on her own. Than I hate myself for hating the men who is a part of me, who is my blood.

" Your father, Henry had the ware wolf gene. It was passed down from generation to generation. Your father, himself did not know the his ancestors were ware wolves. He had no idea, no clue just like you. His father, your grandfather kept it a secret from him. He never told your father. He met your mother in high school fell in love. His dream school was Harvard. He stayed here and went to community college, he couldn't bare leave your mother, he was so in love with her. But soon after you born, he started having he phased. Old Quil, as you know is Quil's grandfather, told him the story, he helped him through the transformation, told him the legend."

" So if my father loved my mother than why did he left?" I asked bitterly.

" He imprinted on a woman name Josephine. Your dad loved your mom, very, very much. But when he met Josephine, your mother just didn't seem to matter too much. He just loved Josephine more. He kept it a secret. He kept seeing Josephine on the side. She understood for a while. Soon she gave him ultimatum, saying it was either his wife or her. He choose Josephine over your mom."

I stayed quiet as this new information sink into my head. Now I know why my father left. That jerk. Than I realize the truth behind Leah and Sam's breakup. I started to get angry._ How can Sam do this to Leah. How can my father do this to my family. Jerks_. I thought. _Selfish jerks._

"You son of a bitch." I said to Sam. " How could you do this to Leah? How could you imprint on our cousin? How dare you? You selfish little jerk. You made my sister miserable. You made my sister feel like she's not good enough for you, you cheating no good bastard! You made her cry every night. My sister does not deserve you. She loved you, with all her heart, How can you treat her like that? Your just like my no good father. He had everything going for him, a wife and two kids, he wanted to throw that away and run off. The only difference between you and him is your still here and he is with his imprint, any yours run off . I hate my father, not that I should call him my father, because he haven't been one for a long time. I hate him, I hate you for doing this to me."

" I understand that." he said standing there calmly, that seemed to infuriate me. I just wanted to lunge forward and attack him. That reaction is a surprise to me, usually I'm a calm and a non violent person. Reason no longer exist now, anger just takes over my body. This feeling is a strange for me. Never in my life have I really wanted to hurt someone. My thinking process is more rapid, almost like instinct to survive. _Like an animal_. I said thinking than shuddered.

I tired to calm down. No luck. I couldn't stop shaking violently. Sam took a step back from me. I took a deep breath as an last resort. I couldn't stop shaking. My anger still overpowering me. All I could think about is my bastard of a father who left us behind. I find myself taking a step towards Sam. Than all of a sudden, before my eyes, my vision was blurred. All I can see is cloudy redness. I started to panic. _What the hell is going on? _In a moment of panic and confusion I screamed, letting out all my anger and frustrations out. I feel like an ticking time bomb ready to explode.

* * *

****

Jacob's POV:

" One ticket, to Chicago please." I said to the lady at the window at the airport.

" Okay." she said typing the information in the computer, after giving her a fake name under Robert Pattinson.

" Okay." she said after I have paid for everything, "you have a flight scheduled for take off in forty five minutes, the fastest one we got right now. Anything else?"

" No, that's all. Thank you Maureen." I said grabbing my ticket, happy to be on my way to Chicago. After calling my girlfriend telling her about my plan, I called my sisters telling them. They were all supportive. In a few hours, I would be in Chicago, in my girlfriends' arms.

* * *

**Here we go. There is going to be more drama in upcoming chapters. You will see what will happen to Seth, do you think he will be happy with being a ware wolf? You shall find out. Read and Review Please. **


	23. freaks of nature

**Sam's POV: **

Oh shit. I thought as I took a step back. I phased the same time as he phased to protect myself.

_**Oh my god, I'm a freak**__. _I heard him say in my head.

_**Hey. **_I said.

I enjoyed the look of surprise in his face. I chuckled. _**Our thoughts are connected when we are in our wolf forms.**_I explained to him.

_**I cant believe this. I am a ware wolf. Oh my god, I am a freak. **_Seth whined.

_**Hey, now stop calling yourself a freak, you will soon find that there are perks to being an ware wolf. **_

_**How are there perks? **_He said angrily. _**Look at me, I am a freak, normal people do not phase into a wolf. How the hell am I going to find a girlfriend. How am I going to get a girl to like me? I am a freak, a huge freak. I am an animal Sam! How do you think that makes me feel?**_He retorted.

_**Hey, calm down**__. _I said trying to soothe him. _**No need to get all worked up. **_

_**I have a perfectly good reason to get worked up. I just turn into a wolf in front of my very own eyes. Do you know what kind of emotional damage, and mental damage it can do to someone? I think I might need a psychologist. I think I need help, because how is it physically possible that we can turn into a wolf? How do we get that gene? Face it Sam, we are freaks, we are not normal. I want to be turned back into a human now. I hate this ware wolf shit. **_

I froze. How do I explain it to him? _**Seth I cant change you back into a human. It's not like I have magic or something. You might be stuck in your wolf form at least for a few days. **_

_**A few days!**_he shrieked. _**No way! I cant even deal with five minutes of this, I cant deal with this for a few days. I will literary go crazy Sam! I cant do a few days, heck I cant even go another five minutes in this body. **_He rambled on.

_**Seth. **_I said as a calm as a voice I can muster. _**You can do this. You have too. You are part of the family. **_

Those words seem to anger him. _**I am not part of anyone's pack. I don't belong to anyone. I am not anyone's property. I just want to forget about this. I don't see how you can live with this, knowing you're a freak of nature. **_

_**Hey, would you stop insulting me. **_

_**No I wont. Gee, no wonder Emily left. I don't blame her.**_

Now I am starting to get angry. _**Don't say that. **_

_**You deserve that for tearing my family apart. For hurting Leah. And for doing this to me.**_

_**I already apologized for a million times already. I am sorry for hurting her. **_

_**Not good enough**__. _He growled. _**You hurt everyone**__. __**How could you cheat on Leah? I cant believe she dated a ware wolf. **_He said shuddering. _**If she ever knew that she went out with one, and kissed one she would regret ever meeting you**__. _

I tried to keep my anger in check. _**You are so prejudiced. And you are a were wolf your self too. I think it is time you accept the fact you are an ware wolf. **_

_**Accept it? That is the last thing I will do. I am not a ware wolf, not for long anyways. I will deny it. I will have nothing to do with this. I wont be like my father. Or would I ever be a thing like you. You know Sam, I used to like you, in fact respect you. But now I realize, why in the earth did I ever admire you for? **__**Do you really have to keep insulting me? Keep on insulting me, for who I am. I am proud to be an Alpha, the leader of the pack. **_

_**You got to be kidding me right? Proud? To be this?**_He said looking at himself. _**We are animals. We are not fully human! We are monsters! How can you have pride in that! Look at us. Take a good look at yourself Sam! How can you honestly say that you are proud to be an monster, when you should be so ashamed of yourself. **_

I growled and leaped forward and knocked Seth down on the ground.

* * *

Seth's POV:

I was shocked, I did not see that one coming. I thought as I hit the ground. I winced when I hit the ground. My back a little sore from the impact. I started to get angry. He had no right to attack me like that. My animal instincts took over, and I growled and start wrestling him to the ground. I laid on top of him putting my full weight on top of him causing him to wince.

_**Knock it off**__. _He commended.

_**Why do I have listen to you? **_I retorted.

_**Because I am the Alpha. **_

_**Not mines**__. _I said taunting him. _**I don't belong to you**__. __**You are not my Alpha. I don't listen to your commends. You got that? **_I said putting my extra pressure on Sam.

_**All right I got it. Now get off me. **_

_**One more thing**__. _I said suddenly a idea flashed to my head.

_**No way. **_He said when he saw the idea. God I hate sharing thoughts with another person.

_**Yes. I am giving you a ultimatum. I want you to tell Leah the truth to why you guys broke up. I want you to explain what imprint means. If you don't Sam, so help me god I will tell her myself. And I will, don't you test me. **_

Sam froze, panicked. I could see his thoughts.

_**You are such a coward, for a leader of a pack. You cant even tell your ex girlfriend who you really are. What a choice for a leader. **_I said rolling my eyes.

_**Shut up. **_he growled. _**And get off me! **_

_**No. **_I said putting more pressure on him. _**Not until you agree you would tell her. **_

_**I cant do that Seth. This is a secret. **_

_**I don't care Sam. Leah deserves to know. Either you tell her, or I will. **_

_**Son of a bitch! **_he growled.

_**Hey, now, is that any way to be talking to someone who has you pinned to the ground. **_

_**You are so annoying Seth! **_He growled barring his teeth at me.

_**So what's your answer? **_

_**All right I will do it. I will tell her. Just get off me!!! **_

So I got off him like I promised.

Than all of a sudden I caught a whiff of something. I wrinkled my nose.

Sam cringed. He started sniffing. _**Vampires. **_

_**What? **_

_**Blood suckers. They don't smell familiar, cant be the Cullens **_

_**Are you serious? They really exist? So the Dr. Cullen from forks is a vampire? **_

_**Yeah. The blood suckers are our natural enemies. **_

_**This is unbelievable. This is like a plot from a scary story or something. **_

Sam started following the scent. I followed him mystified. This day is freaking unbelievable.

_**Looks like the two vampires are heading towards town. I hate the reeking smell of vampires. **_

**_Man, if Vampires and ware wolves exist, so does that mean witches might exist as well. So is there a chance that a witch my fly from the sky._** I said scarcastically.

_**Who knows. **_

_**So what do we do? **_

_**We follow the scent.**_

_**Are you crazy? And get killed by vampires and get our blood drained. Plus if they are going towards town, wont people stare and get out a gun and shoot us, since we are in our wolf form? **_

_**Gee, I don't see you having better ideas. **_

_**Forget it. Let's just stay here. I am sure they are harmless. **_

_**Harmless? Those are blood suckers. They might harm an innocent human being. They are monsters! **_

_**And your not? **_I growled.

_**We don't kill people. We never hurt anybody. **_

_**But that doesn't make you any less of an monster, in a human's eyes. You have the potential to hurt someone. **_

_**Forget about the vampires. We cant go after them. **_I added.

_**No, we cant. I cant let them harm someone. **_

_**What do you suppose we do? What, you want to get killed or something? **_

**_Readers: I am a bit dissapointed in lack of reviews lately, so hopfully i see alot more reviews like maybe four or five before I update another chapter. This is the begging of the james/ victoria plot, and I have a huge idea for it. So read and review. _**


	24. every bad girl has her own story to tell

**Hi readers: Thanks for the reviews and comments. I really appreciate this. And thanks for the story adds, and story alerts, makes me happy. **

* * *

**Victoria's POV:**

"James." I cried exasperated. What are we doing here in La Push? What are you planning to do that you are not telling me?" I am hurt that my love wont tell me what is going on. He usually shared the important details in his life.

"Victoria, dear." James said calmly. That calm voice of his for some reason really irritate me.

" James, you know patience is not one of my biggest virtues. I cant stand it when you keep things from me!" I whined like a four year old.

" Yea, James." Laurent said piping into the conversation, speaking up for the first time during our whole entire journey. Laurent is usually the quiet more reserved one, in our group. He rarely talks, just answers and speaks up whenever we ask him a question. He is always day dreaming. To be honest I do not know why he is part of our coven. I do not know what James ever see in him.

" Patience." James said again as we are briskly walking through the forest. I must admit the trees, and the forest is sure pretty and calm. I even find myself admiring it for a second. Than all a sudden I smelled something that made my nose wrinkled in disgust. That smell feels oddly familiar. I couldn't exactly pin point it to what it is exactly.

Laurent is puzzled as well. " What is that smell?" he asked James.

" It smells familiar." I said thoughtfully.

" Hush." James hissed softly.

" What is going on?" I demanded not bothering to keep my voice down.

" Shh." James said shushing me.

" Sorry." I said.

James start picking up the pace, running across the place, in an inhuman speed only possible for vampires. Laurent and I followed suit mystified. What the hell is going on?

* * *

**Jacob's POV:**

" Jake." Reni squealed when she saw me stepping off the plane. She ran over to me and envelop me into a hug. I held on to her. I met my lips to kiss her. This is exactly what I need. This is my therapy. My only way to escape.

" Reni." I said out of breath. " I missed you so much. I don't know how I could have been away from you." I said holding on to her tight.

" I am right here." She said softly. "What's going on?" she asked.

" There is so much going on." I said. " It's my dad, he came out to us. He came out of the closet."

Reni was shocked. "Wow!" she breathed. " I would of never expected that from your dad. That is just shocking."

" Tell me about it." I said icily.

" Come on." she said talking my hand. And she stood on her tip toed and kissed me on the lips again. " Gee Jake, when will you ever stop growing." she said teasing.

I laughed. Than I realized, I didn't packed anything. " Damn it, Reni I just realized that I didn't pack anything." I told her sheepishly.

" Do not worry, Jake, my dad is gone on a business trip to Paris, and he wont be back till next week. I have a plenty of things at the house and you can stay in our extra guest room."

" Thanks babe, your such a life saver." I said, giving her another kiss. " Daddy's little girl." I teased. Well it is true, as an only child, with only her daddy around she gets whatever she wants. Her dad felt guilty for not spending time with her as a child so in guilt he gives her almost everything she asks for.

" I thought the spoiled daddy's little girl turns you on." she said teasingly.

" It sure does." I said smacking her ass. I reached for Reni and pull her close to me, and smoothing out her long blonde hair, silky like gold. Oh, how I missed touching her hair.

Than an image of Leah pops up in my head. I suddenly have a flash back of kissing her, and how much I enjoyed those kisses. I just could not help it, no matter how much I tired to push the memory to the back of my head, it just would not let me. I stiffened in my girlfriend's arm.

She noticed the change and looked at me concern has written all over her pretty features. Her blue eyes shown in concern. Her butter, creamy soft hands reached over and caressed my cheeks. "What's wrong?" she asked.

I just shrugged. I honestly did not know what is wrong with me.

* * *

Victoria's POV:

Men are fools. I thought bitterly. I have been a vampire for one hundred and fifty years, and men still have not change one bit. Vampires or human males they are one in the same. But I guess women are the bigger fool since we fall in love with these men. They break our hearts, and we still yearn for him. They give us every sign they are not interested but despite that we find our self desperate chasing the guy. What fools we truly are, not only humans but vampires as well.

As a human I had long fiery red hair I attract a lot of attention from males. One day, a new man arrived in to town where I grew up in suburbs of Michigan, close by Detroit. His name was Royce King Jr. Boy, did he attract all the female population. Every women wanted to date him, all lined up hoping for a chance with him.

I was twenty at the time. On June 2nd , two weeks since he arrived town I had gotten my chance. He came up to me and started flirting with me, pretty soon a hour passed by. I find myself attracted to this playboy. He was just everything a woman could ever want in a guy, he was rich, he was handsome and charming. A bit too charming.

I frowned remembering how he treated me. My fist clenched. At first Royce and I were in love just like the fairy tales. I felt like Cinderella who found her prince. I really thought Royce was my prince. Soon I found out that Royce is no prince, he is a frog. Turns out, Royce was wanted for fraud, wanted by the government for scamming people of off real estate. On top of that, I found out he had a wife he married back in Seattle.

That killed me. Finding out about the guy I had been with almost a year, the guy whom I fell head over heals in love with that he has been lying to me, killed me. Thinking back painful memories make me want to cry, that is if I could, I would be bawling like a baby right now.

That very same night, I stumbled to a local bar, I remember ordering beer after beer after beer trying to drawn the pain that is growing in my heart. Soon I was drunk out of my mind. I stumbled out of the bar, I remember walking, stumbling around too drunk to even hold myself. I remember hitting my head and the next thing I know I was passed out on the streets.

When I woke up I felt a burning sensation so painful than anything I have ever felt in my life. I screamed in agony, begging for him to let me go. His face beautiful like an angel's peer down at me and explained to me what is going to happen. He said, he has bitten me, and he is going to turn me to a vampire. I screamed and screamed from the excruciating pain. I begged the beautiful angel to kill me, to just end this misery.

He apologized and said he cant. I remember the pain likes it was just yesterday. The transformation to a human to a vampire is one of the most painful thing I have ever done in my life. In three days, after days of pain, my heart stopped. Soon the pain started to fade away. I opened my eyes. I begin to feel this strange feeling I have never felt before. Everything was just somehow clearer, from vision, to scent, to taste.

Than the beautiful angel who appeared before me just days ago now stand in the door way. I remembered questioning him. He explained to me who he is. This time I believed him. I learned that my angel is James. From that day on he taught me how to be a vampire. Soon afterwards, I realize that James is my soul mate, my love, my one true prince, that completes me.

When we come to a stop, right at the town, we slowed down walking in normal human speed. Laurent than noticed my silent sob. He looked at me concern showing in his face for a brief second. I shook my head telling him that is nothing.

James continued walking, we followed him confused, knowing nothing about his plans. As much as I love James, sometimes he really is a fool. He can be so arrogant, he can be pushy, and bossy and mean. Not just to everyone else, which is normal for him to act that way. But to us, his family, his coven. That is not his usual behavior. Whenever he acts like that to us, we just back off, not wanting to get him any angrier. James is known for his temper. I could feel the tension has written all over his body, I could practically see it flowing out of his body as we are walking across town.

* * *

**Here is the beggining of the drama. Review please, hopefully i see, about at least four or five before next update. I will update soon so review.**


	25. even the worst of vampires have an heart

**Jacob's POV:**

"Hey, baby, this is your guest room." Reni said opening the door to my guest room.

" Thanks, for letting me stay here." I said thankful to have such a awesome girlfriend.

" So the ball thing is tomorrow. You know how I have a date? Since my boyfriend is back into town, you want to be my date instead?"

" Sure." I said. " I thought you would never ask." I said pulling her close towards me and kissed her passionately.

She groaned. " Wow." she said when we pulled apart a minute later gasping for air. "That kiss was fantastic, the best kiss we ever shared."

I smirked. " You still haven't seen my best work yet."

"God, help me if that is true." Reni said.

" I love you." I said whispering in her ear. " I love you so much Reni Washington."

" I love you too Jacob Black." she said. She pulled me closer to her and closed the distance between our lips, and we kissed again.

"So I guess, you must be tired from the trip." She said when we pulled apart a minute later. "So I guess, you want to rest, maybe take a nap, or do you want to go out to dinner with me and maybe see our friends."

"I'm fine." I told her. " You have no idea how much I missed you guy's

* * *

**Leah's POV:**

It's been hours since Seth went over to Sam's. I sat around all day worried about my little brother. I just hope that Seth is okay, that Sam really does know what he is doing. And after sitting around worrying, I went over to see Carla. Her condition is still the same. After that I am back home, sitting here in the living room worrying about Seth and Carla. This summer really is stressful for me. This is not how I imagine beginning the start to the rest of my life after high school.

Than my phone vibrated. The number is unfamiliar. I answered it anyway. "Hello."

"Hi, is this Leah Clearwater?" A very familiar voice said.

"Yeah this is her." I said. "Who is this?"

"I call here, as a warning." she said. " Please heed my warning., for you and everyone important to you are in danger."

"Wait!" I said before she gets the chance to hang up. "Who is this? And how did you get my number, and what do you mean by that me and everyone else around me is in danger?" I demanded.

There is silence on the other end for a bit. " I am just calling you for a friendly warning, so please heed it." was all only the strange female caller said and hung up. I frowned. What a load of bull. I thought dismissing the phone call, putting it behind my mind. I had other things to worry about, than deal with some dumb caller pranking me.

* * *

Alice's POV:

I gasped. My mind, blanked out, froze. My mind now have its life of its own.

"_James." a girl said charmed by the man's pale complexion. " What are you doing here?" _

" _Well, I am sorry I ran to you the yesterday. And I am sorry for being so rude. I was a bit caught off guard. But you have been going through my mind all day." he said flashing her a smile. _

_The girl practically melt when he smiled. She rolled her eyes giggling. "That is the lamest line I have ever heard. And sorry I am already taken." _

" _Oh really." the James guy said flirtingly. " Is he as hot as me? Is there really any guy hotter than me really?" he said flashing her a crocked grin. _

" _Well no." she said blushing as she checked him out. He grinned seeing her openly checking him out. " But I love him. That counts a lot." _

"_Really? Love is overacted." he said. " I bet your boyfriend is a total looser. Why settle for less when you can have more." _

_Her smile disappeared. " He is not a looser." she said angrily. "He is a great guy, the sweetest guy ever, and he cares about me. God, you are such a jerk. Bye." she said slamming the door in his face. _

I gasped, judging from the complexions like ours he is a vampire. From the looks of his eyes, with a tint of redness in it, he is not a vegetarian. That girl whoever she may be is, going to be in grave danger. Than all sudden my head has been taken over again. I sighed sometimes being a psychic is too much for me to handle.

" _Carla!" Leah screamed. " Hang on to me!" she shouted. "Do not worry, I am not going to let it happen. Jasper, please, you got to do something! You got to help her." she begged. _

"_Leah!" Carla said grasping for breath. "Go!" she cried. "Go save yourself. Run, leave me here." she begged to her friend._

" _I cant do that. I have to save you. I am not going anywhere." Leah said. "I'm not letting you die." _

I gasp in horror of the glimpse of the future I had. I shuddered. Whatever it is that's going to occur I have to warn her, and hopefully I will keep the future from happening.

* * *

**Laurent's POV: **

I guess you can say I am a more of a follower than a leader. Even in my human life 15 years ago, I have always been scared to voice my own opinion's. At twenty two years old, soon after graduating from UCLA. I worked for a top business firm. I worked for an asshole of a boss, who matches the definition of the word asshole perfectly.

Now in this coven, every time I want to say something, or have an opinion on something I usually kept quiet. Sometimes when Victoria, his own mate speaks up about something he makes a mockery out of her. Hurt would flash through her eyes for a moment than the hard, mean face comes on. She than turns to bitchy Victoria.

I hate being a vampire. I hate it, with all my soul, that is if I still have one. I hate everything about being a vampire, sure we are immortal, we have amazing power, and we are inhumanly beautiful. But all that have a price to pay. It is not worth it to me, killing people in front of my eyes, draining the blood away from their body's to satisfy my feeding And the guilt I feel afterwards after every feeding is overwhelmingly powerful. If I could ever change back and live the life that was stolen from me I would. I would do anything to be a human again. Life as a vampire is not as great as you would think it would be.

James, in my definition is an asshole. Arrogant, rude, demanding, and definitely violent. He has the heart of the steel. He kills someone, with no hesitation, no guilt. I think he is a sociopath in his human life. I hate being in the coven with him. But since I was a vampire for the first two years with no one, all alone was unbearable. Than I met James and his mate Victoria when I was at the forest one day. They took me in, well James forced Victoria to take me in. She was hell bent on not letting me joining her coven. She was a bitch to me from day one. But being with her is not as bad as being with James. At least I know Victoria has a heart. Like a moment ago, when I saw a flicker of emotions going through her face making her look soft and vulnerable.

Fifteen years ago, I was brutally murdered by a someone, back than I did not know was a vampire. I was dating this girl. Her name is Maria. I never suspected anything was wrong with her. When I started to get fed up with her, I told her I wanted to break up with her. She was outraged, and attacked me. I was in shock by the way she attacked me. She did not drain my blood and left me to die, but left, knowing I would suffer and knowingly it will take away my life.

As we are walking across town, I saw people looking at us curiously. In my mind, I warned people to run far, far away from us. In very rare case, I decided to speak my mind. I cringed preparing myself for the worst. " James? What exactly are you planning on doing?"

" Quiet and quit bothering me!" he snapped. "That goes for both of you." he said glaring dangerously at both of us.

I immediately backed off. Victoria tried to calm him down. She took his hands and massage him gently. He took a step away from her. She looked like she wanted to cry. Honestly. I could not help but to feel sorry for her. No wonder she acts like a bitch most of the time.

" I will tell you both when we check into a hotel. We are going to be in town for a while." he said.

Victoria and I backed off by the stormy expression on his face. I hate it when he gets like this.

* * *

_**Sam's POV: **_

_**What the hell am I supposed to do? **__I said__**. I cant leave you here. I cant leave you all alone since you are a newborn. **_

_**You could phase back to your human form. **__He suggested. __**I will stay here and wait for you. I will be okay.**_

_I sighed. Looks like I have no other choic_e. _I need to make sure that other people around town are safe from the vampires_**. **_**Looks like I have no choice. But, promise me one thing ,do not get into trouble, promise me you would wait for me. **_

_**Yes I promise. He said. **_

* * *

**Author's Note:** **I decided update since there has been some author adds. So I am going on spring break next week yay. SO I might have some time to work on at least maybe three chapters overbreak. So If I am going to do it over break I hope for good amounts of reviews and story adds. Seriously.**

**Some Spoiler alerts: Well here are some clues, about further on in the story: One certain ware wolf dies in the end. There will be Cullen Involvement in this James/ Victoria/ Laurent battle.. That's all I'm telling you. :) **

**SO read and review. There will be more coming up. So make it worth my my time, and review ppl. **

* * *


	26. let the games begin

**Here you go. I hope you enjoy the length of this chapter. I am enjoying my springbreak and finally get the chance and work on a chapter, so please repay me by reviewing the chapter. I might update another one by wednesday if I am not too busy. Reviews= happy author= going to work on a chapter soon. So make me happy. **

**

* * *

**

**Emily's POV: **

I opened my eyes when the sunlight streamed down my face from the open curtains in my window. I fell asleep in Owens's arm's like usual. No, we did not sleep together as in having sex. It is more of a comfort thing to be lying asleep in his arms, it is safe and familiar. I look up and saw Owen watching me sleep.

"Morning." I said giving him a warm simile.

"Morning." he said his voice a little distant. I know immediately something's bothering him. That is how well I know my best friend/ ex boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at him confused. Have I done something to offend him?

"Nothing." he said not quite meeting my eyes.

"Owen, I know you for a long time, we are best friends. I know you are lying to me. If something's wrong, you can come to me with anything." I said.

"You sort of talk in your sleep." he started.

"Oh." I said not really knowing what to say. "I'm sorry, if that is bothering you." That surely cant be what's bothering him, I mean it is pretty trivial to have something like me talking in my sleep to really bother him so much.

"It's not the talking in your sleep that bothers me. You sometimes do that. It never really bothered me before, I usually find it entertaining and hilarious. But, it is what you said that really bothered me." he continued seeing the look of confusion in my face.

"Oh." I said yet again, not knowing what else to say.

"You said I love you." he added.

"Usually that would be a good thing." I said sitting up from the bed confused.

"You said, I love you Sam. Don't leave me. I need you, you're my sun and moon. You're my world, you complete me, my other half." he said clarifying my confusion. "Not only that, but than you added, As much as I love you, I love Owen too. I love him too. But I love Sam more." he added with look of pain in his eyes.

I cringed from the look on his face. I cant believe I dream about Sam. Honestly, I couldn't even remember dreaming about Sam. I hate hurting Owen. I reached for his hands. "Owen." I said.

He pulled his hands away. I looked hurt. "Emily, I know you care about him, or have feelings about him. I know that. I am not that naïve. But I just didn't know how much you cared for him. You love him Em. Love, not a crush, or some fling, but love. That is a strong word, a strong emotion. You said he complete you ,that he is your sun and moon. Even if we work things out, and get back together again. How can I compete with him? How can I compete with a guy that makes you feel that way? I do love you, Em, so, so much. But, I don't want to be the rebound guy. In the end, Emily, I don't want you to all a sudden realize I am not enough for you. I want to be the only guy in your life, I want to be enough for you. I don't want you to have regrets. But hearing thoughts that come from your unconscious mind, I worry. I don't think I can ever be enough for you."

I reached for his hands again. He didn't pull away this time. "Owen, god you have to understand that I love you. I came back because of you. I came here wanting to make amends. I came here because I still love you. I need you Owen. You are enough for me. You are my best friend and the greatest boyfriend in the whole entire world. Your funny, you listen to me, you treat me well, you're here when I need you. Your everything a girl could ever want in a guy. I am lucky to call you my best friend and boyfriend. And I hope eventually I get to call you that again ."

I paused for a bit to gather my thoughts and continued again. "You are right about one thing. I was in love with Sam, I still am. But, I realize as much as I loved him we cant be together. I made a choice to come back, the accident made me realize that I still have so much feelings for you. I'm not over you. If I have to give Sam up and sacrifice him, sacrifice what we could have been I would do that, if it meant we could be together. You are a part of me, you make me feel complete, when I wake up in your arms, you make me feel complete when you kiss me and hold my hand. You make feel safe. I hate what I did to you. But you mean so much more to me. Eventually Sam will fall in love with another girl, one he can be with forever. Sam and I just weren't meant to be."

We just look at each other absorbing what we said to one another holding each other's hand's. He finally broke the silence. " Marry me Emily Young." he said.

I nearly fell off my bed. "What did you just say?" I asked in disbelief.

"Marry me." he said again looking at me completely serious.

Holy cow. I thought. Oh my god, he is proposing to me. I always dreamed about the day a man would get down on his knees to propose to me.

Right now, Owen is getting down on his knees, he took my hands and look at me earnestly. "Emily Young, I love you, as a best friend and as a partner. We are perfect together in every way. We understand each other better than anyone else. Sure, we still have issues to work out, but we both know how we feel for one another and it feels right for us to naturally be together. So Emily Young will you marry me?"

I am completely speechless. He is right, we are absolutely right for one another. We know each other perfectly. We know one another's limit, we are comfortable with one another, I feel absolutely save with him, I feel just right when I am with him, nice and safe. I know exactly what I have to say.

"Yes, Owen Sampson. I will be your wife." I said whispering.

His eyes welled over, the tears he has been holding back fell down to his cheeks. "Oh, baby, you have no idea how happy you made me feel." I took my hand and wiped his face softly.

"I love you Owen Sampson don't forget that. I am marrying you. I am going to be Mrs. Emily Sampson."

He smiled. "You know my mother been predicting that ever since we met and become friends that I would end up falling in love with you. Of course I always denied liking you claimed we are just friends. But the reality is that I am just head over heels in love with you ever since we were kids."

"You know, my mother said the same thing. My mother said eventually, I would realize that we both have feelings for each other and start dating and eventually be married to one another

"Oh how right they are. Look at us engage." he said taking my hand both of us lying on the bed looking up on the ceiling. "Which of course I don't have a ring yet. So I need to be shopping for one soon."

"Owen, a ring is not important right now. All that matter is that I am with you." I said softly leaning over to him and kissed for the first time in over a month.

* * *

**Victoria's POV:**

"So." I said when we are inside our disgustingly small motel room with ugly ass carpet. "So what are we doing here in La Push?"

"We're here to take down the Black's" he said.

"Who?" I asked. "Who are they?" Are they vampires? Are they humans? Who are they? I thought racking through my brain trying to remember the Blacks. I know I cant forget things. I am a vampire after all and we have super good memory. I looked at Laurent as if to ask if he knew. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"The Black's, for many generations, for many, many years have been my enemy. We fought over everything imaginable. Mostly stuff like land. There was never peace between me and the Black's for generations. Except for this new generation. I have no conflict's with them because they have moved somewhere. Now they are back here, I am prepared to get revenge, to get payback for all the times I have lost in arguments with the Black's, for all the time they have taken land from me. Pay back will be mine." he said with a smile on his face, one that I know very well.

"So, what is the plan James?" I asked cutting to the chase. Whatever it is I know it is going to be lethal. Whoever the Black's were there is going to be torture and games before actual death because that is how James usually roll.

* * *

**Laurent's POV**:

If it is possible for vampires to throw up, than my vomit will be all over this ugly ass lime carpet here in this room. Right when James started listing out his plans to slaughtered the Black family whoever they are my stomach started churning- if that is even possible.

"First we will gather information, we will find out as much information as possible than from that we will develop a plan, we will one by one torture them before they die a horrible and slow death. I have so many ideas that are just turning and grinding in my brain. I could practically hear the wheels of my brain turning." he said with a sick smile on his face.

See, this is further proof that James is a sociopath in his human life. He has all the characteristics of one, he can be super charming and friendly at times, but than others at a drop of a hat he transforms into another person. Even though, supposedly we are a coven, a family, the three of us are like strangers, I do not know the other two vampires very well. But I guess, Victoria and James know one another very, very well since they have been together over a century.

Even for Victoria I cant believe that she would ever love someone like James, and could stand being with him forever and ever. My god I only been with him for thirteen years and I already am tired him. No that would be putting it mildly, it is pure torture being with him. He thinks about nothing but planning how to kill someone. If it is not that than I get to listen to him talk about how great he is.

Victoria is usually grumpy and bitchy, she is a better company than he is. And I guess I do not really blame her for being bitchy. If I am his mate, I sure would of left him years ago. Victoria is much more quieter with James around, she moves around him like she is the earth and he is the sun. She moves around him like everything revolves round him. God it makes me sick to see how she treats him like a god.

"I will take care of one of the girls, and you, Laurent will take care of the other girl, and Victoria you take the boy. We will gather as much information as we can of off them, use it to our advantage and than the games begin."

My stomach turned hearing his disgusting little plan. I hate plans that include murdering people. Those poor innocent humans do not deserve it.

"James." Victoria said hesitantly. "I understand you have not always gotten along with the Black's but who are those people to you. Do they know that you were a vampire?" she asked.

I hold my breath waiting at his reaction to her question. "Of course." he said. "Because they are werewolves."

Both Victoria and I were shocked. Our mouth hanging open. "Werewolves?" she sputtered.

James smirked. "Of course. One of the many reasons to why we never gotten along. You see, vampires and werewolves never gotten along. But for us it is much deeper than that. We fought over everything, like I told you earlier. The Black's usually won the arguments. I usually lost them. For many years, I have held a grudge. I always wanted a moment where I can finally get back at the them for the many years of things I have lost. But there was one thing that they did is the final straw for me. Ephraim Black, Billy's father. Billy is the guy we are trying to kill. His father which is Ephraim persuaded one family of vampires, that they can co-exist with each other. He said that vampires and werewolves don't have to be sworn enemies. That we as two separate species can co-exist together as long as we respected our boundaries and life styles. Of course that certain coven of vampires have a whole different lifestyle than ours. But what he did made me angry." he said practically growling now.

Victoria put a hand over his. He squeezed them softly and than continued his voice low and menacing. "The idea is just ludicrous. We are enemies, all werewolves and vampires are enemies. We are two different species, we are very different, and we cant possibly co-exist together, the idea is just completely ludicrous. So Ephraim and that idiot vampire doctor agreed and shook on the contract agreement, not written but a spoken agreement that werewolves and vampires will respect each other's boundaries and a promise that they will not harm human life. Both sides agree with the treaty."

"How are they different from us?" Victoria asked the question that is on my mind.

"Well, they have a different diet than us. While we drink human blood, they do not." he said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked speaking up.

"I have no idea." he said honestly. "All I know is that they do not drink human blood."

My mind is spinning. Is it possible for an vampire to not to depend on human blood? Is there really another way of life that does not include murdering the human species for blood? In my time being in a coven with these two, all I have been taught by James is to learn how to kill successfully, how to drain human blood. If there is an another way to life than I need to learn it. I need to know the secret. Because quite frankly I cant stand another human being to be killed at the hands of a selfish vampire.

* * *

**Seth's POV:**

Man, where the hell am I? I thought when I opened my eyes. I looked around noticing that I am laying on the ground of the forest. I suddenly remember how I got here. I looked around and noticed that I am alone which means Sam must of not gotten back from wherever he went. I started to get worried, hoping that nothing happened to him.

In the mean time I am hungry. My stupid stomach growled like a beast. Oh how ironic. I thought sarcastically. I am a god damn beast. But what the heck am I going to eat? Grass? Ew, gross. I shuddered at the idea of eating the grasses like some horse, or cow. But there is nothing else to eat. Than a rabbit came hopping by. Maybe that. But than I changed my mind. Since when do I eat a raw animal. Heck I do not even like rabbit meat. I am not going to be a savage.

So decided to forget about my hunger. I will wait till I can have control of my phasing, and my emotions and get a handle on things. Than I can change back and just leave this shitty body behind and never ever phase again ever, because being an animal is horrible. I do not know how animals do it. I just need to get back home and shower, and get rid of my odor and tell my family that I am okay.

* * *

Jacob's POV:

"Hey, Jake." Someone said, when Reni and I arrived at the grand ball room downtown where the party is held.

I turned around to see my best friend Blake. "Hey, man." I said greeting him. "Great seeing you again."

"Yeah, I was surprised to hear you were back in town." He said. "But glad to get to hang out with you last night. It was just like old times."

I noticed the girl that he has his hand's wrapped around her shoulder's. "Who's that?" I asked.

"This is Sara." He said. "Sara this is Jacob, my best friend."

"Oh, so this is Jacob." she said smiling brightly at me. "It's nice finally to meet you."

"Oh, what have Blake over here been saying about me. Nothing bad I hope." I said nudging Blake's shoulder.

"No." she said grinning at me. "All I ever heard from him is how much he misses his best friend. He talks about how much fun you guys have. I have been dying to meet him. Now that I have I can see why he likes being around you."

I laughed. "Gee, Blake." I said teasingly. "I didn't think you like me so much."

"Ha, ha funny." he said nudging me right back.

"So what is the deal with you guys. Are you guys together, like boyfriend, girlfriend's?" I asked curious.

"We just started going out like last week. So we don't know yet, we are taking it slow." Sara said.

"Yea." Blake said. "So Jake any cute ladies in that La Push area?" he asked.

I nearly choked on the punch I am drinking. I just couldn't help it.

"I guess not." Blake said chuckling from my reaction.

"Well there are pretty ones." I said honestly. "But I only got my eye on one girl." I said smiling at Reni giving her a kiss on the cheeks.

"Aw." Sara said.

Reni smiled at me. "I better be the only girl." she said jokingly. "Come on Jake let's dance." she said taking my hand leading me to the dance floor.

* * *

Leah's POV:

"Hey Josh." I said answering the phone after checking the caller id. "What's up?"

"I have incredible news." he said.

"What?" I asked curious.

"Drive to Forks Hospital now, Carla woke up from her coma."

"She did? Are you serious?" I cried. "That is incredible."

"Yeah. When can you come over?" he asked.

"Like in fifteen minutes." I said. "I'm just finishing breakfast now."

* * *

**Preview on what you might see next chapter: You will find out the beggining to the end to Reni and Jaocb's relationship. And you will figure out what happend to Sam. **

**Oh and questions for the readers, Even though Emily and Owen are getting married now. Should there be a possiblilty of Sam and Emily getting back together. **


	27. let the fire burn

**Victoria's POV:**

Laurent and I are both absorb watching a program on TV until we noticed that James suddenly jumped from the ugly ass recliner. We both stare at him at shock. What the hell? He started stiffening up. Laurent look at me as if I know why he is acting so strange all of a sudden. I just shrugged.

"James?" I asked curious to see why he reacted the way he did.

"Hush." he said his jaw hardened.

He sniffed. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. This time I notice the smell. It is the same smell from earlier when we were in the forest. Laurent wrinkled his nose in distaste as well. All of a sudden everything clicked at once. I know what that smell was back in the forest now. It makes sense. "Werewolf." I whispered. "Isn't it?" I asked James softly.

He nodded still tense, he took my hand and held it tight. My dead heart would of pounded if it still have a pulse. In my many years as an vampire I have never encountered a werewolf before. I don't even know what to do. So, yea I am scared. I Victoria Daniels- Woods is scared- deathly afraid to be exact. In so many years since I have been an immortal I have never been so scared of anything in my life. What would I do, if they attack? They know there are vampires, they know they exist and can out us, and blow our identity if they wanted to. But far worse is this insane jealousy I felt towards them. I am jealous of the fact they can be human and werewolf at the same time. So why cant I be that too? Why can I be half human half vampire? I miss being human so much, to be able to have human drama, to have simple human experiences, like getting married, raising a kid, watching them grow up and be grandparents yourself. It is just not fair.

I hold on to James hand's tighter. I am clutching it so hard, if it is possible should end the circulation supply. He just squeezed back.

"Don't worry." James said. "He is in his human form right now." he said. "If we spring a surprise attack, he will not have the chance to react, not enough time for him to change into an wolf to protect himself. He would be dead in no time. Or we can capture him and play a little cat and mouse with him."

"But, James." Laurent said speaking up shocking me. He rarely ever speaks up about anything. "I don't think that is a great idea." he said.

"Please." James scoffed. "Like, you have any better ones."

I touched James hands softly. "Come on babe, don't be like that." I said softly. He took his hands away from mines hastily. My face fell, but than recompose it again.

"Damn, it Laurent, if you have any good ideas please do share them." he sneered at Laurent.

Poor, Laurent just stood there silent not knowing what to say next. He opened his mouth and than close it, changing his mind. Than a second later he opened his mouth again and spoke softly in a voice that is nearly impossible even for a vampire to hear. "I don't think we should do a surprise attack on him. It's not fair."

James scoffed. "Since when do I care? When do I care who I kill? I don't care Laurent, neither should you. God you are such an softie. Gee, you still have human emotions do you? News flash, your not human. You're an vampire. You shouldn't care who you do or do not kill." he said.

Laurent looked down as usual. He hates confrontations and arguments. "But, I do care." he said softly. "That's the difference between you and me. I care about who I hurt. I care when I killed someone and drained their blood. I feel horrible each time I killed someone. I care about others. I am not selfish like you are. Even Victoria is not selfish compared to you. She may act that way, but deep down there are hidden emotions. You, however have none. You don't love, care for anybody except for yourself. You could care less to whatever happens to your coven." he said speaking louder with every word.

My mouth hanged opened, this is the first time I heard Laurent raise his voice. This is the first I seen him speaking his mind freely. I looked at James his fist clutching the coffee table tightly that turned the furniture turn to nothing but dust that fell to the ugly ass carpet.

I started rubbing James's shoulder's to calm him down before he could break anything more. He just pushed my hands away. "Calm down." I whispered to his ears.

"Shut up, woman!" he hissed at me. This is the first time he ever spoken to me this way before. Never with so much venom in his voice before. He may put me down by saying my ideas are stupid, or retarded.

"See, what I mean." Laurent said continuing. Once he started he couldn't stop. There were so many things that he been holding back for the past thirteen years. Heck, his whole entire human life and vampire life.

"You treat everyone like crap. You treat your own mate, the one who wants to be with you for eternity like dirt sometimes. But the times I been with you, I have never ever seen you speak to her in that tone of voice. You love to have everything going your way. You cant stand it when something doesn't go your way. Well newsflash James, in life not everything goes your way. I swear to god, when did you loose your heart. Where is your sense of decency? Where is it?"

James growled. "My heart is dead! Just like yours, just like all of us! We are vampires!" he roared.

"Yes, Mr. Vampire, I think you might of let the world know you're an vampire." he shot back. "I may be an vampire, my heart may be dead, but I still have one. I still feel human emotions. it's not something I will ever forget. I may not be truly an human but in my heart, in spirit I will always be one. Something you will never be."

"Oh thank god." James shot back. "Thank the heavens for that. I love being an vampire. I love the speed, the power, the strength that I never had when I was an human."

"I bet you love it. Because I bet you never much of an human were you?"

I decided to break it up before people start complaining of excessive noise. I stood between James and Laurent. "Hey, break it up." I said sternly.

"Stay out of this!" he yelled at me. "Stay the hell out of this. This is none of your business!"

I snapped. I cant take anymore of this James right now. He raised his voice at me for the next time. "We are a coven. We are family. So this makes it my business!" I shouted at him.

In super fast vampire speed, so quick that I didn't even see coming he slapped me hard on the face that it actually hurts. Which is pretty hard, to make a vampire wince in pain. Laurent stared at us with his mouth hanging opened.

James just stood there with a smirk in his face. My felt sick to my stomach, James's has never hit me before. He has never hurt me in any other way before. Surely one thing I counted on was an apology, but no I didn't even get that. That made me angry. How dare he?

Laurent came over to me. He gave me an quick hug telling me it is okay. James just watched us amused.

"Leave her to be." he said. "She will be fine." he said in an cold voice. "Right now the little wolf is still out there, not outside the motel but still around I'll bet all we have to do is to hunt the smell and than find where he is, than we attack!" his eyes shining in a excitement for the kill.

"Jackass." Laurent growled.

He spring forward as fast as an leopard slammed Laurent against the wall roughly causing an really huge dent on the brown peeling walls. I gasped. This is the first I ever seen James physical with any of us. How can he do this to his coven?"

"Let me go." Laurent hissed.

"No!" James said smiling. I could practically hear the wheels of his brain rolling thinking of new schemes to torture him. I know James, I been around him for years.

"Let him go!" I said. "Let him go now, James!"

"And if I don't?" he challenged.

"Than I want to get an divorce." I said meeting his gaze. "I tolerated it when you killed others. I could live with that. But not killing a family. Despite the fact we don't always get along together, we are still family. I swear James, if you kill him, we are over." I meant every word I said.

His eyes turn blood shot. He still have an firm grip on him. "You don't mean that. I am the best thing you got!" he yelled. "I was there when you first changed into an vampire! I was the one who helped you with everything. You are nothing without me!"

That angered me even further. "No! I would have been okay without you. Don't you dare give me the shit that I am nothing without you. For us being an vampires this feels very much like human drama! I mean it, let him go, you hurt him and I am leaving. You kill him and our marriage is over."

He sneered. "And where are you going to go? If you leave, who is going to protect you? Because, who says I wont look for you myself. Who knows what would happen to you?"

My dead heart pounded in fear. This is my first time in my life with James that I ever been scared.

"You." Laurent said to James.

James look confused for a second. "Huh?"

"It is you." Laurent said. "It was you wasn't it? You were responsible."

"Your not fucking making sense!" James roared.

I was confused as well. "What do you mean?" I asked Laurent.

" He is responsible of transforming you to an vampire." he said. "He killed you. He changed you. I know it."

* * *

**Jacob's POV:**

"Well, that was fun." Reni said when we got back to Reni's place around midnight.

"Yea." I agreed. "Man I haven't gotten drunk for like days."

"Yea, babe you are pretty wasted."  
"um, hum." I agreed my mind spinning focusing hard just to know what she is saying.

"I love you." Reni said softly. "I'm glad you are here. Listen, I think you should be my first. We are in love, and you might not be here for a long time. I need you. I really need you. I am ready."

"I love you too Leah." I said completely out of it.

"What?" Reni said sobering up quickly not that she had too much to drink.

"I love you." I repeated confused.

"I know that." she snapped at me. My head started hurting. I tried hard on focusing on what is going on. What did I say?

"Let me clear this up for you." she snapped. "You said I love you Leah!" she said putting her hands on her hips glaring at me. "Who the fuck is Leah? I just told you I want you to be my first and you go blurt out that you love some other girl. How dare you?"

Damn it! I cursed at myself. That sobered me up a little now realizing my mistake.

Before I had the chance to explain myself she went off on me again. " So who is this bitch? Who is this hoe Leah? Who is this girl, so I can fight her. Did you sleep with that slut?"

"Damn it, Reneesme Alexandria Washington" I said using her full name. "Listen to yourself. God damn it, Reni get a hold of yourself. I do love you. I was drunk, still am. I am incapable of thinking till you sobered me up right now. So in a slipped of a tongue I said some girl's name. So, I made a mistake we all do and that is our saving grace."

"So, it is just a slip of the tongue?" she asked. "Are you being truthful to me?" she said looking at me directly in the eye.

I hate lying to her. But I cant tell her that I kissed another girl, not once but twice. So I did what guys do best when cornered. I lied. "Yes."

"You sure?" she asked. "Because I want you to be honest with me. You sure that it was just a slip of a tongue, and meant nothing more?"

"Yes." I said. "It meant nothing to me. She is just a name to me. I am with you Reni. I love you and that's all that matters."

* * *

**Leah's POV:**

"Carla!" I squealed when I entered her room. I ran straight to her arms and hugged her tight.

"Cant breath." she said grinning. "It's good to see you, best friend."

"You have no idea." I said my voice shaky. "I'm so sorry. It was my fault."

"No, it wasn't. It was mine's. I wasn't watching where I was going." she said.

I hugged her harder. I missed my best friend. This is the best day of my life. I am so glad to have my best friend back.

"Cant breath." Carla said smiling at me.

"Sorry." I said grinning releasing my hold on her.

I reached for both Josh and Carla's hands and held them we sat there holding on to each other enjoying the moment.

"So." I said breaking the comfortable kind of silence a few minutes later. "Josh did you tell her?"

"Leah." Josh said giving me an look.

"Oh my god, don't be such a scary cat." I teased him gently.

Carla look at both of us confused.

I stood up. "I am going to the cafeteria to purchase myself something to drink. I'll be right back." I said giving Carla a kiss on her cheeks.

Carla stared at me confused. She looked from me to Josh. I smirked.

* * *

**Here's what you can expect next: Is James really responsible for killing Victoria when she was drunk? How do you think she would react? You should find out. So review and make me happy and I will update. Promise. :) So I need at least four reviews **

**And qustions for the readers, since you know a werewolf in the end will die, I havent decided which one, so maybe you can suggest who do you think I should kill off. Who knows I may use your idea. **

* * *


	28. surprise visitors

**I had an writers block for the past few days erasing and deleting words. I had no idea how to wirte the next chapter. So finally inspiration hit me and I am finally unblocked. :) LOL. And You dont have to wait too long for the update. My goal is to get at least another seven chapters or more before highschool graduation. And hopefully finish the whole entire story before college begins. So yea another ???? If I ever finish it should I have a sequl to this story like maybe taking place ten years from now? What do you think? **

* * *

**Victoria's POV:**

"You said I was delirious thinking that you told me you had bitten me during my transformation. You said it was the pain that was making me delirious. I know I heard you say it. I could of sworn I heard you telling me that. But of course, you got me thinking I was crazy. So I believed you. I cant believe you would fucking lie to me like that." I yelled glaring at James.

By now James had dropped Laurent to the floor. He quickly scrambled up and sat far away from James.

"Who knows how many lies you have told me over the years." I said continuing. "I know you lie, and steal and kill innocent people. But I would of never thought you would lie to me. I thought I was different, I understand you hurting and lying to others but I thought it would be different with the one you love. I am your mate. I am your wife, how can you do this to me? Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do." James said smoothly. "You know I do."

"Than how could you do this to me? How could you lie to me? How dare you treat me like a fool?" I spat out.

"Victoria." he begin. I cut him off, not letting him continue. I am tired of him lying to me. I had enough. I been lied to once by a man I had loved when I was human. No way am I going to be lied to twice.

"Don't try to explain. I don't want to hear your excuses and lies. I am tired of being lied to. I cant do this anymore James. Our marriage is over." I said taking my ring off and threw it to the carpet.

James stared at me in shock. Than he has his face composed again. "Our type don't get divorced. Our type usually stick together forever. This is unbelievable. This is not acceptable!" he shouted.

"You lying to me talking advantage of me when I was drunk and helpless is unacceptable. Don't preach me on what is acceptable and what isn't." I shot back.

"Your making a mistake, Victoria! You are nothing without me. What makes you think I wont kill you, what makes you think I wont go after you when you are alone with no one to protect you? You know I love you. You are making a mistake!" he said.

"Mistake? Me? No, James, I made a mistake." I shouted. "I made a mistake for being with you, putting up with you all these years. I made a mistake for being with you. I am such a fool. As for killing me, go ahead. I already died. My life already ended many years ago when you bite me and changed me into an vampire. I lived longer than a regular life expectancy. I already lived longer than I should of. There is nothing else more for me to live for. Go ahead James, destroy me. Go ahead I got nothing else to live for."

* * *

**Sue's POV:**

"Henry?" I said shocked when I opened the door to the face of my ex husband and a woman who I assume is Josephine and a young girl who looked around eleven or twelve standing next to her. Who is that little girl?

He smiled at me. It was the same smile that drove me wild back when we were dating. It was the smile that made my heart raced. And even after being divorced and have not spoken to or seen him for so many years the smile still effects me.

But what the heck is he doing here, showing up at my doorstep? What does he want? I wondered.

"Hi, Sue." he said easily. "It's nice seeing you again. How have you been?"

"I'm fi- fine". I managed to get out at last still shocked.

"Where are the kids?" he asked.

This gotten me out of my trance a little. After all those years being away from the kids, now he wants to see them? What the hell is going on here? After years of having no contact with him and all of sudden he just wants to worm his way back into the their lives, I will not let that happen. I will not have him waltz in and out of their lives. They deserve better. They do not deserve another heartbreak coming from their own father.

"Leah is in the hospital, and Seth is at a friends." I told him. "Why?"

"Hospital?" Henry asked. "Is she hurt?" he said concerned for his daughter he has not spoken to and seen for years.

"Relax." I said telling him. "She is visiting a friend of hers in the hospital."

"Oh." he said slightly relaxing. "What happened?"

I debated on whether or not to tell him. I decided to ignore his question instead ask one of mines. "What are you doing here? I assume you are Josephine." I said looking at the woman.

She nodded. There was a moment of brief and uncomfortable silence. "This is Katie." she said introducing the girl. I nodded. "So what are you all doing here?" I asked again.

Josephine looked at Henry. The girl, Katie look at all of us. Henry looked at all of us nervously. He took a deep breath before he said. " I came back to here to show my daughter around La Push, the place where me and her mother grow up in. And also I wanted to pay a visit to see my kids. It's been a long time."

That made me furious. "Why now?" I asked. "Damn it Henry. Why now after all this time? What makes you think the kids will be pleased to see you? After the pain you caused our children, you should of never come back. You stayed out of their lives for so long, why are you back here, wanting to be involved in their lives now?"

Henry stayed silent for a second not knowing how to respond. "I don't know, Sue. I really don't. I came back here wanting to show my daughter where I grew up, where me and her mother grew up. I want to show her the town, the life here. I want her to meet her half sister and half brother. She knows about them all her life but never met them. I came back here trying to fix things. I know when I left years ago, I made a lot of mistakes. I was foolish, but I want a chance to come back here trying to fix things."

That just infuriates me. Now he wants to fix things? After all that he has done over the years now he wants to fix things? After disappearing to god knows where, he suddenly just shows up at my doorsteps and expect me to smile and be welcoming?

"And did you really think that you could just show up and magically fix everything? Did you think that you could of fix your absence by showing up again in their lives again now? Do you honestly think they could trust you? Look at what you done to your kids. When you left Henry, Leah cried every night. She asked when her daddy will come back. She asks, where her daddy went. She would sleep by my side hoping when she wakes up the next morning you would be back.

Henry closed his eyes for a moment. "I am sorry." he whispered.

"I know." I said softly. "You affected all of us. Seth and Leah was too young to understand all of this. They didn't understand than, that their daddy would never come back into their lives. They couldn't understand that daddy has left on a trip and would never come back. Do you know how hard it was for me to explain to them that their daddy just didn't love mommy anymore. That mommy and the kids weren't enough for him anymore. Do you know how hard it was to tell it to little kids? For the longest time I resented you. I hated you. I was so mad at you for leaving me. I was so in love with you. We were in love. We had everything going for us. We had our life planned. We had two kids and a perfect marriage. We were living the dreams. I don't understand why I wasn't enough."

"Listen, Sue." Josephine said. "Henry did love you. He really did. When we met it was love at first sight, more than that, stronger than that. We are connected to each other. We are each other's moon's and stars. We orbit each other like the earth and the sun. He loved you, he was very much in love with you. You have to know that it wasn't because he didn't love you. He met me and felt the gravity, we were pushed to each other and attracted each other like magnets. He loved you, but what we have, the love we had was so much stronger, so much harder to ignore. You just need to know that it wasn't you. It want your fault. It wasn't even he's or mine's. It was destiny. It bought us together. This is all fate."

I clenched my fist's. I very much want to take my fist's and punched this woman in the face. But I kept my hands at my side. I very much want to beat this woman till her nose bleeds. But, I am an adult. I am an grown woman. I will not loose control. I will not loose my shit. I will not give her the satisfaction. I will not hit her. I told myself trying hard to keep my balled up fists at my side. I clenched my teeth to keep from saying things I might regret later on.

* * *

**Carla's POV:**

I am confused. I turned to look at Josh. "What is going on?" I asked him. "What did you have to tell me?"

He looked nervous. Very nervous. I noticed a bead of sweat coming from his forehead.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine." He reassured me. "Carla, I have something to tell you." he begin.

"Okay, so what is it?" I asked. "Whatever it is, you can tell me . We are friends. We always have no problem telling each other things. So tell me. I am curious now."

"Um, you know how we are friends right? You know how we can tell each other things and how comfortable we are around each other right? Well, here's the thing. I am in love with you. I always have been. I love you Carla. I love you more than a friend. I want to be more than friends with you. I am crazy about you."

"Wow." I breathed. "I am speechless. I don't know what to say." I said. I am completely shocked. I have no idea he felt this way about me. I cant believe Leah was right. Wow.

"Of course." he said. "You don't feel that way. I am sorry. Pretend I didn't say anything. I don't want things to be weird between us." he said avoiding my eyes now. He seems to be looking at everything except at me.

"Josh." I said putting my hand up his chin and made me look at me. "I feel the same way. I have feelings for you too. Very intense feelings that someone who are just friends shouldn't have. I always had a crush on you. But I didn't think you liked me. I just thought you only see me only as an friend. I had no idea. Except Leah does keep on insisting that you like me too. So, I finally see she was right. I love you too Josh Devlin."

"I am crazy about you. Did you see the way I looked at you. Leah noticed, and some of my friend's noticed."

"No." I said. "I cant believe you didn't. Did you notice how I act when I am around you. I get out of breath just being near you. I blush and feel flustered when you compliment me on what I wear."

"No." he said. "I wish I did though, than we would have been together than. God, we were so blind. Such fools we are."

"Yeah." I said softly. "I am glad we finally got it right."

"So, let's make it official. Carla will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." I said. "I will be your girlfriend." And with that I pulled his face closer to mines and closed the distance between our lips and kissed him.

* * *

**Question: Should I let James attack Victoria and kill her? Or should I keep her. I am not sure. Let me know what you think. **

**Review please. Love u all for reading my fan fiction. You dont know how much I appreciate it. I will try to update soon.**


	29. the LOVE word

**Leah's POV: **

The first thing I noticed is a glowing Carla. I knew it. I knew it. "So? What happened here when I was gone." I asked knowing the answer.

"You were right." Carla squealed. "Josh does like me more than just friends. I cant believe you been right all along."

"See, I told you." I said giving both of them an hug.

"Hey, I'm going to give you both some alone tine." Josh said giving Carla one last kiss on the lips. "See you." And than he gave me an hug. "I owe you big time." he whispered in my ear.

"So, spill it. I want to hear every single juicy detail." I said sitting down on the chair that was occupied by Josh.

"Okay." she said laughing. "So when you left, he was so nervous, the guy was sweating. Than he told me that he likes me more than just friends, he told me he is in love with me. He assumed I don't feel the same way and avoided my eyes. But of course I felt the same exact way. So I told him, and he asked me to be his girlfriend and we kissed."

"Wow." I said. I gave her another small hug. "I am happy for you. I am so happy you are awake now. I missed you. My life is falling apart. And it sucked big time not having my best friend to talk too."

"So what happened? What's wrong? I'm here now. You can talk to me." she said looking at me with full concern.

I sighed. "A lot happened. When Emily left Sam called to tell me she left. I didn't even know that. We got into a really heated argument. I took out a lot of my anger on him. We fought, called each other names. We said a lot of things to each other. It was intense. In middle of the argument, something freaky happened. There was this um, animal growling. It sounded like an animal attacked him. So Josh and I went over to his place." I said pausing.

She looked shocked. "So did an animal attack him?"  
"That was the weird part. We got to his place. The front door was broken open with force. The phone was crumbled up, completely useless. There was no blood, no body. It was empty. So we started coming up with theories of how it could happen. And it all went back to idea of werewolves. But of course it is far fetched. It is an crazy idea, but it seemed to fit. That's what scared us. So, when Sam came back, we had no idea it was him. We thought he was an burglar. We were scared out of our minds. We held on to each other." I paused again letting her absorb all this information.

"Continue." she said. "I cant believe I miss so much. If I was not in an coma, I probably would of been at Sam's with you. Only you, Leah can get into so much shit."

"No, I wouldn't want you to be there. What happened next wasn't great." I told her.

"What happened?" she asked. "Was it actually an burglar?"

"No. It was Sam. He was shocked to see us. We were scared out of our minds. At least I was. We thought he was an burglar. Imagine our relief when we recognize Sam's voice. Than we started questioning him. He got really defensive. When I said something to him, I don't even remember what. He got this look. He looked like he lost his shit. And he." I paused wiping my tears that are threatening to roll down my face.

"What did he do?" She demanded.

I sighed. I wiped the last of the tears, and willed myself to be strong. "He was really angry. I saw the anger all over his eyes. It was like a storm had taken over. His eyes were hard and cold and tired. He look defeated. He grabbed my hand really, really hard. I just couldn't believe he would do that. So Josh had my back and started yelling at Sam to let me go, and pushed Sam away from me. Sam got even angrier. He lost it, he really did. He had Josh up against the wall. I screamed for him to let him go. I wanted him to stop. He was in pain. I couldn't stand watching another one of my friend hurt. I tired to stop him. Than, something happened. Jacob and his sister show up. His sister told Sam off. It was than Sam came to his senses."

She looked shocked. "Wow. That is so unlike Sam! I will just kill him for doing this to you!" Her eyes darkened in anger. "He better not put his hands on you ever again."

"Yeah, I was confused and a bit angry. But the moment afterward was magical. Jacob saved me. He was my knight and shining armor. It was like those fairy tales I read when I was a child. He is intoxicating. He dazzles me. He makes my breath come short. One look into his eyes and I grow weak. One touch and it sends me tumbling. And when Josh dropped us off, I invited Jacob in. I told him my arms hurt. So he started massaging my arm. It felt amazing. Soon I find myself checking him out. And he caught me in the act. Than soon I noticed he was checking me out. I was about to say something but than he kissed me. No warning, no nothing he kissed me like there was no tomorrow. He kissed me like the world is ending. He kissed me like nothing else mattered to him. I kissed him back with all I got. It was amazing. His lips are soft, and warm. He is such an amazing kisser."

"Wow another kiss." Carla said. "So what happened after the kiss?"

"Well my mom and his dad, Billy witness the kiss. We were embarrassed like two teenagers caught in the act. Heck he is an teenager. I cant believe he is sixteen. So my mom made me check on Seth, turns out he is sick. So, I did. I sort of told Seth about it. But Jacob heard the part, about how the kiss meant nothing to him. And he confronted me. He got mad at me and left not bothering to let me explain it. Carla, I'm scared. I am confused and scared at the same time. Carla I think I love Jacob Black. I am falling for him. That kiss meant a lot to me. I was lying when I said it didn't. I was lying to myself trying to convince myself that I don't have these feelings for him. I am confused. There is still Sam, he will always have my heart. But than there's Jacob and his girlfriend. I am really confused here. I don't know what to do. There's a choice to be made. I don't know what to do."

"I know you like him." She said. "You guys have chemistry. You got that with him. There are sparks there. Leah, all I can tell you is listen to your heart. Listen to what your heart wants. Do what your heart desires. If it is Jacob, don't run away. Remember what I said before accident. I mean it. No excuses. Don't make any. Be honest, trust him. Let yourself love again. If he loves you, your in enough for him. Just follow your heart. Stop making Sam the reason to why you cant love again. Because he did. He fell in love with someone else. You cant keep hiding from what you want. Don't let Sam stop you from falling in love again. Mark was a fool, an jackass for cheating. Heck he cheats on every girl anyways not just you. You found Sam and fell in love. Now, you can do the same. But this time just make sure its true. If he loves you too he is not going to go anywhere. If it is true, no other girl in the world will be enough for him. Just let it happen, don't be scared. Don't let the guy scar you for life, and make you scared to ever fall in love again. Love happens."

"You know you are the best." I said giving her another hug. "Honestly I am just happy to have you as an best friend. You are always here for me."

"Well, I am lucky too. Best friends' for life." she said reaching for my hand.

"Always." I said whispering. "Sisters over hoes."

* * *

**Jacob's POV:**

It was really late. Reni is already in her own room asleep. I breathed a sigh of relief. How stupid was I? I almost got caught. I need to be more careful. From now on anytime I am around Reni I will not get wasted. Damn, I cant believe I said I love Leah. Where did that come from?

So I got up from my bed. I cant sleep. I got on to the computer in the guest room. I logged on to my Gmail account to check my mail. I have five new messages on my inbox. And the first email on my inbox was an address I didn't know. So in curiosity I opened it.

**From: La_ Push_princess **

**Subject: I'm sorry. **

**Hi, Jacob. It's me Leah. I am sorry for what I have said. You might be wondering how I got your email. Your dad gave it to me. Your dad told me what happened. I hope you didn't leave because of me. I am sorry for saying that kiss didn't mean anything to me. Because Jacob, I was lying. I was lying to myself trying to convince myself that kiss didn't mean anything to me. The truth is it meant a lot to me. My life was going down hill. Everything seemed to be going wrong, my life is like out of control and I feel like I cant control it. When Sam broke up with me I was devastated, because he is my love, my soul mate. But than I met you, and I felt different. When you kissed me for the first time, I wished that things were different. I was a bit disappointed when you pulled away. And when we shared that second kiss it was magical, powerful. I barely know you, but yet I feel this connection. I feel this magic between us. I am so confused to why I am feeling this way. Jacob I am being honest, I am pouring my heart out to you in this email. **

**To say that kiss don't mean a thing to me is a straight up lie. I do care. It meant a lot to me- too much. I don't know what I am feeling Jacob. I am so god damn confused. I don't know what to do. But I do know that when you kissed me, when your near me I cant think straight. You make my heart race, you dazzle me. Everything about you, is just so inviting. One thing I do know, is that I want you to come back. Please. Don't leave because of me. I am sorry. **

Wow. I don't know what to think. I didn't bother checking the others. The only thing that is on my mind right now is Leah. Damn lately she is the girl who seem to occupy my mind a lot.. Did she really mean it when she said that the kissed meant a lot to me or is she just saying it to ease her guilt?

* * *

**Leah's POV: **

"Mom?" I asked when I got down to the kitchen for breakfast. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned. My mom's face eyes was blotchy red, looking as if she been crying all night. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in for an hug. "Is it about Seth?"

She shook her head. "No." she said. "Don't worry about me, honey. I will be okay."

"Of course I am worried. What is going on? I can help you. Your starting to scare me." I said.

"I don't want to add to your list of problems." She said. I frowned.

"Mom." I said. "Don't worry about burdening me. I know something is really bothering you. I can tell. So please tell me. Mom your driving me nuts. You can talk to me. You always told me if something went wrong, or if I am upset about something you always told me I could come to you. Well now it's your turn to come to me."

"Leah, please. This is adult matters. Something I should deal with, not you. I wont burden you with my problems. You have your own problems to worry about. You have you own life to figure out, and I have mines to figure out. Don't worry about my problems, worry about yours."

"But, mom!" I protested.

"No butts, Leah." Mom said firmly. "This is not your problem to deal with but mines. I will deal with it on my own."

* * *

**Thanks for my reviewers. So here's the deal, I really want more reviewers. So for those who reviews my story gets the next chapter earlier than those who dont review. So for those who always contribute, as an thankyou I will send you the story to your inbox as an private message from me. So be sure to be checking. In a few days you should be getting the story from me. For the other's who dont review I hope you do, because I wont be putting it up here till at least a week or two. Sorry, But I am desperate for reviews. I look forward to reading your reviews. :P **

* * *


	30. butt naked

Thank you for those who reviewed got their chapter days earlier. But for those who didnt heres the chapter days later.

**Laurent's POV: **

Oh boy. I put my hand up to my eyes to shield them. I tensed preparing for James to deliver his blow. My stomach hurt just thinking about Victoria getting blown up to pieces. I feel bad now, really bad. I hate to see her killed. Sure we don't get along, but we are family, and after she stuck up for me I feel gratitude towards her. But would James do it?

I took a quick peek at James. His muscles tensed. His eyes hardened. Just looking at him has me terrified. I want to shout to Victoria. I want to tell her to run now! Hurry! But no I cant say anything. I am paralyzed with fear. Victoria's expression bared no expression. There was no more pain, sorrow and anger and resentment on her face anymore. Just blank as an sheet. She stood there, expecting James to do his worst. I felt pity for this woman.

He moved his arms, I cringed. I tensed up, holding on to the wall for support. Man, he is going to do it. He is going to kill her. He is going to destroy her to a million pieces. If she dies who knows what might happen to me? After she dies, he will come after me, killing me. No, he would torture me first before he destroys me. He will come up with a sick little game. He will play his twisted mind games, torturing me. Than he will deliver the death sentence. I seen him do this a million times.

I couldn't keep silent anymore. Dang it. I am torn between telling her to run away, and torn between keeping quiet and shrink away like a tiny mouse. And just let whatever happens like I always do in my life. But I cant just watch as this woman die. I cant. I cant let her be destroyed. I will not do it.

James's raised his hands. I shuddered violently. Oh no. This is it. This is going to be the end of her. I have to do something. I opened my mouth to yell at her to run, to hide, to do something, so she could go save herself. My mouth is paralyzed with fear. No words can form in my mouth. The words are just in the tip of my tongue, I know what to say but it just wont make a sound. I have to hurry. I thought, looking at the scene in front of me. I don't have a second to waste. I have to do this. I have to.

"Victoria!" I shouted finally managing to get my words out. "Run! Don't just stand here and let him blow you to pieces. Go, run save yourself!"

James focus is now on me once again. He turned towards me walking to me, his eyes hard and cold. I swallowed. Oh shit. Oh shit, now I am going to get it now.

* * *

**Katie's POV: **

"Daddy?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he asked looking at me from the ice cream cone he was eating. We are at the local ice cream shop sitting munching on a snack.

"I cant help but notice, but several guys I met here been giving us strange looks." I said. "Plus some of the guys here I seen are huge. That is weird."

"What strange looks?" he asked.

"Like that old man with white hair, the really old dude. Who came up to us and introduced himself as old Quil. He was looking at you, talking to you, like you are some epic hero returning from war or something. He talk to you with admiration, and looks at you like you just returned home from a long journey. I don't know how else to describe it. And than we ran into two local boys, Embry and Paul. Daddy, not to be mean they are huge. They are like big, its like unnatural almost. And they greeted you like someone they admire, and know. And daddy you don't even know them. I could see it in your eyes, a look of confusion comes across your face till you got their last names. Plus, than there's other people around town who seems regular, normal, not that those other people I mentioned earlier aren't normal, but they just seem strange to me. But those townspeople I can see the wheels in their brains turning, gossip's and rumors speculating in their brains. Before you know it, rumors and gossips are going to be spreading around like wild fire."

"Oh, honey." Dad said chuckling. "You have a wild imagination, Katie." he said. "Old Quil was an mentor of mines. He been there for me supporting me, helping me when I was younger when I was confused with things in life. He helped me go through a lot of things. I owe him my life now. My life was better all because of him. So, honey I would like it if you give him respect, and not call him weird."

"Sorry, dad." I said quietly.

"That's okay." he said giving me a little smile. "As for those boys, I had no idea who they were when they come up to me. But when I asked for their last names I knew immediately. I know there parents. We grew up together. I been so out of touch with everyone in La Push for so long. I haven't had the time to catch up with old friends, so I have no idea what is going on with old friends. As for everyone else in town that wants to gossip and spread rumors they can go right ahead. They have no life. They can say what they want about me."

"Okay, daddy." I said. "God, this town have more drama than a soap opera. I swear to god. There is a lot of drama that seems to take place here. Like for examples you and Sue. Classic drama."

"Yeah." he said chuckling. "Lot's and lot's of it. You have no idea. This town is basically drama central, from regular human drama too others." he muttered.

"Regular human dramas?" I asked confused.

"You know, regular stuff like love, relationships, stuff like that." he said looking down at his ice cream.

"Oh." I said. I noticed there is a hidden meaning inside his choice of words.

"What did I miss?" Mom asked when she came out of the bathroom to join us.

* * *

**Seth's POV: **

Yes, I did it. Oh my god I phased back. I jumped up and down from joy than my laughter and joy left. I realized I am buck naked. Where the hell did my clothes go? Oh my god. What the hell am I going to do? I cant walk around naked. Fuck where are my clothes? What the hell happened to them? I took a huge leaf to cover up my front and a another huge one to cover up my back.

My face heated up. I am so embarrassed. I started leaving the woods, and walk towards civilization. As I walked I try to keep my head held up high. I tried not to blush. I try to avoid the curious looks that are thrown at me. I try to ignore the snickers that come from people. At least I am human. At least I am not a god damn wolf. At least I am normal again, I have no intentions of going back.  
Than as I walked past, some guy whistle at me, and gave me a cat call. Disgusting pervert. I thought disgustingly trying to ignore him.

"Hey, sugar, you look hot." he cat called again.

I didn't even look at the disgusting motherfucker. I just kept walking a little faster. Than as I head towards town, there were a few people that looked at me gasping. I just gave them a little smile and continued walking. They stared after me shocked. I smirked., Gee, I am just naked. I mean come on, they act like it is the most shocking thing in the world they have ever seen.  
Things were okay for a while just a few cat calls here and there. Those I can handle, even though it is quite embarrassing. But, I saw a policeman around the corner. Damn. I try to get away before he spots me. Too late. He saw me. Damn it.

"Hey kid." he said hurrying towards me. I try to leave. But I cant run with the leaves hiding my private parts. If I run it will be on display for all to see. I shuddered at the thought. I mean come on I still have my dignity. So I stood there and wait till he caught up to me.

"Hey, kid what the heck happen to your clothes?" he asked trying hard not too laugh.

"I sort of woke up at the forest and some one stripped my clothes off as an prank from my friend." I lied.

"Young man." he said shaking his head, trying his hardest not to burst out laughing at any second.

"I am sorry. I was just as shocked when I woke up. Look maybe you can give me an lift home, or let me borrow some clothes." I asked. I prayed he would give me an lift, or let me borrow something to wear, so I don't have to parade around town butt naked.

"I don't have anything for you to wear kid." he said fighting a smile that threatens to spread to his face. But too late, I see a faint trace of a smile. "I have a towel at my squad car, come on follow me, you can use that to cover your self up. Than I will give you a lift home."  
Thank you sir." I said. People are looking at me curiously. Nosy people. Some were nudging each other pointing at me, laughing at me. I blushed again. What an embarrassing day. But still beats being an werewolf.

"So, son this time I am letting you go as an warning. But I better not catch you walking around town with no clothes on." he said trying to look tough but failing. His lips twitch, his jaws shaking. He look like he want to burst out laughing. Gee, thanks for finding me so entertaining.

"Wont happen again." I promised.

* * *


	31. got a mission to do

**Laurent's POV:**

Oh shit. Damn it, now I am going to get it now, I mean really going to get it. I covered my face with my hand. A true pure human reaction. I don't feel like an vampire now, I feel weak and helpless. I felt like a cornered weak human being, not a strong vampire that can defend himself.

"You should of kept your fucking mouth shut." he roared. My hands flew to my ears. I winced at the volume of his voice. He continued again. "You should of kept quiet, now you are going to get it now!"

James raised his hands stepping towards me. Victoria stood behind James watching all of this unfold. She pursed her lips, she looks as if she wants to break down crying right now. That is if she could. He took another step towards me. I covered my face, I didn't want to see him. If I am going to be destroyed, I want to be killed without seeing his face. If I go to heaven, than I will reunite with my sister again. If I go to hell, than I hope one day someone will destroy James, so he can end up there where his tortured soul belongs. Over there I will make sure he will never be peaceful. I will make sure he face his punishment that he deserves.

"No!" Victoria screamed. "He didn't do anything to you! You were suppose to destroy me, not him. He was trying to protect me. If you want to kill someone, go kill me! He didn't do anything to you. He never have. He go along with almost everyone of your plans, with no complaining. You insult his ideas, he takes it in stride. You insult him he just walk away. Sure he can be annoying, but he hasn't done anything wrong. He's been faithful to you, more than you ever deserved. We're the family you don't deserve James!"

James stepped closer to me looking at me his eyes glowing red. "People die. People get killed, it's the way of life. Same thing applies with vampires. You loose some and you win some. You both are easy to replace." He said coldly. "I can find another woman like you Victoria. Your replaceable. I can just go out and find an young attractive innocent girl bite her and transform her, just like I did with you. You weren't dying. You were out cold drunk, like a hoe and a slut you are. You were passed out. Your blood was appetizing to me. I had to have your blood. Plus, you were a beauty, some one nice to keep around as an wife. So, I bite you, transforming you. You were an easy target. So I fed you lies after lies, charming you into my bed, finally marrying you. My deed is done. I have a wife, who I can show off to like a trophy. You were just simply my prize. Just an award, just something to collect, you are nothing special to me. I don't love you. Never did. I just love you because I can show you off to all those other vampires, so I look superior. I didn't love you because of your personality, or because who you are. I don't care who you are. I just care for your beauty, and body and what you wear. I care for what other people think of my image. Your just a piece of ass to me. Just someone I can have sex with, someone to show off. That's it. Your just a hoe, and a slut." he said sneering at Victoria.

My jaw dropped. How dare he say such horrible words to an woman. No woman deserves to be talk in this manner. My clenched my fists. I just want to punch him so bad now. How can he say that to the woman who loved him for the flaws. How can he say he treat her like a trophy wife? What the fuck is wrong with James? That god damn sociopath. I raised my arms and flung my hands without thinking punched him hard-very hard, with all my strength.

It worked, he winced. He took a step back surprised not expecting it. I came towards him again and hit him again. He winced again, pain crossing his features. Good. Than Victoria grabbed his arms helping me. James roared in anger. He freed our hold on him, with such force, that it nearly broke our arms. If that is possible. James is the strongest vampire of the three of us.

He smirked. "Do you really think you can take me down?" he sneered. "I'm stronger than the both of you combined. I've been the a vampire for the longest time. Do you really think you can possibly defeat me?" He smiled his sick smile. "Now to finish the job."

Than a knock on the door came. "Shit." he muttered. James went over to answer the door. He opened it with an charming smile on his face. The human male at the other end look at us confused.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes, everything is going smoothly." James said smiling.

"You sure, we been hearing a lot of screaming and fighting going on. You sure everything is okay?" he asked looking at Victoria and me in concern.

"Everything is perfect." James said smoothly. "We're rehearsing lines for a play."

"I want to talk to them." he said still uncertain if everything is fine. Is everything fine?"

No. I wanted to say. We are not fine. But he is just an helpless human being. What can he do? He is just only going to get killed. I cant let that happen. If our strength combined is not strong enough to defeat James than he has no hope. He is no match for James.

"We're fine." Victoria answered. "But you know what Laurent and I need to take a walk and get some fresh air. We are okay."

The man still doesn't look to fully convinced, but he nodded. "If anything else goes wrong, you can ask me for help."

"Thank you." Victoria answered, with me following her out the door.

* * *

**Victoria's POV:**

"What the heck are we going to do?" Laurent asked us as soon as the human was gone.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "I don't know."

"He's going to kill us. Our days are numbered. We are going to be destroyed forever. He is going to torture us, he is going to play his sick games with us, just like he does to everyone else. Heck he already played them with you."

"Yea." I said sighing. "I don't really care if I die. I already lived a life longer than I was suppose to live. I had that chance already, I had that chance of immortality, Laurent. I knows what it feels like to be have super strength. But however, I never had a chance to live an human life. I never know how it felt like to have a kid. I don't know how it feels like to be an mom. That was all robbed from me. I lived a good long life as an vampire. I don't feel right living a life that was an lie. He changed me because he was selfish. I should of lived a normal human life."

"Yea, usually the story of our life with our kind." he said bitterly. "I don't want to go back. If I get killed by someone else I can live with that. But I will not give James the pleasure of killing me."

"Yea, but what can we do? James will find us. Where can we go?" I said. "I guess you are right about giving James the satisfaction of killing me. I wont give him that pleasure. I wont let him kill you too. You got much more to live for. Your still a young one. You have much more of a life to experience. I don't want him to rob you from that too. Or the Black's."

I forgot about them. "Damn, the Black's." he muttered. "He's planning to kill them. He is planning his revenge. But we don't much on what he is going to do. He still haven't told us the grand plan yet. Who knows what he will do. Whatever he originally planned for us, probably changed since we wont be there to help him."

"Yeah." I said frowning. "I didn't think of that. But knowing him he cant do it all alone. He will have to enlist help. He will need someone help him. He cant bring down the whole entire family by himself."

"Victoria." Laurent said. "But, what if your wrong, and he is working by himself. With him, I wont be surprised if he does it all on his own."

"Maybe." I said. " But, something this big, he needs the help. This is a whole family He is not looking for a fast kill. He is looking forward to torture. Not one person, but a whole family."

"Listen, maybe we should make a visit to the Cullen's that James was talking about earlier." Laurent suggested looking at me to see what I think of his idea. It is brilliant. "It's a good idea." I said.

"Really?" he asked sounding pleased.

I nodded my head. "You have good ideas sometimes. You should expressed it often. But if it is dumb I will say so."

"Fair enough. At least you don't go reject every single one of my ideas and make fun of them." he said.

"Come on, let's go find out where they live." I said. "Come on, time is running out."

* * *

**Laurent's POV:**

"Found it." Victoria said at the coffee shop finding the Cullen's in the phone book.

"Great." I said. "Where do they live?"

"Forks." she answered. "But I am not sure where Forks is exactly. You think it is close? Stupid me, I left my cell phone at the motel room, other wise I would went on Google map." she sighed.

I went immediately to my pant pockets. "I don't either. I remember now, I left it there to charge, since my batteries were running low."

"Okay, we'll just ask." She said. She waved a waitress over. The waitress named Amber came over. .

"Hi." Amber said. "You ready to order?" she said twisting her hair with her fingers.

"No, we are not going to get anything." Victoria said impatiently. She got straight to the point. "Do you know where Forks is?"

"Sure do." She said smacking her gum. "It's very close by here. It's about an fifteen minute drive. But, why do you want to go down here, it is a small town just like this one. It's almost eight thirty. Most of the people in town are going to be at home now. There is nothing going on at this hour there. Trust me it is not that exciting."

"Oh we are going there to visit an old friend." she said. "We are not going to be in town long."

"Oh." she said bored now. She continued smacking her gum. "So you want to order anything?"

"No thanks." I said kindly.

"Come on." Victoria said standing up taking my hands. "Let's go. We don't have time to waste."

* * *

**Leah's POV:**

"Seth?" I asked. "Oh my god, your back and all better. I cant believe it!" I shouted when I saw him got inside. Than I noticed he was wrapped in a towel. I laughed amused. What the hell?

"Why are you wrap in a towel?" I asked laughing giving him an hug.

He grimaced, looking a little embarrassed. "It's a long story." he said.

"I'll bet." I said grinning. "Care to tell me about it?"

"Sure." he said. "Like I said it's a long and crazy story. And I know the truth. Leah I know why Sam broke up with you."

"What?" I asked. "How do you know? What did he say?"

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

__

"Laurent, what are we going to say? We are almost there. But what the heck are we going to say to them? What if they think we are lunatics and close the door on us, and wont help us?" I heard a woman asked the man named Laurent.

"Well we can explain." he said. At least I hope we can. This is our last chance. Whoever these Cullen's are, they are our last hope. We are running out of time. He said this inside his head.

"Yeah, hopefully they listen." she said nervously. I hope they really do listen. I cant believe James said all those things about me. Calling me a hoe, and a slut, saying I am his trophy wife. Time is running out. Our death is getting closer. So are theirs. I will not give James the satisfaction, damn it. She said thinking.

"Um Vic's?" Laurent said.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm a little scared. I mean look at us, we are nervous out of our minds."

"Don't be a scary cat." she snapped. "We have to do this. Now snap out of it, and we will ring the door bell and talk to them. We cant keep wasting time."

I frowned. Who are they? Are they humans? Are they vampires? Why do they need to see us?

* * *

**So Leah will know on the next chapter becasue Seth will tell her. But will she belives it? Oh and question, should Leah phase or just stay noraml like she is right now. **

**Review and I will put up next chapter soon!!!!! So review!!!!**


	32. You are a liar!

**Dear readers: Thanks for the answer for the questions. I dont know if Leah should pahse or not. I'm not sure yet. But I'm leaning more towards the idea of not phasing. But than i might change my mind lol. So eventually you would find out. LOL Enjoy. **

* * *

**Leah's POV:**

"Tell me." I said. Finally after all this time of wanting to know what really happened, I am finally going to get the truth once and for all.

"Leah, there are a lot of stuff about Sam that we don't know. Sam is something much more than a human. He is an werewolf."

I looked at him for a moment stunned at what he just said. Than I burst out laughing. I mean, come on I had stupid theories that involve werewolves, but for him to tell me he is an werewolf with a straight face, is just hilarious to me.

He looked hurt. "Really. He is an werewolf. I have proof. He phased in front of me., when I turned into an wolf." he said shuddering. "It was really freaky. That is why I gotten sick. Look, now I phased into an wolf, I got better, except for the above normal temperature, which Sam says is normal. Other than that I am all healed."

So, Sam is an werewolf, But how does that cause our breakup?"  
"By something called imprint, which you heard the word coming from their mouths. But you don't know the meaning of the word neither did I till recently. That is the whole reason why you guys broke up. Sam loved you Leah, I can see that. You see when we were werewolves, our minds are connected to each other. I see how to much he still loves you, in more ways than you can imagine. But I guess there is this force, this magic that brings two souls towards each other. When he met Emily, when he first laid eyes on her, he imprinted on her." he said pausing looking for my reaction.

"Continue." I said exhaling deeply.

"He wasn't thrilled at first. He wasn't happy about it at all. If he could more than anything else in the world he wish he could just imprint on you. But he couldn't. It didn't happen that way. He tried to stayed away for a few days. But he couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Once he met her, you don't matter to him anymore. Well at least not as much as you once did. He wanted to tell you, he didn't love you. He wanted to tell you for a whole month and to apologize, that he cant be with you anymore. But deep down in his heart, he still wants you. Deep down, I saw how still a part of him still yearn for you." He paused again looking at me judging my reaction to it all.

I wiped away my tears that fall down my face. I had no idea. It is hard for me hear that he still loved me. But than why did he say he didn't loved me, when still deep down he still does. It hurts knowing deep down that he secretly still wants you. And it hurts just as much to still love Sam Uley. It just hurts too much. It's like someone took a knife out and stabbed my heart with it.

"He tried to stay away from Emily. But he had such strong desires for her. What he felt for her, is the strongest thing he has ever felt for someone. She was his sun, she was his moon, his life. Emily was his earth and the sun. Every time she was around it was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I saw it all, I know everything he felt. It was true love. That's what imprint is. You find a soul mate in the person you imprinted. Basically, it is love at first sight but much stronger and meaningful. It isn't just lust. It is much more than that."

"So did she know? Did he tell her?" I asked my face wet with tears. Seth handed me an tissue.

"Yes. She knew eventually. See, she felt things too. She tried to stay away. She know she shouldn't be having feelings for her cousin's boyfriend. He didn't want to stay away. He pursued her. Emily knew how interested Sam was. And she was interested too, Sam knew because he saw how she looked at him. Sam said that once a guy imprints the other person feels that way too. It goes both ways. She said no at first. But he was charming. He begin to wear down her resistance. Within four days she finally said yes to him. That was the trouble. See, he still like you, still have so much feelings for you. Maybe not as strong as the love he felt for his imprint but it's still there. The love he had for you, didn't go away. He told Emily, that he wanted to see her, but didn't want you to find out. He told her to keep quiet, till he could find a way to tell you that he cant be with you anymore. That was the only way to have both at the same time without letting something go. To have both things he wanted, you couldn't know. She agreed. He felt guilty about it all. Every time he kissed you, his heart tore with guilt, knowing behind your back he would be in Emily's arms that same day, but later in the night."

I absorb what Seth told me. I absorb every single thing he told me. I finally learned the truth, and it is so much more than I bargained for. I expected the truth to be huge, but not to this extent.

"I saw in his mind that day when he made that decision to tell you that it is over between you two. He loved you, he loved his imprint. He know he had to make one decision. He couldn't be with two girls at the same time. He couldn't keep on pretending everything is what it used to be, when it hasn't been. He cant imagine his life with you anymore. He cant see himself being married to you. In his mind, he now pictures being with her. He once wanted a life with you, but now that dream is distant and is not important. So I must give props for the bastard was at least he was honest about it. And not stringing you along for years. At least he let you go now, so you can have the chance to move on. A chance to love again. You deserve that, Leah."

I sat there silently just sobbing. I was to heartbroken to move, or say anything. I was a bit angry too. I was mad at Emily. I cant help but too think that this was partly her fault. Usually I would be the one to go over to NYC to visit her. She has never been here ever since she was nine. Till this summer she insisted that she came over here to see me instead. If I went over there, we would have been together.

I left the living room. I left to head to my room. I have heard enough. I need alone time. I locked the door to my room and went to my closet and pulled out a box from the top of the shelf. I pulled out memories from high school. I pulled out a card he gave me for my fourteenth birthday. I read it silently.

_Hey, Baby. I love you so much. You are my baby girl, my first love and hopefully my last. For the six months we dated now, I have felt feelings that are so strong. I never felt this way about a girl before. My only love. In my mind I could see us together. I see us married, see us have children. I want to spend forever with you. I know this is a bit too soon to be saying this since we went only been together for six months. But this feels so right. I just know that you are the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. One day Leah Clearwater I will marry you and make you my wife._After reading that, my eyes burned. "Liar!" I screamed at the birthday card. "Liar! You didn't even begin to try! I was never enough for you am I? You are such an liar. You're an liar, liar, liar!" I shouted balling my hands to a fist and slammed it into the wall.

* * *

**Victoria's POV:**

I knocked on the Cullen's front door nervous. Would they help? Would they turn us away, and let us fend for ourselves. Would they aide us in helping the Blacks' in any way shape or form?

A second later a seventeen year old boy with bronze hair and topaz eyes opened the door. I hope I really have the right address. I thought. Than the others join the boy as well. They were all vampires just like us. Good, this makes it better. I hope they don't notice how nervous I really am. _Come on Victoria, you need to compose yourself, and act confident like you always do. _

The bronze hair boy frowned at me. _What did I do? _I wondered. _It is as if he despise me already. Come on, Vic focus here. We have a task at hand. We came here for a reason. We need to focus, forget about my nerves working over time. We got to do something before James does._

"Hi." I said in my most confident tone of voice, when the family gestures me in. Something about this family makes me feel hope somehow. Their eyes are striking to me. I don't understand how their eyes aren't red like ours. Than I remember what my former mate said. He said they don't drink human blood. But than what do they drink? Do they drink human stuff like sodas, and juices?

The bronze hair boy scoffed. I looked at him funny. _What's so funny? _I thought irritated now. Is he making some personal joke about me? Is it my appearance? Man I never thought I would ever feel self conscious ever again, since I haven't been an human for a very long time. As an vampire I have killer looks- pardon the pun. Maybe James was right when he trashed talked me? Does this boy think I look like a slut? _Okay focus_. I yelled at myself. We have a job to get done.

I stuck my hand out at these vampires. "My name is Victoria and this is Laurent." I said.

"Hi." said a young man who stepped forward to shake my hand. He looked around my age. He looked about 23. He had the same topaz eyes as the boy who answered the door. Now that I look carefully, they all have the same eyes. Man what do they feed of off. I need their secret. It sure beats having red eyes right after you feed on human blood.

"Is this your mate? The young woman who I assumed is his wife asked.

I shook my head no. _I had a mate. _I thought bitterly. _He wasn't the mate I thought he was. He showed his true colors tonight. My type usually don't split up. Our kinds usually stay together forever and ever. How stupid. We are deep down a bit like humans. The emotions are still there. Maybe except for my ex mate. _Instead I said. "We came here to ask for a favor."

Laurent spoke up. "We need your help. We heard about you. We are in trouble, along with a family he wants to take down. You see this person is Victoria's mate James. We gotten into an argument earlier back in the motel. We nearly gotten destroyed. As our revenge we wont let him have the pleasure of killing us or that family. We come to you as our last hope."

"My mate James, is a killer. He has killed before. I know him for a long time. Maybe not as well as I thought I did. He has a plan he told us before our big blowout. He wants to take down a family, like Laurent said. He is looking forward to torture before he goes right into the killing. It's what he does. I seen him murderer, lie, steal, and cheat. I know what he can be capable of, I just never thought my own mate could be capable of killing his coven. He can, but we wont let him. This would be the one chase he cant perfect. And we need your help."

* * *

**So read next chapter to see how the Cullen's Respond. And next you will find out what Leah will do. She is going to be pissed next chapter. And let's just say that it is a good thing that Emily left town, otherwise I dont think anyone could of stop her from going to Emily and beat the crap out of her. But warning is next chapter will be a lot of cussing. Well more than the other chapters. LOL :) Read next chapter to see what she does!!!! LOL. Review for next chapter. **


	33. I'll never forgive you

****

Hey, so I made two decsions about this fan fic. One is I finally decided on the were wolf who is going to die in the end. Want to take a guess on who? LOL. And number two I decided if Leah should imprint or not. Which again you would find out later on in the story. Sorry If I am going to dissapoint some people. And the thing I am not sure about is, should Jacob come back from Chicago? Since he is going to be in danger, what do you think. Please tell me SO i can make decsions. ANd lastly not only do I want one were wolf to die, I also want another person to die/ or destroyed. Should it be A: Emily, B: Carla, C: Josh D: Henry, E kaite. F: Seth. Please let me know to help with decison making for the fan fiction. Your help is much appreciated. Look forward to hearing what you have to say.

**And for those who dont know I have another Leah fan fiction called Super star, which is an complete opposite from this fan fiction. And enjoy . and review afterwards. Peace out!! :P **

* * *

**Leah's POV:**

My fist's hurts like fuck. But it did made me feel a bit better. Just a little bit. Now bitterness, the very familiar feeling is once again taking over my body. I feel extremely angry, and hurt all at the same time. I am going crazy- literally with all this emotions I am feeling. My mind is racing. I cant clear my mind. I hate this imprinting business. Who the hell invented it? I pulled out my cell phone and made a call to you know who.

"Hello?" answered my so called cousin who was once like a sister to me. "How could you?" I demanded without even saying hi to her. "How dare you Emily?"

"Leah?" she asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, stop playing dumb with me. I'm sure you know what I am talking about. Take a fucking guess!" I yelled.

"About Sam?" she asked.

"Of course it is about him, you idiot, why else would I bother calling you wasting my precious minutes on my cell phone calling you. Do you actually think I called because I want to have a nice little conversation with you? That boat has sailed already."

"Its always going to be about him is it?" Emily asked. "If it's not about him, we don't talk. The only time we actually have a conversation is if is something that involves around Sam. Not that I would call that an conversation!"

"Oh, no sister, don't you get sassy on me! I'm the one who is pissed off here. And besides whose fault is that?" I yelled. "Don't you be turning the tables on me. This is your fucking fault Emily!"

"Your not making any sense! What are you yelling at me about? What did I do wrong now? Just so you know I haven't been around town for days!"

"And I am happy you been out of town. God, you are such an bitch you know. The whole time I never understood why. Now that I do, I been thinking about the worst things about you inside my head. In my mind I called you all sorts of names, that I never mention them out loud to you. You deserve to be called every name!"

"Would you please fucking explain to me, what is going on? Would you please care to tell me why you are fucking yelling at me on the phone in the middle of the night. It is late here in NYC, in case you forget. You just woke me up. So, out of courtesy, Leah tell me what you are talking about!"

"I finally know, Emily. I know what you and Sam been keeping from me. It hurt like hell to know. I felt like shit finally knowing what kept me and Sam apart. I felt like my whole heart has been ripped again, and again. How could you fucking do this to me? Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were close. Why didn't you tell me you had feelings for Sam? But worst of all Emily, you fucking sneaked around with him. You knew, but yet you let him do it. Don't you give a shit about what happens to your cousin's heart. Don't you give a damn?"

There was a moment of silence. Well did she? I wasn't having her silence. I need her answer. She is not getting off that easily.

"Well do you? Or do you just don't give a fuck at all. Do you like not give an rat's ass if you broke my heart or not. Do you know what I think about this imprint shit? It is stupid and worthless. It is all lust, not love, no matter what my brother thinks. No matter what Sam thinks, I know it is just lust. And imprint, it don't mean a shit to me. I don't doubt the fact that it is true. But I do doubt how he loves you. He must of lost his mind when he imprinted. He was with me. He was in love with me. He wanted to be with me for the rest of his life, not you. Until than he just heard things about you from me. He never met you before in his life. He didn't even know who the fuck you are. And it should have been that way. You ruined my life. If it wasn't for you, Sam would still be with me. He wanted me. He loved me, I am his high school sweetheart. And what are you to him? Some girl he lusted after. Emily you are just a chase. I am the real thing. You are just some fling. I am not good enough for Sam, what makes you think you are? What makes you different Emily? Because he loves you? That is just bullshit. One visit to La Push and you made my life in to an living nightmare. One visit and you turn my perfect world upside down. One summer, and you hurt me in more ways can you can imagine. Go to hell Emily."

"So, you know about all that? She sounded so shocked.

"Of course. I just wanted the truth. I just wanted an explanation. But I got more than I ever bargained for." I said bitterly. That is all I am lately, bitter. I feel like a bitter old lady, who live alone in a cottage with her cats and complains and hates the world because of how life treated her.

"I told you it is too much for you to handle." Emily said in her I told you so voice.

"Oh don't give me that shit. Don't give me that. I don't need your shit right now. I am so glad I know. I cant believe you. Why couldn't you resist harder. Why did you gave up? He was my baby. He was the love of my life. He was sneaking around on me and you let him. Why on earth? What in the god's name were you thinking? What the fuck was wrong with you? How could you let that happen? You weren't suppose to say yes. And importantly, you shouldn't. You shouldn't of let Sam date two girls at once or should you let him keep letting me on. And most of all why didn't you say anything to me? Why didn't you tell me, that you have feelings for Sam? We were close. You should of fucking said something. He was sneaking around, you should of told Sam he shouldn't be doing that to me. I thought you were better. I just found more of a reason to hate you. I don't even fucking know you anymore!" I yelled. This is getting out of control. My emotions are all over the place.

"So you want to know what really happened. We can talk. Why cant we do it calmly, without us yelling at each other and cussing each other out every minute?"

"Oh don't you dare try to preach me on what I should or shouldn't do!" I yelled outraged. "Don't you dare do that. I am beyond mad here Emily! I am very pissed off at you right now. If you were still in town I would of storm over to your place. I mean Sam's place and knock the fucking door down if I have to and beat the shit out of you. That would teach you, to never mess with my man."

"You know what forget this. I can see your being impossible, if we cant talk this out calmly than we are not going to talk about this." she said.

"Oh no Emily. Don't you dare try to hang up on me!" I yelled getting angrier and angrier by the second. "We are going to talk about this! Don't tell me to calm down. I need to know why you relented. God, you knew he was cheating on me. You knew what he was doing, but you agreed? What kind of a cousin and a sister are you? What the fuck were you thinking? And most of all where is your fucking dignity? Why the fuck would you agree to be with a man, who is still in love with his girlfriend. Deep down inside his heart he still have those feelings. He was a man who had no idea what he want. Why would you stay with a man like that? Why did you want to be with him knowing the baggage he carries. Every night after he leaves you, he goes to her arms. He tells her he loves her everyday. Why would you be with a man who than cant make up his mind and decided what he wants? Why would you put yourself through that?"

"I don't know okay!" she cried. "I don't know. Stop yelling at me! I feel guilty already. How many times do I actually need to apologize to you? What can I do to make this better? You tell me Leah! I was in love, I was blinded by love. I wanted him as well and I saw how he wanted me too. I couldn't resist him anymore. We were meant to be. So please Leah, I feel so guilty for what I have done. I don't need you to yell at me even more. I am sorry."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! It's all I ever get from you isn't it? it's the word that come out of your mouth a lot, but it doesn't mean shit. I hate you Emily! You are a liar. I don't trust you anymore. You were once someone I could trust with my life. You were once someone I care about. You were once someone I could depend on. But those feelings change when you broke my heart, when you betrayed me. So no more Emily. I hate you, I will never ever, ever forgive you for what you did. I hate you, and I if I never ever see you again, that is fine by me. Because the less I see you, the less pain I feel." I said getting the lost word in and hanged up the phone without bothering to let her comment on it.

* * *

**AN: Should I have later on in the story have Leah forgive Emily? She is very angry right now at this point. So tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Emily's POV:**

The tears burned my eyes. Her words sting my heart. She hates me. The words go through my mind over and over again. I don't blame her I guess. I made some really terrible mistakes. I missed Leah. I missed my cousin and sister. I miss talking to her, laughing with her and have fun like we used to.

The pillow was wet from my tears. I sniffed. She wont forgive me. The words ran through my mind like a bullet going through my head to my heart. It hurt hearing her say those things to me. Who could blame her for saying those things to me. I made choices in the past I am not particularly proud of. I messed up so badly. I fucked up everything. I lost her forever. I lost the one of the person who is very important to me. I lost her due to my selfishness.

I sat up from my bed. I took the picture frame on the night table. It was a picture of Leah and me token on spring break about two and half months ago. She came visited me for a few days. We were at Cooney Island and we were standing by the merry go around. Our arms were around each other both smiling happily. Those were the good old days. The two girls in the picture, were carefree, happy, and having a good time. It was apparent to anyone who would look at this picture and knew immediately that those two girls were very close.

* * *

**Jacob's POV:**

"Jacob?" Reni said interrupting my thoughts.

"Hi." I said looking up at her. I cant keep thinking about that Email. When I finally sleep, I had a dream about her. It is really vague, but I knew I dreamed about her. I know when we were near each other, I felt this connection. When we kiss, I felt sparks. I feel the energy, the fireworks. She is pretty. No scratch that she is beautiful. I think I like her. Maybe I like her a lot. I don't know it is confusing. I shouldn't be having feelings for her. After all I have a girlfriend. But why cant I stop thinking about her? Why cant I get Leah out of my head. Why cant I get the kiss out of my mind?

"Wow, long night huh?" she asked. "But it been fun. I am so happy you are here. Since it is noon, you want breakfast or lunch?"

"Maybe we could go out." I suggested. I need a distraction.

"Okay." she said. Than she turned to me and said. "Look about last night. I am sorry if I over reacted a bit. I mean you were drunk, you had no idea what you were saying. People do stupid things when they are drunk. I believe you Jake."

I felt guilty, I hate lying to her. So I just nodded. "Don't sweat it."

* * *

**Victoria's POV:**

"Listen, we really need your help. We are desperate for your help. You see James mentioned you. We decided maybe you can help us." I begged. If I could I would get down on the floor and beg. I am desperate.

Edward snickered. I frowned. What is with that boy? It's like he can hear my thoughts. He is irritating me. He just smirks. Oh my god, stop it already. He is driving me insane.

"Why should we help you?" Said the blonde hair vampire. "Why should we endanger ourselves. What's in it for us?"

I don't like her. She is a bitch. And that is saying a lot, since I can be one most of the time. What else could she want. The girl have it all. There's nothing she cant possibly get. Oh boy, this isn't going to be easy.

"Rose." the women said. "Please be friendly to our guests." she said. "Please sit down, so we can talk about it."

I smiled I liked this woman. She reminds me a lot of about my mom. Well not appearance wise of course, but her personality. My mother is friendly and warm, she treats all her visitors like an four star hotel would. For the first time ever in my life I missed my mother. That made me feel sad all of a sudden.

Laurent looked at me nervously.

"Listen, we need a favor now. We will forever be in debt to you. We cant pay you, at least not now, since we don't have any cash with us. We left everything at the motel. But whenever you have a favor, we will help in anyway to make up for this. Please." I begged. "If one favor is not enough, than we will do as many favor as you want. If there is something you need, we are good for it. We will do whatever you need, as long as you help us."

All loose must of broke loose. In my whole entire vampire existence, I never ever begged for anything in my whole life. I am desperate. I used to be this hardcore girl. What happened to her? Since when do I, Victoria practically getting down to her knees and beg to these strangers. I am getting too soft.

Edward snickered again. I glared at him daring at him to laugh at me again. He quickly composed his face. What the hell is his problem? Strange kid. He looked like he was going to snicker again. But since I am still looking at him he composed his face again. Weird, weird kid. What the hell has he been smoking?

"Wow." the woman said. "We would love to be able to help you. But, we don't know you. You are strangers to us. We cant just make a decsion like right now. We need to think. We need to talk together as an family."

"Yea." said the blonde vampire, Rose. "This is a big decsion. Especailly how do we know if you aren't lying to us? You can turn your back on us and destroy us. We don't know you, so therefore, we don't trust you."

What a bitch. "You are such a bitch." I muttered under my breath. Unfortunately for me, with her vampire ears, she heard me.

"What did you call me?" she demanded.

"You heard me." I said. "You are such an bitch." I said louder.

"You, know you might be careful and watch what you say to me, since you need our help. And being rude and calling me an bitch doesn't help." She snapped.

"Well at least I am not blonde and a total air head and totally rude." I snapped back.

"Well at least I am not an red neck. At least I am not some girl who dresses like an slut. Look how you dress. No wonder your mate left you."

"Well at least I am not conceited like you. I know your type. Blonde, beautiful but no brains." I shot back.

"Well, at least I have find a good man. I found a soul mate, and yours is gone. Maybe he didn't left because he was crazy, maybe he left because he is fed up with your bad attitude."

"Well at least I have a brain, unlike you Blondie. And everything about you shout conceitedness. And thank god, I am no where close to being as conceited as you." I said.

Laurent chuckled looking at us amused.

Rose turned towards him. "And what are you mute? Why don't you talk? You barely spoken. What you don't have a voice of your own."

"Hey, leave him alone." I shouted. "He doesn't have to talk if he doesn't have to. He talks to me. He doesn't want to talk to you, he don't like you."

Laurent chuckled again.

"Oh really?" she said. "So why don't you like me?

Laurent looked at me and back to her. "Because you act like the most prettiest thing in the world. My ex girlfriend was like that. And I hate her. You act like you are the most prettiest girl in the room. When you enter the room, you expect attention. That's why I don't like you and besides you are not the prettiest vampire. Sure your beautiful, so are other vampires. We are all beautiful. But you don't stand out. Your nothing too special or interesting to look at your just plain to me."

Everyone was shocked. Rose's mouth hanged opened. I burst out laughing. Oh my god. Whenever Laurent opened his mouth he always end up surprising me.

* * *

**Alice's POV: **

Oh my god, oh my god. I cant believe what he just said that to Rosalie. I tried to keep myself from laughing out loud. You should of seen Rose's face. Man it was classic.

**Emmet's POV:**

Holy crap! Did he just said that? Damn to Rose no less. Rose, the queen of the mirror. Rose, the most conceited girl in this world and he told her she was plain. Man oh man he is going to get it now. I really want to just laugh but I don't dare. Last time I pissed her off, I haven't had sex for like a month. Edward looked at me making a gag face. Hey. I thought. You don't like it get out of my mind.

**Esme's POV:**

Wow. Oh my god. Rose is going to bite his head off.

**Edward's POV:**

It's hard keeping my face controlled. This is hilarious. Oh my god. Especially since I can hear everyone's thoughts. Everyone is refraining themselves from laughing. Here is Rose's mind. _Plain? How am I plain. I am the most beautiful little thing. Look at me I am beautiful. I admire myself in the mirror everyday and I like what I see. Whenever I dress up looking hot for Emmett, damn there is no holding that boy back, he cant keep his hands off me. And when I am at school, or whenever I go out, boys been checking me out, looking at me with lust in their eyes. Even as human I was beautiful. So how am I plain? Beauty is everything to me. It was how my biological parents raised me to be. _

**Carlisle's POV: **

Oh dear. I must stop myself from laughing. I cant laugh. Please don't laugh. Please don't laugh. I said telling myself. When a giggle tried to escape, I tried my hardest to suppress it.

**Jasper's POV:**

I nearly have to choke back my laughter. I literally have to bite my lips to keep from laughing out loud. Rose is going to go crazy. Man she is going to be so unbearable to be around with for the next few weeks. I feel sorry for Emmett, he is going to have to do with his moody mate. And for his sake he better not laugh. I look over at my brother. He is trying really, really hard not to let loose.

* * *

**Review please. Tell me what you think, and you would hear the Cullen's decsion to weather they are going to help or not :) **


	34. She's the devil!

****

Laurent's POV:

Oh my god. I cant believe I actually said those words to her. I cant believe I just spoke my mind. Victoria burst out laughing and I look at the Cullen's which contained expressions, of surprise and shock. Also I noticed they are trying hard not to laugh out loud. Rose was shocked, she looked like she been slapped. Well, it was about time someone slapped some reality into her.

Maria was the exact same thing. She was just like Rose, only a thousand times worse. When I used to date her when I was a human before I was brutally bitten by her and turned into an vampire, I used to think that girl was the best thing in the world, one of the best looking girl in the whole entire universe. Hell she act that way too. She walked on this planet like she owes it. She walks into a room and she expects all eyes on her. She craves male attention like an drug addict.

Rose reminds me of Maria. How she walks, how she talks, how she handles herself. Everything reminds me of the woman I once cared deeply about and once considered a serious relationship with, who very brutally token my life away. The hatred, the bitterness I have never went away. Everything she stolen from me. She was selfish, always had been, even when we were together. Once a homeless man went up to us on the streets begging for some money. She bite the poor guys head- not literally than but she told him to get lost, told him it was his damn fault he was homeless and in the streets. She ignored the kids beside him who were dirty and hungry. The homeless father was tired and hungry. I saw worried lines and dark rings under his eyes.

Sometimes her selfishness really bothered me. But I just bit my tongue, too afraid to say anything. To afraid to tell her what I think. I saw the two kids shrink back scared of Maria. She glared at them for staring. They look away, scared. I took my last glance at them. I saw the father reassuring his children that it is going to be all right.

I saw Edward glance at me look of shock and disbelieve. Why did he gave me that look? I thought. Anyways, back to the night where Maria took my life away. It was three weeks after that incident. I realize after a while of dating her and spending time with her, that I realize we had too much differences between us.

_"Maria." I said nervously my palms sweating uncontrollably. _

_"Hi." she said smiling that smile that usually make me heart weak. But tonight it don't seem to have the same effect._

_"Maria, we need to talk." I said my voice getting a little shaky right now. I need to tell her, and end this relationship. It is not working for me anymore. I have to speak up and tell her what I think. I cant drag her along, making her believe that we are happy like we used to be._

_"Hey, don't be nervous." she said noticing how nervous I am._

_I swallowed. I want to open my mouth and say it, and tell her what I feel in my heart. But my mouth wont respond. How is she going to take it? God, what if she cries. I never know what to do, when a girl cries. I just feel so awkward, so useless when a female cries. She looked at me expectantly, waiting to hear what I have to tell you._

_I gulped. I opened my mouth and I stuttered the words that I wanted to say. Real smooth huh? "Maria, listen I been thinking about this for a little while now. I, I realize, that I, um I." I said not able to put my words together in the sentence to tell her exactly how I feel._

_Maria grinned. "I think I know what you are trying to say." she said. I looked at her shocked, She does? But, why is she smiling, shouldn't she be upset ripping my throat- pardon the metaphor, that was before I knew she was something much more than human, that was before I know that she was the demon, sent to me personally from the Satan himself._

_"You do?" I asked surprised and relieve at the same time._

_"Yeah." she said softly. "I love you too."_

_Huh? I thought shocked. Idiot, no wonder she was smiling. I was stuttering on my words, she must of thought from my nervousness, that I was trying to tell her I love her. Oh god, no. Far from it. It's not that I don't love her. I did. Once, actually it was more like I thought I might of love her. Nervously I rubbed my palms together. Oh boy, this isn't going to be easy. Sure, I liked the girl at one point. But it is far from loving her now We are just so different, we just have two very different outlooks on life. To be honest I never did love her I wanted to think I did. I liked her, but that was about it._

_She looked so happy, that it make my stomach sick knowing I don't really feel the same. I felt angry at myself for leading the girl on. I cant do that. I got to speak up. "Maria, there's no easy way to say what I want to say. It is hard telling you this, knowing that it will break your heart. I care about you, Maria. I like you. Well that is about it. That's the problem. We are much too different from each other. We grew apart. I am sorry, Maria. What I am trying to say is we are not working out, like it used to. I don't think it is fair to be in an relationship, leading you on when I feel this way. I want to be honest and be upfront about how I feel."_

_She looked shocked. It took a few seconds for her mind to absorb what I am saying to her. "You mean you don't want me anymore?" she said looking hurt pouting in the way that I always find incredibly sexy. I know what she is trying to do. Trying to get me to change my mind. But it doesn't. Because it is what my heart is telling me to do. The heart is always stronger and knows better than your brain does._

_"No." I said softly. "It's not because you are not beautiful. You are amazingly attractive. You can find any guy out there. I am not the guy for you. One day you will find the guy of your dreams."_

_"I did." she said softly. "You."_

_I took her ice cold hands which I always did found strange, but never said a thing about it, too intimidated to tell her. "I'm sorry. I cant keep on leading you on, when I don't feel the same way. I don't want to keep pretending that we are happy like we once were. I wont do that to you. I care about you, so I have to do this."_

_She looked at our hands. Her lips tremble. Her body starts to shake. Oh jeez. Now she is going to cry, I always hate it when the water works come. I always feel so helpless when females cry. "Please, don't cry." I begged._

_Her eyes darken. "I would, but I cant." she said coldly. "You see you made a mistake. You make a fool out of me. It's time you know some thing's about me Laurent. I am really two hundred years old. I am an vampire. I never age, I always stay in my twenty two year old form for the rest of my existence. I am not human at all. I suck on human blood for survival. The reason why I didn't kill you is because I love you. I wanted forever with you. You made a fool out of me. You made a big mistake for breaking up with me. And now you are going to pay!"_

_I shivered. Her eyes were dark and dangerous. She pushed me hard against the wall. She came over putting her whole entire body on me. She was very strong. She bought her mouth up to my neck and bite. I screamed and screamed. It was pure agony. I watched as the girl I once thought was perfect tell me she was an vampire. And fifteen seconds after she tells me, she bites me stealing my innocence._

_She watched me as I suffered, begging her to please end this pain. To please stop doing this to me. I remember her eyes were red as rubies. Her eyes look down at the pool of my blood greedily. "If I drink and drain your body of all your blood, you would just die and get out of it, much to easily. No, I am going to make you suffer the transformation. I am going to make you blood thirsty for the rest of your life." She said her red eyes glowing like jewels._

_"No, Maria!" I pleaded writhing in pain as I laid down on the floor. "Don't do this. I am sorry."_

_She didn't say anything she looked at me and the blood of pool, it was than I realize she was holding her breath to keep from drinking my blood draining me of my life. I laid there till I lost unconsciousness._

* * *

**Maria's POV**:

"All right dude. What do you want?" I asked him when I met up with him at the coffee shop outside completely annoyed. I just want him to get to the point. Here's this guy who haven't called or talked to for at least an century now he suddenly calls me out of no where.

"I want to talk." he said. He sat ignoring me. "I need a favor actually."

I sighed. "What you don't talk to me for nearly an century and now you finally call me and you need a favor? This is so you, James." I said rolling my eyes.

"You know I love you, sister dear."

"Half sister." I said correcting him. "So what do you want jackass? And as for loving anyone, that is lie, you don't love anyone."

"Well do you want to hear what favor that I am going to ask of you. Cause I know how irritated you are for me taking time from your personal life. Not that we need to worry too much about time. We got unlimited amount of time to live." he said grinning

"Gosh, your still the same, I see. Still that cocky bastard aren't you? You haven't changed at all. So how's the wife?"

His expression changed. It wasn't sadness that it showed, but anger. They must of gotten into an argument than, I decided. Truth to be told I always knew that James didn't marry her because he loved her, but marry her because of image wise. She is a beauty, a knockout, someone good for his image. James never loved anyone in his life.

"Don't want to talk about it." he said in a voice with an edge to it.

"Don't want to know." I retorted. "Just asked to make conversation."

"So here's the favor I ask of you." James said.

* * *

**Victoria's POV:**

There Rose finally recovered from her shock. The woman, who plays the motherly role of her household, sends Rose up to her room. While Laurent is off to la la land daydreaming about something, the bronze hair boy is looking at him with a disgust expression on his face. He is a weird kid. What the hell is up with him? I nudged Laurent, bringing him from his daydream.

"Sorry." he said.

"So, what do you say? Will you help us?" I asked the Cullen's.

"Well." The man said thinking hard. "We need to discuss this." He said. "You don't mind if we leave the room and have a family discussion do you?"

"No, we don't mind." I said. The Cullen's left the room and went to discuss it.

"So, what do you think they will say?" Laurent asked me.

I shrugged. "Good job by the way. Every time you open your mouth you surprise me. Man the look on Rose's face is completely classic." I said laughing remembering her face.

"Yeah." He said. "I hope we don't blow it."

"Don't worry about it. Did you see the Cullen's faces?. They look like they were going to burst out laughing at any second. They look like hot air balloons, filled with too much gas in their tanks."

"Yeah, I did. The reason why I said those things to her is because she reminds me of my ex. I have so much things I want to say to yell at her for."

This is when I realize that in all the years we live together, we never fully known each other. We never really properly talk to each other. We didn't begin to bond together until recently. I realize that there is more to Laurent than I realize.

"So who is this ex? I doubt she is like Rose." I said curious about his life.

He scoffed. "Rose reminds me so much of my ex, in the way she acts. But, my ex, Maria is a thousand times worse than Rose."

He want to talk about her, so I didn't press him. "You know, Laurent, you surprise me a lot. Your actually a pretty cool guy."

He looked at me shocked. "Thanks." he said embarrassed.

"So what do you think they are saying about us?" I asked

"Talking about how crazy we are to show up at their doorsteps at night. Talking about what I said to Rose."

* * *

**Esme's POV:**

I looked at my family. "So what do we tell them?" I asked them.

"I don't know." Alice said. "We don't know them. How do we know they wont betray us in the end? I haven't seen anything in my future about them right now. But couple days ago, I had a vision about that La Push girl that showed up in our doorstep." she said shuddering. "And we were involved."

"So, than I guess that means yes?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. The vision I had didn't make any sense, but I could see that girl is danger. If we say no, we can change the future." Alice said.

"The James guy psycho. I can see him in inside Victoria's head, when she is thinking about him. The guy is horrible." Edward said.

"So, what do we say?" Emmet asked. I would love to help, I feel bad for them they were practically on their knees begging. But than, there's Rose. You know what she would say. I don't want to upset her."

"Ew!" Edward groaned.

"Than get out of my mind." Emmet retorted.

"Maybe, we should help them." Jasper said. "They are desperate. The feeling is so overwhelming."

"What do we have to loose?" Carlisle asked. "Other than a displeased Rose."

"Well the fact that it can be dangerous." Alice said.

"So, what is our decision?" I asked.

"I say no." Emmet said.

"I say yes." Jasper said.

"I say yes too." Alice said.

"Yes for me too." Edward said.

"Yes." Carlisle said.

"Shouldn't we include Rose into this. This is her decision too." I said.

"I already know what Rose is going to say Mom." Alice said.

"She should have a chance to vote." I said firmly.

"Fine, I'll text her." Alice said taking out her phone texting her the question.

Thirty second later, Alice's phone vibrated. "Well that was an hell no."

"Well, I say yes." I said casting my own vote

"Looks like the yes's win." Jasper said. "So I guess we tell them yes we agree to help them."

* * *

**I really hope you like the Maria and Laurent piece. I had an sudden idea to involve Maria into the story and to make Maria, Jame's half sister. Next you would see some Henry. Review = one happy author who will update really soon. Love u for reading. **


	35. How it all started Part A

**Leah's POV:**

__

"So, Leah." Carla said laying down on my bed reading a fashion magazine on the Sunday before the our first day as Freshman's in high school.

"So what?" I asked painting my nails bright red.

"When are you going to ask Sam out? Girl, you been crushing on that boy since seventh grade."

"I don't like Sam." I said trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah you do." Carla said. "You so like him. So when are you finally going to ask him out? Since you are single now."

"Carla, I just broke off with Mark last month after I found out that scum bag been cheating on me not with just one girl but with three other girls. Do you honestly think I am ready to jump into an new relationship?"

"Sam's different. I see how he looks at you. That boy is in love with you. When you were holding hands with Mark, when you were dating him every time he see's you together he was jealous. He wants you, Leah."

"Sam? He wants me? Ha, get real! He is one of the hottest guy in the school, he can have all the girls he want, why would he want me?"

" Because you are interesting, and you have a lack into getting into trouble, ask Mark. He loved being with you, I heard him tell his friends one day, that being with you, is fun, and unpredictable, because you have a lack into getting into trouble of all sorts."

"I guess, interesting isn't enough than, seeing how he cheated on me."

"You like Sam. You are so into him, you always have been. You should give him the chance. You two will be so cute together. I think you guys are perfect for each other. I see how he looks at you, when he pass by you in the hallway. I see how he reacts when some guy hits on you. He looks like he want to run over and grab you, and claim you. When you were with Mark every time he hugged you, Sam flinches. Every time you two kissed, he looks at you longingly wishing he was the one who is kissing you." She said.

"I don't have a chance with him. If he was interested than why didn't he say anything before I got together with Mark? He walked by me in the hall way, without saying anything to me. We talk occasionally only if we work together in class." I said.

Than I decided to change the subject. I don't want to talk about Sam anymore. "So, what are you going to wear tomorrow?"

"I'm thinking yellow tank top and a jean skirt. You?"

"A red tank top and white short shorts." I said.

"Oh cute. Who are you trying to impress?" she said teasing me.

"No one. What about you? So when are you and Josh finally going to just admit, you two are into each other and not the we are just friends crap, you two got going on?"

"We are just friends." she insisted.

"Sure you are." I said rolling my eyes at her. I don't believe that for one second.

"We are just friends."

(Next day at school)

"Hey, Leah." Todd Meyers said greeting me.

"Hey, Todd." I said. "Wow, you look so different. Did you get an tan?" I asked. "You look incredible." Todd was my classmate in eighth grade English class last year. He looked so incredible, standing there looking all toned and buff, and rocking an tan.

"Thanks Leah." he said smiling. "You look great today." he said complimenting me.

I blushed a little. I decided this morning to wear a blue halter top and white mini skirt and jeweled flip-flops I gotten during the summer in New York.

"Thanks." I said. "I am so glad your locker is right next to mines. We haven't talk for a while. I haven't seen you all summer. We used to talk all the time, in English class. I hope we have a class together."

He showed me his schedule. It turns out we have geography class together. I was happy at least we have one class together.

"So what did you do this summer?" he asked.

"I went to New York for a few weeks over the summer. Than before Mark and I broke up we sort went to Seattle for a day, and mostly we hang out around here. What about you? You must have been working out." I said reaching out to touch his buff arms.

"Yeah, I did." He said. "I got that killer tan in Mexico during the summer."

"Hey, I have to go to first period, earth science. I don't want to be late my first day back. Hey, here's my phone number, so we can talk or maybe go out sometime to hangout or something." I said.

"That's great." he said taking out his phone from his jean pockets. I started reciting my digits. I gave him an quick hug before waving goodbye to him. But before I walked away, he gave me a quick kiss on the cheeks.

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

As I was walking down the hallway after grabbing my books from my own locker when I noticed this one boy, whose name I don't know standing there talking to Leah. I look at Leah checking her out. Damn that girl is hot as ever. If it's possible, she gotten even prettier than I lost saw her. I checked out her long lean legs, and the halter top show off her perfect figure. They were standing pretty close. I felt my throat closed up. I just want to run over there and just grab Leah and pull her close to me. I like Leah. No, I love her. I want her. Looks like once again I am too late. I watched as Leah reached for the boy's arms touching it. I clenched my fists. Why does she have to touch him like that? I watched as the boy's face lighting up from her innocent touch. He had a small smile on his lips.

I watched as the girl of my dreams gave her phone number to the boy, who is punching her number on his phone. Oh, how I wish I can have her number. After he put his phone away, she reached over and gave the boy an hug before waving goodbye to him. He quickly reached over before she walked away kissed her on the cheeks. I noticed the small smile on her lips. My stomach hurt. That is my dream girl he kissed on the cheeks. That is the girl I want more than anything right now in this world. I want to be the one holding her, kissing her, loving her, call her at night, and hopefully one day have a future with. She is the dream girl. She is the one. She is the girl. The only one who captures my heart. Why cant I ever come up to her, like I can do with all those girls before and go ask her out? Why am I nervous and out of breath when I am with her? Why am I such an chicken when it comes down to Leah Clearwater?

Are they together? Did she already have an boyfriend? I wondered as Leah walked away down the hall towards to her class. While the boy is looking after her, with a small grin on his face as he high fives another guy as he too, is heading to first period. Why is the timing always wrong for me? When cant I ever get it right, so I can finally be with the girl of my dreams.

* * *

**Leah's POV:**

"Hey, Carla, Josh and Leah." Todd said greeting us all.

"Hi." I said smiling. "We got geography next." I said. "Now we will talk all period and annoy the teacher like we annoyed our last year's English teacher, Ms. Soto. Man, did she hate us."

"Yup." Todd said laughing sitting down next to me. "So, you want to hang out after school today? We got loads of catching up to do."

"That sounds great." I said smiling. I love hanging out with Todd. We don't usually hang out together.

"So, what did you do during the summer, Josh?" Todd asked him.

"My family and I went camping in Oregon. It was fun." Josh said.

"How was Emily?" Todd asked me.

" She's the same old Emily. We had so much fun there. We did so much shopping that her best friend Owen, who I suspect likes each other. They have a thing for each other, although they don't admit it. Well one time he went with us and he had to hold all our bags. Oh boy was he complaining. And we went to the movies like every other day. We spend like half of our money during that whole three weeks together. We spend every night staying up late talking. Some nights we were laughing a little too loud, and my aunt would poke her head out of her bedroom and tell us to please calm down since she is trying to sleep." I said laughing remembering. "It was so much fun. I love spending time with her. Some times I wish she can just comeback here or we can go over there and live there, than I can see her more often."

"If you moved you would miss me." Carla said. "Than we would run up our cell phone bills calling each other every other minute talking."

"Yeah I would have you there with me too. We should room together that would be a dream. You me and Emily." I said.

Carla laughed. "Except we would all end up killing each other. Leah, you would be so messy and have clothes all over the place and music blast up loud and plus you snore. I mean you really snore, I know sleep over at your place so many times. And me, just regular, just in between not too messy and not to clean. And Emily a clean freak who likes to have everything in order. We cant live together."

I laughed. "Ha, ha. So true." I said agreeing. Josh and Todd laughed as well.

"So, anyways the summer was really fun. I came home practically broke. So when I got home Mark called and wanted to go to Seattle the next day. We had so much fun. We always do. We spend it sightseeing and act like a tourist like we never been there before. It was great fun. Than he took me out to a fancy restaurant, which he paid for. It was so romantic. And the rest of the day been amazing. Than three weeks later I found out he been cheating on me during our whole entire relationship. And things went downhill for a while. Than I realize, that I didn't like Mark as I thought I did. I liked him, I really did. But I never loved him. He always say he loved me, but that was a lie, because all he wanted from me was sex, since he always pressures me, and we were young, why would he pressure me like that. I mean come on. We have years for all that stuff. He was such an jerk."

"Yeah, Mark sucks. He is always horny" Todd said. "Did you see Mark today?"

I shook my head. I don't want to see the bastard anymore. Ever. We are done. I haven't seem him since we broke up. Plus everyone in school knows we broke up, I mean in a small town there's just not too many secrets. In this small school almost everyone knows each other. Well except for a few people I don't know by name here in the school.

"I have a second period with him. He walked in bragging about all the girls he been with after his break up with you. I swear to god he is such a man whore."

"Stupid asshole." I muttered. "I don't even know what I saw in him." I said.

" He's not exactly the best first boyfriend material." Josh said agreeing.

"Have you been working out?" Carla asked wanting to change the subject. She knows how it still sort of a sore subject for me still. But it didn't hurt as much as it first did. She finally noticing how buff Todd is she figures is a subject to change into.

Todd nodded proudly. "Everyday." he said flexing his muscles showing it off.

"Oh, yea, you want to proof to us how strong your muscles are, why don't we have an arm wrestle." Josh said challenging Todd to an battle. I know why he is doing this. He is jealous, because she notices his muscles. Oh why cant people sometimes admit they like each other and stop making the "we are just friends excuse." They should just hook up already. Everyone can see the sparks flying between those two. Everyone here in this school knows Carla and Josh likes each other more than just friends.

"You have such an huge ego Todd." I said rolling my eyes at how proud Todd is with his new found muscles. Just than Sam and his friends are walking past us. He was looking at us. He looked at me for a second before he turned away. My breath stopped short.

"Oh whatever." He said. "Bring it on Devlin."

"Your so on, prepare to loose." Josh said.

Carla and I laughed. Guys. They have such huge egos sometimes.

We watched as Todd and Josh battle each other. We watched when Todd slammed Josh's hand onto the table twenty seconds later. We watched as Josh look at Todd surprised. Josh is a quite a champ in arm wrestling. We laughed when we hear Todd gloat about his win, and rub it all over Josh's face.

"So, try me. I want to wrestle too." I said, also wanting to shove it in Josh's face for getting even with him for the prank he played on me last April fools day. Well part of the revenge. I will save best of the best on April's fools day.

"Are, you serious, Leah?" Josh said. "He is strong as an iron man, you wont stand a chance."

"What are you scared that a girl might outscore you?" I retorted.

"No, of course not." he retorted. "I was just warning you."

"Warning noted." I said making an mock air checkmark as an emphasis. I reached for Todd's hands. "Bring it on."

I turned around, sensing someone watching me. I turned and saw Sam looking at us. He was looking at me to be more exact. I saw his eyes go all sad. I turned around to focus at my task at hand.

Forty seconds later, I slammed Todd's hand on the table. "Ha!" I shouted. "I win, Ha, ha in your face Josh." I said gloating just like Todd had done earlier.

"Hey, I want a rematch." Josh said couldn't accept the fact that I beat Todd, and he couldn't earlier.

"Why, so you can loose again?" I said.

"Okay, Ms. Know it all, how about we arm wrestle than?"

"Bring it on, Josh." I said. Again I feel Sam's eyes on me. I grabbed Josh's hand and focusing on the task at hand. I used all the strength I possessed like I had earlier with Todd. Usually in the past when we arm wrestle I would always loose since Josh is much stronger than me.

"Damn it." Josh cried. He cant believe it. "You won! That has never happen before."

Carla laughed watching his expression. Todd gave me and high five.

"Looks like we defeated an champion. Move over Josh Devlin, Leah and Todd is talking your spot." I teased. "You better start working out."

"This girl is the champ right here. She beat two guys in arm wrestling." Todd said looking at me in amazement. He bent over and gave me a kiss on my cheeks. In return from the rush of it all, I gave Todd a kiss on the lips.

It was over in five seconds, both of us pulling away a little shocked by what just went down. He leaned in closer to me this time and captured my lips with his soft and warm ones and kissed me softly.

Wow. I thought. A couple seconds later he pulled away again looking at me carefully to see how he takes it all in. I reassured him this is okay. Really okay. I closed the space between us and laid another one on him.

Carla and Josh clapped making us jump out of our own little world. We looked at them a little embarrassed. I didn't count on kissing Todd Meyers on the first day back. I always think he is cute, but I didn't think I was attracted to him. Does that make him my boyfriend? I really didn't want to get into an relationship. But, maybe one day Todd will be my boyfriend when I am ready.

Than the bell indicated our lunch time was over. He reached over to me and grabbed my hand, we hold hands as we walked to out geography class together. I was floating in heaven.

"Wow. That was unbelievable." He said as we are walking down the hall way, almost to our geography class.

"So what does this make us?" I asked. "I'm not ready to get into an relationship."

"Who says we have to be in an relationship. We don't have to rush into one. I can wait. I am not rushing you to get into an relationship with me and be my girlfriend. I understand. I know how much Mark hurt you. I am not like him, take your time, and think things through." he said.

"You know what? I wish you were my first boyfriend. You are much a cooler guy than Mark. Two years with Mark didn't mean a thing to him as I thought it did. I wish I was with you than him."

He leaned in and kissed me again. I smiled in between his kisses. This is perfect first day. I missed out so much with Mark. I pushed him towards the lockers and kissed him harder.

"Whoa! Damn, keep it PG please." Some guy said. I looked up and Todd and I laughed. We were grinning like fools.  
He grabbed my hand and we started for class once again. "You know this is going to be fun."

"Yeah, I like the fact that we can kiss each other without being in a relationship with each other." I said. "Who knows, if you keep on kissing me like this, we will end up boyfriends and girlfriends pretty soon."

"Well, that was my evil plan the whole time." he said.

"Well." I said as his lips is inching closer to my mouth again. "Well it's working."

"Would you two stop kissing already? It's gross." some guy said behind us. We turned to look it was Sam and his two guys with him behind him.

Now, that comment really set me off. How dare he say that I cant be kissing this guy at the hall way if I wanted. What say does he have?

Todd cleared his throat. Sam was glaring at him now. "Whatever." I said. "Let's go Todd." I said.

Sam kept glaring at Todd. What the hell is his problem? I can kiss that guy if I wanted, he looked at me like I committed the biggest crime in the world.

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

Man oh man. Great watching them kiss in the lunch room is torture enough. Great now on the way to class I caught them going at it is double torture. I sighed, as Leah and Todd walked away holding hands. Are they together? Are they just fooling around or are they something serious? I sighed. It is hopeless trying to get the dream girl. The timing is always wrong. I am finally single and when I am she is always involved with someone.

* * *

**Henry's POV: **

She was the new employee. I know as she walked in the room. Everyone was expecting her. Except I haven't really been paying attention before, so I cant remember the angel's name. I wish I did though. I bet the angel has a beautiful name. I was hypnotized by the way she walks, and how she carries her self. She is exotic, medium skin tone. She is the perfect ten. She is so pretty, not pretty that word doesn't even begin to describe her, she is beautiful, she is exquisite. All the adjectives in the world couldn't describe her beauty. She is perfect. I haven't even spoken a word to this woman and yet I already felt this way. I watched as she came up to the empty desk next to me. The former co worker of mines got transferred to San Francisco. She smiled at me when she sat down right next to me. I felt this zing, this zap. All of a sudden everything changed around me. It was like the world and everything I known has been flipped and changed around. All of a sudden this lady, this exotic beautiful woman is the center of my world? Is it true than? Have I really imprinted? Old Quil described to me what imprinting is. He told me it is inevitable. He said it is in our nature to imprint. I didn't listen of course. It was foolish to me than. I have a wife, I was in love with her, in many ways I may have already imprinted. I cant imprint, I married the love of my life. I had the life I wanted with Sue. She has my kids, she has my babies.

I wasn't certain if I really imprinted, but it seem to fit the description of how Old Quil described it. If I did than I am in deep shit. I shouldn't be having these thoughts about an another woman, since I am an married man. She looked stunned. Oh shit. I thought catching her expression in her eyes. I really have imprinted. She was looking at me checking me out, I saw the hungry expression in her eyes. I am in deep shit. Why did this happen? How can it happen to be happily married couples. Why the hell couldn't it be Sue I imprinted? Why does it have to be this beautiful woman? This beautiful woman who's name I don't even know? Do you think it would go away? I really hope do. I have to ask old Quil.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Review please.**


	36. It's all about the image part B

__

**Henry's POV: **

"Henry, you officially imprinted." Old Quil told me. I took a big breath. Oh shit. Oh shit.

"How can this be? I love Sue. I love her, why did I imprint?"

"Like, I told you before, these are things we have no control over. We are naturally suppose to imprint. It's the natural process of mating."  
"But, Old Quil I love her. What am I suppose to do?" I said nearly in tears. The last time I remember crying was phasing for the first time after Seth was born.

"Henry, that depends on how strong you are." He said. "It takes a very strong man to ignore his own imprint. It takes a lot of will, and most man cant do it. Man who are already fell in love with someone else cant ignore the feeling he feels for their imprints. Most end up leaving and left their loved ones heartbroken."

"I wont leave." I whispered horrified of the prospect of even thinking about leaving my own wife. "I have two children. I have a little princess I love. My little girl, I cant leave her. And my son and my wife. Especially my wife. They are my life. I love them, I cant leave and pretend like those miraculous things that happen in my life didn't happen."

"Of course not." Old Quil said. "Henry, you will be strong than. God, knows I never imprinted. But, you will need luck. Be strong. Let the love you have for your wife, be strong enough to resist temptation. Let her love and the love for your children be enough. I have faith in you son. I always did."

I wiped my tears from my eyes. "Thank you." I said hugging him.

Old Quil is much more of a father figure to me than my very own father ever was.

I pull out of the sweet embrace and told him I have to get home to Sue. He nodded in agreement.

I am strong. I am strong. Old Quil is right. I can resist the temptation. I better, or I would have too much to loose.

"Henry, you are much later than usual." Sue said as I got inside the house and walked in the kitchen to kiss her in the cheeks. It was eight. I was usually home by seven. Sue is washing the dishes.

"Sorry, honey." I apologized. "I should of called. But I went by Old Quil's place for a little chat, I haven't talked to him in a while. I am hungry, what's for dinner?"

"Roast chicken and some corn and mashed potatoes." Sue said. "I put it in the microwave to try to keep it warm, you might want to heat it up now. It might be cold by now."

"Okay, thanks." I said walking over to the microwave and heat it up. Sue went back to washing the dishes.

I am overcome with guilt. She is woman I love. The woman who is washing the dishes right now. She is my soul mate, she is woman who gave birth to my two kids. I imprinted. I am attracted to this woman I share an office space with. How could I?

After a long shower I joined my wife in bed, who is reading a book. I kissed her cheek.

"Henry, are you okay?" Sue asked me in concern.

"Nothing. I guess I just have a lot on my mind." I said not meeting my wife's eyes.

"Would you like to talk about it?" she asked.

"No, it's about work." I said.

"Oh." she said not quite believing me. Please leave me alone. I begged.

"I'm really tired." I said turning my side of the lamp. "Good night darling."

* * *

**Victoria's POV:**

"We will help you." The man said saying those magical words. "First maybe we should introduce ourselves. My name is Carlisle, this is my wife Esme and our children, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie or Rose as we call her who is upstairs in her room."

"Well, like we said earlier, we are Laurent and Victoria." I said. I cant believe it. They agreed.

"Can you tell me more about this James character?" Carlisle asked.

Laurent spoke up again. "James is an motherfucker. He is stuck up. He is arrogant. He is an sociopath. He kills for pleasure. We came to La Push because he wants revenge against the family named the Blacks. He has some kind of personal issues with them. He wants them dead. Not just kill them, that would be too easy and no fun for him, but torture them, play silly mind games before talking the final blow. He is alone right now. But we figure, he will find someone to help him."

Just than the petite girl with short hair had a blank look on her face. I stared at her confused. Why is she looking like that? I look at Laurent. He shrugged. She gasped. I really cant figure this family out. One looks at me like he can read minds. One blanks out for no reason, plus family diet really have me fascinated. What do they drink when they are thirsty?

Edward, the blond hair guy looks at her with an look of understanding crossing his face. "You mean he already found help? He asked. I looked confused. Than something clicked in my mind. Edward can read minds. Oh my god. He is one of those vampires that possess those special powers. No wonder he been smirking at me all afternoon. He can read my thoughts. No wonder he wasn't surprise when I told them my story about James. He already knows from reading the thoughts from my mind.

He turn towards me and nodded.

"Alice had an vision." he said explaining it to Laurent and I. Vision? As in psychic. She is psychic?

Edward nodded. God this is annoying. How the heck could the rest of the family live with an mind reader.

He chuckled. Stop it. I thought in my mind. This is driving me nuts.

* * *

**Leah's POV:**

_Oh god. I thought as Sam walked in. He's in this class too? Todd sitting next to me look up at him too. He smirked at him. Sam looked at me as he passed by my desk to sit right behind me._

_Todd smirk turned into an frown. I sighed. This is going to be an long, long year. The teacher Mr. Matthews walked in. We quiet down . He introduced himself to the class and passed out the class syllabus, and told us we can talk silently for the rest of the period, since it is the first day of class._

_Todd nudged my shoulder, he handed me a note. I looked at him. Why isn't he talking to me? We sit next to each other. So I opened the note when the teacher is not looking in my direction. Which is in my luck now, since he is now reading his newspaper he bought with him, engrossed in it, no longer looking at the class like he was earlier. I opened the note. It read: So what is the deal with SAM?_

_I frowned. Why did he mentioned him? I got butterflies by just mentioning his name, or in this case reading his name. I really didn't want to think about him. It is already bad enough to have the guy who you crave for sit behind you._

_So I wrote: NOTHING!!!! Why do you ask?_

_He looked at me as if to say, do I really have to answer that?_

_Yes he does. I nodded. Is he jealous? He just said he didn't want to rush things. Did he change his mind? God I hope not. So he scribbled furiously, and passed the note to me._

_It said: HE likes you!!!! He is jealous of us. He wants you Leah! I mean I know we are not together and all and we are just having fun. But I want to know how you feel. Do you like him?_

_My heart raced. Yes I liked him. I always had an crush on the boy since junior high. I mean every girl had an crush on him. Look at him. You got to be blind if you don't think he is an catch. But why would he want to be with me? I am not the usually the type he went for. Look at how I used to be. I am hardcore Leah. I wear way to much black. Well I am still an rocker chick. But this summer I wore a bit more color in my clothing but the style of my clothing is skater, rocker look. And to tell you the truth he is not the kind of guy I usually go for too. The preppy boy type. I like the bad boy type. I like the mysteriousness, well a little bit. I love guy that leaves you breathless. I like guys who gives you excitement. I like guys who ride motorcycles. I like guys who make me feel safe, and warm. I also like a guy who is romantic and want nothing else than to make you happy. I like a guy who is not afraid to tell you no, and a guy who is not scared to piss you off a little just to get their point across._

_Well Sam, is intresting so far. But I barely talk to him. And he barely talks to me. So what do I know about Sam. Sometimes I wonder why I am drawn in to him. He is into sports, and he plays basketball and he is really great at it. In an way he makes me remember my dad. My dad is a good player. He was the one who taught me how to play. It was his favorite sport. And I remember my mom telling me once, about the very rare times my mother talks about my dad. They went to the first basketball game of the season as their first date._

_For someone so popular, Sam can be pretty shy, and that makes him so attractive to the girls. Than I also love his smile, the soft innocnet smile. I love how his dark eyes light up when he is excited about something. I love how he bites his lips when he is nervous about something, it makes him look so adorable. I love how he laughs when he finds something incredibly funny. I love how he looks at me like I am the only girl in this room. Uh oh. I thought. I am in deep shit. I am daydreaming about Sam. Snap out of it. I told myself._

_"So do you?" Todd whispered. Sam looked between Todd and I clueless to what is happening._

_"No." I whispered back. Todd looked at me not believing me. He looked at Sam which is still looking at us curious and envious at the same time._

_"I don't believe you." he said. "I know you do. Be honest."_

_I sighed. So I decided to be a bit honest with some of my feelings. Afterall, we are not dating. I could tell him. "Yes. I think I do. I don't know. I mean I do have feelings for him. I don't know what to do." I cant believe I just admit having feelings for Sam especially right in front of him and he had no clue. He heard it all. I know he did. But he had no clue that it was him we were talking about._

_"Be honest Leah. I mean what happened was incredible. But we aren't serious. And I think you are hot. You are incredible. But I see you more as an friend. And as much fun as it has been kissing you, we both know it is all fun and games and it isn't going anywhere. We both know it, we don't see ourselves with each other. I know I don't. I don't want to confuse things for the both of us. I don't want to be confused, neither do you. And the last thing I want is to hurt you. You have feelings for him, let him know. I think he likes you. I see it in his eyes."_

_"What if he doesn't. I am not the girls he goes for. We are too different. We wont get along." I protested._

_"Trust me, he does. And oppostte attracts. Look, we would have been the perfect couple wouldn't we? We look perfect image wise. Sure we get along and I fit the description to what you want in a guy for the most part. But than there's your heart. In my heart it's not you I want. I don't want an realtionship. We would never be in one, we will only be playing around with each other. And I know in your heart yours, says the same exact thing."  
He is right. We do look perfect together. Basically he is what I like in an guy. He is sort of your bad boy kind of type. Only on the outside he looks this way. But on the inside he is totally sweet. I should know I been talking to him almost all of eight grade. He rides an bike (as in motorcycle) on the weekends. He once even took me bike riding._

_In personality wise, we go hand in hand perfectly. We both know each other enough. I am the type that easily loose my temper. I been known for my temper. I am stubborn. I get irritated when things don't really go my way. Todd is completely at ease with so much stuff. He doesn't take my crap at all. Never did. He knows me just like Carla, and Josh and some of my other friends. He is the perfect guy for me. But not as a boyfriend. He is right about that. Not as romantically, but friends._

_He is a bit like Mark in an way. Yes, I am mad at my ex right now. I hate him for lying to me. But I did liked a lot of things about him. Mark is definitely the bad boy. Not just in image wise, but total true bad ass. With him my life was exciting. We had fun we certainly gotten into lots of trouble. With Mark it was the first time I tried a cigarette. With Mark it was the first time I gotten drunk. With him he was the first guy I kissed who give me excitement. Don't get me wrong, his is not the first guy I kissed. I kissed my fifth grade crush, but it was all icky, and it was than when everyone believed in boys having cooties. And it was an horrible first time kiss. It was all wet and slimly. Basically there is saliva all over his mouth. Eek. Than there's my sort of boyfriend, but not really boyfriend in the sixth grade. He was good. Well okay for an sixth grader. What do you expect we were only in the sixth grade. Well, the first time we exchanged one was after he and his buddies were playing and he came over to me sweaty and all and kissed me in mouth for an second and went back to them without them seeing. I was so stunned. I was happy. It was not slimy and germy like it was the first kiss with that fifth grade boy who moved away, because he parents transferred to San Francisco._

_I guess you could say Mark is an bad influence. What I liked about him the past is the fact most girl's boyfriend's are super protective of them. Mark is like the complete opposite. Sure he cares about me. At least I thought so. That would be harsh. He did, just not so much as he should. Once at the party where he cousin in Seattle is throwing, and no parents are home, basically unsupervised and somehow we managed to get up there. I really wanted to go. I loved being with Mark and we lied to our parents with my best friends help of course. She wasn't happy of the fact that I am with him, or lying to my mom. But she was there for me. She helped me anyways and a bit impressed that I am going partying with high school kids. Well I lied to my mom seeing how my dad isn't around to care. And that was the first time I drink. Well his first time too. He admitted that to me. Here I thought he is the bad ass. Well he is, no doubt about that but not as completely bad as I thought he was. We both tried our first alcoholic drink together. We took our first can of beer and we took a sip. We winced. It tasted so bitter._

_But, seeing how his cousin is fifteen and most of the crowd is in high school and we are in middle school, not wanting to be outcast of the group, we kept on taking the sip, sharing the can. Soon we were drunk. Well not too completely drunk, seeing we didn't had too much. I am not an reckless person. I just like excitement in my life. And I defiantly had that with Mark. He was my first of everything. First real boyfriend, first best kiss. He fit me perfectly image wise, bad boy with hard core Leah with too much eye liner on and wore too much black clothes on back in the day. But after looks, as come to personality we don't really match, not in our differences, but because we have some of the same traits. We actually clash in more ways than I can say. He has an temper, well so do I. He is stubborn, and so am I. We argued over the stupidest things sometimes. We each give each other crap. We just didn't suited each other in personality._

_We both kissed and started getting pretty hot an heavy pretty soon. We were fully making up. Like really making me out. We are going at it like two wild animals on narcotics. We were full on Pg 13 making out. We were aggressive. It wasn't like anything we tried before. It was the alcohol that made me react this way. Well the both of us. Our hands were all wandering all over, his all over my body, and mines all over his. I mean come on we were young. We shouldn't be having sex. It was going to lead to that In my slightly drunk state, it made me panic. I wasn't ready. I didn't want to do it now. I need to stop. He started stoking my bare thigh. I groaned it felt so good. But this was not how I want my first time to be. I wanted my first time be romantic, a nice room with candles and nice soft music. My dazed brain said. My heart shouted at me no. He hands moved to my breasts, tracing it. I groaned. Oh god. On one hand I want it. I loved how he is touching me. I love it. I want it, but I know in my mind, in my heart, I am not ready. I cant be. I am scared. Even in my slightly drunken stage I know this is not how it should be. Can I stop before I give in to temptation?_

* * *

__

**Henry's POV:**

I laid in bed with my eyes closed pretending to be asleep. I hate myself so much now. Why did I go out and imprint? God, it's like I cheated. Why? Why? The question haunts me. I don't understand why. It is so unfair. What if I leave?. What if I am not strong enough? What if my family isn't enough. What if I would always want the new co worker Josephine?

Soon she closed the light and laid beside me putting the covers over her. Soon she fell asleep. I laid awake my eyes opened. It's been weeks since I phased. It's been a while since I last become an werewolf. I don't find much of an use for it. I have control over my phasings now. I softly crept out of bed. I need to get out of here.

* * *

well what do you think? Failed, succed? Tell me. Review please.


	37. This is my love at first sight

__

**Leah's POV: **

As soon as the bell ringed. I hurried out of class. As soon as I got out, I ran right into my ex boyfriend. I mean literally, I crashed into him. I sighed. I really don't want to fight with him again. He looked me up and down, with a sick smile on his face. It is an wonder now, how I ever find that smile ever being sexy. Now it just make me sick seeing him smiling at me like that, looking at me like I am some piece of meat.

"What you looking at?" I demanded crossing my arms.

"Dang, Leah you are looking fine. Look at that ass." he said smacking my ass.  
"You look different, but I like it." Mark grinned putting his arms around the slut of our school, Armanda Jones.

"Fuck you, Mark." I said. "I am so over you. I been over you. Now get out of my way, and stop looking at me like that, it's disturbing. And have anyone ever tell you this? You look like an pedophile smiling like that."

"Excuse you?" He demanded before I can have an chance to walk away.

"You heard me." I said. "If you don't understand what the word pedophile means, I'm sure you can look it up in the dictionary." I said walking away heading towards my sixth period class, my final class of the day.

"You know what your problem is, Leah?" He sneered.

"No, But, I'm sure you are going to tell me." I said continuing walking with him following.

"You need to get laid." he said his arms still around that slut.

"Well at least I wont be the one giving girls herpes, and all those nasty sexual transmitted diseases, since you be sleeping around with so many girls." I snapped still walking not bothering to turn around to look at the bastard.

The people in the hall way stopped what they were doing and looking at us with interest

Mark looked a bit nervous. "And who would sleep with you? Your so uptight about sex. I bet you will be an virgin for life."

"Well beats, being an man whore. And girls, you better make sure, you get protection or get tested if you ever slept with him, or ever plan to sleep with him." I announced out loud. "He might have aids. Who knows who he been with, who he slept with, or where his hands have been?"

He looked mad. His jaw tightened. I kept on walking, so over with this conversation, so over with that boy.

There was cheers that came from the by standers that stopped and heard the whole thing. Than suddenly with no warning I felt myself being pushed forward, and about to fall face down towards the hard ground. I didn't got the chance to fall down. Some one catch me before I fell down to the hard floor. He was strong, he was really muscular. I looked up to see my savior, to say thanks. When I looked up, and saw his eyes, I realize something I loved him. It is love at first sight.

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

"Sam?" she asked surprised when she looked up and met my eyes.

"You okay?" I asked concerned. I seen that vile creature, Mark pushed her. I rushed to catch her before she can fall flat on her face, hurting her beautiful face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she gasped. "I'm okay, thanks to you."

I wrapped my arms around her when she stood up. I don't want to let her go. Maybe this is my chance. I heard Todd say that he and Leah were nothing serious. I have to take this chance. This girl is so beautiful, who knows when she will be taken by another guy. I realize that when I held her in my arms for the first time, I don't want to let her go. I want her safe, I want to be the one taking care of her. The first I have ever felt for any girl.

"Want me to walk you to class?" I asked her gently still not letting go of her. I brought my hands up to her face and gently touched it, tracing circles around her smooth dark creamy skin.

She held her breath. "Sam?" she whispered.

"Hmm?" I asked my hands still softly stroking her cheeks. It is an amazing feeling touching her like this. It is amazing to be holding her like this.

"Sam, I cant do this." she whispered, pulling out of the embrace.

I let out my breath I been holding in, as I watched Leah walked away from me. What happened? I was just so close, and I let the opportunity slide away once again.

* * *

**I'm sorry, it's a bit short than my usual chapters. I will update soon. Please Review!!!!!! AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**


	38. He calls me LeeLee

**FYI: If your confused, at the last part of the POV, it is an flash back, sorry I forgot italized it. Hope that helps!!! **

__

**Leah's POV:**

"Lee-Lee wait." he called out running to catch up to me stopping me in my tracks.

What did he just call me? I thought. Coming from him it sounded right. It sounded so perfect, hearing those words coming from him. Lee-Lee ,it sounds so sexy coming from his lips. It sounds way better than the names Mark ever called me. He usually called me babe, or baby, which is okay, But I prefer Sam's nickname for me. I love hearing him say that name.

"What did you just call me?" I asked.

"Lee-Lee." he said again. "It's sort of like my nick name for you." he admitted.

"Lee-Lee" I muttered. "It's new, no one ever called me that before."

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes." I admitted. "It's different. I like it." I got ready to walk away again.

He put his hand out to stop me. I gasped my heart racing again from his simple touch. Why is this boy affecting me so much?

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"I been meaning to do this for a while now." he whispered his eyes burning into mines. He put his soft lips on mines and kissed me deeply. He pulled me closer to his chest and I fit perfectly into his chest. He held me tightly, not letting me go. I kissed him back wanting him. I really wanted him.

Than in the middle of kissing of him I thought about Mark. God what if he is just like Mark. What if he didn't mean any of it. What if this mean nothing to him like I had to Mark. I am scared to put my heart out there for someone to stomp all over it again. So I pulled away from the embrace. I tried to ignore Sam's face when I pulled away.

"I'm really sorry, Sam." I whispered my heart breaking. "I really am. I got to go." I practically ran all the way to class.

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

My heart crumpled into an million pieces when she pulled away from the kiss. What was wrong? I don't get it. Why did she pulled away? I saw how she responded to my kiss. Did she not like me? Did she not return my feelings? God, I feel like such an idiot.

I couldn't concentrate all day through out sixth period. I couldn't concentrate when my friends were talking to me. I couldn't focus or anything, my mind was on my Lee-Lee. My Lee-Lee, I wish I could call her that.

* * *

**Leah's POV:**

"Todd, I am sorry, I cant hang out with you right after." I said to Todd when I am putting my books I don't need in to the locker.

"Oh that's okay." Todd said a little disappointed.

"Look, I'm sorry for leading us both on by kissing you earlier." I apologized.

"It's okay." he said. "No hard feelings."

***************

(Same day)

"I kissed him." I blurted out as soon as Carla and I started walking home.

"Kissed who? Todd?" Carla asked confused.

"No, not him. Sam Uley kissed me. And I kissed him back!" I said.

"Oh my god, really?"

"Yup." I said dreamingly. "And it was amazing too. But than I sort of pulled away."

"What? Why?" she yelled at me. "God, you are such an idiot, the guy you been craving for an long time finally kissed you, and you pull away. God, I heard he rescue you from the fall, but I didn't heard about no kiss."

"I didn't want to pull away. But I thought about Mark. I remembered what he did. I don't want Sam to hurt me, Carla. I don't want to be all vulnerable again. How do I know he is not like Mark? How do I know he is not using me?"

"Honestly, honey. Mark and Sam are as different as night and day. Mark is an jerk. Sam is not. He is different."

"But how do you really know? How would you really know what his true intentions are? I want him so much, but it will kill me if in the end I just end up being an game to him. I don't want to be his entertainment. I don't want him to mess with my heart. I don't want to give him my heart. Because I don't know what he will do to it."

"But one day you are going to have to trust someone with your heart again. You are going to love again, and learn how to let go. He's the one Leah. I can see it. He's the one for you. He see's that. And I know you do too. But you are to damn scared."

"What do you want me to do? I cant just find myself trusting a guy. What if your wrong? What if in the end I am not good enough him? He acts like he really likes me from the way he touches me. I want to know, if it is all real. If he wants to me to believe that he really does care about me than he is going to have to prove it to me. Saying it, is not enough. Because Mark said he loved me, he said he cared about me. He didn't mean it. It was just words."

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

_(her vision)_

_"Well, well, well." A female vampire said sneering at Laurent. "I always believe that I will find you. I never pictured that it would be so soon."_

_"Well, I hoped that I will never see you again, you bitch."_

_"My, my, you certainly changed. You might want to be careful about what you say. Remember, running your mouth is what got you in trouble in the first place." she sneered._

_"Well at least he found an voice now." Victoria said snapping at the woman._

_"And who are you?" she asked looking at Victoria with a look of disgust on her face._

_"I'm his mate." She said._

Than suddenly my vision stopped there. I sighed. I hate it when it does that. But who is that vampire. Laurent should know her. I thought. I seen her face perfectly. I could describe that woman to him.

* * *


	39. Love traingles dont work for me

**Hi, go to my page and vote on my poll, please. More readers that vote on poll the better. So please vote on my poll LOL. **

**Jacob's POV:**

I was content sitting on my girlfriend's couch watching TV, flipping through the channels trying to find one that I would be interested in, until she called me upstairs.

"Jake!" She yelled. "Get up here, now!" she screamed.

What the hell? I thought. Uh oh she sounded mad. I better hurry. I hurried to get up the stairs to see what it is that I might of done wrong. My mind did a quick check. What had I done in the past twenty four hours that has pissed her off? I came up blank. I couldn't think of anything. What the hell did I do to piss her off? I am completely baffled.

"Reni, baby what is wrong?" I asked worried and a bit scared. It is scary whenever Reni gets mad. "Where are you?"

"In the guest room." she said.

"Reni, what are you doing in there?" I asked surprised, when I got to the guest room and seeing her sitting on my bed, arms crossed, with a pissed off expression on her face. I gulped. This can not be good.

"Well, I'll tell you what's going on. I know somehow that when you accidentally slipped out her name, saying you loved her when we were drunk couple nights ago, I know there is more to the story than she was just some girl. I know there was more to it. It was killing me to not know the whole story. I know you were keeping something from me. I couldn't take it anymore. You been a bit distant lately. I was worried. So I decided to check your computer. You made it easy. You forgot to sign off your email account. I searched for your old emails and I read the email that was sent from that Leah girl. You guys kissed. She felt a connection. You slipped out that you love her. So I want to ask you once more and I want you to answer me honestly. Do you love her?"

"Reni." I said. "Listen." I said grabbing her arms.

She flung my hands away. "Don't touch me." She shouted. "How could you? How could you go and hook up so quickly? You said you loved me! Is that a lie Jacob Black?"

"No, of course not." I said. "I do love you."

"If you love me than why did you kiss her? Obviously, it was more than just an kiss, because she sent you an heartfelt email. So, I want to ask you again, does that kiss you two shared meant anything to you?"

"I don't know, Reni. We kissed, and it was fantastic. But, just because I kissed her doesn't mean I don't love you. Because I do love you. I am confused okay?"

"Confused? About what? I am your girlfriend, Jacob Black. Me, Reni Washington. I am your girlfriend. Not that Leah bitch that emailed you. I am your girl. I am your's. How much more confusing can it get? Why are you confused, before you left not too long ago, you sure the hell knew who you loved You weren't confused than.. What are you so confused about? What changed?"

" I don't know okay?" I said shouting now. "I don't know. I don't know what changed. I wished I knew. If I did I would tell you. I wish I had the answers, because if I did, I would tell you. Maybe it was fate. Maybe it is the universe telling me who I should be with. I don't know, Reni. Maybe it's an sign telling me something. I would never know. But, all I know is when I kissed her, I felt something. I felt something that was so real. I felt sparks. I felt like I could loved her too. But the most confusing part of it all is that I love you too. I always will because your in my heart. Always. And that girl, I barely know her. It scared the crap out of me to felt that strongly about her. The thing is I am not sure of anything in my life anymore. But I never ever doubted loving you. Because I really do love you."

" Why does love have to be so complicated? Why couldn't you love just me? Of all my boyfriends, you're the first one who I ever loved. We had something special. I don't believe you anymore. You lied to me!" she screamed. " You told me that night, that girl was just a name. She was just some girl. You said she doesn't mean anything. You lied. How could I believe you? How do I know your not lying to me now?"

"You have to believe me, Reni. You have to believe me, when I said I never meant to kiss her. You have to believe that the kiss was not intended to happen. I didn't plan on it. It just happened in the moment. I never expected to like it so much. Maybe it was from all excitement of it all. Maybe, it was from missing you. I was craving your touch and your kisses. Maybe she was filling that void, that I had when you weren't there with me. But please Reni, you have to believe me. I love you. I always did. I always will."

"Well I cant help it, okay! I just cant help it! Why did you go kiss her? Is there like an attraction between you two? Tell me! I don't want any secrets between us. Is there more? Did anything else happen?"

"It wasn't the first time I kissed her." I admitted to her. "It was the second time that it happened."

"Twice!" she screeched. "Twice? You got to be shitting me. Jake this is so not cool. How could you?"

"I'm sorry okay?" I shouted. "I love you. I am sorry I kissed her. I am sorry, okay. Please listen to me. It's not like it was intentional like I said. I didn't mean for this to happen. I kissed her out of impulse. I don't know how I feel about her. Maybe I like her too, maybe I don't. But I know how I feel about you. I know I love you. But, I am confused Reni. I am torn between the feelings I have for you and her. I will keep saying that I love you, till you get it. Till you really see that I really love you. I have no intentions of breaking up with you. I want to be with you."

"You shouldn't be torn." She shouted at me pushing me to the wall. "You should know what you want. It should be clear who you love. You say you love me. Than it should been clear. If I am in your heart, than follow your heart. Why do you have to complicate this? Why did you make it all so complicated?" she said rambling, repeating her self again and again. She is in hysterics. "We are over, Jake. I cant be in this love triangle. I don't want to risk my heart. I cant stay here with you, knowing that somewhere within your heart that you have feelings for her. I am scared that one day, you will realize you made an mistake. It's better to end things now, before we both get hurt in the future. I cant deal with the fact you might love someone else. I want you Jake, but I want you to be sure. I don't want you to be confused, not knowing what you want. We are through I am sorry."

For some reason I don't understand I felt by body temperature shot up. I started shaking like an boiled pot and the water is coming to an boil and the steams coming out. I felt like an ticking bomb. I feel like exploding.

I reached out to hug her. I needed her in my arms. I need her there with me. I don't want to loose her. She pulled away in alarm.

"Jake, why are you so warm?" she asked me alarmed. Her hands instantly reached for my forehead to check on my temperature.

"Yea, I do feel a little warm." I admitted.

"You are more than a little warm. You are burning up!" She said concerned. "You need to go to the emergency room now!"

"Reni, I am fine. I was fine earlier, until now. I'm sure it is fine. I don't want to go to an emergency room."

"Are you blaming me for getting you sick because of stress from me."

"No not really. I wasn't trying to. But I was fine, until I got up here dealing with this mess."

"None of this mess would happen if you never kissed that small town slut. We would have been happy Jake. All because of that small town slut."

"Will you stop insulting her would you! You don't even know her. She is not an slut. She is amazing. She is fascinating .Sometimes you really can be too much to handle Reni." I shouted.

"So now, she is amazing huh? Now you are defending her! No, you should be on my side." she shot back pushing me into the wall again. "She is an slut, and hoe. I don't need to meet her. I can already see her in my mind."

"You are so wrong, Reni!" I said my hands shaking uncontrollably. "You are so judgmental sometimes. It don't know if it is an cheerleader thing. Sometimes you can be so rude, and so arrogant. You are spoiled and bratty. Sometimes I love those things about you, and other times I do not. And you being so judgmental sometimes is the one thing I don't like about you."

My hands were shaking, along with my whole body. Reni noticed my shaking.

"Jake!" she shouted alarm. "Go to the emergency room like I said earlier. You are shaking like crazy. You need to go. I think you are having an fever!"

"Stop being so bossy!"

"Stop trying to pick fights."

"I'm not. You started it."

"Oh, really mature. What are we five years olds now!" she snapped.

"I guess so." I snapped back still shaking as violently as ever. "Since you are resorting to snooping. That's real mature too. If you are suspicious you could of come to me instead of snooping around!"

"Hey, don't make me the bad guy here." she said glaring at me.

"I'm not trying to!" I am beyond frustrated with her.

"Yes, you are. You are treating me if I am the villain here. I did nothing wrong here, and yet you are treat me like I committed an crime!"

"Stop yelling!" I yelled my voice shaking angrily. All of an sudden my whole body just wont stop shaking. I couldn't keep still. Reni is looking more and more alarmed. I have to say I am too. I don't know what is going on. I felt like boiling water that is about to spill over. The more I trembled, the more I feel like an volcano that is just about to explode in any second.

"I'll stop when you stop!"

"Oh my god, Reni this is so childish." I cried.

"Well, I have to say the same. I don't see you being mature."

I let out a roar all of a sudden. It was like an something is taking over my body. Reni took a step backwards, fear in her eyes. She was shocked. Her mouth was hanging open just staring. I was afraid she might go into shock at any moment. My body was shaking and I felt like I am coming out of my shell like an newborn chicken. Right in front of my very own dark brown eyes, my hands was changed. My hands erupted into fur, and into paws. My two legs turned into four. The rest of my body changed, I was no longer human, I was an animal.

Reni screamed and screamed not believing what she just saw.

**Review Please!!!!!!!!!!! And go on the poll to vote!!!!!!!! **


	40. state of panic

**Thank you for those who voted on the poll :) Read and Review plz**

**Reni's POV:**

"Ouch!" I screamed as the beast's claws scratched my face. I couldn't believe my eyes. I just saw as my boyfriend transforms into an wolf. He is an wolf! What the hell? This feel so surreal. I watched as the wolfs eyes widened in disbelief. I watched as the wolf ran away from me and tore out of the house in panic. My face is burning. I don't understand what just happened. Was I dreaming? But it cant be, this dream feels too real. This pain feels to real.

* * *

**Jacob's POV:**

I scratched my girlfriend's face. I hurt her. I was horrified when I saw that her face is bleeding. I am completely and utterly mortified by what I just done. I scratched her face! My beautiful girlfriend's face. It made me sick to my stomach. I am already freaked out. I am an wolf. I am an beast. I panicked, and I felt the need to get out of here and hide. I cant stand seeing the pain in her eyes. I cant stand to see her moan in pain. I cant stand here knowing that I caused the pain. I need to get out of here. I need an out. I tore out of her room and ran down the stairs causing destruction. Pots and flowers and vases and her furniture was ruined. It left a trail as I ran out the front door, breaking the door. I kept on running, ignoring the horrified looks and screaming Pedestrians from the busy down town Chicago streets. I kept running on running, I need some clarity. I need to go back to La Push. I need answers. I need them now.

* * *

**Laurent's POV:**

"That is Maria." I said surprised. "That is Maria, you just described from your vision. I said again. I am still shocked from the fact that some of these vampires have special abilities. Like Alice for example who is an psychic. That is incredible. I have never ever met an family of vampires so incredible before. But one thing I really want to know is their diet.

"Our diet consists of drinking animal blood. It is a very strict diet." Edward, the mind reader said.

"Animal blood? I asked. "Is it good? Is it enough to satisfy the thirst?" I asked. Well it must be since they are sticking to their diet.

"Sometimes, it isn't enough." Edward said. "There's always going to be that need for human blood. It is after all in our nature. But for the most part animal blood is enough for us."

Wow, how do people stand living with him? It is incredibly irritating, on the fact he can hear what I am thinking. He chuckled. I scowled.

So I turned to Alice and asked her, "Are you sure that is all you see? Are you sure you didn't see anything else?"

"Nope." she said. "She just finds you. That's all I can see in my vision."

I look at Victoria. "Vic, do you think that James can have something to do with this? Do you think, he knows my ex?"

"I don't know it. But I wouldn't put anything pass James" she said biting her lips. She looks so adorable when she does that. Wait, hold up, time out. Since when do I think of her that way? We usually have an mutual hatred towards each other, till recently, with the James incident that unites us together.

* * *

**Reni's POV:**

I winced at the pain in my cheeks. I screamed. It hurts so much. I scrambled to get the cell phone from my jean pockets. I dialed 911. I need to get medical help. My face is freaking burning.

"I need help." I gasped out as soon as the operator answered. "I been scratched by an wild animal! I need medical help. Please. You need to help me. Please, I think I am getting an infection! Please come quickly. I have no means to get to the hospital. I am bleeding a lot. It is getting out of control. This is really serious."

"Okay, ma'am. Please remain calm. We will get you the help soon. Please remain on the line. We will get you the help. First ,I need to confirm your address So your address is 555 Cherry Lane Blvd right?" The operator said.

"Yes, Please hurry." I said crying.

"Yes, they are on their way. Can you please tell me what happened?"

I paused. I am not sure what exactly happened. Everything seems so crazy. Everything seems like one bad nightmare. " A wild animal got loose and escaped and broke into my house. It attacked me. I was attacked. Please hurry. There is an big gash on my face. I think I can get an infection. I am really bleeding. I am trying to stop the bleeding. But it wont stop. It's a really big scratch. Please, hurry." I pleaded sobbing.

* * *

**Pedestrian #1: (immediately after seeing Jacob)**

"Mike!" I screamed in my body in complete shock. "Did you just saw what I think I just saw!" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Dude, I totally saw it." Mike said in total shock as well. "I thought I was hallucinating or something."

"That was freaky." I said as I noticed a bunch of people standing there in shock as well. I shuddered. What has this world come to? I never heard of wolves on the loose in Chicago before. This is the city not the jungle. I shake my head.

* * *

**A/N: Jake is coming back. Finally!!! LOL. Review plz. Next you will see if James's half sister Maria, who they both hate each other, will help him with his evil plans. Also you will find out why Maria hates him. Dun worry, Maria is an bad vampire, although she is not crazy or as bad as James. **


	41. attached to you

**Okay to clear some confusions that may occur, someone has bought to my attention. Emily does not have the gash in my fan fiction. Reni does. Hopefully that helps. And anytime you are confused with something let me know. I will be more than happy to clear things up. :) Love u for reading.**

**Reni's POV:**

"Ouch!" I screamed, when they put some rubbing alcohol on my wound. "That fucking hurts!" I screamed at the poor paramedics.

"I am sorry." he apologized. "But we have to put some alcohol on it. We have to disinfect the wound."

"Well try something else!" I screamed. "It really hurts. I had an terrible day today. Show some compassion man!" I kept right on screaming at the paramedics. They looks exasperated. I really didn't mean to go off on them. It's just I had a really long day. My face is damaged. My face is burning like hell. I cant stop bleeding and I think my boyfriend is an werewolf. I mean ex boyfriend since I broke up with him not too long ago, when I found out that he cheated on me. To put it this way, it is not my day at all. I cant wait till daddy comes home from that business trip. Daddy, always fix everything. Maybe I need plastic surgery, to cover up the horrible scars that is going to develop later on. I cant cheerlead with a large scar on my face. I am ruined! I wish I can just wake up and let this all be an nightmare. I want to just wake up. But who am I kidding, this is my reality. This nightmare, this is real.

To make matters worse, my best friend Angie called me. I sighed. I reached for my cell phone. I answered it. "Hello." I said.

"Reni!" she squealed. I sighed, I am really not in the mood for her perkiness. "Did you hear? Did you hear?" she said excitedly. I could see her bouncing up and down. That is how Angie is usually like. She is an cheerleader like me. She is perky and cherry almost all the time.

"What?" I said trying to get the pain out of my voice.

She didn't hear my tone of voice. She usually doesn't when ever she is really excited about something. "You mean you didn't hear? You are not going to freaking believe this. It is all over! There's an wolf on the loose!"

I coughed. If I was drinking something, I would of spit out it out, splattering the paramedics with all my germs.  
"I know right? I am just as shocked as you too. Wolves in Chicago? When has that ever happened before? I mean seriously. It is all over, the news, CNN. Man it was crazy. Plus, during that time, my boyfriend was just out with Mike and he saw it with his own eyes. Man he was tripping out. He was just telling me all about it. Where are you R?" she asked.

I frowned. Should I tell her that I was just attacked by an wolf? But she didn't let me answer. She kept on rambling. Which is an tendency for Angie to do. I don't know how Ben puts up with her sometimes. Most of the time, I think the perkiness, and the rambling is cute and hilarious, and sometimes it is downright annoying.

"Oh and hear this Ben and Mike is going to be interviewed. They are going to be on the news. Be on the look out for that!" She squealed again, at the prospect of seeing her boyfriend on the news. I roll my eyes. "They are looking for witnesses who saw the wolf." she said excited.

I bit my lips. Jacob. I thought. I still love him despite what happened. I love him with all my heart. Is Jake the loving boyfriend I been with for almost an year really an werewolf? Was there an explanation for this? A part of me thinks I am crazy. After all what sane person would believe in werewolves? Everyone know they are just legends. But I saw it. I saw how he transformed. I saw it with my own two eyes. I saw it. None of this makes any sense to me.

But if he really is the wolf, than they might shoot him if they find him. I cant stand having him dead. My Jacob. My baby. My love. I don't want him dead. I love him way too much. But, why? Jake is an freak. He is an werewolf. He is half an man and wolf. He is basically an beast. He hurt me. He scratched me and he ran away. He left me here.

But, it doesn't make sense. How can he be an werewolf. Maybe he is not. Maybe the werewolf got to him and ate him and took over his body. I don't know, it doesn't make any sense what so ever. I want to believe anything other than the fact that Jake might be an werewolf. I would believe anything.

"Hello?" Angie said interrupting my thoughts. "Are you listening?"

"Yeah, I am." I said. "I was just thinking."

"So, yeah. I am really excited. I cant wait till the party next week. What are you going to wear. And is Jake going to be in town next week for Blake's party?"

I grimaced at the thought of partying. What if the horrible scar is there? I was horrified, at how much people will go to the party and see me with the scar. I shuddered. I don't even want to think about it. And as of Jake, who knows. I really don't feel like telling Angie we broke up. So, I answered, "I don't know Angie."

"Well, I hope he is in town. Because it is going to be off the hook." she said. "Guess what?" she asked.

"What?" I asked knowing Angie, she is bouncing up and down dying to tell me. She is like an balloon filled with too much air.

"Me and Ben did it." She said. "It was amazing first time." she squealed telling me all about it. All the paramedics were looking at me. We were nearing the hospital. They were all annoyed. I mouthed sorry. It's not like it's my fault here. I didn't make the call. Plus it is hard to hang up on Angie. She always have something to tell you. Normally I would love to have spend hours on the phone talking to her. But today is just not the day.

"Angie, I'm sorry. I have to go. I need to do something." I said. "Call you later okay. Love you, bye." I said finishing the phone call.

* * *

_**(flash back again) **_

_**Leah's POV:(Friday night that week)** _

_"Hey, Todd." I said giving him an friendly hug. "Thanks for inviting me to the party." I said when I spotted him. Josh and Todd gave each other an pound._

_"No problem." Todd said. "Hey, do you want to meet my two cousins that are visiting?" he asked. "Sure!" I said. He led me to them, where they are standing at the corner laughing with some other people. _

_"Hey, dorks." he said to them. One of his cousin turned around. The other pretend he didn't heard Todd at all and kept on talking with the other guy. _

_"Hey, who are you calling an dork." one of the cousin retorted. I hold my breath. He was gorgeous. This guy is definitely hot, but not as hot as Sam. Damn it, Leah. You are not suppose to think about him. I yelled at myself. Ever since he kissed me, I cant stop thinking about him. I cant stop thinking about how much I want Sam. I cant stop thinking about how much I want to kiss him all over again. _

_Than the guy noticed me. He was openly checking me out. I blushed a little. He liked what he saw. He nudged his cousin who was talking to some other guy. He turned around. Than he noticed me. He however did not checked me out. He smiled at me and walked off to the refreshment stand to get something to drink. Plus he was not cute at all. _

_Todd quickly introduced us. "Tony, this is Leah, she is a friend of mines. Leah, Tony is my cousin. And my other cousin, who walk off to get drinks and the one making out with his girlfriend now, is Matt." _

_"Nice to meet you Tony." I said checking him out now. The boy was buff, no doubt. He must work out everyday. I liked what I saw. But he is nowhere as buff as Sam. Damn it. I did it again. I am not suppose to think about him. I wanted to slap myself. _

_"Your cute." he said. "You got an boyfriend?" _

_"I did. We broke up." I said. _

_"That's his lost. Damn, if I got a girlfriend this beautiful, I would not let her go that easily." _

_I laughed. I liked him. I love his baby blue eyes and light blonde wavy hair. I tried hard not to think about Sam's eyes. Why is Sam always on mind since that kiss?_

* * *

**Reni's POV:**

I left the ER, with stitches on my face three hours later. When I was walking home, I heard Angie calling my name. I sighed. I had an urge to just run away. I really didn't want to see Angie or any of my friends. When I looked in the mirror earlier I look really hideous with the stitches on my face. I look really horrible. Plus to make matters worse, they said I was going to have one big scar on my face.

"Reni!" she squealed . I sighed and I turned around facing the worst. Her smile that was plastered on her face quickly evaporated as soon as she saw my face. "What happened?" she gasped. "Oh my god, what happened to your face?"

"Long story." I said sighing.

"You have stitches." she said horrified. "On your face."

"Yeah, genius." I snapped. I am not in the mood today. She must of noticed. She gave me an sympathetic look.

I can see she is dying to ask me questions. But the look on my face stopped her.

"Where's Jake?" She asked instead.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. Out, some where I guess. I don't know if he will ever come back."

"What happened? Did you guys break up?" she asked. "Did he hit you?"

I didn't say anything. If I said something, I knew I would break down and cry.

"He did, didn't he?" she demanded. "But that doesn't sound like Jake."

"He didn't hurt me. The wolf did. The wolf break in to my house." I said lifelessly as we continued walking to my house. "You can see it. I have poof."

* * *

_**Leah's POV: (Flash back)**_

_**(two hours after party)** _

_"I'll get the door, mom." I said. I walked down the hallway and opened the door and came face to face with the guy I been trying to avoid ever since the day he kissed me in the hallway. _

_"Leah." he said shifting his feet a little looking really nervous. I saw the beads of sweat shinning on his forehead. Poor guy. He looked so sweet and adorable, standing there looking all nervous, biting his lips, an habit he has whenever he is extremely nervous about something. _

_"Sam?" I asked surprised. "What are you doing here?" _

_"I have something to tell you." he said swallowing nervously still biting his lips. It made me want to get over there and climb in his arms and kiss him softly. I quickly put that thought away._

_"Um, what is it?" I said trying hard not to notice how handsome Sam looked standing there on my front steps. I tired hard not to notice how hot he looked wearing that Laker's jersey and how the faded blue jeans he is wearing hugs his legs perfectly making him look so ridiculously attractive. How, I just want to reach over and hug him tightly never wanting to let go and put my lips on his inviting soft ones and kiss him endlessly. God, stop thinking about kissing him, Leah. I told myself disapproving of my very own thoughts. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. I chanted over and over again, hoping I will take my own advice._

_"I like you." he blurted out as soon as I stepped outside and closed the front door for our own little privacy. "I like you a lot. I am in love with you. I really am in love with you. It drives me crazy when you are not with me. It drives me crazy when some other guy holds you, or hug you or kisses you. I want to be your boyfriend. I want you to be mine, Lee- Lee. You make my heart melt. You make my heart race. You are special, one of an kind girl. I like you a lot. Please trust me. Let me love you. Let me show you how much I care for you." _

_My heart stopped at his sweet words. I really was touched. But I just cant accept his words. How can I take his word for it? He loved me? But how? We barely know each other. Is it sincere? How do I know if he is being true? I did everything I can not to jump to his arms and create our own little fairly tale , right here in my front yard. _

_"Sam." I whispered closing my eyes. "I think it is great that you like me a lot. I think it is great that you say you think you love me. Thank you for that. I really think you should rethink what you are saying. You cant love me. It is too soon. It is a bit impossible. We don't know each other really well. So why don't we start of as friends?" _

_God, that was hard. I really wanted to say yes, I like him too. I want to kiss him endlessly like the girls in the movies do, when the guy they like shows up at their door steps admitting his true feelings. I want to experience the fireworks, just like the girls I read about in those romance novels. But sadly, this is real life. I opened my eyes and braced myself to whatever he is going to say to me next._

_Sam let out a breath. I could tell he wasn't expecting this. "Lee-Lee. I cant be friends with you. I want more. I always will want more than a friendship. No sane man can just be friends with you, without wanting more." _

_"Well, what do you want me to do or say?" I asked. _

_"Say, you feel the same." he said stepping closer to me. "I know you feel the connection between you and me. I know you feel the force. I know you feel this gravitational force that pulls us together. I know you do. Say, you want to give us an try." he whispered the last part in my ears, making my body shiver. _

_He puts his warm soft lips in my neck and start kissing it. I moaned. Oh my god, it felt so amazing. The electricity currency, went up and down my spine. I never felt so alive. I never felt so put together. I never felt this great before. I never felt so energized. I felt like I got an sugar rush. I shivered from his touch. The neck is my weakest spot, always have been. I have to push him away, before I get too intoxicated by this boy. I already couldn't think straight. He didn't give me an chance to pull away. He pulled me closer to his body. He trailed kisses all over my neck. Than he lifted his lips from my neck and turned his full attention to my lips and softly traced my upper lips softly and tenderly. He nibbled on it softly. I moaned in ecstasy. His lips demanded entrance to my mouth, which I was more than happy to let him enter and openly explore my mouth. _

_My mind is up on the clouds. I am floating on heaven. I must of died went straight to heaven. He kissed me even more urgently now. I kissed him back just as urgently. I felt everything. If the world was on fire, I wouldn't of noticed. Every flickers of his tongue sends shivers up and down my spine. I groaned, begging for more. I never felt this way before. I never experienced bliss like this with Mark. I never felt an amazing connection and chemistry with Mark. Every time Sam touches me I crave for more. Every time Sam kisses me, I forget about all those other guys who has ever kissed me. My mind is dancing. My body is no longer connected to earth. I must be in heaven. This is the one dream I would never ever want to wake up from._

_We were kissing like this, until soon we are both gasping for breath. We sort of pulled apart than. All of sudden I felt cold without Sam there holding me close. My lips was still sizzling from the touch of Sam's lips. I missed Sam's lips on mines immediately as soon as we pull apart from each other. _

_Without thinking again, I stepped forward closing the small distance between us and reached for Sam's arms. As soon as I am in his arm's I felt complete again. I felt alive again. I captured his lips, my own mouth, hot and demanding, begging for entrance. I kissed him aggressively and passionately, taking control, not giving Sam a fighting chance. He groaned. He moaned my name. I smiled, giving me pleasure, each time he moaned my name. _

_Soon, Sam took back the control. He pushed me up against the wall of the house. I let out my breath. He makes me feel so breathless. He leaned in against my body. He trailed kisses down my neck once again. I ran my hands through his shaggy dark hair, enjoying how his hair feels in my fingers. _

_"I love you, Lee-Lee." he said huskily in between kisses._

_" I love you too." I said from my heart, without thinking what I am saying. I was to drunken with pleasure to think too much. Right at this minute, at this moment I was no longer thinking with my brain , but letting my heart guide me. _

* * *

**Reni's POV:**

Angie was completely speechless, when she saw my front door. "Wow!" she breathed.

"Yup." I said. "I told you."

"But where's Jake? Was he with you when the wolf attacked you?" she asked.

I hesitated. Should I tell her? But if I told her I would end up sounding crazy. "Jake wasn't with me." It was technically the truth.

"What are you going to do about the front door?" Angie asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. The cops came, when the ambulance came. They said they were going to investigate the place. They told me before I left the hospital, that I cant live here for now. The cops are going to be here. They said I could get my stuff, and find a place to live for a few days. I haven't even had the chance to call daddy yet."

"Where were you planning on staying?" She asked me.

"I don't know." I said. "Maybe an hotel."

"Nonsense, you can stay with me. It would be fun." She said jumping up and down, being the Angie I know.

"Angie, I don't know." I said. "Would your mom agree to let me stay there for an few days?

"Oh please. Your always welcome in our house, you know that. My mom will be happy to let you stay with us for a few days. Your practically family." she said waving away my concerns.

"Yeah, but look at me. I look so hideous with these stitches on my face. I just wonder how your mom will take it when she sees me this battered up."

"Yeah, my mom will definitely be shocked to see you looking like this. But, she'd still welcome you in to our house and treat you like family. You know how my mother is like. She treats almost all my friends like family. She likes to make all her guests feel welcomed. And despite the gashes you have on your face, you are still beautiful. You are always beautiful. And Jake thinks so too. Jake is in love with you. You are perfection. I'm sure he just lost his mind when he hooked up with that small town hick. Look at you. You have beautiful long golden blonde hair, beautiful blue-green eyes, nice creamy, smooth pale complexion, with full pink, so kissable lips. Half the girls, envy you, they envy your body, your shape and the fact you go out with one of the hottest guys in the school. And you are one of the hottest girls on campus. Every girl wants to be you, and every guy wants to be with you. You are Reni Washington. You never let anyone forget that."

"Not when they look at me now." I said. "Look, I am the farthest thing from perfect. Look." I said pointing to the faults on my face.

"Of course it is not perfect right now. But your still pretty. But your daddy, has the money to get you laser surgery, to get rid of them. And in no time, they will disappear. You are Reni, you're the it girl, queen of the school. You never let anyone forget who you are. So don't let anyone forget who you are. Show that small town girl who is the boss."

"Gee, Angie." I said giving her an hug. "You are always so cheery and perky and always having something positive to say. I don't know how you do it."

* * *

**Maria's POV:**

"Ha, ha." I said dryly. "You want me to help you? Get real. I never want to help you. You disgust me. You James, disgust even the worst vampires in this world."

"I am serious. I need your help." my so called half brother said. Bastard. I cant believe we are biologically related to each other. "And stop acting, like you are all innocent and shit. You an I both know it, you done some pretty bad things. You are just as bad as an vampire as I am. You and I are both alike." he said grinning.

I scoffed at his words. "Please, I will never be an thing like you. Not in an million years. I never want to be a thing like you. I may be bad now as an vampire. But as an human at least I was decent. You been evil all your life, both human and vampire."

"Oh do I need to remind you, how you killed this one vampire who been talking trash about you behind your back, remember how you killed her? Or do I need to remind you the time that you nearly killed your own best friend when you were thirsty. Remember that? Or the time when you changed your love of your life to an vampire, due to one moment of anger. Remember how you left him screaming in agony. Or do I have to remind you of the fact that you kissed and seduced four men turning them to newborn vampires so they you can have an family and an coven of your own. Too bad, they were all killed. Poor young things. Plus, I can list more things you have done. The list does go on and on."

"Shut up, you bastard!" I hissed gritting my teeth. "I may of came close to killing Nadia, due to my thirst. But I couldn't of done it. Even if my humanity was missing, my heart wasn't. I couldn't let myself drain the blood of my best friend for years, no matter how tempting it was to do so. You on the other hand knew Nadia, was one smart cookie. You were scared she will put two and two together. So you did one thing you are just so good at, you decided to get rid of her. And you did it the cruelest way imagine. You made sure you killed her right in front of my eyes. You had me pinned down strongly by two very strong vampires, you got under your fingertips and do the dirty work for you. You made sure I was pinned so hard, so that I cant save her. Before you bite her, you told her the truth, you blew the secret. You watched as her eyes went wide with disbelief. You than bit her neck, intending to kill her, making sure that she will never live to tell the story."

He grinned remembering that day. I gave him a disgusted look. I hated him. Sure I done my share of bad things. Mostly mainly because of my anger sometimes. Sure I killed, when I was thirsty, and killed people who were talking trash bout me. But other than that I am not even close to being like James.

* * *

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK REVIEW PLEASE


	42. Tangled up in the web of love

_**Reni's POV:** _

"_No!" I screamed. "No! Please! Stop! I don't want to die! I will do anything you want! Just, please don't kill me!" I shouted trying to shelter myself from the attack. _

_I wrapped my arms around myself tightly like an armor. Oh please! Oh please answer my prayers, god. I am so desperate! Please don't let this beast hurt me again! Please keep me safe. Please, don't let anything happen to me. _

_Of course god had other plans, since he ignored my silent pleads. _

_He took a big step forward. My heart raced. I protected my face from this big hairy beast. He barred his teeth, he took a leap forward towards me. I took a step back in freight panting._

"_Oh please don't." I whimpered tears streaming down my face. "Oh please don't!" I begged. "Not again. Please, don't do this again. Don't hurt me again! I am begging you. Don't hurt me!" I pleaded with the beast like he would understand my words. I must be very desperate to plead and beg with the monster like he would understand me. _

_He took notice of my plead. But doesn't care. He looks like he was grinning evilly at me. I shuddered. He is now only couple inches away. He barred his sharp teeth again. It was very sharp and more threatening from up close. I can smell his nasty breath. I winced at the smell. He lets out an ear splitting growl. I was shivering, my teeth chattering from fear. _

_I let out an ear piercing scream. I scream with all the strength I possessed. I screamed and screamed hoping per chance someone hears me and rescues me. "Please, someone help me!" I screamed. Someone got to hear me. Some one must be hiking or someone by luck might live by here. But what a hope. Who could be out here at this time of night? But what do I got to loose. I really don't want to die. I am too young to die. I have so much to live for. Please, someone please hear my scream. Please, I am begging you, god, help me! I kept on pleading again and again hoping by some miracle that this hideous beast disappears and never ever again come back to haunt me. _

_His eyes were burning with greed and pleasure. He smacked his lips. He was looking forward to devour me for his midnight snack. _

_Oh god. I thought as I swallowed hard. My mouth went dry. _

_I took off running, in the hopes I can get away. I know it is false hopes and quite foolish. But, it is better to try than to do nothing at all, since I realize the screaming isn't working. I am not going to be his midnight snack. I am not going to let him eat me and devour me whole. But, not long after I attempted escape, that I fell down and tripped on something. A tree branch maybe? But it didn't matter. I scraped my knees. I winced at the pain from the impact when I landed on the muddy forest ground. But I ignored it. If I don't get away, my knees are not going to be the only thing hurting._

_Damn it. I am hardly ever clumsy, and right now is the worst possible time to be clumsy. _

_He let out an angry roar. Uh oh. He was really mad now. I can see the anger lines all over the beast's rough face clearly. He used my disadvantage to his advantage. I scrambled to get up. "Help!" I screamed again. "Help!" Than I feel someone shaking me. _

_I panicked. I turned around. No one was there. I tried running again. Dumb I know, but when you are panicking, there's no room for reason. I tried to outrun the angry beast from behind me it was no use, it would only outrun me. And when it catches up to me…..I trailed off on my thought. I don't want to think about what might happen. All I know is that I cant let it happen. Who am I to give up? That is not Reni. No, I am not handing my life to him. I am fighting for my life._

_Now he is only few inches from me. His craws grabbed my arms roughly. I screamed into his face. "Let me go!" I shouted at him. "Let me go! Stop torturing me!" _

_Than there was that shaking again and I felt like if someone is slapping me in the face. I hear an distinct sound. _

"_Reni." a very familiar voice said. I tried to place the voice. But I am coming up short. "Reni!" some one said much more urgently and shaking me much more urgently. _

"FOR GOD'S SAKE RENI WAKE YOUR ASS UP!!!!" some one's really loud voice shouted.

I stirred almost falling out of the bed. I opened my eyes. I look around in confusion. I noticed I was no longer in the woods, in the middle of nowhere. I was in Angie's room. It was an nightmare. Relief flowed through me. It was an nightmare. Oh thank god. I wiped the swear that accumulated on my forehead.

I ran into Angie's arms to hug her.

She looked at me with concern. "It's going to be okay. It was just an dream. It is just an dream. You are safe." she said tighten her arms around me.

"It was scary. It felt so real. I thought for sure, he was going to kill me. I thought for sure, he was going to attack me." I sobbed.

"It's okay." Angie said talking the Kleenex from the tissue box from her night table.

"Than I noticed Angie's mom and dad standing there besides the door way. They were looking pretty concerned too. All of an sudden I felt really embarrassed.

"I'm okay." I told them. "I'm fine, it was all an nightmare."

"What did you dream about?" Angie asked. "You were screaming like some one was about to kill you."

"I don't want to talk about it now." I said shuddering. Angie didn't press me. Angie's mom and dad went over to me to give me an hug and asked if I would like anything. But I told them no. I told them to go back to sleep, since it is in the middle of the night.

* * *

**Leah's POV: (Present day Leah)**

"Leah." Sam said he said when he ran into me in the supermarket on Tuesday. It's been an week since I known the truth. The truth is I been trying to avoid him. Seeing him now, send all my emotions into overdrive. Which is something I want to avoid. The emotions I tried to keep all bottled up inside, is bursting to get out. Seeing Sam do strange things to me.

"Sam." I said trying my hardest to keep the pain and the emotions from my voice.

"Leah, I need to talk to you." he said.

"About what?" I asked stonily. "I heard it all from you. I heard all the excuses that came from your mouth. What else is there to say? What else is left? What else haven't I heard before? I know Sam. I know the real reason. I know about you and Emily. I am never good enough for you am I? You love her right? She is your soul mate right? Do you really mean that with her? Or are you just saying the same crap like you did with me?" I said in the same toneless voice.

I tried to keep my emotions in check. But it is hard, when there is millions of emotions running through my head. I will not sob again for that man. I cried, my heart out for that boy so many times. I hate him so much. But than I don't, because I really love him. I love him too much, despite what he did. But does he still love me? That is the one question that I wonder about everyday. Does he still somehow deep down still love me, like Seth said?

I lowered my voice. "I think imprinting is shit." I told Sam. "You told me the same thing you told Emily. You told her you loved her, and that she is your soul mate. Remember the words you said to me constantly when we were together? The words you would always whisper in my ears, that sends me chills up and down my spine? Except she was the smart one and left knowing the B.S. You used the same words. You said the same exact words to her as you have said to me when we were together. That's what hurts the most, Sam. We were suppose to be together. You and me Sam, that was how it should of have been. Do you ever regret being with her? Be honest, Sam."

I held my breath waiting for my answer. For what felt like eternality he finally spoke.

"Leah." he said after an brief pause. "I do love her. She is my imprint. She is my everything. And so were you. And still are. Damn, it Leah, I never stopped loving you. It is impossible. No man can ever stop loving you. I am so in love with you. Not just in the past, Lee-Lee. I still love you as in right now, the next day, and the day after that, till forever. You're the first girl that has ever captured my heart. The only one who I want to be with, is you. I wish it was you. But I never regretted being with Emily. It was never pretense with you, ever. I meant those words I said to you in the past. I meant every single word. I wanted to be with you, but something changed. I never wanted this to happened. But it did. I love her, Leah. But the problem, is I love you too."

"What?" I asked softly. "When I showed up at your doorsteps, that night not too long after you broke up with me, I confronting you and Emily, when I asked you, you said you don't love me anymore. I don't understand."

"Did you honestly believe that? I didn't want to admit to myself how much I still care about you. Or how much I still love you. I hurt you, Leah, for my own self fish reasons. And I am not proud of that. I hated myself for doing that to you. I was happy with her, but deep down I know you were hurting. It killed me. I am mad at myself for doing that to you. I wish the world was just a simple place. Than we would have been together. Did you honestly believe that I can throw four years away just like that? Did you know how hard it was for me? Do you know how hard it was for me to walk away from what feels right? Do you know how it hurt me to be away from you, to never hold you again and tell you that I love you again? Did you know how much I craved for you? Or how much I wish that the whole entire time, that none of this would happen, so I can be happy with you instead? Have you here by my side of the bed every night? I wanted that for us. But every night I am consumed with guilt because, laying next to Emily in our bed, I thought about you. I thought about your smile. I thought about your laugh. You were on my mind constantly. Sometimes every little things we do, I think of you. I tell myself I have no right to think of you anymore, after the fact that I hurt you. I was happy with Emily, but deep down in my heart I wished I was still with you. Deep down in my heart, I wished I imprinted on you. Deep down I wished I could just be with you forever. I wanted you. I still want you. I love you. I love her too. That is the problem. The day, Emily left right after the accident was the worst day of my life. I was falling apart. It still hurts now. I tried to occupy my mind, to stop myself from thinking about her. It was hard, because late at night, I think about her. I want her here. She belongs with me. At least that what it felt like now after the imprint. But than you, come to my mind too. Your always on my mind. Your on my mind more than Emily. You fill up all the space. Although as painful it is too be apart from her, a girl I love as well, I cant help but to feel like it is an blessing that she left. I cant help but feel like maybe it was just meant to be like this. You see, Leah, no matter who I imprint. No matter, what I still love you. It wont change ever, because I love you for am life time. I love you forever. It will never go away. We were meant to be. Imprint or no imprint. It still hurts for her to be gone, but the pain subsides after a while. I'm healing."

I am completely speechless after his long speech. I looked at him. I believed him. I believed every word he said. For the first time I really don't know what to say. "Sam." I managed to get out.

"I love you Lee-Lee." he said. "I love you, always."

I gulped. I remember all those times he said my special nickname that he came up with. I remember the first time he said that name, right after he kissed me for the first time. Memories flashed through my mind.

"I love you too." I whispered tenderly. "I love you too, Sam Uley. Always."

He softly traced my cheeks. His hands felt so good on my face. It's been forever since Sam touched me like this. God, I missed this. I missed him. I am scared to even move. I am afraid that if I did, I would just wake up and realize that this is all just an dream. I really wanted this to be real. My heart ached for him. My heart is calling for him. I need him. He is the one. His fingers traced my lips now. He looked at me desire burning in his dark eyes. I wished he kiss me already. I need to feel his lips on mines again. It's been too long. I closed my eyes anticipating the touch of his lips.

Than something unexpected happen. All of an sudden, Jacob come into my mind. I thought about how he made me feel. I thought about the times when we were together kissing. I thought about the Email that I sent him confessing my feelings, one, which he never bothered to responded. Not even something like: **Sorry. I don't feel the same way. **He just ignored it. I sometimes wonder if he even read my email. Why would I think about him? Especially since I knew he doesn't like me like that. Besides he was mad at me. I told him that kiss didn't mean shit to me. I told him later in the email that it did. I really shouldn't be thinking about him. He have an girlfriend back home. My mind is spinning rapidly around in circles. Oh my god. I realized. I have feelings for two guys. I want to be with Sam. But why is Jacob in my mind? Is it possible, that I should be with Jacob and not Sam. But, my heart is saying no. But than why is he on my mind? My heart aches for Sam. Oh god, we are both screwed. We are both in a freaking love triangle.

He leaned in closer, and close to my face till his lips captured mines. "I love you." Sam said again softly before kissing me.

As soon his lips touched mines. I forgot about everything. The image of Jacob disappear. All I could think about is Sam's mouth on mines. And how he tighten his hold on me. He pulled me closer to him. I really could stay like this forever. I forget all about the imprinting and the werewolf business. All I can see is Sam and I together. This is perfect. What an perfect afternoon. I felt as if my heart came alive again as soon his lips touched mines. It felt as Leah is alive again. I felt like me again. I felt like Sam's girl again. I felt so complete.

But, the confusion didn't stayed away for too long. Jacob's image came through my mind again. I had a flashback of how much I enjoyed kissing Jacob.

I immediately pulled away. "Sam, I cant do this."

"Do what? I know you love the kiss, I felt how you respond towards it." he said confused.

"I know." I whispered. "I am sorry. I enjoyed the kiss. Believe me, I really did. I have an confession to make. When you kissed me I thought about another guy. I thought about how it felt when Jacob Black kissed me. I have feelings for him, or at least I think I do. I am sorry."

"Oh." he said. "Jacob Black huh?" he asked.

"Yes." I said closing my eyes. "I am sorry Sam."

"Wow. I feel so stupid, kissing you like that." he said.

"Don't be." I said reaching for Sam's hands. I felt the sparks run through my arms, like I am being elasticized. Wow, I haven't felt the sparks between us for an while. "You do realize we both are screwed right? We are both in an love triangle. We both want to be with each other, but we also have that someone else."

"No. We kissed twice. We barely know each other, really. Before he left, he was mad at me. I send him an email confessing my feelings that I may have for him. He never responded. I don't know if he read it or not. Plus he has an girlfriend back home. Plus I didn't think much about him, until now. We are both so screwed."

"Yeah. It used to be simple with us. I missed the good old times."

"Yeah." I said. "Remember that night you showed up at my doorsteps after Todd's party. Remember how we made out at the front steps?"

"How could I not?" he asked. "You said you love me for the first time. I could never forget that night. Never in a thousand years. I will never ever forget about you, Leah Clearwater. Than after the kiss, you sort came to your so called senses. You pulled away. I did anything in my power not too pull you back to my arms again. You told me it was an mistake went inside and closed the door on my face. You have no idea how much that hurts."

"I was scared, Sam." I said remembering that night. "I loved that kiss. It was amazing."

"I figured that much." he said with a grin. "So I came up with an plan to prove it to you once and for all. And it worked because I got the girl of my dreams."

"Yeah." I said. "Girl of your dreams." I repeated his words. The moment we had was sort of ruined. "Who's the girl of your dream? Who do you see, standing besides you when your dreams comes true?"

Sam paused. "Emily." he whispered.

I thought about his words and it stings. "I understand, after all she is your imprint. I am sorry, I have to go."

* * *

**Hi, Sorry for the late update. I had a case of writers block. It was terrible, and frusturating. But I finally am unblocked. SO REVIEW PLEASE AND VOTE ON POLL PLEASE. **


	43. I am your daddy

* oops I'm sorry, I realized when I reread it, that I messed up, when I copied and paste stuff from my word document. here's the ocrrection from last chapter from Leah's POV, hope you guys wernt too confused.

**"Yeah." he said frowning. "So are you and Jacob, serious?" he asked.**

**"No. We kissed twice. We barely know each other, really. Before he left, he was mad at me. I send him an email confessing my feelings that I may have for him. He never responded. I don't know if he read it or not. Plus he has an girlfriend back home. Plus I didn't think much about him, until now. We are both so screwed."**

And sorry guys for the late update. I know I havnet been updating as soon as I used too, thats becasue I been really busy. SO I'll try to update more often. Review at the end of chapter please.

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

Idiot! I said mentally slapping myself. You are an god damn idiot! Jesus, why did I kiss her? What in the world possessed me to do it?

I was so jealous, when Leah told me about that Jacob kid. When I heard that they shared an kiss it made my stomach hurt. Just even the thought of them make me sick. I really don't want her to be with anyone else. But is that really fair, after all I have done to her? Who could blame her, for trying to move on from me.

Why cant anything be easy with her? First it was the imprint, than it was breaking up with her, now we finally make it perfectly clear to each other, that we want to be together. Than I blew it by saying Emily.

Than my cell phone ringed. I answered it, without bothering to look at my caller Id.

"Hello." I answered. I hoped it was Leah. I really want to talk to her, after all I screwed everything up again.

"Sam?" It was Embry. He sounded scared and worried at the same time.

"Embry?" I asked. "What is going on?"

"No time to explain. We need you, Sam. You need to phase. Meet us at the usual spot."

"What is going on?" I asked my heart pounding.

"Hurry, Sam." he said urgently. "I'll explain later."  
"All right. I'm going to leave now, Embry." I said getting my car keys. "I'll be there in five minutes."

* * *

**Leah's POV:**

I finally got the courage to show up at Sam's doorsteps after what just happened about five hours ago in the Super market. I really need to see him. As I was about to ring the doorbell, Sam's front door flings open, Sam came out looking really stressed out about something. I started to loose my nerves again.

Sam paused, surprise to see me standing there in his front porch, this late at night. "Leah?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Sam, I need to talk to you." I said quickly before I could loose my courage.

"Not right now." he said hastily. "I got to go."

"Oh okay." I said disappointed. I tried not to show it. "I guess I'll come back later." I said quietly. Sam is acting like a whole different man. Right now he was acting pretty distant and cold. "Are you okay, Sam?"

"Look, I got to go do something all right? We can talk later." he said pushing past me and ran into his car without bothering to answer my question. He started the engine, and backed out of the driveway and speed away in to the dark night.

I blinked back the tears as I stood in his front steps. I got back to my car and drove off, blinking away the tears in my eyes. When am I going to stop crying over this man?

* * *

**Seth's POV:**

Wow, this girl is beautiful. I thought as I am on the date with this beautiful girl from Port Angeles. I met this girl at the coffee shop last weekend when she came out here hiking with her friends. Her name is Katrina. We talked for an hour laughing that day. I never met an girl as great as her, or as interesting, or funny or smart. She was the package deal. She had little of everything. She really will make some lucky man really lucky. Soon when the night come to the end, her friends came up to us and said they had to go. I was thankful for her friends, since they left us alone the whole time sitting at another table, while we talked. I was sure, I was never to see her again. But, she surprised me by giving me her number.

I kept staring at her, beautiful sparkling green eyes. I studied the green cropped top she was wearing that brings out her olive skin tone. I was fascinated by the way she laughed. I am whipped. My first date with her, and I am already hooked.

I was too busy staring at her, that I haven't been paying attention to what she been saying.

"Seth?" she said her eyes sparkling. "You haven't been listening to a word I have been saying!" she accused me playfully.

"Sorry." I said. "Your eyes are beautiful. I was lost in them."

She giggled. "Oh really?" she said twirling a handful of her beautiful, honey blonde hair.

"You know what else, is beautiful about you?" I asked. I never been this bold before.

"What?" she asked.

"Your lips, your body, your cheeks, your smile." I said. "Especially your smile."

"Your, so different, Seth." She said softly. "You make me feel so special."

"Hey, would you like to meet, my family. I think Leah's home now, since it is like eleven. Or do you want to head back home?"

"I would love to meet your family." She said smiling. "I heard so much about your family."

* * *

__

**Sam's POV:**

"Embry." I said panting from running so fast. I stopped right where Embry and the pack stood waiting. "What is going on?"

Than I notice the extra wolf. I looked at him curiously. "Who is that?" I asked.

"That is why I called you over here. We were out on the beach just hanging out when we heard an wolf howling, we quickly phased, and we find this wolf, who wont tell us his name. He only wants one thing, he wants to know what is going on."

I took pity on the guy. It sucks to suddenly phase into an wolf, not knowing what is happening. "What is your name?" I asked him kindly in my alpha voice.

"Jacob Black." He said after hesitating at first before finally revealing his name.

Everyone gasped. Everyone starts talking amongst themselves.

"Silence." I commanded. Everyone fell silent.

"What is so special about my name." Jacob said. "What is going on?"

"Do you know who Ephraim Black is?"

"Sure." he said shrugging. "He is my grandpa. I never met him, but I heard of him."

"What do you know about him?"

"I don't really know him. My dad had an fight with him, he is sort of been banned from our family, so we never met him."

"How could you not know who he is." Jared said.

"Silence." I commended again.

Jacob just shrugged. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"I will tell you an story. I will explain. This is a lot to take in." I warned him.

"Please, I turned into an wolf. I am sure I can handle almost anything. So whatever you are going to tell me, I can take it. Nothing can get worse than this."

* * *

**Seth's POV:**

Just as we are getting ready to leave, I see Leah storming inside the coffee shop looking like an hot mess. Her eyes are red from crying, her usually perfectly hair was messed up. I immediately rush over to her.

"Leah?" I asked gently. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Sam." she said.

"What did he do this time?" I asked angry. What the hell is wrong with Sam?

"Today in the grocery store, he told me he still love me. He told me he wanted me. He kissed me. He got me all confused now. Than I asked him, when his dreams come true who does he want next to him, he said Emily. He said her. Why am I surprised? I am so stupid." she sobbed. "I show up at his doorstep. I wanted to talk to him. He was so cold and distant. He was in an hurry. He was up to something."

I reached to hug her to comfort her. Why is Sam always hurting her? I need to talk with him. He and I need a little chat. "It's going to be okay." Than I saw Katrina watching us.

"Leah?" I said taking her hand. "I want you to meet someone."

"Um, okay." she said confused.

"Katrina." I said when I reached her. "This is Leah, my sister I been telling you about."

"Hi." she said. "I heard so much about you from Seth."

Leah smiled a bit. "Nothing bad I hope?"

"Nope."

"New girlfriend Seth?" she asked looking at me. "Isn't that a bit risky?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Nothing." she said. "Well, Katrina, it is nice meeting you. You seem nice. But if I were you, you wouldn't take too much from this relationship."

She stormed away.

Katrina looked hurt. I couldn't take it. I hate seeing this beautiful girl look so sad, because of what my sister said.

"I'll be right back." I said to Katrina giving her an kiss. "I need to talk to her. I'm sorry, she's just having an rough time."

"It's okay." she said. "I'll wait for you, go talk to her."

I gave her another kiss before I took off. She was almost to her car.

"Leah!" I shouted. "Why the hell did you say that? What is wrong with you?"

"Think about it!" she shouted at me. "You are an you know what, just like Sam. You are going to imprint. She really likes you. I saw how she looked at you. It would be so terrible, if she ends up with her heart broken."

"Really, Leah. I don't want to be an thing like Sam! I don't want to be an thing like our father. Did you know our father was one too. I don't want to be a thing like that traitor. I haven't phased since that day. I promised myself that."

"So? You are still an werewolf!" She shouted. She acted like she never heard that part. But I know she did, since she winced. Talking about our so called dad is one of her sore subjects.

"Gee, Leah way to announce to the world!" I said sarcastically.

"Sorry!" she snapped. Than her face softens a little bit. "Seth, she really likes you and I can tell you like her. But what if you imprint? Than what happens huh? You going to hurt her just like Sam hurt me? I don't want that to happen to her. Because it sucks to have your heart broken!"

"I like her a lot. It's love at first sight with her. I don't know how the imprinting thing works but, I don't want to be that thing, Leah. I wont be you know what. I really like her and I wont do that to her."

"Excuse me." someone said from behind us.

We looked up at the strange man.

"Yes?" we both said at the same time.

* * *

**Leah's POV:**

That man look very familiar. I looked at him more closely. Who was he? I racked my brain trying to figure out who he is.

I looked at Seth nervously, for all we know he can be some creepy guy that is going to kidnap us, and kill us, and dump our body in the woods.

"I cant help but to over hear your conversation." he said.

"So?" I asked shrugging. "We were arguing, mind your business." What a nosy ass that guy is. I got inside the car. I am not taking any chances. I been reading an news article just this morning, that an serial killer is on the loose. Just this morning that person killed six people. I am not talking my chances. I just hope by the time college starts that killer been caught.

"You look familiar." Seth said. I glared at Seth. Is he an idiot? He can be the serial killer for all we know.

"Come on Seth, let's get into the car." I said.

"Wait." he said.

I sighed. "Come on, Seth. I want to go home."

"You look really familiar. Like I know you before."

"Who cares." I said. I leaned over an whispered to him. "What are you doing? Don't be crazy."

"That's because I am your father."

* * *


	44. a son's return

**Wow, thanks for the reviews guys. And FYI the killings in Seattle are works of James and his half sister Maria. **

**Seth's POV:**

I stared at him. That man is our father? Is it true? I mean Leah's and that man's eyes sort of resemble each other when I look closely. No wonder he looked somehow familiar. I look over at Leah, she was just as shock as I was. She was loss for words as well.

Than, Leah very quietly said after observing him closely. "It's true than. I remember those eyes, those are my eyes."

"Yes, people always say how you have my eyes when you were a little girl. Our eyes are almost the same replica of each other." said the man who earlier claims to be our father said. "I missed you princess." he added softly. I looked at our so called father in shock at what he said. He really had no right to call her his princess. Judging from Leah's face this will not go well. I sighed preparing for the battle that is bound to happen. I know Leah she isn't going to let it slide.

"Missed me?" She scoffed. "No, don't say that. Don't give me that bull shit. You left us. You left mom, you walked out on the family. You gave up on us. You made that decision. You don't get the right to waltz back into our life. You don't get the right to come back here after so many years and have the guts to say you miss me. You left thirteen years ago, you don't have the right to come back to our lives. I never want to see you again! You understand? Never ever again."

He looked defeated. He looked pained. He looked away from her.

"Seth." he said quietly turning to me. "You sure grown up since I last seen you when you were three. You grown up, my son I am proud of you. I am proud of the man you have become."

"Stop it okay!" Leah cried. "Stop saying these things! You have no right. Proud of what? What do you know about your own son? Tell me three things your son has accomplished. You cant name any, because you weren't there. You weren't there when Seth won first place at the science fair when he was in fifth grade. You weren't there when Seth took a girl out on a date for the first time when he was in eighth grade. Her name was Gloria. You weren't there to give him advice. You weren't there for anything. You weren't there when I got my first boyfriend. You weren't there when my boyfriend cheated on me and when I needed a shoulder to cry on and someone to turn to, you weren't there. You weren't there to see me go to prom with the love of my life. Guess who was there the whole time? Mom. She was there for us. She was there clapping when Seth won first place. She was there when Seth first went out on date with Gloria and helped him get ready for his first date with that girl. Mom was there, when I went out with my first boyfriend. She talked to me gave me advice. When we broke up, she lend me an shoulder to cry on. She comforted me and been there for me. Than I met my high school sweetheart and senior year came, and she helped me and my best friend get ready for prom. She took pictures of us together, she watched us proudly get into the limo. She was there for us through everything. You don't know us anymore. We grew up. You missed out on our childhood and that's too bad. It was your choice to leave. I don't want you here, I hate you."

He fell silent. He didn't know what to say. I decided to speak up.

"She's right. You don't know a thing about us." I said. I lowered my voice. "I am not proud of being an wolf. I have that to thank you for. Thanks for giving me that lousy gene. I don't want to be a thing like you. I never want to be an traitor. I never ever want to abandon the people I love, like you did. Go to hell. You deserve to be there after the pain you caused your family. Leah is not your princess. She will never be. So don't you ever call her princess again. Or call me Son again. I am not your son anymore. As harsh it is for me to say this, but this how I feel. You don't even know the first thing about Leah or me. Go back to where you came from. Go back there. I don't want you here. We don't need you. You don't need to complicate our lives. You already done enough. Leah has already gone through enough this summer. She don't need this. I love my sister, and I never ever want to see her hurt. We stick up for each other. And you never hurt us ever again. I don't know why you decided to show your face here. But you are not welcomed here anymore."

That was it. I laid it all out. I let all my true emotions out. I let out all my anger and frustrations out. And boy did it feel good!

"Leah, I did know you once. I do know you in an way." he said softly tears brimming from his eyes. "I know part of you. You were an stubborn kid. Always have the knack to attract trouble. I see you still are" he said softly. "You would always fight to get your way when you were little."

Leah cried softly she didn't say anything more. She was at loss for words now. She just break down no longer able to hold it all in.

"You are my little girl." he said softly. "I never meant to hurt you both. You two are my love, my joy. My little Leah, and my little Seth, you two were my pot of gold. You are my rainbow at the end of the thunderstorm."

Leah had no more strength to fight. She broke down now and cried. Our father tried to reach over to hug her. She stepped away from his reach. "Don't touch me." she sobbed. "Don't you ever touch me ever. I don't need you now. I lived thirteen years without you in my life. I definitely don't need you now."

"Leave her alone." I snapped. "Stop saying these things to us. Biologically you are our father, but in our hearts you have died. You are dead to us, the day you decided that Josephine was more important than us. You choose your fate. You choose your path. You just have to suffer the consequences. Stay away from us. Stay away from mom. We will never ever in our lifetime forgive you."

I put my arms around my sister. She gave me a little smile of thanks.

"I'm go say goodbye to my date. I'm go see you at home okay. Drive safely. You don't want to end up at an hospital again. I don't want to go through that night again."

"Yeah me too. That was horrible." She said shuddering. "I'm going to see Carla okay? I am not going to go home yet. I want to talk to her. She's one of those people who I can talk to about these things."

"Okay." I said giving my sis an hug.

* * *

**(next morning in Seattle)**

"Bye, honey I am going to head off. I'm running a little late as it is. I'll be back around seven as usual." The man said giving his wife a kiss. "Bye sweetie." he said to his daughter giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye Daddy. I love you." she said.

He got into his car and drove off to work just like always. As he was driving past the familiar streets he almost hit two kids that came out of nowhere. He immediately hit the brakes.

"Are you okay?" he asked getting out of the car immediately. He was frantic. He was afraid. After all he was only inches from hitting them. He wanted to make sure they were okay. After it could be turned around and be his own daughter that would almost get hit by a car.

When he looked directly at them he noticed that they were awfully pale and that their eyes were blood shot. His mouth opened in surprise. Something about them scared him, they look evil and a bit inhuman.

Before he can opened his mouth they attacked him knocking him to the ground. CRACK! went his bones.

He winced from the pain. Those kids are strong! Those two kids are definitely not human. He finally decided.

One of the kids smiled evilly. He shuddered from the look she gave the man. "Please." he begged. This kid is unbelievable. She is too strong for her age. And the kid looked about six or seven. He cant believe he had to beg to a little girl to spare his life.

"Your bleeding." said the other girl. "I am sorry that gives you no choice." she said in her soprano voice.

He looked at her in horror. Only one thought came to his mind. Vampire.

But it cant be. They don't exist.

Together they both lunged and sucked his blood while he screamed in agony. They sucked and sucked till the life was drained out of him.

The ten on lookers who watched horrified was frozen in place. They cant believe what they just saw. The two newborns turned to the onlookers and advanced towards them. They tried to fled. But most were unsuccessful. Of the ten only four did escaped.

* * *

**Billy's POV:**

I miss Jacob every day since he left. I miss my son so much. Nothing is the same. Rachel and Rebecca give me the silent treatment and my son runs away. My son is just like me. He runs away from his problems. I tried to teach him differently. I tried to teach all of them differently. But my children all have different ways to run away from problems. Rachel goes hide up in her room and Rebecca would go out for hours of the night. And my son runs away from his problems by running into that girls arms as always. That girl is only trouble for him. Every fight we have back in Chicago, and my son runs to her for comfort. I am scared of the power that Reni has over him sometimes. I don't believe that it is true love. They don't know the meaning of it.

I get out of bed and head downstairs to start my day. Everyday is the same. I eat breakfast alone, go head over to work and come home to an empty house.

This morning was a bit different. Rebecca was down stairs eating which shocked me and made me happy. I miss my children. I love my children so much. I don't want them to resent me.

"Becca." I said. "Morning."

"Dad." she said speaking to me first time in weeks. "I'm still mad at you. You drove Jake out of town. I cant believe you are gay, dad. It's not that, I wonder what other things you are hiding from us. If you can hide your sexuality from us, than what else could you be hiding."

"Becca." I said. I don't want an fight. I don't want to loose her too.

Than I heard an knock on the door. I walked over to opened it. I looked at the visitor in shock. "Son." I breathed.

**REVIEW**!!!!!!!!!!!


	45. Kidnapped

**Thanks again for the reviews!!!!! Keep it going. I will not update till tuesday or wednesday since Monday is my Highschool gradaution night I am so so excited. I cant wait. **

**Jacob's POV:**

"Son." my father said surprise crossing his features. He stepped forward and hugged me.

"Dad." I said letting him hug me. It felt good to see him despite how angry I was with him. It felt good to be in his embrace again. I felt like a little kid again.

"I'm so happy you are home son. I really missed you Jake." he said.

"I missed you too." I said trying to be an man and not cry, but failing miserably. "I didn't plan to come back here dad. Something happened that made me come back here."

"What happened?" He asked concerned.

"Dad, I know about everything that you have been keeping from us all these years. I know about grandpa." I blurted out. "Now I know why you kept us away from grandpa when we were little. I phased in Chicago when I got into an argument with Reni. I was shaking really bad and than I erupted in front of her. And not only that, I hurt her. I scratched her beautiful face. I ruined her face, dad. I hurt the girl I love. Do you know how devastated she will be? What kind of an boyfriend am I? I cant believe I am one that will hurt his own girlfriend."

My dad's eyes widened at what I just said. "Jake, it is an accident. It is one of the reason why I kept my kids away from grandpa. So you know everything huh?"

"Yes." I said. "I know everything. But dad I do need to know why you kept this from us. I want to hear it from you. I want to know dad. I need to know. Were you ever planning to tell us or were you hoping that you could keep it a secret forever? And if you did plan to, than why did you move us here?"

"Jake, I can explain. If I explain it to you, you have to promise me, that you wont run away. Promise me, that you wont leave again. Promise me, son that you wont run away like you always do when you face an problem. You cant keep running to her arms. And that girl, Jake is clearly not right for you. You need to stay away from her."

I couldn't say a word we were interrupted by my sister. "Jake!" Rebecca said. "Your back." She said jumping into my arms.

"Hey big sis." I said. "It's good to see you again."

"I missed you too little bro. I never would of thought that I would miss you."

Than she noticed my face and look at me closely. "Why the long face? Is something wrong? Did dad do anything?"

She turned towards dad. "Dad, Jake just got back, I cant believe you would do something stupid again."

"Becca." I said. "Relax, dad didn't exactly do anything. But we do need to talk because he got some explaining to do. He knows what."

She looked from me to dad a little confused. She shrugged. "Whatever. Just work things out. And dad please don't screw this up. I don't want Jake to run away again." Than she lifted her head and shouted up the stairs. "Rachel! Jake's back! Get your butt down here!"

"What?" she shouted. Which only means one thing. She is listening to her music with her headphones on.

"I said Jake's here. He's back so get your ass down here."

"Rebecca, language." Dad said.

"Sorry." She said.

Rachel rushed down the stairs. "Jake!" she shouted when she saw me and gave me an big hug. "I cant believe your back. How was Chicago? How is Reni? I missed you Jakey. I am glad you are back." She said. "You look different. You look older somehow."

I shrugged. "I miss you too Rachel." I said.

"What about me?" Rebecca whined. "Don't you missed me?"

"Of course I did." I said. "I missed both of you. I actually cant believe I missed my sisters."

"Jake." Dad said. "We can talk later. I am meeting an friend of mines to go fishing."

"Okay, dad." I said.

"I am going to go out for an walk." Rachel said. "I feel like going out today."

"Hallelujah." Rebecca said. "You haven't went out since the day we moved here. You need to go out more."

* * *

**Rachel's POV:**

It's been an while since I been out. I am so happy Jake is back. That really lifted my spirits up. But what happened that made Jake come home? I know something happened. Or why else would he be back so soon? Did something happened with Reni? Did they break up? If they did, dad would be overjoyed. Dad cant stand the girl. I got to admit it I am not too crazy about Reni. I have my moments with her. Rebecca however loves Reni. Which is no surprise of course, since they are pretty close to personality.

I wonder what Jake and dad need to talk about. I just hope whatever needs to be discussed goes smoothly. I really don't want to risk Jake running away again.

Than some one ran into me knocking me into the ground, interrupting my thoughts.

Ouch! I winced from the impact. I looked up and saw and man in his twenties. He was gorgeous. He had skin as the snow. But it was his eyes that draw me to him. He had piercing black eyes. He had dark rings under his eyes like he hasn't had an good night sleep for centuries.

Ouch this stings! I thought. I am bleeding from the scratch from hitting the pavement hard. I hate blood. I swear I am not crazy but I hate the smell of it. I can smell the rusty smell of blood. My boyfriend teases me and says I am like an vampire.  
The man's nostril's flared. He stepped forward, anticipation in his face. All of an sudden I got this weird feeling in my stomach.

I need to run. But I couldn't get up. My feet wont listen to my commands. Every single one of my instincts are screaming for me to run. But my feet feels like it is made of metal, completely useless.

But some one stopped him. My savior is equally as beautiful as the man. In fact they sort of look alike. Both pale like the snow. Except for her, underneath that pale skin tone was a very small tint of brown in her complexion. Her eyes unlike the man had an tint of red in them.

"James." She said sternly to the man. "Hold on. Do not hurt her. Boy, you are extra cranky today." Than turning to me with an smile on her face. "Hi, sweetie. What is your name?" she asked.

"Ra-ch-el." I stuttered. "Ra-ch-el Black."

The man gasped. But I couldn't be sure.

"James, get out of here. Get an hold of yourself. Go get into the van and wait for me there." she said to the man. She turned to me with an smile on her face. "Come on sweetie. I am sorry for my brother. He is just not himself right now. Man are just grumpy when they are hungry."

I smiled weakly at her.

"Here take my hand." she said with the same sweet voice.

I looked at her for an second deciding. I was very hesitant to take the strangers hand. All of gut instincts shouted for me to run away. Against my gut instincts I took her hands. After all she cant be dangerous.

As soon as my hands made contact with hers I immediately took my hands away from hers. Her hands were like fucking ice!

I suddenly realize that I am being rude. "I'm sorry." I apologized.

She shrugged. "I am used to it. I get that reaction a lot."

She took my hand again. I took all my willpower not to yank my hand away. It felt so weird having her cold hand on mines. Is she sick? I wondered. My mind was so focused on the coldness of her hands that I didn't focus on where we were going, until it was too late. She shoved me inside the van. And the man from earlier was behind the wheels and the woman closed the van doors. She duck taped my mouth and tied me up. The man stepped on the brakes and zoomed off in the speed that made my head spin.

* * *


	46. Will you join the dark side?

**Hey, thanks for the reviews. I am really happy withe the number of reviews I am getting. Keep it up. :) **

**Alice's POV:**

I gasped. The vision changed. It changed from the vision I had weeks ago. That girl, I know for sure is an Black. She has been kidnapped somewhere. But the location is fuzzy. Something must of changed. I got to tell Edward. We need to tell Victoria and Laurent.

* * *

**Rachel's POV:**

"I don't know." I cried as James whipped me again and again. My back side is red as an lobster. "I don't know what you are talking about." I whimpered. "Please." I tried to plead with Maria to spear me.

Maria just sat and watch as her brother torture me. She didn't even say or do anything. She watched it happened with an emotionless mask on her face. But I swear for an second there I saw an flash of emotion there. I saw an flash of sadness and pain there. And for that split second I felt a bit bad for her. But that came and go. So Maria has an heart, unlike her ruthless brother. Sure she kidnapped me, she tricked me and done these bad things to me, but at least she isn't the one who is torturing me.

"I swear, revenge is mines this time. I hate your whole entire family. Do you know what they have done? For years I silently raged on and on. Today is the day, this is my moment where I take control. After years and years of planning. But until recently I have some traitors and plans have changed. But none of the less, it is still effective. What I have in stored is going to be painful. I am anticipating this. I been waiting for this for years. Years of anger and frustration and anger, I finally get to vent. I am finally in control. And I like it this way. I love being in control. I love being the guy who has all the power and control. I cant wait till I destroy every last one of you, so there will be no survivors. No more Blacks. It is an dream come true. I waited too long for this. I waited for this for so many centuries. I cant wait to get rid of anyone who stood in my way. I cant wait till I get my hands on the so called wife of mines who wants an divorce. A wife who been nothing but loving and loyal has suddenly turned her back on me. That in my book, Rachel, is absolutely unacceptable. I cant wait to get my hands on the man who don't even act like an goddamn vampire. He is too soft for his own good. He acts like an human, for gods sake. I will get my hands on those people who were always against me. Everyone who was ever in my way for anything are usually dead. When I am finished with the Blacks, - my wife and Laurent will be dead."

"That James could be everyone. Since you think everybody is against you." his sister retorted speaking up for the first time.

"Shut up!" he snapped at his sister. "Just don't talk. Your too soft for an bad ass vampire. Sure you are bad, but not hardcore enough. See this is the problem, people are to soft. People are so sensitive, and that includes vampires."

Oh I can definitely sense the love there. Not.

"Oh please." She retorted. "I am an bad ass. And everyone knows it. Look at the stuff I have done. Trust me, no vampire can match you. Your psychotic. You are the definition of an unstable person."

I look from Maria to James. I don't get this whole entire conversation. This entire incident don't make sense to me. What the hell is going on here?

James is crazy. He been talking crazy the past hour. He talked about vampires and werewolf. Honestly he should be locked up in an mental institution. No scratch that. He should be in prison living the rest of his life in solitary confinement. I just wish he would stop talking. I wish he would stop with all the torture and leave me alone. I cant stand this anymore.

"Do you have any idea what your family did to me? Huh?" So much for the hope he will leave me alone. He continued his interrogation/ torture. "Do you have any idea? They think they are the shit. They think they are all that. But here's the truth, they are not. What your grandpa did was the final straw. He made the treaty with them, with our kind. Your kind and our kind friends? No fucking way. Never! We are enemies! Always will be, you understand? We are enemies. Your grandpa is an idiot. Let me tell you something, your daddy been keeping an secret from you for a very long time. I was right. You don't know. I interrogated you just to see if you really don't know anything. There are so many things he never told you. Look like daddy isn't that great after all. If you want to know the truth you have to promise me something." he said.

I bit my lips until they bleed. His nostrils flared once again. Maybe he isn't joking about the vampire thing seeing how he reacts to blood. Maria was too busy now listening to her I Pod. He took deep breaths trying to calm down.

He looked like he was holding his breath in. His eyes were super black. He look really scary. Now, he truly, truly looks like an vampire.

"No." I said struggling to keep my voice strong. "Your crazy. Nothing you say makes any sense. You should be locked up in an mental institution."

James laughed. "Oh really? Ask your daddy, who your grandpa is and I will bet, you wont get an straight answer. I am the one being truthful. You see I am not an bad guy to hang out with. You should be on my side, and help me get rid of your family. They after all are against you. You cant have people hold you back." he said.

I look at him disgusted.

He chuckled. Maria walked out of the room just than with her head phones on bobbing her head to the music. James waited for a while before speaking again. Which I am guessing away from hearing distance.

"Look at my sister, actually half sister. We never see things eye to eye. We don't usually agree on things. In fact we disagree more than we agree. Here's the things: She is an softie. She is bad. But the things she does is not nearly as bad as me. She has more of an heart. Which is the thing I never had. I was born without an heart. When I was human I was ruthless. I was the definition of the word bad ass. With me it is not an act. It is not an tough guy act, I am an true hardcore, badass. I am not fake. I am real. I am real G. I don't have the ability to feel or love someone. I never loved my wife. I tell her I love her. But I never loved her. I only marry her for her looks and the image. She loved me though. I knew that. I acted the part of the loving husband. And Laurent the guy I found later on, he was loyal at first. He never questioned me. He was silent. He did as he is told. He is weak. I always knew that. But later on he betrayed me. He found his voice in an way. Laurent and my wife, Victoria turned against me. They betrayed me. I was hurt. See, you an me we are so alike. We have people in our lives that betray us. We have people in our lives that hurt us. We are alike, you and me Rachel. We should join forces. Think about it. See as soon as my dear sister finishes helping me, she is going to be gonners. POOF! She is going to vanish from this planet. Sure she is my sister, and I basically force her to help me. Not that she don't mind doing something bad. But see, she is too soft sometimes for my liking. That's the whole damn problem, is that people are too soft. Look at you Rachel, you are an hardcore girl. You look like you been pushed around. You have an older sister, who is super, super outgoing and popular. She has all the friends and the boys she goes out with, all of them good looking. Remember one of the boy you used to like. Adam? Adam Sotos? Remember how you spend days and days trying to get his attention but he paid no attention to you? Instead he asked your sister to the fall dance? Remember how before she ever got with her boyfriend and before you and Brian were an item, remember how she hit on your guy friend. She hit on Brian. Is Rebecca the kind of sister you want?"

"Stop!" I cried. "I don't want to hear this. Stop saying these things about my sister."

He ignored me. He kept going on into his long, long speech again. I have no choice but to listen to every word that came out of his sick mouth.

"You know in your heart it's true. Look at the kind of sister Rebecca is. She is not the kind of sister you should have. Remember all the times you needed her, and how she wasn't there. She doesn't care for you. Remember back in seventh grade, when you went out with this certain guy. Want to know something. She had an crush on him too. Your sister, sure is competitive huh? Isn't that your sister's nature? She kissed him behind your back. You didn't know that huh? She never told you did you. That's the reason why you guys broke up. It's been going out for an while. You and me Rachel like I said, we are alike. We both have people that are against us. Together we can fight side by side. We can change things. You don't have to take this, just like I didn't. We are fighters, you and I. You can be an survivor. You can be an soldier. You don't have to let everyone tear you apart. You don't need an sister like Rebecca. She made too much mistakes. She is selfish. Get rid of her. She is only weighing you down. She competes with you too much. You know you are smart. She isn't as smart. You can be number one. You can be much more."

"Just shut up!" I shouted when he took an pause letting it all sink into my head.

"Truth is very hard to take isn't it.? You know in your heart, you know it is true. You know deep down in their you know that I am not lying about this. You know how it really is. Lets move on to brother dearest. All those years of being surrounded by an bother and sister that over shadows you bothers you deep down does it? Jake, going out with one of the popular cheerleader at school. You like her okay. You have moments with her right? But sometimes you cant really stand her. Remember freshman year before your brother dated her, how she used to bully you. Remember the names that she used to call you. Remember how you used to cry? Remember the pain you felt. Jake didn't believe you, because she did it behind Jake's back. You told him, but he never believed you. He kept on being friends with her. But soon you improved, got an makeover. She started being more tolerable around you. Which is the reason you liked her better isn't that right?"

I didn't say anything else. Damn bastard. What is he an spy? How does he know so much about me?

He didn't stop with the talking. He kept on egging me. "You know I am right. You know deep down in your heart, I am completely right. Be on my side Rachel. People are betraying you. I wont. So what do you say?"

The loaded question. I bit my lip. It is true that my sister had done a lot of things to hurt me. But turn against my family, I don't know. I don't think I can. But how James say these things, I don't know. I cant help but to think about all the things my family has done to me. I think about all my resentments. All my past and long gone anger came rushing back in. I had flashbacks of all the moments where I was angry. I have my answer to his question.

* * *


	47. Ultimatum

**Leah's POV: ( next morning)**

"Mom." I said when I got home from Carla's. "We need to talk."

"Okay." she said as she flipped the eggs on the frying pan.

"Mom, I know dad is in town." I said.

She stopped and turned around to look at me. She didn't say anything.

"Why didn't you tell us, Mom?" I asked. "I wish you told me he was back."

"Why should I? Your father left us. He hurt my children. He left you heartbroken. I don't want him to do it again. I know your father means well. He is an kind, kind man. But your father has made stupid decisions. I don't want him to make another one. When it comes to my children, I will do anything to protect them."

"I know mom." I said. "But I wish I knew. I wish you gave me an heads up or something. Mom do you know why dad really left?" I asked. Does she know about the secret? Does she know about the wolf thing?

Mom looked at me funny. "Honey, we all know why. He left us for an another woman. He has an child with her now. I am sure you don't know this, but you have an half sister."

"Wow." I said a little shocked. "I didn't know that. But mom, do you know about the secret?"

She looked at me funny. "What secret?" she asked. "Leah what are you talking about?"

She doesn't know. "Ask him. Ask Henry. He should tell you the truth." I said.

* * *

**Rebecca's POV: ( Night before)**

Dad came home from his fishing trip. By that time Jake is too tired to talk. Dad gave up and went up stairs. By now it is ten. Where is Rachel? I wondered. I cant help but get the feeling that something is wrong.

Forty- five minutes have passed. I begin to paced around the living room. Something is wrong. I know she didn't really specify when she will be back. It's just that all day I have an feeling that something has gone terribly wrong. I need to see her or hear from her to ease my worries. I took out my cell phone and dialed her number.

It went straight to voice message. Damn it.

"Hey, it's Rachel. Leave an message and I will get back to you as soon as possible."

"Rachel." I said. " Why is your phone not on? I am worried. You been out for an long time. And I have this bad feeling in my guts and I wont relax until I hear your voice. Call me. I need to know if you are okay. Call me soon."

* * *

**Carla's POV:**

I read the headlines as I ate my cereal. "More killings in Seattle. The city terrorized by serial killer." I muttered. Just fabulous. I hope all of this clear out when Leah head off to college.

Than I read another one. "Killing may not just be in Seattle but may be connected to Port Angeles murder of an year twenty one year old girl early this morning." I gasped. Leah and I have plans to go this morning. I skimmed through the article.

* * *

**(flash back)**

__

**Henry's POV:**

"Henry, I cant do this anymore." Josephine said. "You have an choice, it's either me or Sue. I cant be number two anymore. I been understanding. I don't want to share you anymore. Not with her, not with anyone. I want you all to myself. So make your choice, it's either me or her. You cant have both. It doesn't work that way." She said looking straight into my eyes.

"Jose." I said pleading placing my arms around her. She shrugged me off. "Don't leave me. You know how hard it is for me. I cant just leave my family."

"I know that Henry. I been so understanding. But I feel like I am number two. I feel like I am unimportant. I am your imprint. I should come first. And if I cant come first, than I just want to call it quits. I don't want to be in an relationship, where I don't come first. You have a choice. I am not forcing you to do anything."

"Jose." I said putting my hand on her arms. "I love you. You are important to me. So is my family. Do you know how hard it is to make this decision?"

"Of course I do." she snapped. "I am leaving in two days. If I don't get the answer by than, you will never see me again."

"Jose, we can work this out."

"No, Henry. I had it with you coming home to her every night. I hate it when you leave me. I hate the thought of sharing you with her. I hate the thought of loosing you. I don't want to loose you. This isn't easy for me either. It is not fair to Sue. It's not fair to me. You cant have it both ways. You cant have us both. It's not fair when you get to take the easy way out. Life doesn't work that way."

I closed my eyes. I figured, I can have it both ways. I figured that I can be with Josephine and Sue at the same time. It would have been easier. I wouldn't have anything to loose. But now it looks like I have so much to loose no matter what I choose. What would be the best decision?

If I stayed with Sue, that I get to be with my lovely wife, and raising our beautiful children. That would be the plus. The con, I wont have Josephine. I would miss her every single day of my life. I wont be able to hold her, kiss her, make love to her, make her smile, hear her laugh and to take care of her.

If I leave, the plus, would be I would have Jose. I would feel complete. The cons are that I would break my wife's heart. My children would grow up fatherless.

Both are hard decisions. But which is the right one? Should I go with my heart or do what's right?"

* * *

**Leah's POV:**

"Hello?" I answered my cell phone.

"Hey, Leah." Carla said.

"Hey." I said. "I am just about to head out."

"Listen, I read the headlines today, Seattle serial killer may also be connected to today's killing in Port Angeles."

"Carla." I said. "They can be wrong. Plus, it's been an while since we had fun together. We barely had any Carla and Leah time. I need a break from everything. Come on, what are the chances of us getting killed. We will be careful. Plus, the killing in Port Angeles may not be from the same serial killer, but someone different. I am not worried. I don't want to worry. It's not like we are heading towards Seattle. We will stick together okay?"

Carla sighed. "Okay, Leah."

"Nothing is going to happen to us. The killings are in Seattle. Just one person got murdered today doesn't mean the serial killer moved on to another city."

"Your right." she said. "And you are right about us barely having time together. We barely get the time to relax and have fun like we used to."

* * *

Review Please and vote on my poll.


	48. The most dangerous game

**Leah's POV: **

"Okay, I think we have everything. I think we are ready." I said getting into the passenger's seat.

"I cant shake this feeling I have, Leah." she said.

I sighed. "Carla, don't worry. We are going to be fine. We will stick together, and we will be in an crowded place okay? We are going to be fine. If you keep thinking that something bad is going to happen, than the chances are something will happen. This is going to be good for us. Plus, I barely see you, since you are always with Josh."

"Yea. I do miss you. I do miss spending time with you having fun. I am really happy with Josh. I just hope you have it all figured out. I want you to be happy, Leah."

"I do too. I am so confused. I am torn, between the two guys."

"Yeah, I know." Carla said. "I am going to drive now. And I am going to focus this time. I don't want to get into another accident. Because Leah, we lucked out last time."

"Yeah." I said. "That day was horrible. You were unconscious. And I was scared to death that I was going to loose you. If you never woke up, I would of never forgiven myself"

"Leah, it wasn't your fault. It was me. I wasn't paying attention to the road. If it was anything it was my fault, not yours. I was being careless."

"Yeah, it was mine's for laying out my problems."

"You are my best friend. If there is an problem I want you to go to me. And I should of watched the road. I should of watched where I was going."

"But the accident had one good thing though. Emily left Sam." I said as Carla shifted the car in reverse and backed out of the drive way.

"You miss her?"

"Yeah I do. Part of me does. She was like my best friend. She was like a sister to me. She is family. I would of never thought, that she would fall in love with Sam."

"You know the truth Leah. You know they both cant help it."

"I know." I said looking at Carla, who was focused on the road. "But, I wish he never been a werewolf. I wish he never imprinted. I want him with me. He promised me the world. He loved me. I sometimes think if we really are meant to be. I sometimes wonder what would happen if Emily didn't came here. Would he imprint on another girl? Would he imprinted on me? Maybe god works in weird ways. Maybe god is testing our love. Or maybe god is telling us maybe we don't belong together, and god is pointing me to another direction. I don't know. I am confused with what I want."

"Here's some advice." Carla said. "If he is the one, whoever he is. You would know in your heart, there would be no doubt in your mind. He is the guy who gets you. He is the guy, who is there for you. He's the guy who's been there the whole time. If it is real love, they always come back. He cant stay away for long."

* * *

**Rachel's' POV:**

"Come on, Rachel. So what do you say?" He asked. "Will you join me?"

"Do I have an choice?" I asked sarcastically. "I didn't know my opinion matters that much to you."

He smacked me in the face hitting my nose hard. Blood ooze out. His nostrils flared. Uh oh. I thought. His pupils were dark as charcoal. His licked his lips, like he smelled something delicious to eat. I shuddered from the look he gave me. He looked like he is going to eat me for an meal.

"You smell so good." he said inhaling."I am so thirsty. This is perfect."

He took an step forward.

"James!" Maria snarled. "If you drain her, your plan wont work."

"Screw plan B. This is plan C."

"So that's it, you are going to kill her?"

"No, I will bite her turning her into an Vampire. Well actually your going to bite her. I am going out to hunt. I am thirsty like hell. And you are not. You are in much more control. Go bite her. I am going to hunt. Plan B wont work. I got an new plan, she will join my side, to help destroy her family."

"Good, plan." Maria said relived. "Now, go hunt." she told her brother. "Leave the girl to me."

"She's all yours. Be careful, make sure you don't drain all her blood."

"I got it." she said. "Now go."

I whimpered softly.

I am going to die. I thought. It is all over.

She watched as her brother left the premises.

She turned towards me. "Good, now I got you all alone. Listen, I need you to stay alive. You being dead will do me no good. I know my sick twisted brother. I know how he works. He is very twisted. Everything is an challenge to him. He hates loosing. He has always been twisted, even when he was human. I know what he is going to do. When he cant find an use for me, he will destroy me. As long as you are alive, as long as you are here, as long as I am needed, James is going to keep me around. And I don't want to go extinct, you hear me. I need you here, I need you to be alive. You being dead, does no good for me, you understand."

"Are- you- go-oing to bit-te me." I stuttered. "What is going to happen afterwards?" I asked.

"I have no choice, Rachel. I have to. You are going to be turned into an vampire. See, when an vampire bites you, our venom will stop your heart. It will stop beating eventually. The transformation from human to vampire, is the one of the most painful transforamtion. It burns like hell. You feel like your on fire."

I cried. I really have no choice. "Will I be blood thirsty? Will I drink human blood? What if I kill someone? I don't want to be an murderer. Help me, please. Let me go." I begged her tears streaming down my face. I probably look like shit right now.

I saw another flash of emotion. "I am sorry." she whispered. "You have to be an vampire. You have an better chance of survival. You wont be weak. You will be strong. You will be invincible. I need you to stay alive longer, until I figure out an escape. When you're an vampire, it will be harder to kill you, as long as you know how to play the game. As long as you are step ahead of the game."

I started shaking from fear. My teeth started chattering. "No, don't. Please, spare me. I don't want this. Maria, please." I begged.

"I am sorry." she said leaning towards me with her mouth opened.

* * *

**Review!!!!!!!!!**


	49. when all the troubles start

**Leah's POV:**

"Uh oh." Carla said.

That doesn't sound good. What could of gone wrong this time?

"What?" I asked. "What happened?"

"We are almost out of gas." She said smacking herself. "I didn't think we would run out of gas so fast. And stupid me didn't think to go to the gas station before we left. Sometimes I can be such an airhead."

I leaned over in the seat and looked over at the dash board. "Relax." I said. "I'm sure, we have enough to get off on the next exit and find an gas station. Let's stay positive."

"Real funny, eventually, you would be the one freaking out and I would be the one calming you down."

"Come on, hurry up and drive, so we can reach the exit, before we completely run out of gas." I said ignoring her comment.

* * *

**Rachel's POV:**

"NO, NO, NO!!!" I screamed, kicking my arms throwing an tantrum like an two year old. I kept right on kicking, resisting. I am not giving up. "NO! DON'T!" I kept on screaming. Why weren't there anyone helping me? I am screaming like crazy. I am screaming till my throat hurts. "HELP!!!" I screamed extra louder. "I am being killed!"

"I am sorry." Maria said. "Trust me, I am sorry. The human is me feels really bad, but the vampire in me is screaming at me to bite you. I need you around. I am sorry."

"Help me instead. Let me go." I begged. "Let me go. I want to go home."

"You think if you leave, you would be safe? Oh honey, he knows where to look. You are not safe. If you are an vampire, you have an better chance. It will work for you."

"But I will loose my humanity." I whimpered. "I cant! And I wont!"

"Look I never had a choice either. It's better of this way. I am sorry." she said holding me again.

"NO!!!!" I screamed. "NO!" I screamed on top of my lungs. "Someone help me!!" I screamed again. This is my last resort.

* * *

**Leah's POV:**

Seven minutes later we are completely out of gas. We both groaned. "Oh, shit." Carla muttered. At least we were no longer at the highway.

She pulled over at the side of the road. "Stupid me." she muttered.

I looked around, there was no gas station in sight. So much for that hope.

I flagged someone down when he drove by. He slowed down and rolled down the window of his red truck.

"Do you know where the nearest gas station is at?" I asked him.

"Oh, sweetie. The next gas station is not another good ten minutes. And that is by car."

"Oh, thanks." I said. As he rolled his windows back up and drove away. I groaned. This is just great.

She took out her cell phone and her triple A card.

"Shit, I don't have any reception." she muttered.

"What?" I said. Don't panic. I tell myself.

I took a deep breath. I pull out my own cell phone. "Shit, I don't have reception either."

Stay calm. I said coaching myself. Take deep breaths. Breathe in and breathe out.

"Looks like we have to push our car to the next exit." Carla said.

"Do you know how much work that is? Do you know how heavy an car is?" I said. How are we going to manage? This will take us an while.

So much for remaining calm.

"Come on, lets push the car, we cant stay here all day."

"I cant believe you forget to put gas in the car." I groaned. So much for fun.

"I know, I know. I am an idiot."

* * *

**James's POV:**

Nothing really worth while. I thought disappointed. My thirst is out of control. I was wondering around until I smelled two delicious smelling humans. I started to drool like an dog.

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

_"No!" the dark hair girl screamed._

_"I'm sorry." Maria said. "I'm sorry, but it has to be this way."_

I gasped. Oh my god! Edward looked at me shocked as I am.

"Maria." he gasped.

"What?" Jasper asked looking at me and Edward.

"Maria." I said breathless. "She is going to bite that girl. She is going to turn that girl into an vampire."

"What?" he gasped.

The rest of the family all started talking at once.

"So what do we do?" Esme asked. "What if they see that as breaking the treaty?"

"Let's go tell, Laurent and Victoria." I said.

Rose finally break the silence. "See, I told you, that helping them is not worth the trouble. Do you know how much danger helping them will cause us? Now we are getting involve with an dangerous vampire serial killer. Come on, you guys wake up. It's not worth the trouble."

"Rose." Emmet said looking at his wife. "I love you, but this time you are out of line. Sometimes, Rose you can be so selfish. We are helping them. I want to help, Rose. If you cant find in your heart to help someone than you are not the Rose that I know and love deep down."

* * *

**Victoria's POV:**

I looked at my called Id. It is Carlisle. I quickly answered the phone. It must be important if he is calling.

"Hello?" I answered.

* * *

**Laurent's POV:**

"What?" Victoria screeched. "Kidnapped? And about to be bitten by Maria!"

I froze.

Victoria listened intently. "Are you sure it was her? Are you sure that girl is an Black?"

I swear her face paled even more. "So what do we do now? Do you have any clue from your visions where she might be?"

She took a deep breath. "Your visions changed--- Oh, yea that's why. James changes his plans quite frequently." She said. "Just notify me when ever you have an vision, especially when it changes. James frequently changes his mind. Listen we will try to find her. Can you put Carlisle on the phone?"

* * *

Review Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	50. Paul

**Rachel's POV:**

"Hey, let her go!" some one said.

Maria turned around to look at the visitor. "Let her go, leech!" he demanded again his voice full of authority.

She glared at him. "Who the fuck are you?" she demanded.

"My name is Paul. And if you don't let her go, you disgusting leech there will be consequences."

She laughed. "What are you going to do?" she said waving his threats off.

"Do you know what I am?" he questioned. "Smell me. Sniff me. What am I, you leech?" he said mocking her.

She let go of the hold on me now. Her focus is on my savior.

She sniffed.

She stopped and sniffed again.

She froze, her face shocked.

"No." she whispered hoarsely.

"Yes." he said continuing to mock her.

For the first time she stuttered showing her weak side. "But- but- how- this-cant -be." she stammered.

"Let her go." He threatened. "I promise you, if you hurt her, there is going to be hell to pay. Let her go."

She gained her composure again.

"Dog, I am much stronger than you." she boasted.

Than in front of my eyes, this guy named Jared exploded into an wolf and lunged towards Maria's throat.

* * *

**Jacob's POV:**

"Hi." I said when Leah's mom opened the door. "Where's Leah?" I asked.

"Hi Jacob." she said smiling, greeting me. "How are you?" she asked me.

"I am great." I said.

"Come on in." She said. "I am just about to make some lunch. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure, Ms. Clearwater." I said politely. I suddenly remember the lunch where Leah and I shared our first kiss.

"Jake, Leah is not home. She and her best friend went to Port Angeles today."

"Port Angeles." I said. "Is that the town nearby?"

"Yes." She said. "You should go there sometime. It's about and half hour drive."

"I came here to see Leah. I miss her. I wanted to tell her something in person. She send me an email telling me something and I never responded. And I wanted to tell her in person instead of in an email." I explained. I really want to see her again. I really miss her.

"Oh." she said. "Can you tell me what it was about? That is if you don't mind."

"She told me that she had feelings for me. I never responded. She probably thinks that I have no interest what so ever."

"Jake, I like you. I think you are a really great kid, although you are two years younger than Leah. But, Leah has problems with boys. Her first boyfriend cheated on her. Her second one fell in love with her cousin. She is scared. She is scared to fall in love again. If you like her, don't mess with her. Tell her how you feel, don't play games. If you hurt my little girl, I will come after you. I stayed up with Leah time after time when she stayed up crying after her break ups. She keeps her heart guarded. You need to break down those walls. Plus, Leah don't know what she wants. She is still very much in love with Sam. She is not over him. You need to make it clear that you truly like her. You cant play games with Leah. Don't mess with her heart."

"I don't plan to, Ms. Clearwater." I told her. "I care for her. More than she knows."

* * *

Review Please!!!!!!!!!!!! So will Rachel be saved. Will Maria be killed you shall find out!!!!!!!!! SO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	51. Hypocrite

**Authors Note: Thank you for the person who caught my mistake. At the end I said it was jared who pound on Maria's throat. It is paul. I messed up there. So sorry you guys, if you gotten confused. **

* * *

**Paul's' POV:**

I knocked that bitch down. It felt good, to jump on her throat. I heard how she tortured that poor girl. I held her down with all my strength I possessed. I am really thankful for my mom sending me out here for an errand. If it weren't for me, she would be all alone fending for herself. I don't want to think about what would of happened.

I kept her down with all my strength. She struggled to get out of my grasps.

"Get of me, you fucking mutt." she screamed in my face.

I barred my teeth at her.

The bitch tried everything that she had in her power to push me away. She is strong. That is expected for an vampire. But I held on. I wouldn't let her win. I would help this girl. I wanted to shout to the girl to run.

In the corner of my eye I saw the girl huddled in the corner of the room scared. She was shaking. Her whole body is trembling from fear.

"Get off me!" she shouted again. She was furious. She tired time and time again struggling to break free from my strong hold on her.

Never.

Than in the corner of my eye I saw two young kids with pale perfect complexions came in the room and towards the girl.

No it cant be. I thought panicking. They look like vampires.

Who are they? I wanted to shout at her. Too bad I cant speak in my wolf form.

The girl screamed when the newborns seized the trembling girl.

"Let the girl live. Don't hurt her." Maria commanded to them.

What does this bitch have in mind?

"Let me go." She said. "And turn back to your human self. Do it, or she dies."

"Now you want me to die. Earlier, you said you wanted me to live as an vampire just so I can save your stupid ass from your psycho brother." the girl said bitterly.

Take that bitch! I thought.

"She finally speaks up." the cold woman said sarcastically.

"Riley." she said struggling to get free. "Take her away. Don't touch her. I don't care how thirsty you get, or how tempting she is. Take her away. I plan to take down this dog. Don't drain her. At least not yet. Just hold her until I am finish with him. If she is not in good piece when I am finish, you all will be sorry. Remember I know how to handle ya'll. It's the specialty of mines."

Oh heck no. This bitch wont win. Not if I can help it.

* * *

Leah's POV:

"Carla?" I said as we struggled to push the car to the nearest gas station. I wiped a bead of sweat from my forehead.

"Hmm?"

"I got the sense we are being watched."

"Your just being silly. Come on, Leah lets push the car okay?" she said waving off my concern.

"Don't you feel it?" I asked.

"The only thing I feel is my arm's being sore from all this pushing, Leah. Now will you stop talking and start working." she said in her grumpy voice.

"Carla, I am being serious. I feel like someone is watching us." I insisted.

"Weren't you the one who was telling me that we will be okay?" she retorted.

"We were, until your dumb ass forgot to hit the gas station before we left. You're the one who decided we will have enough gas for our trip there." I retorted. "And now we are stranded. And any weird creepy guys can show up and take advantage of us."

"So much for staying positive Leah. What happened to if you keep thinking that something bad is going to happen, than the chances are that it will. " she shot back. "You are such an hypocrite, Leah!"

"Who me?"

This is unbelievable. I cant believe we are arguing over this.

"Who else? Yeah you." Carla said rolling her eyes.

"I am not the only hypocrite here." I shot back. "You are one too."

"Well, can you stop complaining and start helping me. Do you really want to stand here all day?"

"Well we wouldn't have to if your dumb ass went to the gas station before we left."

"Well my dumb ass, wouldn't of left home if it weren't for you insisting that we go to Port Angeles."

"We planned it together. We were safe, until you made it unsafe. If anything happen to us, it is your fault." I shot back.

"I really regret waking up from the coma now. For the first time I realize how selfish you really are. When you are in trouble, you are always going to me, hoping for me to bail you out. I realize that everything has to be about you. You are such an drama queen, Leah."

I was hurt. But I was also angry and I said things I shouldn't of said.

"Well, I realize, what an judgmental bitch you really are." I snapped. "Maybe it would have been better, if the accident killed me. Than I wouldn't of found out the hard way, to see what you really think of me. I cant believe you call me an hypocrite. I cant believe that you think that everything is about me when it is not."

She went quiet.

I thought she would apologize than.

But she didn't.

We glared at each other. Until she said those words that broke my heart.

"Than, it would be best if we weren't best friends anymore." she said.

"Fine!" I said storming away. "And push the car yourself. I am walking to the bus station." I said leaving her behind.

I try hard not to break down and cry.

* * *

Review PLEASE!!!!!!!!


	52. license and registration please?

****

Paul's POV:

For the first time, since the struggle she broke free from my grasps.

She knocked me down, throwing me across the room. I landed with an loud thud.

Shit, that hurt like hell! But luckily I heal fast.

She came over to me in an flash, before I had an chance to get up. She got on top of me. She pinned my paws to the ground.

Fuck that bitch is strong. I grimaced from the pain. But if she thinks I am giving up. She is out of her mind. I don't give up. I will fight to the very end.

"So how does it feel now, you mutt?" she jeered at me.

I wanted to slap her. That's how I feel. Luckily for her I am pinned to the floor otherwise I would of slapped her so hard that leech would be seeing stars.

"So how does loosing feel?" she kept on taunting me. "So how does loosing control feel? Too bad you cant talk, you mutt."

I am not going to loose. I thought.

She opened her mouth showing her perfectly white teeth.

She started to bring her mouth to my throat.

Oh hell no.

She is not going to bite me. This fucking leech is not going to bite me. Not if I can help it.

"Are you going to give up now, you mutt?" she sneered.

Never.

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

I gasped after the vision I just had.

Edward and I looked at each other.

The whole family look at us expectantly.

"I know where they are. And there are newborns involved." I told them. "We need to hurry. We have to get there on time, before it is too late."

* * *

**Victoria's POV:**

"Alice." I said answering my new phone. I missed my old phone that I left behind in the motel room.

"I know where she is." she said.

"Really? Where?" I asked. "We are in La Push right now looking every where. Is she here?"

"They are not there. They are in Port Angeles."

"Port Angles, you sure?"

"Yes. I just had the vision. And it is going to get messy."

"I am not surprise. Anything involving James bounds to get messy."

"We are heading up there now. Meet us at the abandoned warehouse. It is behind the Italian restaurant between K and 10th street."

"Laurent and I are heading towards our cars now." I told her. "And in case you run into James, be careful." I said warning her.

"James is not our only problem, Victoria. We are also dealing with newborns."

"Newborns? But that is illegal. What if the Voulturi's found out? They are going to get involved. And you know if they get involved it wont be good."

"Listen we will worry about that later. Now lets just focus on getting there. See you there."

* * *

**Carla's POV:**

I cant believe she left! The nerve she have! I cant believe she would even consider leaving me behind. I know I shouldn't of said some things. I really cant believe we fought over something so stupid. I didn't mean it when I said we shouldn't be friends anymore. I only said it because I was angry, and took it out on her.

I gave up on the car. I went the direction Leah went. I picked up my pace. I soon saw her back. I ran up to her. When I caught up to her, I went off like an ticking bomb. "I cant believe you would just leave me like that!"

"Well, you just said we shouldn't be friends, what was I suppose to do? Just stand there? I had to get away. It was too much for me." She said shrugging.

"Well I didn't want you to leave! I cant believe that you would just leave me there stranded in the middle of nowhere. How could you be so selfish!" I shouted. I am so pissed. This day sure didn't go as planned.

"Well tell me what I was suppose to do? I had to leave. I had to clear my head. You told me that we shouldn't be friends anymore. What was I suppose to do? Stand there silently. Stand there pretending I didn't hear that? Pretend that I am okay with it? You tell me Carla, if I wasn't going to walk off to blow off some steam, than what should I do? If you were in my position you would of walked off too."

She had an point there.

We stood there glaring at each other.

We both waited for one of us to say something, to break the silence.

I decided to say something to break the tension between us. It is too much to handle.

"I didn't mean it." I said quietly. "I was mad. I said it out of anger. I don't want our friendship to end, Leah. We fought before. We argued before. We always remained strong. You are my best friend. I don't want that to end because of an stupid fight."  
"It still hurts, Carla." she said. "Sure we fought before. But we said a lot of harsh things too each other today. We said a lot of hurtful things. We both crossed the line. The harshest things we ever said to each other. You questioned our friendship. That never happened before."

"I know." I whispered. "I didn't mean them. I don't want our long friendship to end. We both need each other. We are each other's support."

"I know." she said. "But, we said these things to each other. I cant pretend it didn't exist. I don't want to pretend that it never happened. So where do we go from here?"

"I don't know." I responded honestly. "But I don't want to go back. Let's move forward. To be better best friends. We both fucked up."

"I'm sorry." She said for the first time. "Carla. You are right about me being an hypocrite. You are right about me laying out my problems on you a lot. And you are right about me being selfish. Sometimes I can be incredibly selfish. That is something I am not proud of. I am sorry. I don't blame you for not having gas. It wasn't really your fault. I don't want to fight anymore. I am tired of fighting with everyone."

"It was my fault. I picked the fight. I was grumpy. I was mad at myself, and I happen to took out my frustrations out on you."

"When you told me about the weird gut feelings about going to Port Angeles I chose not to listen. I was being stupid and stubborn. I should of listened to what you want. Now I have this weird feeling of being watched. I still got that feeling."

"So what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"Well, lets work together, to get the car to the gas station, and than we can head back home." She said.

* * *

**Laurent's POV:**

"Oh this is just great!" Victoria roared when she heard the sirens from behind us.

"I have to pull over." I said sighing. "The last thing I want is the police trailing us all the way to Port Angles." What can they do to help us? They would be completely be powerless against the powerful vampires. Their big guns and extensive training wont do them any good.

"I know Laurent." she said. "We are going to be late. What if we get there too late for us to help that girl. What if that girl is already dead?"

"I am sure this will go quickly. We just show him the license and registration and than all the cop has to do is write us the ticket. Than when we are a good distance away from the cop we can speed off again." I said trying to reassure her.

I pulled over to the side of the road.

I waited for the cop to get out of his vehicle.

He walked over to us. "License and registration?"

I handed it over to him.

"Do you have any idea how fast you were going young man?" he asked. "You were going nearly 120 mph, young man. May I ask why you are going at this speed?"

"You see, officer." Victoria said. "We just got an call from an friend of ours to meet her. She had an emergency. We wanted to be there for her. So in our hurry, we speed. We don't mean any harm. After all, he had good control of the car."

"I been an cop for ten years. I used to work for LAPD, before I came to this small town. I seen it all, and heard it all. You young people think you have it all under control. You think you are invincible. I seen young people who think they are under control lost control of the vehicle and slam into an tree. I used to get those kinds of calls at all hours at the night back in my old job."

"I am sorry, officer." I said. "It wont happen again."

"Yeah, yeah. Heard it all before. I am going to give you an warning. Next time I catch you two speeding, it will be an ticket."

"Thank you sir." I said. "It wont happen again."

* * *

**Review Please!!!!! Let me know what you think of chapter!!!! And vote on poll please!!!! And Leah will get happy ending. In the end she will be with either Jacob or Sam. She will finally choose one guy. Until next time peace. I am happy. Lakers won the finals. :) Go Los Angeles!!!!**


	53. When the shoe fits

**Rebecca's POV:**

The first thing I did when I woke up was to check on Rachel. Her bed was empty, no sign of life. It was neat, the bed was still made from the day before. She hasn't come home yet. My heart sank at the news. I was hoping that when I woke up and go to her room I will find her there sleeping peacefully, that no harm has come to her.

I looked closely at her room. Maybe I am missing something. Maybe she came back and left again. I looked at everything closely. Nothing has been touched or removed as far as I can tell. The clothes that are lying on the floor, was still there. I saw her laptop sitting on her desktop. So much for that thought.

So I did the last thing I can do. My last final attempt to reach her.

I called her again, maybe just maybe she picks up the phone.

_Please, pick up_. I thought, crossing my fingers.

No such luck.

It still went straight to her voice mail.

Where the hell is she? Why is she doing this to me?

"Rachel." I said. "I am worried sick. Literally. I cant rest until I hear from you. Please call me when you get this and the other message I left you. I need to hear your voice. I need you to confirm that you are okay. Please just call me back. I need to be sure you are okay. You know I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you. Just come home Rachel. I promise you that I wont tell dad that you went out all night. I love you, so come home, wherever you are."

I hung up. I started pacing around the kitchen. I cant get rid of the feeling that something is wrong.

Where the hell can she be? Where can she be all night. I thought of all of the possibilities of what can happen to her and I shudder. I don't want to think about those things. Please don't let anything happen to my baby sister.

My stomach growled like an beast.

I stopped my pacing around. I decided to eat first than look for her later. After all I need the strength. Both physically and mentally.

I picked up an knife and sliced open an plain bagel, I got from the lower self of the kitchen pantry. I absent mindedly sliced opened an tomato. My mind was a million miles away from the task at hand. Cooking and eating was the last thing from my mind.

The only things that broke me away from my deep thoughts is when I felt the pain in my hand.

Oh shit. I thought. I look down at the cut hand and saw blood oozing out. I opened the faucet immediately. I let the cool water run through the cut in my hand. It helped a little. I pressed an wet towel to the opening, to stop the bleeding.

I let the endorphins go through my body. I felt an sense of relieve crashing down on me like an tidal wave. I felt every negative energy leaving my body. Well at least for now.

I walked over to the kitchen cabinet, on the left side of the kitchen where we keep some of the medical emergency supply and got out an bandage.

It was than my dad walked into the kitchen.

He smiled at me. "Morning Rebecca." he said walking towards the fridge.

I try not to wince. My hand is still an little sore from the incident.

He noticed the look in my face.

"What is wrong?" he asked hurt thinking that I was mad at him. "Did I do something wrong?"

I shook my head. "No, it's not you." At least not this time.

Than he noticed my hand. "What happened?

"No biggie. I just had an accident fixing myself breakfast. I was just preoccupied with something."

"Let me see." he said coming over to me trying to examine my hand.

I took my hand away. I saw watched as his face fell. I immediately felt bad.

"It's nothing major. I am fine. The bleeding stopped. It doesn't really hurt. I am going to be okay. But I don't think Rachel will be." I said shifting the attention off me. Who cares about my cut now? I am going to be fine. But not Rachel. At least until she has been found.

He looked puzzled at what I just said. "What do you mean?"

"Dad, she didn't came home last night. I waited all night for her to come home. I didn't go to bed till like three hoping by than she would be back. She didn't came home. I know because I checked on her this morning and she is not in her room. I didn't went to bed last night till my eyes couldn't be kept open anymore. I tried calling her multiple times last night. She never picks up. All I get is her voice mail. I thought when I woke up this morning she would be home. She isn't. I have this feeling, dad. I called her again just than. She is still not picking up her phone. I am scared. I am going to look for her. Something could happen to her."

"You mean she been out all night? And she never came home? Rebecca, why didn't you tell me last night! Why didn't you wake me up? My baby girl can be hurt out there! You should of came to me last night!" he yelled.

That made me feel really low. I felt bad as it is. Everything I do is not good enough for him. He criticizes everything I do.

"I figured she would come home eventually. So I stayed up to wait for her. I figured she cant really stay out too late and that she will eventually come home. There's not much you can do in this town. You know Rachel. She is an goody- goody. She doesn't do stuff like this. She is not the type to find trouble. I am sorry, dad. I didn't want her to get into trouble."

"Yeah she is. She is an sweet girl. She is not the type to go out all hours of the night. She is not you. She is inoocent."

"Dad, I know I am an disappointement to you. I am sorry, I am not like Rachel. And I am sorry, that I am not innocent like her. I am sorry I am different. I am sorry you are not proud of me, and that nothing I do is good enough for you. I am sorry that every decision I make, is just the wrong one according to you. I am sorry that I am an one big huge disappointment. All I ever wanted was to make you proud."

"Is that what you think? That I am not proud of you? Open your eyes."

" If you are proud of me, than why do you criticize me so much? Why do you make feel like you are not proud of me. Why don't you say that you are proud of me? Why did you make me feel like nothing I do is right. Why do you always compare me to everyone. You compare me to Mom, Rachel, your friend's kids."

"I criticize because I care. I care about you. I care about all my children. You guys are my life. You guys are my everything. You guys are the reason why I work hard. I never meant to make you feel that way. I never did. Rebecca, I am proud of you."

"I wish you told me. I wish you say that to me. Why cant you ever tell me that you are proud of me? All I ever hear from you is when you criticize my decisions. You make me feel so worthless. I feel like my decisions are never good enough. I feel like nothing I ever do will make you proud. It doesn't matter what I do. I am always mess up in your eyes. All you see is Rachel. You see her perfections. All you ever do is rave about her. But what about me dad? You say you are proud dad, but you have no proof. "

"Rebecca, I love you with all my heart. You are my kid. I care for you. I want better things for you. I want you to have an good life. I want you to be happy. I am proud of you. Although I may not say it. Maybe I should of. I messed up. I messed up a lot. I am paying for my mistakes. I am paying for a lot of mistakes I have made. I don't want the same to happen to you, or to any of my children. Now, let's go look for Rachel. We can finish this talk later. I owe you an apology. I shouldn't of went off on you. It wasn't fair."

"Yeah." I said. This is one of the most heartfelt moments I ever had with my dad. "It's okay. I love you too daddy." I said. I haven't called him daddy for ages.

The corner of his lips lifted.

"Let's go get Jake" he said.

Than I saw the letter on the far end of the counter. I walked over. It was an note from Jake.

_Dad, I am going to go for an run and than I am going to go see Leah. I want to tell her something. And dad, we still need to talk. See you tonight.- Jake. _

"You can forget about Jake. Looks like he already left." I said to dad.

He came over to look at the letter. "You think he likes Leah?"

"I don't know. According from what Rachel tells me, she said that Jake is falling for Leah hard. So I don't know. He kissed her the first time we had lunch over at their house. And it was pretty intense."

"When did that happen?"

"It's an long story." I said. "Anyways, Jake has an girl back home. I know you hate her dad. But I think she is great. Plus they are both so in love with each other. I like Leah and all, but I am rooting for Reni and Jake."

"They broke up." Dad said as we head towards to his car.

"Are you serious? Why didn't he tell me?"

"Because, he isn't ready to talk."

"He told you!"

"Look, lets focus on Rachel okay? We can deal with these other stuff later. I promise."

"I hope so dad. I really hope you can come through with the promises you make."

* * *

**Leah's POV:**

"Hi, ladies." some one said from behind us as we are trying to push our car to the gas station.

We both turned around towards the sound of the voice. We were both sweaty and nervous. We face an very handsome man in his twenties. He was pale. I looked at him closely. He looked a bit like the Cullens. Pale, purple rings underneath his eyes. He was beautiful and graceful like them.

The only difference is instead his eyes being topaz like the Cullens which makes them look like friendly lions. The strangers dark charcoal eyes, make him look mysterious. And he looks like an guy with an few hidden secrets.

I bit my lip nervously. Something is unsettling about this man. Something in the pit of my stomach is telling me to run away for dear life. The same instincts I felt when I was around the Cullen's.

"Hi." I said quickly. My hands reached for Carla. She tighten her hold on me too. I guess she felt it too. She was shaking a little.

He looked at us. He smiled as if he sensed our weakness. I don't know how else to describe the smile he gave us. It send me chills up and down my spine.

"You need any help? You two look like you need help." he asked. His voice sound so musical.

Same musical voice. Same is the keyword. Strange that this stranger is just like the Cullens. What linked them together? It is frustrating me that I cant figure it out.

"Can we borrow your phone? I asked. "Maybe your phone has better reception."

"Sure." he said with an smile. He handed me his phone. His hands touched mines.

My eyes widened in surprise. His hands were frozen. Same frozen hands. The same musical voice, the similar physical features. All my thoughts came at once. I put two and two together.

This man is an vampire. There was no doubt in my mind. I thought back to all the crazy theories. If werewolfs turned out to be true, than how far fetched can vampires be. I learned recently, nothing in life makes sense. This man is an vampire. The reason why my human instinct is warning me that there is danger. But still there was still a small part of me that questions it.

Carla looked at me question marks on her face.

I tried to recompose my face.

I saw the look in his face. I look at his dark eyes. He looked me in the eye. He gave me an look that were neither friendly or unfriendly. Again it sent chills up and down my spine. It was creepy. He lost his friendly mask he kept on now. He was no longer smiling. I look at him closely. I saw the strength in his arms, legs and jaws. I saw the darkness and the emptiness in his eyes, but most importantly I saw the calculating look on his face.

Deep down in my heart, I know it is true. He is an predator. We are his pray. We are his food. Realization hit me.

I took Carla's hand and broke off into an run. She didn't questioned my actions. She cooperated.

* * *

Review Please!!!! Update will be soon I promise.


	54. The silver volvo get away car

**Leah's POV:**

"Carla, he is an vampire." I said panting. "I put two and two together. I will explain later, if we make it out alive."

"We will make it out alive. Well at least I hope so. And I know you would tell me everything. Don't worry about that. Let's focus on getting out here alive." she said panting too. She turned to look behind us. "Oh my god. He is fast. Oh my god, we better pick up the speed. He is getting close."

"I cant, we are already going as fast as humanly possible."

"We got to run faster. He will catch up to us." she said grasping for breath.

"I know." I panted.

I got to admit I am a little out of shape. It's been a while since I had to taken PE.

Panting, grasping for breath, we held on to each other.

Carla looked behind us again. "Oh my god he is like behind us. Like literally behind us. We need to speed it up, or he will catch us."

Too late.

His arms reached forward and grabbed us. He held on to us. We fought to be released from his firm grip.

He chuckled at our horrified expressions on our faces.

"Let us go!" Carla shouted. "Let us go! We will give you whatever you want!"

"You sure are going to give me what I desire the most. I want your blood." he said his eyes greedy ready to devour us.

I shuddered.

"What's the matter?" he taunted. "Are you cold? Is the poor little human cold?"

"The only thing that is cold is your heart." Carla said muttering to me so only I could hear.

"Well, well we sure got an feisty one. Just so you know vampires have excellent hearing. We are also super fast. It is just so funny to me when you try to outrun an vampire. It was entraining watching you trying to run away from me. You humans cease to amaze me. "

Carla fell silent. I tighten my hold on her.

He noticed.

"Oh, what's the matter? Is the human scared?" he taunted again. "Are you afraid? Poor, girl."

I bite my lips. I didn't say anything.

"So, you figured it out huh? How did you do it?" he said his face serious now.

I looked down on the pavement not answering him. I really don't feel like explaining. Especially to him.

"Hey!" he said his voice raising. "Answer me! How did you know?"

I kept my head down. I again, refuse to answer.

That angered him.

He strike me hard on the face knocking me to the ground.

He hit me so hard, that my head is spinning. I felt like my skull might crack in to half.

That got Carla riled up.

"Hey!" she shouted at him. "I don't care if you are vampire or not. There is no excuse to hit an girl!"

"And how are you going to stop me? You are nothing but an weak human girl. How are you going to stop me? What can you do to me?"

She fell silent too. Her face turned red.

I saw his eyes darkened. I saw anticipation in his eyes.

I am not going to let this guy think of my best friend like that.

"She is not weak." I said speaking up. My head is hurting so bad. I think my head is swollen. "She is strongest person I know. I don't mean that physically. It's by her character. Don't go talk to my best friend like that. And don't look at her like she is food. Don't look at her like she is an piece of meat."

"Let's not get sidetracked here." His mind is only set on one thing. " How do you know that I am an vampire?" he asked his voice getting louder.

"I just know." I said not explaining in further details.

His jaw hardened.

Carla tightened her grip on me. Don't do anything stupid. She warned me with the look I know so well.

"What does that mean?" he roared. "Give me an answer! Stop giving me riddles!"

"Leah." Carla whimpered to me.

I tried to reassure her. I am trying as hard as I can to keep us alive longer. The longer he remains frustrated the longer we get to live. The better the chance of someone rescuing us.

"Do you want me to hit you again? am strong. And you know it. I can hit a lot harder. I can hit you so hard that I can end your life, right now on the spot. Don't test me. You don't want that." he threatened.

"No!" Carla cried. "Leah, tell him."

I sighed defeated. I messaged my throbbing head.

"I know because, recently not too long ago, I found out that my ex boyfriend is an werewolf. My brother recently phased too. I had theories before, which I thought was far fetched. I suspected the Cullen's were different. You were similar in body temperature, and physical appearance. I put two and two together."

He absorbed what I said. Than he go that calculating look on his face again.

He lunged forward toward us. "You know our secret. I cant let you go exposing me. It's the end of the road for you, my dears. It is time for me to eat. Say good bye to your life. Because when I am done, you are going to be dead and gone. Say bye ,bye."

"You son of an bitch." I said trying to wiggle free from his grasps.

He chuckled evilly. "I will safe you for the last. Why don't I kill your best friend in front of your eyes. You can see how I drain every last ounce of her blood, how you will hear her moan in pain, screaming in agony. You will see her suffer, but you cant come and help her. The only thing you can do is watch helplessly as your best friend slips away. You know earlier I heard you two argue. You have your wish. You both will be dead."

"Kill me first." I said. "Let her go. She has nothing to do with this. Kill me."

"Let her go? What would be the fun in that.? I get an sweet deal. Two human to feed off from."

Just than I heard and car speeding down the road. It was an silver Volvo car was what I can make of the car. I couldn't see who was behind the wheels. It slowed down enough to yanked Carla and I into the opened car door and speed away.

* * *

**Review please!!!!!! Update will be soon :) **


	55. When enough is enough

**Alice's POV:**

I knew when I passed by and saw him standing in front of the terrified girls that he was the James we were looking for. I saw Edwards jaw tighten. He grip the wheel tightly making his knuckles turn paler that his already palely white complexion.

He growled his name when he heard his thoughts.

He pulled over a little towards the side. I opened the passenger door and yanked the girls into the car.  
It was than that I saw how dark his eyes were. I knew they were only seconds away from being his meal.

Luckily we came by before he truly did any damage. It really was good timing. As soon as I slammed the door shut a second later. Edward took off like an rocket.

Both girls screamed and screamed. I tried to calm them down.

"Hey, it's me, Alice Cullen."

Leah stopped screaming. She looked at me for the first time. "Alice?" she asked surprised. "What are you doing here rescuing me again?" Than she looked over to the driver. "Edward?"

Her friend who we helped at the night of the accident looked at us in shock. "Wow, these are the Cullen's you told me about? Man, she wasn't kidding when she described you guys."

Edward let out an chuckle.

I turned around to make sure that psycho wasn't following us. I bet he would be following us. He don't seem to be the type that gives up that easily. He don't seem to be the type to back down from challenges. I know the type. Half of the vampire population are like him.

There was no sign of him following. That amazed me.

"So is he behind us following?" Leah asked.

"No." I said a little shocked. I was sure he would be chasing us relentlessly. "I don't see him. He isn't following us." I frowned. It cant be too good. That means this guy must have something planned. Whatever it is, it cant be good. I know he wont give up this easily. It is not really in our nature. We are hunters by nature. We are not satisfied till we get our prey.

Than Leah noticed the speed we were going. "Um, Edward?" She said nervously. "We are going pretty fast. Like really fast, shouldn't we slow down?"

I saw her face go a little pale.

"Yeah, aren't we going to get an ticket for speeding? Do you know how much those tickets cost? The last time I got an speeding ticket, my dad freaked out. He told me the next time I get an ticket he is going to kill me. Or take away my driving privileges for an month. And I am not eighteen yet, so I still have to follow their rules. Plus if my dad finds out that I am in the car with some guy who is speeding and found out that he got an ticket as well, he is going to kill both of us. Especially you. And when my dad is pissed you better watch out. That is assuming we don't get killed in an car accident. Judging from how fast you are driving, an accident is very likely. We just been in one not too long ago, well you should know. Leah told me that you saved our lives. And I haven't gotten the chance to thanked your family. So thank you." Carla said.

"It's nothing. It was just good timing. " I said. "And, yes we are going a little faster than normal." I admitted.

"A little?" Leah scoffed. "Little is like going 5 mph more than the normal speed. But we are like going what 100 mph, and that is a bit more than a little."

"Actually it's 150 mph. If you want to be exact." Edward answered.

"And you call that a little faster than normal? We are going way past the speed limit." she continued in hysterics. "Do you want to die? We are going to crash!"

"I really think we should keep going the same speed. There no cars now. And I don't predict any is coming our way. We are going to be fine." I said trying to reassure her.

"Yeah, I am sure your predictions are correct and are accurate." She muttered. She looked at her best friend.

I saw the look she gave her friend. It's the look that says I am an nut.

Edward let out an another chuckle.

Leah looked at her best friend again that clearly said What is so funny?

Edward speed up. And to which Leah shrieked for him to slow down.

"Oh my god, are you crazy? I wanted you to slow down, not speed up! What are you deaf?" she shouted. She leaned her head forward to look at the dashboard.

They were both seat belted and secured at their seats. I don't see why they are freaking out. Plus Edward is an excellent driver. Not that they care or notice.

"You are going 160! We are going to get into an accident. Sooner or later something is going to happen. And we already been into one. You out of everyone should know. You were there. You seen how bad we were. We don't need history to repeat itself!" Leah shouted.

"Calm down." I said. "Edward is an good driver."

"Says the vampire." Leah said.

I gasped. "You know?"

"I just figured it out. I figured out that guy is an vampire. And than we run away trying to get away from him before he sucked our blood. We tried to outrun him, but we couldn't. He was too fast and too strong. We dint really had an chance. He caught us in seconds. He was about to kill us. He was about ready to drain our blood. We would have been dead, if it wasn't for you. You saved us again. But, what I need to figure out is why? Why did you save us again? Why didn't you just leave us there? You are vampires like that guy you save us from. That guy was evil. And I guess you aren't , but I am not sure. What makes you different? Or are you the same? Do you have like ulterior motives for saving us? Are you trying to kill us? Are you plotting something? Are you trying to kill us by getting into an car wreck? You know you could die as well." she said going on and on.

"If only it was that easy." I said. "We don't die. We cant die, unless another vampire, or equally strong creature use enough force and strength, than we can be destructed. So for the most part we are immortal. We don't die easily. It takes a lot to kill our type. We could live for years and years without aging. We don't age. We stay the same age."

She looked at me with disbelieve. "You are kidding me right?"

"I am not." I said completely serious. "I am completely serious. Gun shots, running me over, getting into an crash wont kill me."

She believed me when I told her that we are immortal.

" I believe you, but I don't trust you." she said. "I don't know if you are good or bad. I don't know if you have ulterior motives. I don't trust vampires or werewolves. You want to know why?" she asked.

"No." I said. "But I am sure you are going to tell me." I had an feeling she is going to go on about the things that vampires and werewolves have done her wrong.

I was right. I saw the look on her face. I saw Carla let out an deep breath. I knew from her face that it was going to be long. I don't have to be an psychic to figure that out.

"Vampires and Werewolves have ruined my life. They token Sam away from me. They took the love of my life away from me. My life was good. But that changed when he phased. He started acting little different. I notice the subtle changes. But didn't thought much about it at that time. I never imagined that he would end things with me. I would of never imagined that he would tell me that he is in love with my cousin. Never in an million years would I thought that. Than he imprinted on my cousin. When I found out, it really shocked me. It shocked to hear that the guy I am in love with is an werewolf. It blew me away. In the beginning I wanted to know everything, but when I finally did, it was more than I bargained for. Everything would have been fine if none of this existed. Than more bad news come. My brother gotten sick. He was really sick. Than he phased. He was emotionally damaged afterwards. He learned all the secrets that was kept from us. He told me most of them. It was how I know for sure that he was more than an human. All the secrets my mom have no idea about. It was kept from all of us. We were never suppose to find out. Now that I do, I wish I didn't. I wish I never known. My dad kept everything from my mom. He never told her. I hated him for that. How could he kept it from us. How could he kept an secret like that from her and ruined our family. To make matters worse. My dad showed up in town. He tried to make things right again after all these years of abandoning us for his imprint. He lied to my mom. He hurt my mom and my family. If he wasn't an werewolf, if he didn't phase than he would still be part of my life, and I would grow up having an daddy. All werewolves have ever done is hurt me and my family. Me and Seth are hurt. All you guys ever do is tear me down. Than when I realize that vampires do exist., one tried to killed me and it nearly did. I was only seconds from dying. I could of died if your car didn't came by. I am tired of being both emotionally and physically hurt. I had it! I am tired of you guys wearing me down emotionally. I am tired of crying over my stupid ex boyfriend who is an god damn werewolf. I am tired of people lying to me. I am tired of people keeping things from me. I am tired of vampires and werewolves. I only find out not too long ago and I am tired of it. I cant live among you guys. I cant live in La Push anymore. I just realize this now. I am tired of this mystery. I am through living among mythical creatures. You guys shouldn't exist. But yet you do. I am tired of getting hurt. I don't want to live my life in fear in what the vampires might do if I run into one. I am tired of whatever crap the werewolves might pull. Or whatever drama might come up. That is not me. My life already is already full of drama. I don't need more. I don't need bigger problems. This is insane. Vampires and werewolves should be bedtime stories to scare children, not reality. I need an reality check. If that means leaving than let that be. I cant live a life in an society when I know werewolves are there, or I know I can run into an vampire in the dark. I want a normal life. I didn't sign up for this craziness." she said ranting on and on.

She would of kept going if she didn't need to take and deep breath.

I really wish Jasper is with me. He would of sent calming waves towards her.

Carla put her arms around her best friend. "It's okay." she said. "We are going to be fine. We are going to be okay. We are going to be home soon. I am sorry. This is my fault. I should of went to the gas station. If I did that we would be in Port Angeles and we would be safe."

"It's not your fault." Leah said. "I mean what I said. I am leaving soon. I cant stand staying here anymore. Everything in La Push is starting to close in on me. It feels like I am being strangled. I feel like I am being suffocated staying in an place that is caving in on me. Trapping me. I hate the feeling. I hate the secrecies. This is the last straw. Nearly being killed by an blood thirsty vampire is the last straw. I could handle being in love with an werewolf who is in love with my cousin. But knowing one of these creatures could one day end my life is too much to handle. What if one of the guys accidentally phased, and couldn't control themselves and attacked me? Things can happen to me. I can be seriously hurt. If wolves and vampires exist, what other stuff can exist? Think about it? Goblins and witches can too. I cant live in an society where everything came from storybooks. It is going to be an nightmare."

Carla tighten her hold on her friend. "I am going with you. You cant be on your own. I am coming with you, wherever you decide to go."

"What about Josh?" she asked. "You cant leave him behind. You love him. You will leave him brokenhearted. And trust me it's not fun harboring an broken heart."

"I don't know." Carla said. "We will figure it out. We have to work something out. We are eventually going to separate when we go to college. I am going to miss him. I love him but, you are my friend. And you come before him. I cant let you go alone. You are here for me when I was in an comma. You were there for me in high school. We are always there for each other. You need me. And I need you."

"Carla, you are going to be sacrificing a lot. I cant ask that of you. It's my big decision. It's a big decision you don't have to make."

Than suddenly everything went blank. Than suddenly my mind feel with images.

"Oh crap, we are going to run out of gas." I said. And that is not the worst part. The other part of my vision is much worse.

"Fuck." Edward cursed when he heard my thoughts of the vision I had. Which surprises me. Edward rarely curses.

"Out of gas?" Leah moaned. "What the hell is wrong with everyone today? This is just great."

"Seriously." Carla said. "I think this is hell. We are going to be stuck here. We will never get home at this rate."

* * *

**Emily's POV:**

"It's going to be perfect." I told my mom. "I had everything planned out. I just chose the catering company, and I just choose the head piece for the table. I chose the location. And all I need to now is the music and my dress."

"Sounds good, Emily." Mom said. "Are you sure that Owen is the guy you want to marry?"

"Of course, Mom." I said. "What kind of question is that? Are you doubting that I love him?"

"Emily, I am not doubting your love for Owen. I know you love him. But is he enough? I heard about Sam. You were head over heels over in love with that guy. You destroyed an relationship with your cousin for him. So Sam must of meant a lot to you. So the question I have is: Is Owen everything you want? Is he everything you want in an man?"

Part of me is not sure if Owen is everything I want. He has to be everything I want. How can he not be? He is my best friend, and boyfriend/ fiancé wrapped into one. I know this guy for years. We know practically everything about each other. He completes me in a lot of ways except for one thing. He is not Sam. And he will never fill the space that is empty. But I know I can have an good life with Owen. I can be happy with him.

"Mom, of course he is enough. Stop putting doubts in my mind. If I don't know better, I think you are sabotaging my wedding and my happiness."

"Emily, that's not my goal. I want you to be sure."

"I am mom." I said.

* * *

**Rachel's POV:**

"What is talking her so long?" the pale white boy to my left complained. He had an death grip on me.

The girl on my left was more patient. "She is probably whooping that guy's ass. Just be patient."

"Too bad, we cant have our own fun with her." he said.

"You better not touch her. Remember the last time when we all disobeyed her. Do you remember the punishment Bre got? You know she doesn't play around."

"Yeah, I remember. How can I forget?" he said. "It was terrible." he said shuddering.

I stood there and hear them talk all day. They talk and acted as if I weren't there. I just want their nasty cold hands off me.

"You think Maria is still alive?" the boy asked.

"I don't care." she replied. "I don't exactly like her. I could care less. If she is dead, than I can take care of this girl for good. And there will be no punishments for disobeying her."

"I hope she makes it out alive. Yeah she can be an bitch. But if she doesn't make it out alive and he does, he is going to come after us."

"So what?" she asked. "He's an werewolf. We can take him. Maria trains us to be strong. She been training us on how to attack those worthless humans. We been practicing. We are strong. We can take him down easily."

"I am scared of werewolves." he admitted. "They look really scary. They look strong. They are not exactly humans. They can kill us."

"Oh please. One werewolf by himself cant take down two vampires. Especially if they are newborns." she scoffed. "I personally hope Maria is dead. And than when that beast gets out we can kill him. Than we can have the human to ourselves. We can split the blood."

I shuddered. It was not because those two's cold freezing hands were holding me. It was pure fear. I never been this scared in my whole life.

Than I heard a earth shattering scream from the inside. I heard the scream of agony. My heart stopped. I prayed that it is that woman who kidnapped that dies.  
Than the screams abruptly stopped. Who died? Is it the woman who dies or my savior?

* * *

**Whew that was the longest Alice pov I have ever typed. I am sorry for not updating as soon, thats becasue i been rewriting this chapter again till I am finally satsified. Yes Leah is going to leave. She really had it with this vampires and werwolves. So review please if you want to find out what will happen next. :)**


	56. Running out of time

**Seth's POV:**

"Hello?" I answered the phone while my eyes are glued to the drama that is unfolding on the TV screen. It was the Jerry Springer show, and two girls are fighting each other scratching each others eyes off, while the security guys try to pull them apart.

"Seth?" the voice at the other end said. It was Leah. She sounded worried.

"Leah? What is wrong?" I asked sitting up in the couch where I been in the last couple of hours. She sounded so off beat. She sounded so stressed out. Did something happened to her?

"Leah?" I asked again. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Seth, I am stuck in the middle of nowhere. Well you know we were heading to Port Angeles right? Remember I told you about the plan? I told you what I was doing right?"

"Yeah." I said cautiously. Where is she going with this? I wondered.

"On our way there, we ran out of gas. But that is not the problem. Well we tried to call triple A to get the car towed and we had no service on both our cell phones. It was frustrating. And so we tried to push the car to the gas station but we couldn't do it. We ran into problems, to put it in an light way. It's an really long story. A long story I don't really want to get into right now. Anyways we are stuck out here. We tried our phones earlier but we had no reception. We are with the Cullen's now. We are using their's. So can you get us?" She said in an rushed and impatient manner.

I am confused. " Hold up, Leah slow down. I am confused. Maybe you can explain this again slowly. And if you are with the Cullen's now, than why cant they give you an ride home?" I asked.

I heard her sigh. "They cant. They ran out of gas too."

I rubbed my eyes. My eyes are a bit tired from watching hours of TV. I am still confused.

"I am sorry, Leah. I am still confused. How did that happen? How are they out of gas too?" I asked.

"Seth, this is an really long story. One that cant be told over the phone. Can you just come get us please? We are like stuck here."

"The Cullen's too?" I asked. "Gee, Leah I don't think my car can fit so much people."

"No, the Cullen's will be fine. Just me and Carla."

"But what about the Cullen's?" I asked still confused.

"Okay, Seth stop asking questions and come get us!" she said completely annoyed now. "It's an long story. I will tell you later when we get home. I promise. Now can you come get us please?"

"Yeah. Of course." I said getting up from the couch. "Where are you?" I went to the kitchen counter to grab the car keys.

"I am not exactly sure. But I can give you descriptions once you get close. Stay on the line with me the whole time okay?"

"I'll stay with you the whole time. Don't worry big sis. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said. "I'm fine. We are fine. The Cullen's are with me. At least two of them are. Edward and Alice. We are going to be fine. But hurry. I'm really anxious to get home. This has been an really long day."

Just than I heard an growl. "Leah?" I asked. "What was that?"

"Oh my god!" some one I don't recognize shouted in the background.

"He's back Leah." I heard her best friend gasp. "He's back. What are we going to do? The car is out of gas. We cant outrun him."

"Run!" I heard an male voice said. "Get the girls Alice!" he shouted.

"Who's back? I asked. "Leah?" I said starting to panic. She didn't answer me.

I heard struggling and moaning and groaning and incoherent yelling and shouting and than screaming. Than I heard someone doubling over in pain in the background. What in the world is going on over there?

"Leah? What's going on? Leah? Are you there? Please answer me! Leah?" I never felt so scared in my life. Who was hurt?  
"Leah?" I begged. "Are you there? Please answer me. Are you okay? Are you hurt? What is going on?"

"Seth." she said quietly her voice laced with pain. "Get Sam. Have him bring the pack. Have him bring them. Go to him. He can help us. He can help Alice and Edward fight him off. It's bad Seth. It's really bad. Things can get out of control. Worse than it already has."

Her voice started getting lower and lower. She sound like she's gasping for breath. "Seth, I have been bitten. He bite me." Just than she let out an moan of agony. "I am running out of time. I think I might die. I feel like it anyways. I am worried about Carla. The Cullen's are fighting him. But I don't know how long they can hold him off. Go get him. Go to Sam and tell him that I know everything. Tell him I have been bitten."

"Bitten by who? Who bite you? Who is he?" I cried.

I heard her grasping for breath again. I want to tear that fucker's throat out.

"James." she said bearing getting the word out. She let out another gasp of pain. "Fuck!" she groaned. "I never felt pain like this."

"Leah, hold on. I am in the car right now. I am driving to his place now. Please stay on the line with me." I cried.

"Hurry Seth." she whispered. "Hurry, before the Cullen's cant hold him off. Carla is with me right now. As soon as his focused in shifted back to her, she wont have an chance. I don't know what is going to happen to me. But I cant have it happen to Carla. The pain is really bad."

"I am going to kill that mother fucker that did this to you." I said gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"You cant." she said sadly. "He is strong." she said weakly. "He is stronger than you can ever imagine."

"I am going to kill him. I am going to kill that stupid ass for doing this to you."

"Seth, he's an vampire." she said. "He is dead. He is the living dead. You cant destroy him. You cant kill him."

"What?" I said angrily. I am shaking violently now. I know all the signs. I haven't physically shake ever since the day I first phased. I better control my anger. "Vampire? Oh my god. Sam hasn't told me much about vampires. He mentioned once about Cullen's being vampires. But I never believed him. Or did I really think much about it."

"You knew?" she gasped for breath again.

"Yeah sort of. But I didn't really believe him. I don't know much about vampires. There's a lot of things Sam didn't tell me. And that is one of those things."

Than the line sort of went quiet for an second. That scared me.

"Leah?"

Than I heard the moans again. She let out an excruciating scream. "Oh." she moaned afterwards. "I feel like I am being burned in an fire. Hurry, Seth. I may be too late but Carla can still have an chance."

I heard an faint moan.

"Leah, honey." came Carla's voice in the background. "Stay awake, honey. You got to be awake." I heard the panic in her voice.

My stomach sank. It cant be. She cant die. Not now. Not when she is just starting to live her life. Not my sister. Not her. She cant die. Not in my book. She has to live.

"Carla." I heard my sister whimper. "You are one of my best friend in the whole wide world. You and Josh both. Of all the friends I ever had in my lifetime I am thankful to call you my best friend. I love you and Josh both. Tell him that I will miss him a lot. Tell him thank you for being there for me when you were in a coma. Tell him that I am thankful for him for taking care of me over the years."

"No, Leah don't talk like this. Don't talk like your not going to make it." I heard her cried. "You are going to make it. You are strong, Leah. You are going to make it. You are an fighter!"

"I feel really weak." I heard my sister say. "I am not going to make it. My breath is getting shallow. I have so much to say. So much stuff to tell people. So much to say to the people I love and care about. Tell Seth, that I love him that he is the best little brother in the world. That he can be annoying at times, but his heart is at the right place. Tell him that the kid is going to do something great one day. And that I am proud of him."

" I think he hears you. He knows." Carla said. "Save your breath. You need your energy. You are going to make it. Please don't talk like this."

"I have to. I feel like time is slipping away from me. I need to say this before I lost the chance. Tell my mom that I love her. Tell her she is best mom in the whole wide world. Tell her she done an amazing job raising me. Tell Sam that I don't blame him anymore. I was mad, but I never really truly blamed him. Tell him that he was the best boyfriend a girl can ever have. Tell him that I care for him. Tell him that I want the best for him. Tell him that I want him to be happy whatever it is. And tell Emily, that I was sorry for the things I said to her. Tell her that I cant forgive her. But tell her that I don't hate her. I never did."

"Leah, stop." Carla cried. "Your not going to die. You are going to be okay. Stop talking like you are going to drop dead at any second. It's not going to happen. I love you, okay. You have a lot of people that do. You have to fight. You cant give up now."

"Carla what is going on?"

"Seth, she is not staying awake. She is drifting off. She- she-." her voice was breaking. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "She is pretty bad now. I don't know what is going to happen to her. Her pulse is weak."

"Stay on the phone with me." I begged her.

"I will." she said.

"Carla, you got to keep her alive. You got to keep her heart beating." Some guy said again.

"I- I don't how. I don't know if I can." she said to him.

"Alice, help her before it is too late. You have to take the venom off her. I'll take care of him." I heard him say again.

"Please, Leah." I whispered to no one in particular. "Please keep fighting."

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

"Seth?" I asked when I opened the front door and found him there. "What are you doing here?"

I haven't seen the kid since the say he phased. Since than he been avoiding me like I am the plague. Right now the kid looked terrible.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned. I never seen the kid looked this beaten up, not physically but emotionally. The kid is usually an happy go lucky guy.

"It's Leah." he said.

Hearing her name made my heart drop. I remember how I had treated her right after the kiss, when she came over later trying to talk to me about something.

"What about her?" I asked.

"She's in trouble." he said grimly. "She's going to die. She has been bitten."

"Bitten?" I asked not quite understanding.

"Bitten as in an vampire has bitten her." he clarified. "I don't know what's going to happen. She is such pain. She sounds so weak. I just hope she makes it."  
My face hardened. Leah has been bitten by an vampire. My Leah. The girl I am still in love with. She is going to transform to a god damn vampire if we don't get there in time. My beautiful Leah is going to suffer. She doesn't deserve it. She has been through so much already. I put her through hell already. She don't need anymore.

"Sam?" Seth said looking at me. He waved an hand through me. "Did you hear me?"

I awoken from my daze. I grabbed his hand roughly. "We got to go. I'll go get the guys. We have to phase as soon as possible. You too, kid."

* * *

Review please and please take the Poll. So what do you think?


	57. Beyond control

**Alice's POV:**

"Come on, Leah. Work with me here!" I begged her. Her heart beat is getting weaker and weaker.

I turned towards her best friend. "I have to bite her. I have to suck the venom from her skin, before it is too late. It's the only way I can save her."

Carla looked scared. She looked really uncertain for an minute. "Would you be able to control it? Would you be able to stop yourself?"

"I don't know." I said honestly. "I sustain from blood for an long time. I haven't relapse for an really long time. It's been fifty years since the last time I relapse. I have to do it. If I don't she will be one of us. She will loose her humanity."

"Go." she said. "If it saves her life, do it. But please stop yourself. Have control over yourself. Please. Save her." she whimpered.

I nodded. I took a deep breath and leaned forward, my teeth to her flesh. I inhaled her scent. After years of denying my self from true blood, I can feel the monster in me trying to take over. I tried hard to resist the monster's control of my body.

I couldn't taste the venom. I couldn't taste it anymore. It's gone. It is already starting to go towards her heart! I am too late. I cant save her!

'Edward.' I said in my head so that only he can hear. 'It's too late. It's nothing I can do.'

I pull myself away from the temptation.

"Is she okay now?" Carla asked anxiously.

I shook my head sadly. "No. We are too late. The venoms gone from her blood. It's already starting to go through her heart. I'm sorry."

"So, she is going to be an vampire now?" she asked her voice shaky. "Like you?"

I nodded. "I am so sorry."

"Alice, what's going to happen now?" she asked.

For the first time I didn't know. I never seen this happening. I never foreseen this happening at all. For the first time, things happen that are beyond my control.

* * *

**Sorry for a very short chapter, but next chapter will be long. So I will get to it now. I should post it up soon. Please review!!!!!! Leah will begin her transformation soon!!! And how would Jake react to her being an vampire?? You shall find out and most imprtantly how would Sam feel? **


	58. suicide in my mind

**Leah's POV:**

I moaned in agony when I feel yet another wave of pain crashing down on me like an tide that is about to crash down on my weary body, drowning me along with all my pain, all the sorrows and the regrets that I have in life. I can see it is ready to take me under into the strong water currents, ready to claim my life into the deep bottom of the sea, with the intention of never letting me go. It's goal is to hold me prisoner there for all of eternity. I can see my body sinking there, floating around there, weak and limp just awaiting for the sea predators to nibble me piece by piece, until every last bit of me is gone. That's all will ever be of me. Dead and gone. That is my destiny, to live an very short and painful life.

When will this pain ever stop? I feel like screaming that question at someone, just so I can maybe get some answers. What did I ever do to deserve this hell? I feel like I am on the edge, dangling dangerously over an open fire, ready to be dropped below into the angry hissing flames, that are ready to devour me at any given moment. It's eyes watching my movements waiting silently, monitoring me closely waiting to catch my mistake. I can feel the heat all around me rising. I feel like I am about to be burned in an stake by an angry mob. I can just imagine the people in the crowd cheering when I am dropped into the open fire.

'Burn, burn.' they wound chant simultaneously energizing the whole crowd.

Call me crazy but that's how I feel. Maybe it's this pain that is making me delirious and making me loose my mind. With every kick of pain I feel going through me, I imagine the Satan himself floating in the air, waving his evil wand at me. I can see him grinning evilly as he sees and hears me double over in pain each time. It is as if he feeds off energy from my screams and moans and the pain I feel.

Is it because I have sinned? And if I did what sin did I commit? What did I do wrong in my eighteen years of my short life, for god to open up the gates to hell instead of heaven? What the hell did I ever done wrong in my life, to make the man above to make every aspect of my life painful? I didn't do anything wrong did I to deserve my last finals hours of my life to be painful as possible right?

I thought about the possible ways why I am being punished like this.

Was it punishing me for loving Sam?

Was it punishing me for still loving him through whatever hell he put me through?

Was it punishing me for the un pure thoughts I still have for him?

Was it punishing me for kissing another guy, when I clearly still have feelings for my ex?

Was it for the fact that I have feelings for two guys?

Was it for thinking bad thoughts about my own cousin?  
Was it punishing me, perhaps for saying hurtful things to my cousin?

Was it because I am so unwilling to forgive her?

But what about the people who hurt me? Why do they get off free? Why do I have to suffer when I didn't do anything wrong? I want the pain to stop. I want it to stop right now. I cant take it anymore. I am through with laying there, enduring the pain. I am tired of trying to get over the pain I feel, both the physical and emotional parts. I am tired of the games that people play. I am tired of life's games and mini lessons. I am so tired of fighting. Fighting for the things that is an lost cause. Like for example, Sam.

So in the end what is there left for me to fight? In the end I have nothing to live for, nothing to fight for.

For all the pain and stress I am going through, I welcomed death. Death would be like paradise. It would be like an escape, an breath of fresh air. Death would be better than living an life full of pains and regrets. I have suffered enough to last me an lifetime. I suffer more than I ever bargained for in my short life.

What's there left for me to stay and fight? Everyone I ever fought for is gone. The one person I would lived my life for, left me. The one person I wanted forever with, don't want to be with me and I don't blame him. I blamed myself. Well partly. I wasn't enough. I never believed I was good enough for anyone or anything. I always believe that I can never be good enough. And I have a lot of people to prove me right. I was not good enough for my dad. Not for Mark. Not for Sam. Not for anyone else. Not even god. Not even for life. I am not good enough to live, would be an true and factual statement. God showed me that. He gave me signs that I shouldn't be around. Why else would he bring pain my way? It's obvious that I am not meant to live in this world. I just want to give up. I don't want to live anymore. I don't want to live an life that I am just unhappy in. I wish more than anything that the car accident I been in weeks ago killed me on impact. Just like now, more than anything that I wish I would just die right now, just so it would stop my pain. It's just easier to just admit defeat and lay on the ground and die, because a part of me already died that day when Sam broke up with me. It just took the rest of my body to catch up with my spirit that was long and gone.

At least when I die, I can at least watch over everyone.

I closed my eyes and imagined death for an minute. I imagined no one ever hurting me ever again. No one able to put me through hell ever again. No one to break my heart. No one to break any promises to me. That would be paradise to me.

Just than an excruciating pain crash through me once again. I screamed in agony.

I just hope death would just come fast enough and sweep me away from this hell hole that is my life now.

" Fuck!" I moaned doubling over in pain once again. This burning sensation I feel is indescribable. "When the hell will this pain stop? Let me die!" I screamed to no one in particular. "Please, someone just kill me! Someone put me out of my misery! Someone, please kill me!" I screamed again, wailing like an three year old child that has been denied candy.

I opened my eyes, blinking an few times, struggling to see. I tried to make out the figure standing beside me. It was Edward. "Kill me." I whispered to him. "I cant do this anymore. It hurts so much. I am tired of living. I am tired. Edward, kill me. End my life, right now. I cant take it anymore. Drain my blood or something. Bite me. Do anything you want just as long you put me out of my misery, Edward. End this pain." I begged.

"I cant." he whispered his eyes pained. "I cant kill you. I wont." he apologized.

"Why?" I asked. "Why not?" I managed to gasp out. "You're an vampire, Edward." my voice barely getting out. "Why does it matter. I am begging you. Kill me. Do you have any idea of what I am going through? This pain is unbearable. You have my permission. Kill me."

My throat is as dry as the Sahara desert. It hurts to speak. "Just kill me." I whispered to him. I turn to my heads towards Alice. "Kill me. You have to understand. I don't want to live. I am been through enough pain. I am tired of fighting. I am tired. I want to go. I want to die. Kill me!" I kept on repeating the two words over and over again hoping one of them would feel sorry for me and put me out of my misery.

Like Edward, she shook her head. "I cant. I wont kill you. I just cant. I don't have it in me, to end your life. You don't deserve it. I see an good future for you. It is blurry. But I can still see an good future for you. It will get better. Just hang on. There are good things coming towards you."

What is she, an fucking fortune teller?

"Leah?" I heard someone shout distantly. "Leah?" she shouted again.

I struggled to turn around.

It was Carla.

"Carla?" I whispered my voice raspy and hoarse. "Carla." I said weakly, struggling the urge to scream from the pain.

"Leah." she said tearfully. "You cant give up. You hear me? You have to fight. Fight for me. Don't give up. You cant leave behind the people who love you. Don't leave me behind." she begged.

"I cant." I whispered. "I cant. I am sorry." I apologized. I tired to speak a little louder so she can hear me better. "I am into much pain. Not just now, but for an while. I don't know what I should live for. I think it is better, if I am just put out of my misery. You will move on. Be strong for me. Be strong."

"You cant just give up like this and accept death. This is not you. What happen to fighting?" she cried.

"I fight so hard already. I will eventually loose. I am tired of fighting. Come here." I said.

She came forward, and grabbed hold of my hand.

"Don't go." she begged. It broke my heart to see her so sad.

"I will always be here." I whispered. "I am in so much to pain. Every breath I take is painful. Every word I speak is killing me. Everyone and everything brings me so much pain. I cant live like this. It's better this way. It's better if I die."

I stopped all of an sudden and took an deep breath. Than all of an sudden, I felt my chest burn. I screamed on the top of my lungs from the strange sensations I am feeling.

"What is happening?" I heard Carla asked.

"Carla, step away from Leah. The transformation is starting." I heard Alice say to her.

Just than my heart begin to beat really, really fast. Than an few seconds later, my heart beat come to an stop like an train at the end of it's train tracks, pulling into an stop.

"What the hell is going on?" I heard someone asked in panic. It was an familiar male voice, but I couldn't place it.

"Leah?" I heard an different voice say. He sounded so scared so unsure of himself. "Is she okay?" he asked.

All of sudden all the pain stopped. Relieve finally rushed through my body. Finally I got what I wished for. Salvation at last.

* * *

**Seth's POV:**

"Is she okay?" I asked the two Cullen's.

"Yes." Alice replied. "She will be okay."

"Leah?" I said as I walked towards her.

Alice put her ice cold hand on my warm ones. "Right now, is not the right time to go near her."

"What's going on?" I asked scared. "Is she dead?"

"No." she said. "She's alive. But she is different. She is one of us."

"No." Sam yelled. "No, fucking way. Please tell me that you are joking, that my Lee-Lee had not become an cold one! " He stepped forward ready to start an fight.

I stepped forward to stop him. I hate fights.

"Sam, stop. Calm down." I said to him. "Did you hear the Cullen's? She's okay. She's alive and well. My sis is alive and that's all it matters to me."

"Seth, she is an vampire. Maybe you miss the last part. She is one of them. She is an cold blooded killer now. She is an blood sucker!"

"Sam." I scolded him. "She is not an killer. Don't say stuff like that. Yes, I know she is going to be an vampire. But I love her. She is still my sister. She is still family. I am just happy she is alive and not dead. And for the record, she is no longer your Lee-lee."

"Please don't tell me your okay with this. This breaks our treaty."

I had enough. "Sam, what treaty? And I don't care. I don't care about this vampire slash werewolf business. She's my sister. I don't care if she is half coyote, half vampire, half dragon, half whatever. She is an part of me. We share part of an DNA. Everything has always go back to the supernatural stuff. Who cares about werewolves and vampires. Who care who's better. Get over yourselves. All I care about is Leah."

* * *

**S0 what do you think. Sorry for an really long update. I will try to update reguarly like I used to again. So press the green review button at the bottom of the page. And drop an review. I love to hear from you. More reviewers make me happy.**


	59. first hunt

**Rachel's POV:**

"Oh my god." I said shocked when I saw Maria came out holding Paul's body in victory. My eyes were practically popping out of it's sockets when I saw the sight. He was in a really bad shape. Poor guy. I felt terrible for dragging him into this. It shouldn't of been him fighting this battle for me. It should have been me fighting my own battle. What would his family say or do? I feel so responsible.

"Surprise to see me, my dear?" she said sarcastically. "Careful, or your eyes will pop out." she added.

I wanted to sock her in the face. Extra hard, so that she wont feel her face for days and days. Serves her right.

"What have you done?" I managed to get out. "What have you done to him?"

I was horrified at the sight. I wanted to throw up right there on the spot. More precisely I wanted to vomit all over Maria's Christian Louboutin shoes. It will be funny to see how she will react to see those beautiful red shoes ruined.

"He started the fight. And I just finished it." she said. "Serves him right for interfering."

I shivered at her words. No, serves you right, bitch. It should have been you. I wanted to say. It should have been you. You should've died. I wish it was you.

"Now, on to the next unfinished job." She said looking at me.

"Maria, please." I begged. "Don't do this. Please, can we talk this out? I am sure we can come up with an agreement. I will give you whatever you want." I rambled. I felt the two vampires kids tighten their hold on me.

"There are no room for negotiations." she said. " I have to do it. I told you why already. One day you will thank me. You will thank me for this. James will kill you either way. But he has less of the chance killing you if you are an newborn. As an newborn you will be stronger than he is. He is an tracker, by nature. I am sure you know what I mean. He has an power that no one ever possesses. And if he uses it, he is almost unstoppable. It will take a lot to take him down. And no one has dared tried that before. If you try to take James down, you have to make sure, you don't fail. Cause if you do, he will find you and strike. And he will make sure he doesn't fail. He will make sure he wins. He hates loosing at anything. He cant stand being an looser. He always has to be an winner. If you remain human the chances of you living are close to slim. If you are one of us. You will have a shot, as long you can play the game. I told you, I need you around. With you around, he will still have an reason to keep me around, at least until I have the chance to escape."

"But what about me?" I asked. "How will that little plan of yours help me?"

She stayed silent. She didn't meet my eyes.

"I asked you an question." I said starting to get sassy. All the anger inside of me is starting to reach into an boiling point.

"It wont exactly benefit you." she admitted. "It's to save my ass. But it will help you in some ways. All newborns are strong. It will help."

I took an another step towards her, so I am face to face with her. Literally. "What if I don't want to save your sorry ass? What if I refuse to be an vampire?"

She burst out laughing. "Refuse? Are you kidding me? You cant refuse. You cant stop it from happening. And what makes you think you can outrun an vampire? Did you hear that guys?" she said to the pale kids holding me captive. "Did you hear what she just said?"

They laughed. Maria turned to me and put her cold arm's hand's on me. "You see, these are the newborns. They are super strong. Did you notice the grip they have on you? I trained them. And I train them well. My specialty is in training newborns to fight. And they can win battles. If I asked them to attack, they will. And you wont stand an fighting chance, weak little human."

I took an step closer to her. I looked at her straight in the eye.

"I would never save your ass, vampire or not. Never in an millions years will I ever consider helping you. Not for the hell you put me through. I will never save you, Maria."

* * *

**Leah's POV:**

I opened my eyes. I notice my heart is silent. My heart no longer beats. Was I dead? I wondered.

I took notice of all the things around me. My senses are a lot sharper, I can see a lot better, I can hear better, and smell better. But one thing is killing me. My throat hurts like hell. I sniffed the air around me. I smell blood. I started walking towards it. I than realize who's blood I was drawn too. It was Carla's. I saw Edward pulling Carla back. Keeping us away from each other. This confuses me. Why was I drawn to blood all of an sudden?

"Alice." I hear Edward said. "Hurry, take her hunting."

"Hunting?" I asked confused. "What is going on?"

"Honey." Alice started. "You're an vampire."

I stared at her for an second forgetting my burning throat. I couldn't believe what she just said. No fucking way. She has to be joking. Except I don't see any humor in her face. She looked serious. No it cant be. She has to be kidding. Please tell me she is kidding. Please tell me she is playing some practical joke on me.

"Nope." Edward said answering the unspoken question.

I looked at him confused. Who the hell is he talking too? Was he talking to me?

"I am talking to you." he answered the unspoken in my mind yet again.

This has to be an coincidence. I thought. An awful coincidence.

"Nope." he replied.

Did he just read my mind? I wondered. That's impossible, but yet he answered every single question that is on my mind.

Are you an mind reader? I asked in my mind just to be sure.

"Yes I am." he responded with an smirk on his face. "And Alice's an fortune teller. She can tell the future."

"So is it true than, mind reader? Am I really an vampire?"

"Yes." he said solemnly.

I believed him.

"What happened?" I asked. "How did I become this way?"

"I'll explain later." he said. "Go hunting with Alice. You are thirsty."

"You promise?" I said. "You promise you will explain everything to me and that you are not going to be like Sam?"

"Yes." he said earnestly. "We will explain it to you. Go hunting with Alice. She will explain it to you than."

******

"Alice." I said timidly. "I don't know if I am cut out for this. I feel so uneasy about this. I hate blood."

"Oh honey, this is all natural instincts." she responded. "You will be okay."

"Alice, why didn't you kill me? Why did you let me live?"

"If I killed you, than I will be something that I don't ever want to be. I don't want to be an monster." she replied. "There's an monster inside us all. It lives among us, whether we want it to or not. It is an part of us. No matter how much you try to suppress it. It will always be there waiting for the minute you slip, to get free."

"But your whole family is in an strict diet. You are an "vegetarian". Did you actually kill someone?"

"We have an strict diet. But the need for human blood will always be there. We are monsters. We are predators. We are hunters. And we can slip if we are not careful. I haven't slipped for an long time. When you asked me to kill you, that opened up wounds for both Edward and me. We couldn't kill you. We cant. Deep down inside us, buried deep within us are human emotions. Seeing you lying there so helpless and lost bought out human emotions, first time in an long time. I couldn't of found it in my hear to kill you."

"Look there's an mountain lion over there. Do you see it? Do you smell it?" she asked me changing the subject.

I nodded.

"Mountain lions are my personal favorite. Grizzlies are Emmett's favorite. Want to give it an try?"

"I guess?" I said still hesitating. The thought of draining blood from an animal or anyone at all, grosses me out. I made a face.

Alice laughed at my facial expressions. "Come on, Leah. You are thirsty. You need blood."

"Not really." I said making an face again. "I think I will be okay."

"Come on." she said taking my hand. I noticed that her hands are no longer cold.

"Your not cold anymore." I remarked.

"That's because we are the same temperature now."

"Oh." I said. "So what do we do? How do I hunt?"

"Trust me, it is all natural instincts. This is what we do. We slowly and quietly walk closer and closer to the lion. They will immediately sense danger. And they will panic and try to run. In return you quickly spring in front of him and attack him. And bam the lion is yours." she said.

I looked horrified.

"Leah, you are no loner human. You cant survive of off human food any longer. Blood is now your food. And you need it to survive."

"Fine." I snapped. "Thanks for reminding me that I am different now." I said sourly.

"Okay, on count of three, we will softly sneak towards him." She said trying to change the subject.

"One." I muttered.

"Two." she said.

"Three."

We started to sneak towards the mountain lion. When we got closer and closer, Alice put her hand on my shoulder to stop me.

I saw the lion straighten up. His spine stiffened. He was looking all over the place for the unknown danger.

"Hold on." Alice whispered. "Don't move yet." she coached.

The lion is still frantically looking around for danger. He is starting to panic.

"Start towards him." she whispered.

The lion see's me and tries to get away.

"Pounce on him now!" she shouted.

I quickly pounce on him, letting on my natural instincts take over.

* * *

**Thanks for those of you who reviewed. Love yah for doing that. So what do you think? Press the button and drop an review. The thing wont bite, I promise lol. **

**Luv my readers for reading. **

**And hint, hint: James is not dead. The Cullens think they gotten rid of him. He is alive and well. **


	60. stubborn

**Leah's POV:**

I devour the blood from the body so fast. I kept on slurping and slurping like I cant get enough of it. I drained the lion part by part till every single drop is gone. And I was still thirsty! That lion was huge too. I still wanted more. I was left feeling unsatisfied.

It took me an few minutes for me to realize what I was doing. I just killed an lion. I drained the lion from it's blood. Realization just hits me. What the hell was the matter with me? Do I have no self control at all? I am disgusted with myself.

I took an another step back, horrified at what I just did. I am an killer. I am an animal killer.

"Alice." I whispered. "Oh my god." Blood was dripping from my mouth to my crisp white shirt.

I look like an scene from an horror movie.

"Alice, what have I done?" I whispered looking at my dripping hands, that are dripping blood on to the long, tall grass. "I killed him. I am an killer. I am an monster."

Alice put her arms around me.  
"It's okay." she said trying to calm me. "Relax. You just got a little messy. It's okay. Everything's going to be fine. I promise you that."

"I cant believe I just did that." I said horrified. "I drained his blood. I cant believe I did that." I said shell shocked.

"It's going to be okay." she said soothingly again. She started rubbing my back, as an another effort to keep me calm.

"No, it's not. I drank blood." I said. I think I am going to be sick.

"Leah, it's okay. You will get use to it."

"Alice, what if I killed an human? What if I killed my best friend or my brother, or my mom? Would you say that than?"

She didn't answer me.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Right now, you cant be around them. Not until you are stronger. You're an newborn, your not strong enough to resist blood. Especially human blood."

I wanted to cry. But the tears wont come.

"Not see them?" I whispered shocked. I wasn't expecting her to say that. "Until when?"

"It depends. But it will be an while."

"But." I protested. "I cant do that. I miss them."

"I'm sorry." she said. "You cant see them now. You cant be near them."

"I wont hurt them." I insisted. "I wont hurt them." I said again. " I can control it."

"You don't know that." she said harshly. "That's what they all say."

"I wont." I said my jaws set. "I wont hurt them. I love them."

"I wont let you. You are not ready. You are an newborn. No matter how much you love them, you are still an newborn. At that stage it is hard to be in control of your thirst. Temptation for human blood is strong."

"You cant stop me from seeing them." I said. "And stop treating me like an invalid."

"Leah." she said sighing. "Stop being so stubborn."

"I want to see them. I am an grown woman. I am eighteen for gods sake. I can make decisions for myself. And nothing you can say or do will stop me from seeing the people I care about."

"Leah, please just listen to me." Alice begged.

But my mind is set. I wont hurt them. I am going to see them. Nothing she can say or do will stop me.

* * *

**Seth's POV:**

"Sam." I said when Leah left with Alice to go hunting. He was shaking uncontrollably. I was worried that he was going to phase in any given second. Which is an bad idea, given the circumstances. Number one, if he phased he has the potential to hurt me unintentionally of course. And number two I also might have to phase just to protect myself. And I don't want to do that any time soon. "Calm down." I pleaded. "Sam, please calm down. You are shaking."

I tired to keep him for shaking so much that he would phase.

"Please, Sam." I said again. "Just relax."

"Calm down?" he said trembling. His teeth are practically rattling. He looked really scary and intimidating at that moment. I took an step back. "She is one of them! She is going hunting. She is going to suck on blood like a fucking leech. I am going to kill that son of the bitch! Who the hell did this to her?" He roared.

Screw werewolf. I think he's an lion. A lion trapped in his cage waiting to escape.

"Dude, chill." Quil said. "Calm down."

"How can I?" Sam yelled still shaking. "The girl I love is an monster! She is different. She wont be like the Leah I know. Don't you understand, once she is an leech she might live with them. She cant be around you. She might kill you."

"Don't call her that!" I scolded Sam. "She is not an monster! And she is not going to kill me. And thirdly she is an grown up. She makes her decisions on what she wants to do now. I support her. And if you love her, so would you. Get over the fact she is an vampire. And you are such an hypocrite. You are an werewolf, technically, you are an monster too. And stop saying you love her. I know you still do. I think every one knows that, even she knows that you still love her. Apparently so does Emily. But you made the decision to break up with my sister. You made that one decision that is an turning point in her life. You broke her heart. You should hear her cry at night. It was tough on her. If you really truly loved her than, you would have been stronger and been able to resist Emily, imprint or not. If you love her, than you should be able to accept her for who she is. And second of all what about Emily, your imprint who left you? I seen how much her leaving affects you. You still love her, and always will. You need to figure out who you really love. Stop putting Leah in the middle. Figure out who you want, and stop blurting out how much you love her!"

"I love her, Seth."

"I know that." I said. "I don't doubt that. But you still love Emily. She is still your imprint. And I see in your mind when we were wolves, how much she still effects you deep down, no matter how much you try to hide it."

I saw Jacob fidgeting around in the corner of my eye as Sam and I were talking. Sam took notice.

"Well, I am not the only one who's confused. Leah's confused as well. She doesn't know who she likes. She is torn between me and the new kid."

"Sam, leave him alone." I said.

"And I think he likes her too."

Jake turned bright red.

"Sam!" I yelled. "You are being an jerk, which is not normally like you. Leave the poor guy alone."

* * *

**Emily's POV:**

"Emily?" Owen said as he went up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey, baby." I said snuggling close to him.

"You okay?" he asked looking at me in concern.

"Yeah, I am fine." I said looking out the window.

"You sure?" he asked not convinced. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"I'm just thinking about everything, you, me, my mom, and Leah." I told him. And Sam I added mentally.

"Are you having second thoughts?" he asked me talking his arms off me now.

"No, of course not." I said. "When you asked me that day if I would marry you, I said yes. And I take my word seriously. You know I love you. Why, are you having second thoughts?"

"No, course not. I am worried about you. I am worried if you still have feelings for him."

"Baby, Sam and I are over. I left him for you. I known you forever. No body knows you like you do. And I am in love with you. I said yes to you, I am tying the knots with you and hopefully forever."

I wrapped my arms around him now. I snuggled up close to his chest again and closed my eyes.

"I love you Emily." he said.

"And I love you." I said. "Want to hear my plans for the wedding? And speaking of, we need to set an date for it."

"Babe." he asked. "Are you going to invite Leah?"

* * *

So what do you think? Review please.


	61. walk away

**Leah's POV:**

"Leah." Alice tried to say as I stormed away from her.

I ignored her and kept on walking faster and faster.

"Leah!" she cried struggling to keep up with me. I walked even faster, feeling satisfied

with the fact she cant keep up with me.

Take that. I said mentally.

"Leah, will you please just stop and turn around and face me? Stop being so childish." she said scolding me like a mother scolding an young child.

Fine. I'll do what she ask. But I wont be nice about it.

"What?" I demanded as I spin around to face her, face to face.

"Leah, please listen to me. I know this is not easy for you." she begin.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it. Nor do I want to hear what you have to say." I said hastily, turning around trying to walk away again. "I am done with talking or listening."

Alice put her hands on my shoulder, to retrain me. "I know what you are trying to do. And I wont let you. You are not strong enough. Don't do this, because you are too stubborn to listen. Don't do this to them. Don't underestimate yourself."

"Whatever." I snapped. "I don't have to listen to you. Your not my mother!" I screamed like an teenager throwing an fit.

I shrugged her hands off and stormed off once again.

I took several deep breaths, as an attempt to calm myself.

I kept right on walking until I bumped into someone, head on head collision.

"Ouch." he complained rubbing his temple. "Watch where you are going." he cried.

I took an close look at who I ran into.

My breath was cut short.

It was Jacob Black.

"Why don't you watch where you are going!" I muttered.

This was the first time I laid eyes on him, since the day he had over heard me telling Seth that our kiss meant nothing to me.

That felt like ages and ages ago.

"You're the one who ran into me." he retorted.

"No, you ran into me." I said my jaws set stubbornly.

"Still as stubborn as ever I see." he said.

"I see, you have gotten larger, than the last time I saw you, before you ran away." I shot back. "When will you ever stop growing?"

He rolled his eyes at me.

There was something I wanted to talk to him about. I decided to cut to the chase.

"Did you read the email I sent you?" I asked. My new vampire brain is impatient and likes to cut to the chase. I waste no time playing silly games anymore.

"Yes." he admitted. "I read it."

"Than why didn't you reply." I asked.

"I don't know." he replied. "I had an girlfriend than."

"Had?" I asked.

"Yes, had." he said. "It was your fault. You ruined my relationship." he said accusingly at me.

Excuse me? Moi? Okay, this is talking it too far. He got some nerves to stand here and accuse me of ruining his relationship. He got hell of lot explaining to do.

"Please tell me how I ruin your relationship?" I demanded. "How can you accuse me of something like that? You really got some nerves!"

"It was that fucking email you sent me. I read it and I couldn't think of an way on how to respond, so I exited the email, without deleting it. A few days later my girlfriend went on my computer. My email happened to be signed on and saw the email you sent me. You are responsible for ending our relationship."

"No, you are responsible for not telling her. You weren't honest with her. It was your fault for not deleting the email! How dare you stand here accusing me!" I shot back.

"It was the worst time ever to be honest with me. You ruined my relationship with her. I love her. Not only did you ruined my relationship with her. But she will look at me like an monster for the rest of her life. I scratched her face, on accident when I erupted into an wolf."

I am lost for words. "Wait, you are an werewolf too?" I asked disgusted. Why the hell is every guy I ever have feelings so far is an freak? Just what I needed, to fall for an werewolf. I am not going there again. I am not going through the pain ever again. I am not going through with the next guy that is going to imprint on some other girl. It is official I will never date an werewolf.

I walked away again.

"Leah, you are not going to fucking walk away from me!" Jacob shouted.

"I just did." I said. "Watch me." I added walking away even faster. He ran to keep up with me.

"I am an werewolf. And I sort of like it. It's really cool. I just find out I am suppose to be an Alpha. I hope one day I can be an leader like Sam." he explained.

"Good for you." I snapped. "I'm not impressed. Go impress someone who gives an damn!"

"I am sorry, if I am not the right creature for you."

"Don't talk like that. Don't talk like we are god damn animals." I said angrily. "I am not impressed with all the wolf and vampire bullshit. I am not impressed. I don't want to be in this world. But somehow I got sucked in to it. Do you know what I wanted? I wanted to die. I wish I was dead. I am so tired of this drama."

I started to storm off again. His arms caught me again.

I felt an flash of electricity go through me.

"Don't." he whispered. "Don't say that." his eyes pained.

"Don't say what?" I said.

"Say that you wish you were dead." he said his voice raising.

"Why, do you care?" I demanded. "So what if I said it. So what if I wished for it? Tell me why do you care?" I said pulling away from his grasp.

He would not oblige. He only held on to me tighter.

His body heat is warm and inviting, making me feel really safe.

"Because Leah, I care. I care for you." he whispered his hot hips reaching towards mine.

* * *

**Finally some Blackwater lol. What do you think of the Chapter? Trust me there will be more drama coming your way. Review Please!!!!! **


	62. Now it's my turn to tell the story

**Leah's POV:**

"Jake." I said pulling away, when I realize what we were doing. "We cant do this. This is wrong. I shouldn't be kissing you."

"Leah." he groaned. "Don't do this to me. This feels so right, you and me. Do you feel it? Because I do, and I think deep down you do too." he said pulling me into his arms again, holding me tight.

He connected our lips once again.

This time I didn't try to fight. I didn't even think. I just did what feels right.

We were lost in our own little world, our tongues battling each other's.

"Hey!" some shouted from behind us.

We kept right on kissing, ignoring the voice. We were too wrapped up in each other to care.

"What the fuck, Leah?" Some one demanded.

We pull apart and saw it was Sam and the rest of the gang standing there watching us. Sam was glaring at us. And everyone else just watched in amusement.

"Sam." I said. "Oh my god. This isn't what it looks like." I blurted out without thinking.

"Oh no?" he said glaring at Jacob.

"This is ridiculous." I said realizing the situation I am in. "We are not together. Don't act like you caught me cheating or something. Because I am not. We are broken up remember? You ended us, or do you need an refreshment? Don't make me the guilty one here, when I did nothing wrong. And for the record, just so we are clear, I never cheated on you. I loved you do damn much. I couldn't think of anyone else. All I can ever think about is you. I thought you felt the same. I was an fool for thinking that. You were the one sneaking around, with my cousin. You didn't even had the decency to tell me that you love another girl. You been lying to me during the last month of our relationship. You don't have the right to do this. Don't act like you caught me cheating on you. Don't make feel guilty about this."

"But too kiss him!" Sam said ignoring everything I just said. "You got to have better taste than that."

"Well, well, well, Sam Uley are you jealous?" I said taunting him. I love the feeling of being in charge of the situation. I love my new personality.

Well I guess Sam doesn't since he said. "You are acting like an bitch, Leah."

"Well, at least it is better than being an man whore. I hope you catch herpes from my cousin." I said angrily.

"This is not like you Leah." Sam said shaking his head.

"What do you know about me?" I retorted. "You don't know me anymore. I am not the same weak little Leah you can take advantage of anymore. Apparently I am an vampire. I have the strength and the power, like no other human beings, not even an werewolf like yourself can posses."

"Leah, what the hell happen to you? What happen to the girl I used to know."

"She died." I said harshly. "She died when you left her. She died a long time ago. The Leah I used to be is gone. It was long gone. I been bitter for an long time. I just haven't been really vocal about it and acted upon it. Now, I am an vampire, with a new brain and a new personality. I love my personality now. I finally get to be in charge. Now it's my to tell the story, Sam. I want to take charge now. I no longer want to feel like I am taken advantaged of."

"But to be an bitch Leah?"

"You made me this way." I said. "You made me so angry, and hurt. You should of told me. But instead you kept it from me. I kept it all on the inside before. Not now. Because the vampire in me wont let me. I am different now, and the past shape who I am today. You made me into this bitter, bitchy person that I am today. You are responsible for that."

Sam looked pained. And all of an sudden I couldn't help but to feel bad.

But I didn't had time to do or say anything because all of an sudden, Alice came from behind me and grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Alice?" I asked surprised. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You need to get out of here." she said. "All of you, get out of here! And phase. There is danger!"

* * *

**Review Please. The more the better. And vote on my poll please. **


	63. Baby

**Sorry for such an long update. I was so, so busy with everything. I just moved and had no conection to internet for an week :( But I am back now and had an new twist to the chapter. You know me, I like to add twists on things lol. So review and the end of the chapter por favor and let me know what you think about the chapter. **

Leah's POV:

"What is going on?" I asked confused. "Alice, what are you going on about? What danger? What the hell is going on?"

"Yeah." Jacob said. "What is going on? What danger are you talking about?"

"And why should I listen to an blood sucker like you? How do I know it's not an trick" Sam added hastily.

That was an bit rude. I glared at him.

"Sam!" I said. "In case you forget I am an blood sucker too. I know you are not insulting me as well."

"Sorry." he said dryly. "You know I wasn't trying to offend you."

"Let's get moving." Alice urged us interrupting us. " Ya'll can continue your conversation later on. You can argue all you want later. Heck you can even fight over it later if you want. Now is not the time. Right now, you got to get going. You guys really got to phase. There really is danger coming our way. Especially you, Leah."

I turned towards the guys. "She's an psychic." I explained to them. "I trust her. We should go."

Just than Alice had that vacant look on her face. "Alice?" I asked. "Did you have another vision?"

She didn't answer me right away.

Sam and the rest of the guys murmured in the background.

"Alice?" I asked again. "What is going on? What did you see?"

She finally came out of her dream like daze. "Leah." she gasped.

"What is it?" I asked panicked. "What is going on? Is something really, really bad coming our way?"

"You will find out soon enough." she said her voice distant.

Sure enough seconds later, I once again doubled over in pain. But it was an different pain this time.

"Leah?" Sam said panic apparent in his voice. "Alice, what the hell is wrong with her?"

"Leah?" Jacob asked his dark eyes laced with concern. "Are you all right?"

"Alice, why am I in pain again?" I asked my eyes on her.

She than once again had an vacant look on her face.

She gasped.

"What?" I asked her my voice laced with panic.

"Leah, you- you are pregnant." she said amazed. "You are going in to labor right now. Apparently you were already three months pregnant when you were human."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"No fucking way!" Sam shouted.

"Oh my god!" Jake added.

"Lee? You were pregnant and you didn't tell me?" Seth said sounding hurt.

"Oh this is like watching an TV drama. But better." Quil said. Which earned an death glare from Sam.

"Oh shut up all of you!" I shouted. "Alice, are you fucking kidding me?"

"No." she said. "You are pregnant."

Holy cow. I thought. I am pregnant. I am an mother. I have a baby growing in my stomach. I winced as I felt another wave of pain again.

All the memories of my past rushed through me. One particular moment hit me. The only reason that makes sense.

"Sam, you are the father of my baby." I said. "Remember three months ago, we made love for the last time on the beach. Remember you didn't had condoms on you?"

He remembered. I saw it in his eyes. "Oh my god. I am an father."

"Yeah." I said. "I cant believe this."

Than I felt another wave of pain again. "Ooh." I moaned.

"Leah. It's okay." Jacob assured me holding on to my hand.

Sam pushed Jake's hand out of the way, to reach towards mines.

Jake glared at him.

"Ow!" I screamed.

"Lee." Alice shouted. "I know you are in labor now. But we got to go. You guys, you got to phase, and help get Leah and the baby out of here!"

"I'm right on it." Sam said.

* * *

Review please!!!!


	64. Labor

**Leah's POV:**

I watched as Sam and the guys phased one by one. In an few seconds there was an line of werewolves standing by me in an protective circle. Seth hesitated. I knew he was really reluctant to phase into an werewolf. I knew clearly what he was thinking. I know all the thoughts that are running through his mind right now.

Don't be stupid kid. I thought. Whatever possible danger Alice predicted for us, I want him protected. I want him sheltered. I don't want his personal opinions get in the way of his safety. I truly hope he gets it. The last thing I want is for him to go through the very same hell I went through transforming from an human into an vampire.

"Protect yourself." I said to him, pleading almost. "Keep yourself safe kid. I love you too much to loose you like this. Don't be stupid. Don't let your personal opinions get in the way of what's safe. Don't let it cloud your judgment. Protect your self from whatever danger that will be coming your way."

He nodded. I watched him phase into an wolf along with the rest of the guys. I sighed relived. Thank god he listened.

It was than that things started to frustrate me. I couldn't understand anything the guys were saying to each other, in their wolf stage. And plus, I am in heavy labor. Really heavy labor. No joke.

Alice squeezed my hands to reassure me that everything will be all right. If only I could feel that way.

Than an thought struck me. "Alice, I am only three months pregnant. Isn't my baby going to be premature?"

"Oh honey." she said. "You are not having an normal child. Your baby is going to be extraordinary."

"Oh." I said not fully grasping the meaning of her statement.

"Meaning, your baby is going to be half vampire, half human and werewolf." she clarified.

"Are you serious?" I said. "I never heard of that before."

"I am serious as an heart attack."

"I really hate that expression."

"Whatever. I never seen it before either. Or have I heard of it too. You are having an extraordinary child, Leah Clearwater. You are really one of an kind."

"Alice, what is going on?" I asked her in between labor pains. She knew what I meant.

"James." she answered. "We thought we destroyed him. We thought we got rid of him. Apparently not. He is still around. I see him. I see what he plans to do. But the problem is, he keeps changing his mind a lot." She said.

"James." I said his name bitter on my tongue. All my pent up anger for that guy, came rushing out. He was the one who stolen my life. He is the one who taken my humanity away and caused me so much pain. He could of nearly killed my best friend.  
I growled. Hearing his name brings a bad taste in my mouth.

Just than I felt my self doubling over in pain.

"Lee?" Alice said putting an stronger hold on my hand. "It's going to be okay. Think happy thoughts. Happy thoughts, Leah. Don't stress your self out. It's not good for you, or the baby."

I stopped. I cant go any farther. It was too much for me. The pain over whelmed me.  
Seth phased back into an human again "Leah? Are you all right?" he asked.

"No." I said. "Being an woman really sucks sometimes. God, going to labor really, really sucks big time."

"Oh Lee." Seth said taking my hand. "You guys, stop. She cant go on anymore. Let her rest. Alice, is it safe to do so?"

She nodded. "For right now. When danger is coming, I will keep you posted."

Than I felt the worst pain of my existence. I felt like my stomach is ripping to shreds.

"Oh my god." I screamed. "What is happening to me? I feel like my stomach is being ripped apart."

"Alice, what is going on with her." Sam said phasing back to an human now.

I felt myself ripping apart of in the inside. "Alice, it really hurts. I swear to god, I feel like an ripped seam in an pair of old jeans."

"I don't know what to do. I'll ask Edward. He is currently looking for the James guy too. But to no avail."

Alice took out her cell phone from her designer jean pockets.

She punched in the numbers into her cell.

"Edward." she said when he answered. "It's me, Alice. Leah is in labor right now. I just found out not too long ago that she is pregnant. And she is hurting really, really bad right now. She says she feels like her stomach is ripping to shreds. And you are really good with the medical stuff, heck you are almost as good as Carlisle. I need your help. What can we do to help her?"

"Uh huh." she said to her brother. "It's an hybrid. Well sort of. The baby she's having is really unique. Half vampire, half human, and half werewolf."

I watched her as she talked to her brother.

"Edward, you are brilliant. Your right. She must be craving for something. Of course. There is one thing she might be absolutely craving for. I'll give it a try."

She hung up the phone with her brother.

"Leah, we are going to try something. We think your baby is craving for something and it is demanding for it."

"Okay, great." I said relieved that the problem can be solved. "What is it craving for?"

"Blood." she said. "She is not just craving for any blood, but human blood."

I watched as the guys all took a step back.

"Oh hell no, Alice." I said horrified.

"Yea, Alice. There's no freaking way, I will volunteer myself to be her lunch." Jared said terrified.

"I'm not talking about that." Alice said. "I am not talking about your guys blood or any one else's. Leah you can relax now. You are not going to kill anyone. I am talking about one of us heading towards the hospital, and get us an sample of type O blood. But be sure to tell them that Carlisle sent you. They will call Carlisle and most likely than not, he will confirm. Now who wants to go?"

The guys look at each other.

"I will." Embry said. "I'll go."

* * *

**Embry's POV:**

"My name is Embry Call. Dr. Cullen from Forks hospital, sent me here to fetch him some Sample type O blood."

The receptionist looked at me strangely. "You look too young. Are you playing an prank on me young man?"

"No, not at all. I am an intern. Listen, you can call Dr. Cullen to confirm."

She sighed. "For your sake, I really hope you are not playing an foolish trick on me."

"I'm not." I said.

"Kids." I heard her mutter as she dialed Carlisle's number.

* * *

**Leah's POV:**

"I got it." Embry shouted running towards us.

"Thank god." I breathed. Man it was torture waiting for him trying to withstand the pain.

Alice opened to tube and told me to drink up.

I saw Sam grimaced as he watched me sipped the blood.

And it is working. I was in less and less pain.

"Alice, you are brilliant. It's working!"

"Oh thank god." Seth said. "I am so relieved. I was so scared. I don't want anything happening to you."

"I don't want anything happening to you too, kid. Promise me, you will be safe."

"I will be." he replied. "Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself and the baby."

"You know I always worry about you, little brother."

"I know." he said.

"I love you kid." I told him. "If something were to happen to me or to my baby during birth. Promise me, that you wont put your self in danger. If James shows up or anything, I want you to phase and run. I want you to get yourself away from the danger. It's not worth it kid. I want you around. I don't want you to live through the pain like I went through. Just run, don't look back. Don't worry about me."

"I cant." he said. "If he pose danger to you, I cant just leave you. You wouldn't do the same to me. You would of helped me. I am not leaving you behind. I will be safe."

* * *

**Here we are, another chapter. Do you guys have an idea what to name this child. I need some suggestions for the baby name. Review please, and tell me your suggestion for the baby name. Peace out **


	65. good vampires vs bad vampires

**Rachel's POV:**

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. I thought over and over again. Those are the only words coming into my mind. The only words appropriate given the present situation. Those words kept on playing over and over again in my mind like an broken CD record. This bitch is going to turn me into an vampire! There's no doubt in my mind. There is no stopping her this time. There's no more interruptions, no more distractions. It is an done deal. Closed and sealed in the envelope. My fate has been decided for me. It has been handed to me in the envelope with the deadly results on the inside. There's no changing her mind. No amount of begging will do. Her mind is set. She has an goal. And she is determined to meet it. She is going to get what she wants, she will make sure of it. I can see it in her eyes. Her jaw was set. She is ready for the fight. She is ready to take on the challenge. She will do everything in her power to get what she want. I watched in fright as Maria drew closer and closer to me, her face intent on finishing the task she started. I could smell her sweet breath that send shivers up and down my spine. I felt the newborns tightened their grip on me. I tried to shake them loose, to somehow get away from their grasps. But it was no use. They were like iron bars. They are strong. Maria was not kidding.

Panic overwhelmed me. My heart is beating like an African drum. Which I am sure she can hear and take pleasure from.

Her teeth inched closer and closer, her eyes shiny with greed with the anticipation of sucking my blood.

"This is all for the best." she said before putting her teeth into my neck. "This is all for the best." she repeated again.

Fuck you. I wanted to say. Best for you. But I didn't say it. I didn't had the guts to do it. I was too scared.

When it comes down to it, I am an coward, no matter how many times my boyfriend Brian, god bless his soul says otherwise. I am not brave. You have no idea how much I wanted to hide behind that tree, like a child would hide behind his/her mother.

I closed my eyes. This is the end of the road for me. There's no fighting, no more pleading. It's time to accept the fact that I have to say goodbye to humanity forever, no matter how much I don't want to.

I waited for her to bite me. I held my breath, tensely awaiting the tragic moment. The moment's that's going to change my whole life upside down.

I held my breath counting down the final moments when my life will be transformed. Have you hear the expression life flashes through your eyes? Well that was what I experienced. Everything just flashes before my eyes. In an split second a million thoughts pass through me. And I see my life flashes by.

POW! I heard. And that I heard the SMACK sound. I opened my eyes in surprise. I stared at disbelieve at the scene in front of me.

And there I saw Maria on the ground along with her newborns.

I wasn't the only one who was shocked. Maria and the newborns were all shell shocked. They couldn't move, they couldn't talk. They were absolutely positively stunned. It was an beautiful artistic moment seeing those vampire shocked as they were.

"I been meaning to do this for an long, long time." the guy who knocked her down said. "I been waiting for the day, that I can knock you down a few pegs. It's time someone gave you a dose of your own medicine."

Maria was shocked for a few more seconds. She opened and closed her mouth. She was incoherent. She was at loss for words. For the first time she wasn't so graceful. She was like an human than to be loss of words.

But that didn't last for long. In an flash she was the same old Maria again. She was back.

Maria regained her confidence again. She sneered at him. "Well, well, well. It's been an long time Laurent. I always knew someday we will run into each other again. Nice seeing you again. I knew you couldn't resist me. See I told you breaking up with me was an mistake."

"No it wasn't an mistake. It was the best decision I ever made. I never regretted it. You were an demanding bitch. To tell you the truth you sometimes scared the crap out of me. I had to end things with you. We weren't working out. I didn't love you anymore. To be honest I don't think I ever did. The only thing I regret however is how you reacted. It was your reaction that changed me. You couldn't take it. You couldn't take the fact that I broke up with you. So you were selfish and took my humanity away. You stole it from me. I wont let you do this to her. I had no choice, but to take what was handed to me. I had no one there to help me. I wont let the same fate happen to her." he said.

"Well, now you have opinions? I liked you better silent." Maria retorted.

"I was suppressed for the longest time. I held my tongue for an long, long time. There were many things that I have kept quiet. I am angry, Maria of what you have done to me. I am angry with you. Very angry. I waited an long time for this. I imagine a day when I will pay you back for all you have done to me."

"And what are you going to do to me?" she sneered at me. "And what exactly do you plan to do?"

"I plan to destroy you for good. I plan to kill you." he said determined.

She laughed. "And how are you going to do that?"

He step forward in an crouch. "Like this." he growled. He leaped forward towards Maria.

Maria was once again shocked by his actions. But not for long.

"You son of an bitch!" she cried grabbing Laurent's arms.

He easily gotten out of her grasps. "Is this the best you got?" he taunted her.

She screamed in frustration. "You two!" she shouted towards her newborns. "Help me will you?" she snapped.

The newborns quickly grabbed Laurent's arms tightly.

The others that came with him quickly assist him.

I watched as the vampires battled each other. It was just like watching an movie.

Just than Maria reached for me using me as her shield. I screamed, surprised. She grabbed my arms roughly yanking me in front of her, right on their direct line of fire. It was too late for them to do anything to change things at the last possible second.

I was knocked to the ground.

* * *

**Laurent's POV:**

I watched in horror when I saw Maria yanked the girl to use her as an shield. It was too late to do anything, she was right in our direct line of fire.

I watched as she fell to the ground.

I watched in silent horror as she shriveled up and died on the spot.

We killed her.

I killed her.

I turned towards Maria. She is going to pay. I ran up to her and those damn newborns. It's time for pay back.

* * *

**So here we are the next chapter. So what do you think. It was sad killing Rachel off. Wanna know what will happen next? review, and next chapter will be up soon. **


	66. shock

**Rebecca's POV:**

"God damn it, Rebecca! You should of told me when she was gone! You should of woke me up." Dad snarled wiping his forehead, shining with sweat. "My baby girl can be hurt, and I cant reach her!"

"We been over this, dad." I said. "I said I was sorry. I didn't want her to get in to trouble. I thought she would come home. I didn't know this would happen. I was overjoyed when she said she was going out. Ever since we moved her, Rachel hasn't been her regular self. She was even more depressed when Jake left. I been trying for days to get her to go out. Dad we are all miserable here. We want to go home. We don't belong here."

"Rebecca not now." Dad snarled. "Moving here is for the best."

"Not for us, dad. We made it clear from day one that we don't want to be here. Moving here is good for you. It only benefits you. If we were home Rachel would have been safe." I said.

"I miss home. I miss my friends. I miss my boyfriend. I miss my old school. I am so god damn unhappy here. Why do we have to go back to your hometown? There's nothing I like here." I added.

"Well, what do you expect me to do?" he snapped as we got inside the car. We are going to head to the police station. We been searching for an hour for her. We called everyone we know in Chicago, she's not there. Brian said he has not seen her since the day she left Chicago.

"I don't know, dad. You're the parent, your suppose to do what is the best for us. Your making us unhappy. Your making us run away. Jake ran away, to the one person you dislike so much, Reni. Rachel is not the type, so that has me worried. Plus if she ran off, she would of told me. You cant blame us for wanting to leave. Sometimes, I just want to pack my bags and book a flight home and never come back."

"I don't want to talk about this, Rebecca." Dad said gripping the steering wheel.

"You never do, that's the problem." I said.

He was only a few minutes from the police station.

The tension between us thickened.

* * *

**Victoria's POV:**

I watched as Maria walk over to that girl's dead body. I watched as Maria sank her teeth down to drink her remaining blood. The only thing that is left of that poor girl is her blood.

In a blink of an eye Laurent is over towards her knocking her out of the way. Maria landed a few feet away from the body with a big thump on the earth.

"You don't deserve her blood." he snarled. "You don't deserve to live."

He put his strong, iron hands to her throat.

It seems that his anger is powering him up. I can feel the anger radiating off him. Right now, Laurent is not somebody you messed with.

"You worthless vampire. You ruined one to many people's life. You damned me into this eternal life. You took away my humanity. Now, you robbed her of her life. You killed her. What is her family going to say? I am going to do what I wanted to do for fifteen years." Laurent snarled.

"Are you really going to do it?" Maria managed to choke out. "Do you have the guts to end my existence forever? You were always gutless and spineless." she said mocking him.

That angered me. This bitch has it coming for her.

I was at Laurent's side in a flash. "I wouldn't say that if I were you. He is not gutless now. He used to be. He is doing what he should of done years ago. You are one evil monster. You are just like James. Your just like my ex mate. For years I think like him, seeing the world in cold and harsh way. But I was just misguided. It is not who I am. And once I left him, I feel liberated."

"James?" she choked out. "Your Victoria, his mate."

"That's right. Ex mate now." I said cutting to the chase. "How do you know?"

"He's my half brother." managed to spit out with the hold Laurent has on her neck.

* * *

**Sorry for not uploading for a while. I just finally got an idea for it. I'll try my best to update more often. but it wont be as often as I once use to update. So what do you think? Good or bad. Review please. **


	67. What could of been

**Hi! I know it's been like forever since I updated this story. But I am back with an update of the story. So please, review my story. I hope the time I spend to update is not wasted. So review. I promise you there will be many more surprises in store for you. Many which you will not expect lol.**

****

Victoria's POV:

"You are James's half sister!" I shouted in utter disbelieve. I don't know why it was such a shocker. I mean James once told me a long time ago that he had a sister. Well he had two sisters to be exact when he was human. But somehow I didn't imagine that someone like her would be his half sister. Or the fact that I didn't even know that one of his sister is a vampire. He never once mentioned it in our years together. Now I realize that there were many things that James had never told me during our a hundred or so years that we been mates. There were many things that James had kept from me. I been blind for too long throughout our marriage. I always knew how cruel James can be. That was not a shocker for me, but I was blinded by how he treated our family. I was blinded by how he could treat me and Laurent.

What a freaking coincidence. She got to be shitting me. It cant be the same James can it? It couldn't be my ex mate's could it?

At the same time, Laurent shouted "James's is your half brother? Figures that you two despicable people are related!"

Laurent tightened his hold on his former girlfriend.

So strong that she actually choked.

I never seen Laurent so angry in his life before.

Laurent always have been the quieter, much more reserved one in the group.

"I am not as bad as him." Maria insisted. "I would never be as bad and as heartless as he is. I am no where close to James. I had a heart when I was human. James never had one. I hate explaining that to people. You don't know what he was like. No one understands what it is like to grow up with a guy who is a serial killer. No one understands the fear my family feels. Our own mother was even scared of him. Our own mother! My father, which is James's stepfather tried to keep him in line. He tried to discipline him. My father grounded him, took away privileges, and hell even sent him to boot camp one summer. Nothing worked. But one day he disappeared. Guess what goes through my mind? James killed him. I know it. No one knows for sure, still to this day, but I know James killed my father. As for his own biological father, scared of him too. Same with his wife, his stepmother. Our mother tried to step up after my father was gone. She tried to enforce discipline But none of it worked. No one could of kept him in line. No matter what they did, James was out of control. I couldn't sleep sometimes, scared shit, if James would sneak in and slit my throat in my sleep. So if you compared me to him, I am a freaking hero. I am like a fucking saint. I may have done many things that wouldn't necessary make me a good person in my vampire years, but I am nothing like James. Nothing at all. And you of all people, know what I mean. If you spare my life, I will tell you something. I will tell you everything you need to know."

"No." I said. "Why should we believe you? Why should I believe anything that comes out of James's half sister's mouth? What if you told us misguiding information just to fool us? What if you try to trap us? For all I know you can be siding with James."

"James and I have no relationship. We had never been close in our human life, much less our vampire life. We live two separate lives. We haven't seen each other for years, prior to this. Yes, James asked me to assist him. But siding with him? No, not so much. Trust me, as soon as this is all over, I am going back to my own life. And that is a life without James."

"That doesn't mean I trust you." I said. "Never in my right mind would I trust a word from your lying mouth."

Laurent tighten his hold on her.

"Especially a cold hearted wrench who stole my innocence away." he growled.

"Laurent." I said putting my hand up to stop him from ripping her apart. "Enough."

"I get it. I really do get that you don't trust me. But, what if I told you that the girl lying on the ground is a Black? I am sure that name means something to you. Her name is Rachel Black. What if I told her that James plan on doing something with her. Not that it would work now. The plan's ruined. Do you believe me now? I am sure you know somewhat about the Blacks." Maria said.

Laurent still kept his hold on her.

"Am I right?" Maria asked again looking at me. "Victoria, I know you have every reason to hate me. But sometimes, you just have to listen to someone. I am telling the truth. And I think somewhere deep down, you know it."

I looked down at Rachel in disbelief.

Is she serious? That is Rachel Black? One of the Black family. One of them died already? This is not good. I thought.

I swallowed. Not good at all. What if another Black has met the same fate?

I glanced back towards Maria again and met her gaze. "Fine. I believe you. I believe this is Rachel Black."

"Victoria." Laurent said looking at me. "You cant seriously believe her can you?"

"Laurent." I said looking at him. "Stop it. I will listen to her. I think she is telling the truth."

"Thank You." Maris said relieved.

"Don't be thanking me, Maria. Trust me on that. You don't owe me your gratitude." Where is James?" I asked. "Where is he now?"

She didn't say anything. "I am not telling you anything, until you promise to let me go."

"Not going to happen." Laurent growled.

"Laurent, silence." I commended.

"The same old Laurent." Maris taunted.

"Maria, shut up." I commended. "Or I will no longer listen and have Laurent snap you to pieces. And incase you don't notice, Laurent changed a whole lot."

Maria kept quiet.

"Well?" I asked. "Where is James?"

"Promise you would let me go." Maria insisted.

"We will let you go if we get adequate answers from you." I said bargaining with her. Laurent shot a look at me. I gave him a pointed look that says 'hey, I got this.'

He bit his tongue.

"Answer my question, where did James go?" I asked her once again. "The bargain goes like this, you answer my questions and in return I will let you go, without Laurent snapping your head to million of pieces. Failure to do so, and snap your head goes to pieces." I warned.

Maria hesitated for a second before telling her story.

"He went hunting. He was really thirsty. He wanted Rachel to be one of us. He wanted her to be changed. He didn't want to kill her. But that did not come from the goodness of his heart, lord knows, he doesn't have one. There is so much you don't know about James. I feel sorry for you Victoria. I truly do. Anyways, James didn't want to kill her, until he had fun with his pray. You know that is so typical James. Always playing with his food before eating his meal. He was like that when we were kids too. He wanted to turn her against her own family. He figured if Rachel is a vampire she would kill her own family from thirst. Because she is a newborn she would be out of control, she would be blood thirsty, and that would out weight her emotions and love for her family. She wouldn't likely think twice about it. James wants the Black family extinct. I am sure you already know that. He holds a very huge grudge against the family. I don't know why exactly because James and I don't really keep a close relationship. Now the plan is ruined. That plan went right out the window now. I never planned to kill this girl. I just wanted to turn her into a vampire." Maria said.

"So what happened after he left to hunt? What did you do with her?" I asked. "You said you wanted to turn Rachel into a vampire. So why isn't she a vampire? Why was she still human? What happened?"

She hesitated again. She didn't want to give out more information. I saw the hesitation on her face. I know she feels like she gave enough away. But I need more.

"Spit it out, or I have Laurent break your neck." I threatened. "I know you are desperate. Laurent is much stronger now. And you know it."

Maria sighed. She opened her mouth again to speak.

"I tried to convince her that it would be for the best if she was a vampire. James told me to take care of it. He wanted me to do his work for him while he went off to hunt, so that he can have good control of himself. He was very thirsty, like I had told you. He was suffering a little from it. Serves him right. So I tried to turn her than. I was so close to succeeding. She would have been a vampire, till something happened that was so unexpected. A werewolf came to her rescue. He came out of nowhere and tried to fight me, but I won. I killed him. And than I came out ready to turn her, and than you showed up. You know the rest. I never meant for her to die. I only wanted to turn her."

"So what's in it for you?" I asked her. "Why did you try to help James?"

"It's complicated. Its a lot of things." Maria said.

"You could of helped her." Laurent said. "You could helped her escape."

"Laurent." I said softly. "Now is not the time."

"Victoria, she could of helped Rachel. She would have been alive. But Maria is a coward. She probably wanted to do it because she doesn't want to get destroyed by James."

"Laurent, leave it alone." I said quietly.

Laurent shut his mouth again.

"Maria, why did you agree to help James? You said you two went exactly close."

"You of all people, Victoria, should know what James could be like. He called me out of nowhere after a century. James talked me into it. It wasn't exactly what I wanted to do."

Maria looked at me pleading. "I told you everything. Are you going to let me go?"

"You are pathetic." I said. "Did you think that if you begged and told us the story that we would let you go? We cant let such a person go."

"You promised." Maria cried.

"I know." I said. "But you are just going to help James anyways. I can not let anymore Blacks be harmed."

"You tricked me." Maria cried.

"Not really." I said calmly. "Maybe I should of said, I might let you go."

She growled at me angrily.

"Laurent, take care of her." I said.

"Sorry, Maria. Just for the record, I never loved you. I will never love someone like you. I was sorry that I ever met you. I regretted ever dating you. Hasta luego, baby." Laurent said as he snapped and break her neck the way that can kill a vampire.

As we clean the remains of Maria, I looked at Laurent. "We were suppose to protect the Blacks from dying. One of them is already dead. What do you think will happen to the others?"

"I don't know, Victoria." Laurent said. "But at least this plan of James failed."

"We don't know anything about these people. We don't know who they are. We don't know what they look like, or how many people are in their family. Or we know is that James have a grudge." I said. "How can we warn them, or help them, if we don't know anything?"

"I don't know." he said. "But we have to try right? We have to try to save them."

"We don't have any time. James should be back from his hunt. We better leave, or otherwise, he would find us, and kill us himself." I said.

"Victoria, whatever happens, happens. We cant predict what's going to happen." Laurent said quietly. "Who knows what will happen to them. Whatever happens or doesn't happen, at least we tried."

"Yeah." I said softly. "Whatever happens, happens."

* * *

**Reni's POV:**

It's been days since the day Jake scratched me in my face. I am still as confused as ever. I don't understand what happened. I tried to call Jake, a hundred times. But he never answers my calls. It hurts. I miss him. I really loved him. Scratched that I still love him. I really do. My best friend Angie has been nothing but supportive, and for that I am thankful. I love my best friend. She always been here for me.

Can Jake be a werewolf? Can the news that plagued the television and newspapers for several days be true? Did those people really saw a wolf? Can the wolf be Jake? I know it seems crazy, but it is an awful coincidence to have Jake turned into a wolf a few minutes before people swearing they saw a wolf running loose in the city. Somehow deep down inside, I know it is true. But I just don't want to believe it.

If only Jake answers the phone than I can talk to him.

"Hello? Reni?" Angie said waving her hand in front of me trying to catch my attention. "Earth to Reni? Anyone home inside that head?" she asked again.

"Oh sorry, Angie." I said turning my attention to her. "Sorry a little preoccupied."

"Well no kidding. You been like this for days." Angie said. "You been spacing out a lot. You haven't been acting like your old self. When am I going to get the old Reni back?"

"I don't know." I said. "Until I get my face back."

"You know you are still beautiful as always, even with that flaw now. I want the old Reni back, cause I miss her." she said.

"I miss her too. But still." I whisper. "I hate it. I hate this scar. It reminds me constantly of that day. I wish I can just forget. You know he still haven't answered my calls. And once his dad answer. But you know how his dad is like. He never liked me much. I never understand why he doesn't like me."

"Your dad is coming home tonight right? You can get your dad to pay for the plastic surgery. You know he would agree in a heartbeat. And by the way, you never told me what happened. So what happened? Did Jake hurt you?" She asked.

"Angie." I said sighing. "I don't want to talk about it. It's complicated. I am asking my dad for plastic surgery tonight. I will tell you eventually. I promise. But right now, I don't want to think about it."

"Okay." Angie said. "But I wont forget it." she said looking at me meaningfully.

"I know. I don't expect you to." I said. "I just want my face fix. I hate this scar. I look so hideous now."

"Don't worry, Reni. It would be fix. You know your dad would not let his little girl go anywhere looking like a hot mess." Angie said. "You are still my best friend no matter what your face looks like."

"Thanks Angie" I said smiling at her. "I'm glad you are my best friend."

"I am always your best friend no matter what." she said reaching to hug me.

"I miss him, Angie." I said sighing. "I really miss him."

"I know." Angie said. "I know, Reni. It's going to be okay. We will make it through. You and me against the world."

"Yeah. It's a big, big world." I muttered.

"Jake loves you. He will come back. That Leah girl got nothing on you." she said.

"Yeah. I think he did at one point. That Leah girl is probably beautiful."

"Reni, Jake loves you. And you are beautiful. Why do you think there are so many boys that would die to go out with you. Every guy in our school wants to hook up with you."

"Thanks, Angie." I said.

* * *

**Leah's POV:**

"I'm feeling much better. I don't hurt as much. The pain is not as bad." I said reassuring both Sam and Jacob.

I saw Jacob's face. "I am fine. Really. I am really fine. I am starting to feel better." I reached for his hands and held on to them. His hot warm hands feel really good against my icy ones.

"I am glad you are okay, Leah." Jacob said softly.

I took my fingers from his and reached for Sam's.

I saw Jacob's face when I took Sam's. It was a bit of mixture between hurt and anger?

But I ignored it.

"Sam, I am okay. You know me better than anyone. Well other than Carla. But you get my point. You know when I am lying. You read me like a book. Look at me, my health is returning to me." I said reassuring him. "I am going to be fine."

He believed me. But he still looked pained. I hate seeing him this way. I hated seeing him so hurt.

"We are going to have a beautiful child. I always imagined what our kid would look like. I would of never imagined it to be half human, half werewolf and vampire. This baby will have each characteristic of us. This child is going to be amazing. And he or she will have you for a father. You may of break one promise that you are going to be with me forever. But at least you kept this promise. We are having a kid together. Like we always planned."

Tears fell down his handsome face. I wiped them away.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob narrow his eyes. He looked like he is jealous? Oh Jesus.

Sam smiled. He softly touched my bump. "I think it's a boy." he said. "I always wanted a boy"

"Of course you do. You told me that, remember? I don't really care if it's a boy or girl. I would love him or her just as much." I said.

He softly rubbed my tummy. This was how I imagined my life to be like. Man, how I wish things were different.

"Our baby." he whispered. "Our son or daughter. A mini Leah. I will bet you more than anything that our baby will be just like you." He leaned in to kiss my tummy. "I love you already." he told the fetus inside my stomach. "Lord knows I love the mother."

I smiled.

"I think it's going to be a girl." Sam whispered. "It's going to look a lot like you."  
"Sam?" I said cautiously, scared about how his reaction would be.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to be in the baby's life. I want you to be still be part of mines as well. This baby needs a father. I will never deny this child a father. I know how it feels to grow up without one. I want you in my life, Sam. I don't want to live a day without you somehow being there. I know how much you hurt me in the past. And things between us are confusing. I know you have a imprint. And I know we have so much shit between us that are not yet solved. But our child shouldn't be punished for our mistakes, Sam. It's not his or her fault that we haven't really gotten our shit together. I am asking you to be there for our baby. Promise me, that you are going to be there where our child grows up."

"Of course, I will be there for you and our child." Sam breathed. "I promise."

"I hope this time it is not empty promises. I really hope that this time you can keep it." I said. "Not for my sake, but for our child. I don't want you to do this to him or her."

"I will do anything to keep my promise. You know I didn't mean to back out of my promises. I cant control the imprint thing. Despite the imprinting, I still love you. I am still in love with you. Despite the fact that you are vampire, I am still in love with you. I never meant to fall in love with Emily. I never meant to be imprinted to her. I wanted to be with you. I wish I was with you still."

I wiped the tears brimming down from his face. "I love you too." I whispered. I am full of emotions that I have never felt before. "I love you, Samuel Uley. I love you forever. I always have and always will. I never stopped. I don't think I ever will. That's what sucks. The fact not matter how much you hurt me, my heart will never stop wanting you. I would never stop needing you. I would always desire you. No matter how many boys I kiss, or guys I date, I would never be able to get you out of my mind. You would always be in my mind. Your like my conscious. Your like the voice inside my head that just wont go away. I will love you forever, Sam. The only thing that suck is, you have a imprint, and I am a vampire. It sucks we cant love each other the way we planned on doing. It sucks we cant be with each other without complications."

"Yeah." Sam said. "I wish everyday that I never phased. If I didn't I would of never imprinted and we would have been together."

"I do too." I said. "I wish that all the time."

"Emily is great." Sam said. "I love her. When she left, I was hurt. It hurts real bad when your imprint leaves. But, the thing is it fades each day. I miss her a lot sometimes. But than I think about what we had, and I missed us more."

"Kind of sucks how things work out huh?" I said. "I never thought in a million years I would ever be a vampire."

"Yeah." Sam said. "At least you could have been a werewolf. At least that is cooler than a vampire."

"Hey!" I said. "Vampires can be cool. It's actually not as bad as I thought it would be. Although I still wish I were a human though."

Just than an incredible amount of pain rushed into me.  
"Aw shit!" I screamed. "I think I broke my ribs. Ow!"

"Oh no!" Alice cried. "The thing is breaking her ribs. The baby is breaking her ribs."

"What are we going to do?" Someone cried.

Was it Jacob? Or was it Sam? Or was it the other members of the pack? I thought grasping in a huge amount of pain.

"I don't know. This never happened before." Alice whispered. "I'll call Carlisle and Esme. They should know what to do."

"I think I am going into labor." I gasped. It was getting harder and harder for me to breath.

Sam took my hands. "Breath, Leah. Just breath in and breath out."

* * *

**Here it is. A long chapter. Review please. **


	68. sweet and charming makes a comeback

**Only one review for my last chapter. I was kind of hoping I get more feedbacks/ reviews on the chapter. So please review. This is probably the fastest update on this story I have done in a long long time.**

* * *

**Leah's POV:**

"No, your not in labor." Alice said deep in thought. "It's the baby. It's moving."

"What?" I asked.

"The baby's kicking. The baby inside of you is growing and it needs more room." she explained. "Your not in labor. It's not contractions. The baby's just simply growing."

"Is she going to be okay?" Sam asked Alice anxiously.

"I think so." Alice said. "I don't foresee any harm. I think the baby is trying to be careful. It's trying it's best to not hurt you, Leah. And oh my goodness…" she said trailing off.

"What?" I asked alarmed. "What did you see?" I said shaking. What more can go wrong in my life? First I lost the love of my life to becoming a vampire. What more can possibly go wrong?

Alice hesitated.

"Alice." I warned. "Please tell me. Is it serious?"

She shook her head. "It's just I cant say it or I will blow the surprise." she said softly.

"What?" I asked anxious. "Alice, I hate people keeping things from me."

"I know what your having. I know the sex of the baby." Alice said.

"Oh." I said. "Really?" I asked excited.

She nodded. "That's why I didn't want to say it."

"Tell me, Alice." I begged.

"Leah, don't you want to be surprised?" Alice asked. "I mean if I were human and I could have kids, I would want it to be a surprise."

"I don't know. I kind of want to know." I said. "Alice, please?"

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. I looked toward all the guys in the pack. "Don't you guys want to know?"

Seth spoke up. "Leah, are you sure?"

"I am sure. I want to know. I really do." I said.

"Your having twins." Alice said softly.

"Twins?" Sam said. "Wow. Lee, did you hear that? We are having twins."

I smiled. "I know. Isn't that amazing."

"Not only that." Alice added. "Twin boy and a girl."

"Sam." I whispered. "We are having a boy and a girl."

"Yeah." Sam whispered. "It's a miracle."

At the corner of my eye. I saw Jacob's pained face. I saw him standing far away from the group. No one noticed.

I called out to Jacob.

"Jacob." I said to him. Everyone turned around to look at him. "Do you want to feel the baby? Do any of you guys want to feel it?"

Everyone nodded, except Jacob.

"Jacob." I said to him. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Leah. I am happy for you." he said.

"Oh." I said. "Well come over here. I don't want you to feel left out. It's a happy day."

Seth looked at both me and Jacob.

"Jacob." Seth said. "Can I talk to you for a minute in private?"

"Sure." Jacob said.

* * *

**Seth's POV:**

"Jacob." I said. "Can I talk to you for a minute in private?"

"Sure." Jacob said.

I walked towards the secluded parts of the woods.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" he asked me.

"I want to talk to you about Leah." I said.

"Oh." Jacob said. His expression did not change. It remained the same.

"Yeah, oh." I said. "So what are you and Leah?"

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I mean, what is your relationship with Leah?" I clarified.

"I don't understand." Jacob said.

"I think you do." I said looking at him closely. "I think you know exactly what I am talking about."

"I am not in a relationship with her." Jacob said shrugging. "We are technically nothing."

"Is that right?" I asked. "Are you sure about that? Are you sure you and Leah are just friends and nothing more?"

Jacob nodded.

"I think that is a bunch of bull shit." I said quietly.

He looked surprised.

"I think you like Leah." I continued. "I see how you look at her. She told me once that you guys kissed twice. Let me tell you something, Jacob. Leah is confused. Don't get your hopes up with her. She don't know what she wants. I cant blame her. This summer is not what she expects it to be. I like you Jacob. But if I were you don't make things harder for her. Don't hold her hand. Don't kiss her. Don't tell her sweet, loving relationship things. Most of all don't make her choose between you or Sam. I think Leah may like you. But her heart's still with Sam. Don't ever make her choose. Because she cant do that right now. Be happy for her. Don't stand in the corner and sulk. Don't do that to her. If you cant be happy for my sister, then leave. Don't make her miserable. And if you do, I'll make you pay. I love my older sister. I'll do anything for her. You got that buddy?"

Jacob nodded. "I think I love Leah." he whispered.

"See? Don't do that." I said softly.

"But I think I love her." Jacob said softly.

"It's not going to help Leah. Don't tell her you like her, like her. Don't tell her you love her. Don't tell her you have a crush on her. Don't tell her anything." I said. "You will only confuse her."

"I cant keep it secret anymore." he argued. "I don't want to make her life hard."

"Jacob." I said gently. "I like you. I think you could probably be great for her. But here's the things. Your not Sam. Leah and Sam were the couple everyone in town envied. He still loves her. She still loves him. And that makes it hard for any other guy to compete. Because Sam will always be in her heart."

"What do you want me to do then?" Jacob asked.

"Keep it in." I said. "Realize what you want. You said you think you love my sister. I think she deserves better than that. Don't say you love her till your sure. And now is not the time to make love confessions. We got to head back, Jacob. I trust you are not going to be blurting things out."

* * *

**Victoria's POV:**

"Did you hear that?" I asked Laurent as we walked.

"Hear what?" Laurent asked, looking at me.

"Shuffling." I said. "Don't you hear it?"

"No." he said, shrugging.

He started looking around more alert.

I sighed.

"Never mind. It's probably just the wind." I decided against my own natural instincts.

"Yeah. It's probably that." Laurent said agreeing with me.

Just than I heard footsteps.

I froze, stopping suddenly.

"Victoria, what is it?" he asked me.

"I hear footsteps. Did you hear it?"

"Yes, our footsteps, Victoria." Laurent said.

"I know that." I snapped. "Other footsteps. Other than us."

Laurent sighed. "You are being paranoid."

"Am not." I muttered. "I just feel something. Something's not right. I can feel it, Laurent."

"Wait let me guess, woman's intuition?" he scoffed.

"Fuck you, Laurent." I muttered. "I am not imagining things. If we end up with our throats slit opened, don't blame me. Don't tell me I didn't warn you."

"Always the dramatic one." Laurent said rolling his eyes.

"She was always like that. She always been the dramatic one since the day we met. Matches the red hair well, don't you think?" another voice piped in.

"I know right?" Laurent said, the voice not registering in his mind yet. "Victoria always got that quality to her."

"Hey, stop making fun of me." I whined.

But than something clicked inside my head.

Wait a minute.  
We both whipped around and see James behind us.

"Surprise!" James said grinning widely. "Aren't you happy to see me, family?"

Laurent stared at him in shock.

He opened his mouth to speak, and then close it once again.

He was completely speechless. But then again, so was I.

"Why, Laurent. It's not polite to stare at people. Especially with their mouth hanged opened like you were earlier. What would your mother say?" James scold, like he would of a misbehaving child.

I started making choking noises, like I am being strangled.

"Victoria, darling, breath. Breath, baby breath." he said in a honey silk voice.

"Why are you two staring at me?" James asked.

"Your hurting my feelings." he said in a mock hurt voice.

We continued to stare stupidly. Our brains were unresponsive by shock.

"Hello?" James said waving his hands in front of our faces. "Hello? Anyone home? Hello?"

Finally I snapped out of it. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked harshly.

"Why, Victoria, raising that tone of voice with me is not polite. It's not very lady like." James said.

"What do you know about mannerism." I retorted.

"Why, I am shocked. I am quite a gentleman myself."

Laurent snorted.

"My dear friend." James said coming up to him. "I have missed you."

"What are you drunk?" Laurent said.

"My, my Laurent. You have changed. I remember you used to be a quiet kid. Boy you have grown so much." he said.

"Stop talking like this." I growled.

"Why may I ask?" James said smirking. "Am I irritating you?"

"Your irritating the both of us." I snapped.

"Victoria, you are sexy when your angry." he muttered softly.

He took a step forward to touch my face.

I took a step back. "Hands off!" I snarled.

"What's the matter?" James asked.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed. "Don't fucking touch me!"

"Why cant a husband touch his own wife? There's nothing against it."

"I wont be your fucking wife any longer as soon as we get a divorced." I said.

"But it's not official. I'm still your husband."

"Yes, my irritating husband, soon to be ex-husband." I snapped.

"Aww." James said putting a hand to his heart. "Your hurting me here."

He took a another step forwards towards me and sweep my red hair from my face.

I took a step back immediately.

James chuckled at my reaction to him.

"Touch me again, and I'll chop your nuts." I threatened.

James roared into laughter.

"Seriously." I said angrily. "You touch me again, and I swear to god you wont be able to feel your nuts for at least a century."

"Really, babe." James said smirking at me.

"Do you not believe me? I would fucking chop your nuts off." I said dangerously. "So don't touch me."

"And if I did?" he whispered stepping closer to me.

I took a step back once again. "I am warning you."

"I am not scared." James said closing in on me again.

"Get away from her!" Laurent said. "She said don't touch her. Didn't your mother taught you any manners at all?"

"Hello, friend." James said good naturally.

"Your so fake." I said to him.

"Why, would you say that, dear Victoria."

"Just shut the hell up." I said.

"You don't mean it, precious."

"Yes, I do." I snarled. "Leave us alone, James. Leave the Black's alone. They don't deserve this."

"Victoria, baby. You are overreacting." James said smoothly. "Baby, I missed you."

"Missed me?" I scoffed. "I sure didn't miss you."

"Why not? Don't you miss the good times we had?" he asked looking at me.

"I do miss them, James." I admitted. "But that was the past."

"It can still be like that." James said. "We can still be a family again."

"I cant." I said. "I cant pretend that you didn't threaten the family. James, I know you were a cold calculating person to others. But I never thought you can turn on your family like this. The day you hurt me by saying those things to me, was the day my eyes were fucking opened."

"Victoria, I love you." he said.

"You don't love anyone. Your not capable of loving anyone." I said. "You never loved me. Those were your words."

"Vicky." James said trying again. "I'm really sorry. I am going to change."

"Do you know how many men say that? Do you know how many of them utter the exact same words that you did? You will never change. It's just not going to happen."

"Vicky." he said.

"Just stop it." I said turning away from him.

"Baby, I love you. I was just mad. It is all angry talk." James said.

"No. It isn't. This marriage is over. I want a divorce. Things change. I changed."

"Baby, I changed to."

"No. You haven't changed." I said. "Just leave us alone, James."

I walked away with Laurent behind me.

James put his hand on me. "Don't walk away from me."

"I am walking away." I said to him looking dead into his eyes. "Just like you should too."

"Come back to me, Vicky. Things are going to be different."

"No." I said.

"Laurent?" he asked. "Comeback to our family."

"What family?" Laurent asked. "We are no longer a family. Only me and Victoria are a family."

"We are a family." James insisted.

"What do you want?" I asked irritated. "What the hell do you want from us?"

"My family back."

"Well too bad. You threw them away." I snapped.

"Vicky, I swear I will be a better man, a better husband." James said.

"Just stop it." I said. "We deserve better. We are no longer a coven. It no longer consist of you."

I walked away from him once again with Laurent at my heels.

* * *

** Review please. **


	69. Unexpected calls

****

**Hey... Thanks for the reviews... Hopefully I have more... Yeah, I know I am back for now. This is like the fastest update in for like forever. I am sorry, I havent been updating much through out the year. I been crazy with college, with both schoolwork and my social life. Trust me college is very busy.**

* * *

****

Leah's POV:

"Hey, you guys didn't kill each other." I said trying to lightened up the mood.

"Ha, ha Leah. You are so hilarious." Seth said. "I just had a little talk with Jacob. We came to an understanding about something."

"I don't know what you guys were talking about. I don't want to know. But were you nice?" I asked him.

"I am hurt you have to ask me that, sis. Of course I was nice. When am I not nice to someone? Didn't mom raise me to be a nice little boy?" he retorted.

"Yeah, mom raised you to be an annoying little brother, who acts like an ass sometimes."

"Ha, ha real funny, Leah." Seth said.

"The baby keeps on kicking." I told him changing the subject. "You want to feel it?"

"Yeah." Seth said. "Does it hurt you, Leah?"

"No. Not anymore. Edward just came five minutes ago. He said that he heard their thoughts. He said that the babies love me. They are trying hard not to hurt me."

Seth put his hands on my tummy.

"I feel it." he said. "Aw. I am going to be an uncle. I cant believe I am going to be an uncle so young."

"I know." I said. "I wonder how mom is going to feel about being a grandmother at age 39."

"How about how would mom feel about her daughter being a vampire, having a half vampire, half human, half werewolf child?" Seth mused. "Imagine how she would react."

"Good point." I said. "How did we end up like this? Me being a vampire. You being a werewolf."

"Well basically I don't have to be a werewolf at all." Seth said. "You are stuck being a vampire forever."

"Yeah, go rub that in." I said grimacing.

"Sorry." he said. "I still love you, sis. Despite the fact that you stink."

"I do not stink. You're the one who smells like a dog." I shot back. "And I love you too, bro."

"Aw." Embry said. "I am going to cry now."

"Man, you are weak." Quil said.

"Well, it is pretty touching." Embry said defending himself.

"You're a little baby." Quil, said rolling his eyes.

"You two are acting like baby's" Sam said.

"Besides." I said piping up. "Everyone smells like a freaking stinky smelly dog. Except for Sam. He smells clean and fresh."

"Man, Leah!" Seth whined. "Why does Sam get the compliment?"

"Yeah, Lee!" Embry whined.

"Oh shush." I said grinning. "And go take a shower."

"What about me, Leah?" A quiet voice asked in the corner. "Do I repulse you?"

It was Jacob that spoke up.

Everyone turned around to look at him, then back to me again.

"Ugh…" I said. "Wow, um… Oh gee." I said.

"Nice going, Leah." Seth said. "Yeah, Jacob understand moron talk."

"Well, how am I suppose to say it? I don't even know what to say." I shot back.

"Yeah, real smooth Leah." Embry said.

Jacob looked at me. "First of all, don't talk like I am not here. I can hear you know? And I know why. It's cause I am not Sam, isn't it? Nothing this guy will do, will ever make you hate him."

"Jacob." I said. "You don't repulse me. Well, you don't smell as good, or as you used to smell. But it's not that bad. It's just not a great smell. But Sam's smell, it's different. He still smells pretty good to me."

"Unbelievable." Jacob said to me. "I am a fucking fool."

"Jacob." I said. "Why are you mad at me?"

"You send me an email. You told me you might have feelings for me. You caused all of this!" he yelled.

"Oh my god." I said. "You are blaming me for this? Yes, I send you an email. Yes I told you I might have feelings for you. But you never replied back. So therefore it's not my freaking fault."

"What was I suppose to say, Leah?" Jacob yelled.

"Look." Sam said standing between us. "This has to stop. Jacob, Leah is pregnant. She can not handle stress. Please back up."

"Like you don't cause her stress." Jacob sneer.

"Jacob, don't yell at Sam like that." I said. "Sam is trying to help."

"Oh now, you stand up for him. So now, you are taking his side now. After everything he did to you, but yet you still stand by him." he said shaking his head.

"Jacob." I said. "Stop!"

"Jacob, leave." Seth said. "Go leave now!"

Just then, Seth's phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered. He looked surprised for a minute. "Emily?"

I froze.

Emily?

My cousin?

Why is she calling Seth?

And why now?"

I took a glance at Sam. He was shaking uncontrollably.

"Emily, now is not a good time to talk to Leah." Seth said.

"Seth, let me talk to her." I said.

"Leah, are you sure?" Seth asked.

"Yes." I said. "Bring the phone over."

"Actually, Leah wants to talk to you." he told Emily.

Seth hanged the phone over to me.

"Emily." I said.

* * *

Review please!

I know it is a bit shorter than usual. I am sorry. But you are going to hear more about Emily and Leah and Victoira and Laurent next chapter. So review, so you guys get to read next chapter. Happy readings. :)


	70. hurt

****

****

Emily's POV:

"Emily." a girl's voice said through the phone. The girl's voice sounds like chiming bells. A lot different then what I would be expecting.

"Leah?" I asked, just to be sure it was her.

"Yeah." she said. "It's me."

"You sound different." I said, pointing it out. "Did your voice change?"

"Yeah. I guess you can say that. A lot has changed." Leah said. "More then you would ever know."

"Same with me. A lot has changed for me too. A lot has happened." I said sadly. "We don't even know what is going on in each other's lives anymore. We used to know practically everything about what's going on in each other's lives."

"Yeah. And who's fault is that?" she asked, bitterly.

I sighed. "Leah, I didn't call to fight." I said. "It's not why I wanted to call you."

"Then why did you call?" Leah asked.

"Because I want to tell you something." I said.

"Don't tell me your coming back to La Push." she said.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." I accused her.

"Maybe it is." Leah said. "Maybe I don't want you around here. Maybe I don't want to see you."

Ouch. Her words were like a slap in the face.

Leah sighed. "I am sorry. But it's kind of true. Part of me was glad that you left town. I wanted to hate you for all that you done to me. I wanted to be away from you."

"I don't want to fight. I am so tired of us fighting." I said forcing myself to calm down. "I am getting married. I called to tell you that. I wanted to tell you my good news. And also to ask you, if you want to come to wedding?"

Pause.

"Who are you getting married to?" She finally asked.

"I'm getting married to Owen." I told her.

Leah took a deep breath.

I heard her exhaled out.

"Owen huh? Boy, you sure bounce around pretty fast." she commented

"Why are you not happy for me?" I asked her. "At least I am not telling you that, Sam and I are getting married. Because heaven knows you would freak out."

"Wow, I cant believe that you just said that to me. Oh my god." Leah said.

"I'm sorry." I said. "But you could at least be supportive?"

"Emily, I don't know what to say. I really don't." she said.

"So this our relationship, isn't it? Never knowing what to say to each other, without worrying that we can get into a fight."

"Yeah, that is our relationship, unfortunately." Leah said sadly. "I am happy for you, Emily. I am happy that you found someone to marry. You have a lot more than what I have now."

"You can still be happy." I said. "I left, Leah. You can still go back to Sam."

"If only it was that easy, Emily. It's not that simple. He hurt me. I also kind of having feelings for another guy. And number three, I am a vampire that is going to have his child."

"Wait, what?" I exclaimed.

"That's what's going on in my life, Emily. I am a vampire now." Leah said.

"A vampire?" I asked. "As in a bloodsucker?"

"Yeah, that's one way to put it." she said. "I am a bloodsucker, expected to have Sam's baby. Isn't my life fabulous?"

"You are pregnant?" I asked. "When? How?"

"I am pregnant." Leah said. "Apparently, I was already pregnant when I was human. And I gotten pregnant by having sex."

"Stop using that tone of voice with me." I said sighing.

"Emily, sometimes you can act like a freaking bitch."

"It's the hormones talking, Leah." I snapped back. "So are you coming to my wedding? I don't have a date yet, but are you going to come?"

"I don't know, Emily. I really don't know if I can."

"Then fine." I said. "I miss you, Leah."

"I miss you too, Emily. But it doesn't change anything." Leah said. "I am still mad at you."

* * *

**Victoria's POV:**

"I cant believe we ran into that mother fucker again." I said lashing out.

"I know. And he acted nice. God, that was creepy." Laurent mused as we walked.

"It has to be a trick." I said. "It has to be. James is never nice without a reason."

"Well duh. I know that." he said. "But what is his motive? What does he gain from being nice to us? I cant think of anything that he can get off of it."

"I don't know." I said. "Hmm, maybe he just wanted to mess with our heads, get us buttered up and then bam, kill us? Maybe if he got us all confused, we wouldn't see him killing us?"

"Could be. But then, why not do it immediately? Why didn't he kill us back there?" Laurent asked.

"Cause it's not James's style. Maybe he tried to get us back to do his bidding for him again?" I said. "Like we could be foolish enough to go back to him."

"Yeah." he said frowning. "What if, he already got to all the Blacks. What if he already killed them all. And he is just messing with us, trapping us. He can be playing the mouse and cat game."

Laurent shuddered at the thought.

"Could be." I said. "He is up to no good. We have to be careful."

"Why did you ever marry that ass?" Laurent asked.

"A stupid mistake." I said bitterly.

"Well, yeah. The guy is like a psycho. And that's saying a lot. I mean all us vampires, have killed people. So technically we can be psychos. But James's is the psycho of all psychos out there. But most of us, kill for feeding. It is out of necessity. But James kills for the sake of killing."

"Yeah, what was I thinking?" I muttered.

"You think, the Blacks are okay?" Laurent asked.

"I don't know." I said, sighing. "At this point we don't know anything. We don't know what they look like or anything."

"You think Alice can predict anything? You think she could predict what's going to happen now?"  
"I don't know. I think James keep changing his mind a lot. So whatever Alice has predicted before, might not come true. He can still change his mind." I said.

"I have a feeling as soon as this battle is over, someone will die. It will be one of us." Laurent said. "I just know it."

"We are not going to die." I said firmly.

"You and I both know it, Victoria. Don't overlook it. Don't tell me that the thought haven't come to your mind." he said looking at me. "James will get one of us. The moment we let our guards down, it's over. We cant always be on alert. One of us is going to slip up."

"You and I are not going to let it happen." I said firmly. "We will do whatever it takes to help them. We are not giving up without a fight. And if we do die, then I guess that's what going to happen. But I wont let you die. At least not first."

"I think it might be me, who dies first." Laurent said softly.

"Don't say that." I said looking at him, shaking him.

"Face the facts. I am much more of a weaker link. You are much stronger and much more skilled then me. You have the skills to escape. And what's my skill?"

"You have a skill. It takes years to develop it. You just haven't discovered it yet." I told him.

Laurent sighed. "This is mission impossible. One of us or both of us will end up dying."

"I'll call Alice. I want to know what's going on. Maybe she has an out look on our future." I said pulling out my cell phone that the Cullen's each gave us to replace the original ones.

* * *

**Leah's POV:**

"Leah, you okay?" Seth asked when I hanged up the phone with Emily.

"Yeah. I guess so." I said. "As okay, as I can ever be."

"So what happened?" he asked me. "Why did she call you?"

"She's getting married to Owen. I like the guy. I cant believe he took her back after she broke his heart. And she invited me to the wedding."

"Holy crap. Really? Damn." Seth said. "How are you taking it?"

"What I said too. I am just shocked. I mean I am happy for her. I guess I am taking it okay." I said.

"How did she take the news that you're a vampire and pregnant with Sam's baby?"

"Shocked. Not a surprise there." I said.

"Well that's expected." he said.

"Well yeah." I said. "I'm happy she's getting married to Owen. They are so in love with each other. They been friends for so long."

"Yeah. They are so adorable together." Seth mused.

"I don't know if I want to go though. A big part of me do. But then there's this other part of me, that just don't want to be there." I said.

"Leah, there's also your condition. You cant go anywhere near humans. You're a newborn." Alice said softly.

"I know, Alice. But I think I can control my thirst." I said. "The thoughts of sucking a human dry, repulses me."

"I think you should go." Seth said. "She is still our cousin. And mom would want us to be supportive. She would want us to go."

"I guess." I said, sighing.

"It's what Emily would of done." he added. "You know if this was reversed, she would go to support you."

"That's true." I said. "I guess, maybe we should go. Even though, it's going to be hard seeing her again, after all she has done to me."

"I know, Leah." Seth said. "Maybe you should let go some of your anger towards her. Not all of it, but some of it."

"Lee?" Sam asked interrupting our conversation.

I looked at him, and saw the pain in his eyes. It broke my heart.

I forgot about Sam and how he would feel.  
God I am so selfish.

"Sam." I whispered softly. "I am sorry. I am so sorry."

I truly am sorry. It must hurt to have your imprint leave and then find out that she is getting married. And Emily haven't even called Sam yet to break the news to him.

And that made me angry. If you were marrying someone else, it was decency to at least call the guy you loved once upon a time that you are marrying someone else.

"She didn't call me. She didn't even tell me the news." he said with such defeat in his voice.

"Sam." I said softly. "I am sure it was really difficult for her to call you and tell you. She didn't want to hurt you. I am sure, she will call you herself to tell you. But she has to be ready on her own."

"It hurts." he whispered.

"It hurts in there." Sam said pointing at his chest.

"I know, baby." I said softly. "I know."

"I love her, you know." Sam said softly.

"I know. She is your imprint." I said, hugging him tight.

"I am so sorry for what I did." he said in agony. "For what I did to you."

"I know." I said. "It hurts real bad doesn't it? Love hurts."

"Like a bitch." he said bitterly. "At least you're here with me."

"Your not alone." I whispered. "I'm here."

"You always are, no matter what. You were always there for me, Leah." Sam said.

"I always will be." I whispered. "Rather I am vampire or human."

"I love you." he whispered. "I wish it is not complicated. I wish I didn't love her too."

"I wish you didn't either." I said quietly. "Because I want you all to myself."

"How do you feel about Jacob." Sam asked.

How do I answer him? What is the right answer? What do I say, that wont hurt both Jacob or Sam?

* * *

**All righty. Here's the next chapter. So what do ya'll think. I am really torn between Jacob and Leah and Sam and Leah. I like both guys. I am really torn between Leah giving Sam a second chance, or making Jake and Leah a couple. I dont know. So please review and tell me what you think. **


	71. unexpected visitor

****************

**Happy Memorial day guys, in the USA. **

Reni's POV:

**************

* * *

**

"Daddy, what do you mean?" I asked when my father came home that night.

"Honey, I am out of a job. The company has not been doing so good. We been laying people off. I even took a ten percent pay cut. But the company continues to loose money, we had no choice but to file for bankruptcy. This is our last resort. We been doing all we can, to avoid filing for bankruptcy."

"Daddy, you cant!" I exclaimed. "What about this?" I said pointing to my scars on my face.

"I am sorry, Reneesme." He said using my full name. "You are still beautiful, no matter what. I just cant pay for it right now. A lot has been going on. I am sorry."

"It's what everyone says. But look at this scar. It's ugly!" I shouted. "Daddy, I was counting on you to fix this."

"I know, sweetie." Dad said. "I wish I could do more."

"What does this mean, dad?" I asked finally.

"It means we have to pack up. We cant live here in this big house anymore. We cant afford it."

"Daddy." I whispered. "Why didn't I know about this? I mean I know the economy was bad. But I didn't know your job was at risk. I didn't know how bad things were for your company. Why didn't you

give me some warning? Why didn't you tell me before? Why didn't you say something to me?"

"I am so sorry baby." Dad said. "I didn't know what to say to you, or how to tell you, princess. It's not something you should worry about. I mean, you shouldn't have to deal with adult things."

"Dad, when did you planned on telling me this?" I asked. "Were you going to tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you soon." he said. "Believe me, honey."

"Soon like when? Like when the bank takes the house away? Or soon when you can no longer keep it a secret anymore? So when was soon?" I asked.

"I been wanting to tell you. Every time I tried, I couldn't. I just couldn't tell you that we were having problems. Reni, you are so used to our lifestyle. I wanted to give you everything, princess. I couldn't tell you, cause I didn't want to see your face. I didn't want to see you sad or worried."

"Daddy, I wish you told me sooner. I wish you didn't keep this from me. I wish I knew." I said.

"I know. I am so sorry, Reni." Dad said.

"Can I be excused?" I asked. "I kind of want to be alone right now."

"Okay." he said. "Good night sweetheart."

"Night dad."

* * *

**Jacob's POV:**

"I don't know how I feel about Jacob." Leah said.

I took a deep breath.

Of course, not a big surprise there. I thought bitterly.

Leah will never get over Sam. Not in a million and one years. Or even in a trillion years. No matter what that guy did, she would always love him no matter what.

And that guy, as nice as he is, is a jackass for leaving her.

It makes me sick to my stomach, how easily Leah falls for him. A couple of sweet words here and there makes her all weak.

"Do you have feelings for him, Leah?" Sam asked.

Leah nodded. "Kind of, Sam. I kissed him a few times. I was lonely and sad after we broke up. I didn't think I would of felt something."

"Lee-lee." he whispered. "What do you think would of happened, if Jacob wasn't here, you weren't a vampire, and Emily is still gone?"

"I don't know." Leah said. "I would of still been hurt."

"The more Emily is away, the less of the attraction I feel for her." Sam said.

"Are you saying that your imprint for Emily is breaking?" Leah asked.

"I don't know. There is never a story about breaking imprints."

"What are you saying then?" she asked.

"What if one day, my imprint with Emily breaks?" Sam whispered looking directly at Leah.

I really cant take it anymore. I wanted to go punch Sam so bad. It's not fair really. Why should Sam get a second chance with Leah? Why should he, when I don't even have a chance with her.

Leah looked at Sam for a few seconds before responding. "That's incredible."

"I know. I still have an attraction for her. But it wasn't like before. It fades each day."

"But what if you see her again? What if you imprint on her again? Or what if you meet another girl. As long as you have this wolf gene, anything can happen. I don't want to get hurt again."

"But what about Jacob then?" Sam asked. "He's werewolf too. He can imprint on another girl. He can fall in love with another girl, with no control."

"That's a really low blow, Sam." Leah said.

"Okay." I said speaking up. "Stop talking like I cant hear you guys."

"Sam." Leah said. "Maybe we should discuss this, later."

"Lee." Sam started.

"That would be the best." I said curtly. "Save all the lovey dovey stuff for later. God knows I don't want anybody interrupting you."

Leah and Sam looked at me in shock, as well as the rest of the guys, who has been silent.

Just then my cell phone vibrated. I took it out. It was Reni again.

I sighed. I been ignoring her phone calls for a while now.

I finally decided to answer. "Hello."

"Jake." Reni said in her sweet voice, that I always love.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"I need to talk to you." she said. "Look, I am in the airport. I am coming to La Push. I need to see you."

"Reni, your coming here?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. I need to see you, Jake. I love you."

"Reni." I said softly. "I don't know if it's a good idea."

"Look, whether or not you think it's a good idea, I'm still coming."

"Okay." I sighed. "I'll see you then."

"Who was that?" Leah asked when I hung up.

"My Ex from Chicago."

"You had a girlfriend?" She asked.

I nodded.

"You had a girlfriend and yet you kissed me?" Leah shrieked. "Bastard!"

"I'm sorry. But I'm not the only one to blame. You kissed me when you had feelings for another guy. You go around chasing guys, like they are running out of style."

"Jacob!" Seth yelled. "Don't talk to my sister that way."

"Sorry." I said. "But you know it's true.

I saw Seth's face changed in anger. Within three seconds a wolf leap in the air, knocking me down.

* * *

**All righty, here's another chapter update... review please... I know its a cliff hanger... But wouldent be intresting to have Reni come here... Man a lot of drama coming along your way... so review and the next chapter will be up soon. I promise. LOL... **


	72. Duties and bortherhood?

**Leah's POV:**

Oh my god! I thought. Those idiots are going to kill each other!"Stop it you guys!" I yelled standing up.

"Leah, sit down!" Sam and Edward both shouted at me.

Sit down? How can I? My little brother and Jacob are going at it! I can't bare either one of them to get hurt.

Edward, the mind reader, just looked at me and said, "They are going to be fine. We will take care of it. I will make sure they don't get hurt. Relax. It's not good for the baby."

Alice took my hand and sat me down again.

"But they are fighting." I protested, refusing to sit down. "I have to stop them, before one of them gets hurt."

After Seth tackled Jacob, he himself phased as well.

I watched hopelessly as they battled each other and disappeared completely in the woods.

"Look, I'll deal with it." Sam said grimly, his mouth set in a firm line. "I am an alpha after all. But you need to sit down, Leah. You are having a baby. You can not put yourself at risk. We cant loose this baby. We can't loose our baby."

"Be careful." I whispered to Sam. "I don't want you to get hurt too."

He nodded. "Just sit and relax. Stress is not good for our baby."

"Okay." I said relenting. "I don't want to loose you. Don't do anything foolish."

"I wont." Sam promised. "Just sit. Don't try to do anything stupid."

"Okay." I said defeated. "Same goes for you. Just hurry back, okay? Promise me."

"I promise Leah." Sam said solemnly. He reached out to hug me before he left. "I will be back."I prayed to god neither Jacob, Seth or Sam would get hurt. All I could do is stand there and watched as Sam's back fade away.

What is up with guys and their damn prides?

"Alice?" I asked her. "What is going to happen to me?"

"What do you mean?" She asked me.

"What's going to happen with me and the baby?" I clarified.

Alice hesitated.

"What?" I asked.

I saw indecision on her face.

"Are you trying to lie to me?" I asked.

Alice didn't respond to me right away. Her face was conflicted.

"Because if you are, don't. Alice I am not fucking naive. I was before. Not anymore. I am having a baby who is half vampire, half human and half werewolf. Who the fuck even have such a baby before? I know there are going to be consequences. And I know we are not following the normal nine months time frame. So I would really appreciate it if you tell me what's going to happen." I said.

"Leah." Alice said, then paused again. "It's going to be a complicated delivery. That is all I can see. It is going to be extremely painful. I swear that is all I can see, Leah. If there's more I can see, I would tell you. The future is very vague right now."

I decided I believe her.

"Okay, Alice. I believe you. I trust you."

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

I quickly phased, and attended to the situation at hand.

I can see Seth and Jacob fighting each other.

"Seth and Jacob." I said in my alpha voice. "Stop!"

Silence. They still have their paws around each other.

"I am not in your pack, Sam." Seth said stubbornly. "I don't follow your orders."

Jacob stopped though. He took his paws off of Seth. He took a step back as he looked at me cautiously.

At least one of them listened to me.

"Seth, do it for Leah. Don't do something so stupid." I said, warning him.

"Fine." Seth said relenting at the mention of his big sister. "I phased because of Leah. I turned into a stupid wolf, because I am trying to stand up for her. Jacob was talking trash about my sister. I am letting you know, I am stopping because of her. It's not because of you, Sam."

As if I didn't know that. I thought. You made it pretty clear.

"Yes you made yourself pretty clear. But it does not give you an excuse to attack someone when your angry." I said firmly. "You could of hurt him."

"Oh just like Jacob did with his ex girlfriend?" Seth shot back. "I seen it in his head. Poor Reni. He totally ruined her face. She had a beautiful face. What a shame. So why don't you lecture him about anger management then? Unlike him I actually have a reason."

I sighed. "Seth, stop it!"

This kid is just like Leah. Stubborn.

"Why?" he asked. "Why should I? I don't have to do anything you say, Alpha Sam. I don't belong in your group. I don't have an alpha. I am not your little bitch."

"Seth." I said struggling to remain calm. "I know you don't accept this werewolf business. But you can't go and start fights."

"Wow, what a great way to put it. Werewolf business." Seth said laughing bitterly.

"I know this hard for you." I continued. "But you have to accept it. It is in your blood. You cant ignore the duty, to your ancestors and to your brothers. We are your brothers. Our duty is to protect our people and our land."

Seth burst out laughing. "You are so freaking hilarious, Sam! What a bunch of bull shit."

"Seth." I said sternly. "I am serious. It is your duty. Join us, my brother. Join your brothers and accept who you truly are. Stop running away from it. You will be happier."

"I don't give a shit." Seth said. "I don't care about whatever duty I am suppose to do. As soon as the danger is all over, I will never phase again. As soon as my sister is safe and sound, I am done. And I am not your brother. Don't you ever call me that again, you freaking dick head."

"Seth." I said, shaking my head. "You are born into this. It is your duty. Stop being selfish."

"Like your not Sam?" Seth shot back. "You don't think I don't know that vampires and werewolves are not suppose to be together? I know they are natural enemies. I am not that fucking stupid. You seem to be breaking the rules yourself, Sam. Because you're in love with a vampire. You're still in love with her, even though supposedly you're in love with our cousin."

"Watch it." I warned. "Or I will."

"Or you will would what?" he interrupted sneering at me. "You're going to kill me? What you going to do Sam? What exactly would you do to me? Huh? Attack me? Because if you do, you would be one fucking hypocrite."

I tried as hard as I can to keep my calm.

Luckily I had a while to perfect it.

The fantasies in my head just want to reach up to him and squeeze his perfectly good neck.

It irked Seth even more to see how calm I am.

"Don't you see, that this is a curse?" Seth continued on ranting. "This werewolf shit, broke my family apart. It caused my father to walk out on us. This imprinting shit, broke my sister's heart just like it broke my mom's. Except the difference is my mom doesn't know. This caused my sister to loose her humanity. I hate werewolves. They do nothing but fucking ruin our lives."

"Enough!" I said in my alpha voice again. How dare he put down our ancestors like that? I am a proud alpha. And he will not disrespect us like that.

"No!" Seth screamed at me. "Get it though your fucking head! I am not listening to you! Did you know what you did to Leah?" he asked as he thought back to heartbroken images of Leah behind close doors.

"That's what you did to her." he said quietly.

"I am sorry Seth." I whispered. "I am sorry."

"I used to like you." Seth said. "But you are fucking dick for hurting my sister. I fucking hate you now. And if you hurt or disappoint my sister again, I will kill you. Don't think I wont, because I am baby faced."

"Seth, I will be here for her and my baby." I said. "I won't hurt her.""Promises from you don't mean shit these days." Seth said walking away from me. "I am phasing back. If either one of you dickheads hurt my sister, ya'll going down."

I look at Jake. He looked back at me.

"I wont hurt Leah. Ever again." I said with all my heart.

"Whatever." Seth said scoffing. "I'm out of here."

* * *

**Reni's POV:**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Angie asked me as we waited for my flight which will deport in an hour.

"Yes. I am sure." I said.

I think.

Real reassuring, I know.

"Reni, you don't have to do this. You don't have to go." she said, sensing the doubt in my voice. "I am so confused. What happened between you and Jake anyways? And why do you have this urge to see him all of a sudden?"

"Angie, remember that night where all over the news in Chicago that there was a wolf sighting?" I asked her.

It was time to tell her. I have to. She is my best friend. We tell each other practically everything.

"Yeah of course. It's what everyone would talk about for days. What does that have to do with anything?" Angie asked confused.

"Look at these scratch marks on my face. What do they look like? Do you think an human can cause this?" I asked her.

Angie looked at the marks on my face closely.

"Reni, what are you saying? Are you saying that-" She said trailing off. "No way."

"We were fighting and arguing over something. I opened a email that Jake received from another girl down at La Push. I was so mad. We exchanged heated words. Then he started to shake and when he reached to hug me, he was so warm. Jake was like an heater. I was alarmed. I forgot about my anger for a few seconds. I was worried about him. I insisted he should go to the emergency room. He kept saying he was fine. Then I got irritated. And started saying some things, and he said some things. We were both angry. But Jake started shaking more and more. I grew more and more alarm. And then one moment Jake was there, and the next moment a wolf replaced him and scratched my face."

Angie was taken back. It was a lot to digest.

"Wow." she whispered. "That's crazy."

"Angie, I know it sounds crazy. It's hard to believe myself too. Even right now. At the same time I know what I saw but there's this doubt. But Jake can help me understand. I want to ask him. I want to talk to him, and just be with him again. My world is not right without him in it." I said.

"Reni." Angie said. "That is crazy."

"I know it is. I am not sure what to believe. Werewolves don't exist. But look at the evidence. Everything will make sense when I see Jake. He can tell me the truth. I will ask him if he's a werewolf. And if he says no then that's that. I wont argue back. I wont disagree. There's an explanation. I just have to get it."

"And what if he lies to you." Angie said. "That's crazy. I think you just want Jake to reassure you. If you saw a wolf then that's what you saw. Don't make Jake second guess yourself. You just want everything to be perfect again."

"Angie, I am driving myself nuts here. This is a perfect way for me and him to reunite again."

"If he hurts you again?"

"He wont." I said.

"How do you know?"

"I just know. We don't know if the wolf in my room is Jake. It can just be an awful coincidence."

"Reni, your confusing me now." Angie said. "You just don't want to take it in that Jake might have hurt you."

"I don't want to talk about it." I said. "Let's just talk about something else."

"Okay."

"I am going to miss you." she said.

"I am going to miss you too, best friend." I said.

"Call me when you get there. And no bitch slapping that Leah girl." Angie said warning me.

"I wont." I said.

"I know you." she said.

"Yeah you do know me so well."

"Don't cause trouble." Angie said.

* * *

**Well I am back with an update. Sorry for such a long update. But I been really busy. You know how it goes sometimes. Gosh I miss the good old days when I can just update this story every other day like I used too. But please review my story. :) Please tell me what you think. Reviews are motivator for updating. I hope to update more during winter break. It's just going to get juicy, I can guarantee you that. When have my chapters not been juicy lol. So review please. :)**


	73. Meeting you

**Reni's POV:**

I finally landed, and is standing at La Push airport trying to reach Jake.

I finally went outside for fresh air, when I was beginning to feel stuffed.

I hate the place already.

It's too green, too brown, and too small. Looks so boring.

I sighed.

"Pick up the phone, you jerk," I mumbled, as Jake did not pick up his phone once again.

I hit redial again.

First ring, no response.

Second ring, none again.

Third ring, nada.

Fourth, zilch.

Fifth, went straight to voice mail.

I left my fourth voice mail to him.

I'm starting to get pissed off.

"Jake? Hello? What the fuck? I told you I was coming. Come on, why are you not answering my calls anymore? I am here at the damn La Push airport. It is so small and tiny. I am standing outside right now. Come pick me up? I am staying here for another hour. If you are not here to pick me up, I am going to freaking hitch hike around town. Trust me, I would walk and find your sorry butt. I will find you Jacob Black. Ugh just call me back okay? I love you," I said before hanging up.

I sat and wait.

No phone call from Jake. It's been an hour.

Not a single text.

Nothing.

Zero.

Does Jake even care?

I wanted to cry so bad.

What if he's with that La Push bitch? I thought.

It makes me want to punch that bitch in the face.

God, I hate this town already and I barely seen the place.

I called him again.

Again no answer.

I begin to seethe.

"Jake, it's been an hour. I am leaving to find you. Gosh, I can't believe you are not answering my calls. God, Jake I need you. Where the fuck are you? Just answer my phone call, damn it. Gosh, when I see that Leah bitch, I will whoop her sorry ass. Tell her to never mess with girls from Chicago. Tell that La Push bitch that I will fucking mess her face, and make her ugly. Anyways answer my call Jake! God! I love you still no matter what," I said hanging up.

I started walking around, pacing debating on what I should do.

I finally saw a young women not much older than I am. Maybe 18, 19 or 20.

I walked up to a young women, and asked her for help.

"Hi," I said. "I am new here. I was wondering if you can show me around town? If that's not too much? Or give me a lift? Are you from around here? Do you know this town?"

"Hi," the young lady said showing off her pearly white teeth setting against her tan skin. "I am not from here, but I been here before, so I do know this town fairly well. The town is not real big. You are about fifteen minutes walking distance from the main parts of town. I just arrived here too. My flight just landed. I have family here. Well, I just booked the earliest flight out of the city, so I can get here. People don't know I am here yet."

"Oh really?" I asked. "You look really stylish. You don't look like people from this neck of the woods. You are like me. Stylish, like from the city."

"I am definitely a city girl. A New Yorker to be exact. I am a proud New Yorker," she said smiling brightly at me.

"I am from Chicago! I miss it so much. Gosh. But I am actually paying someone a visit. Well an ex boyfriend to be exact. Well I am not sure actually. I am not sure if he's even my boyfriend or not. Everything happened so fast. Love is complicated,"

"So is mine. My love life is complicated as hell. Well I am engaged right now," The girl said showing me her ring.

"Oh my god!" I shrieked. "That ring is so beautiful! How did he propose? Was it romantic? Sunset by the beach? Candle lit dinner? A nice dinner with violins playing in the background? You are so lucky," I gushed.

The young lady smiled at me, chuckling after my mini speech.

"You look like my age," I continued on not letting her speak yet.

"I am 19 years old," she said.

"Well I am 16." I said.

"Well to answer your question, it wasn't as romantic as it is from the movies. But it was really sweet. Basically, we both woke up next to each other, and it was out of nowhere really. He didn't even had the ring that morning. He looked at me and said he can picture spending the rest of his life with me, asked me to marry him. I was so touched and shock. I said yes. He just got me the ring two days ago," she said her eyes sparkling.

"How long did you guys date?" I asked.

"We were best friends for a long time. We started dating for a while. I broke up with him for another guy. But I realize somewhere down the road, I am still in love with the guy who been my best friend and someone who have been there for me my whole life. I always loved the guy growing up. I never realized how much till now. That's why I agree to marry him," she said.

"Awww," I said. "So romantic."

"Yeah, I guess so. But it is complicated. More than you will ever know," she said.

"Well, right now mines is too. But I am going to get him back. Or maybe I never lost him. But whatever. I will make sure our relationship is perfect again," I said.

"Ask away," I said.

How did you get that mark on your face?" She asked.

"I been in an accident. It's a long story," I said.

"I know how those goes," she said. "Long stories I mean."

We walked several minutes in silence, basking in the golden silence, until she spoke up once again.

"We are about five minutes to main part of town," the young lady said.

"Thank you once again," I told her. "My name is Reni. And what's your name?"

"My name is Emily."

***** DUN, DUN, DUN… Emily and Reni meets. It can only mean trouble on the horizon lol. Like with all my chapters, everything can only mean more drama.

**Leah's POV:**

I felt bad for pretending not to know that Jacob had a girlfriend. I mean I found out when we both bumped into each for the first time.

He blamed me for sending the email that ended things with his girlfriend. Seth went to get into a fight defending me.

He knew that Jake had a girlfriend too.

I had told him.

I can't believe he let me pretend otherwise and let everyone believe I did not know, and fight for me.

I sighed. He could of get hurt. Both of them could of gotten hurt.

Why did I do that?

How could I be so selfish?

Sometimes, I really hate myself for the stupid and selfish shit I do.

I guess I wanted people to get riled up and mad.

Maybe it was for revenge.

Maybe to cause drama.

I guess you can say I am drawn to drama.

I sighed.

I felt another stab of pain in my stomach.

From both the baby and the ache in my heart that might be triggering it.

I saw Seth returned.

"Seth!" I shouted. "You are okay!"

Seth ran over to me quickly.

"Yeah I am fine, Lee. See? I am not hurt. Not a scratch," he said reassuring me.

"Please don't do that again. Don't start a fight because of me," I said hugging my little brother.

We both hug each other tightly.

"You are all I have left, Seth. Dad's out of the picture. Mom's here and there. She works and barely home. When she is, she drifts all over the place. You're the only family I have left. I can't loose you little bro," I said.

"I know Leah," Seth said. "You are all I have left too. But Jacob was out of line, Leah."

"Yes he was. But he wasn't the only one at fault. I shouldn't have pretended to everyone that Jacob did not have a girlfriend in the first place. I was kind of mad and wanted to stir drama, which was wrong with me," I said.

"That was fucked up of you too. I know you, Lee. Miss drama queen sometimes. But Jacob shouldn't said that," Seth said.

"I know."

"But he was partly right," he said. "You always chase boys around. You never stay single for long. Ever. You always the girl that always had a boyfriend."

"Seth, I need a guy."

"No, you don't. You just need to find the right one, and need the right one."

"Seth," I said my voice breaking. "Don't do this to me."

"I am sorry, Lee. You will know who the right guy is."

"No, I don't. One makes me feel so alive, when he kisses me. The other one, I feel immediate connection with," I said sighing.

"One of them is right for you," Seth said. "Or none of them."

**Jacob's POV:**

Reni is coming. I replayed voice mail after voice mail.

Fucking A.

I have another incoming call.

Reni.

I ignored it.

"Jacob," someone said coming up to me.

It was Seth.

I sighed.

"I am sorry," he said quietly sitting down next to me.

"For what?" I asked, surprised.

"For what happened earlier. I know Leah was trying to stir shit. But I love my older sister. And we always promised each other when we were younger to protect each other," Seth said.

"I deserved it," I said. "Everyone thinks I am an ass now. Leah wanted to make me look like an ass. She succeeded."

"It was hormones. You know pregnancy," Seth said, reassuring me.

"You're being kind," I said.

My phone vibrated again.

I ignored it once again.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Reni. My ex girlfriend. She won't stop calling me. She's here at La Push. Her plane landed,"

"And you are not going to pick her up?"

"Nope. I love her. I care for her. But I hurt her. I ruined her face. I-I just can't face her. Sometimes I wonder about her. She's different from people here. She's very high maintenance. Reni is from a family with a lot of money. Well she doesn't have a mother. She just have a dad. Her dad makes a six figure salary. My father hates her. He doesn't like her at all. He always says, that rich white girl will only corrupt you. But I love her you know. She's my life. But coming here to La Push and meeting Leah something's change you know. I don't what it is, but something in me change. I just wasn't that boy when I dated Reni back in Chicago."

"So why doesn't your dad like Reni?" Seth asked.

"It's a long story. I don't even fully know. But even on the first day he met her he never liked her."

Flash back:

"_Dad?" I asked as I knocked on my dad's home office. _

"_Hey Jake. What's up?" Dad asked. _

"_Dad, I want you to meet someone. Are you busy?" _

"_No. No. I am not busy. I just finished up with something," he said. _

"_Great. I want you to meet the girl I been talking about for the past six months." "I am finally meeting your girlfriend?" Dad asked excitedly. _

_I talk about her a lot. Dad always wanted to meet her. _

"_Yeah dad." I said. "Come on out. She's in the living room." _

_Dad followed me to the living room where Reni was sitting in the couch. _

"_Dad, this is my girl friend, Reni Washington. And Reni this is my dad Billy Black," I said introducing them to each other. _

"_Hi Mr. Black. It is really nice to meet you!" she said shaking my father's hands. _

"_Same here, Reni," Dad said, shaking her hands firmly. "I finally get to meet the girl, my son talks about constantly." _

"_Jake talks about me?" Reni asked. _

"_All the time," Dad said. _

"_Dad!" I said a little embarrassed. _

"_Nothing bad I hope?" my girlfriend asked my dad amused. _

"_Jake just tell me what how pretty you are, how good you look that day, how you wear your hair, what you wore, and how often he misses you, and sometimes we can be doing something and all of a sudden that certain thing will remind him of you. But I would like to get to know more of this Reni my son talks about all the time."_

"_What would you like to know?" Reni asked. _

"_So what are your plans after high school?" Dad asked as he settle down on the couch. _

"_I plan on being a cheerleader of course. I love cheerleading. It's my life. I plan on auditioning on teams. I really want to make that my career. I know it's going to be hard. But cheering is my life," She said. _

"_Oh," Dad said, crossing his legs. _

"_Yeah, Reni plans on going to school down in California. She got a scholarship for cheerleading," I said jumping in. "Tell him about that Reni." _

"_Oh yeah, I got a scholarship to the University of California Berkeley. I am super excited."_

"_Oh, so what are you going to major in then?" Dad asked. _

"_I think I might want to be an English major. But mostly my focus is cheerleading. But they don't have that as a major." _

"_She's a good cheerleader, dad. She's so talented." _

"_Hmm hmm." Dad said looking at Reni. _

_During dinner, Dad asked Reni if she would like extras. _

"_No thanks, Mr. Black. I can't eat too much carbs. Got to watch my weight." _

"_Oh ok. I see," Dad said. _

"_Yeah. It's for cheerleading, dad," I said looking at my girlfriend lovingly. _

_Gosh my girl is pretty. _

"_Right. No carbs," he said making a face. _

_After Reni left, my dad sat me down. _

"_So how do you like Reni?" I asked dad. _

"_Honestly son, I don't like her." _

"_Why not?" I asked shock. _

"_Well for one things, she's kind of an airhead. She's into cheer leading. It's all she wants out of her life. She's preppy. Very. I don't know why you would want to date her. Granted, she's pretty. But if it's all looks, than it won't last long." _

"_Dad, come on, Reni is amazing. She's beautiful, thoughtful, friendly, graceful, incredible, talented, smart, and there's just skimpily not enough words in the English dictionary to describe her," I said. _

"_Son, she's a cheerleader. She's blonde. And all evening she proved to me she's an airhead. Son, she's spoiled. She's so typical. Son, I wish you choose a better girl." _

"_I love her dad. I love everything about her. I mean yes she's a bit spoiled. But she's interesting, funny, and just something special. I love her, dad." _

"_All right son. But I wish you best of luck. I think this girl is all wrong for you, son." _

**_****** Please review. :) I know it's been a long time but please review.  
_**


End file.
